Loyalty and Love
by Kiteria
Summary: Zendaya has had a very hard life, but could never find a way to escape it until she fell asleep at her computer and was pulled through it. "You who wishes to find a place to belong and become stronger, you will get your wish. But in the end, will it be what you wished for?"
1. Lies and Scars

-Zendaya-

I whimpered as I picked myself up from the ground. It had happened again, despite my 'friends' promising it wouldn't. Coughing slightly, wincing as I did so, I started limping home from school.

It was a regular occurance and it really shouldn't surprise me, but still, I couldn't help but hope that someone will see it and stop it, but they never do. Being a girl with pale olive colored skin, shockingly scarlet colored eyes and dark, amythest colored hair that fell to my knees I was what people would call a beautiful girl. I had a perfect hourglass shape most girls only dreamed of having. With all that you would think I would be a very happy girl, but all my looks caused me was pain. I was seen as an outcast for my freakish colored hair, or my demon-like eyes. The fact my father was a big time business man who enjoyed making other people miserable just for the hell of it didn't help either, because he had effected the majority of the lives of my fellow classmates and since they couldn't get back at him, they took it out on me.

Silently opening the door to the two story house I lived in with my father, I slipped upstairs. I held my breath as I tiptoed past my father's study and didn't release it until I was inside my room. Once there I let it out in a sigh only to cringe in pain. I made my way into the bathroom joined with my bedroom and cut the light on. Easing my shirt up over my head, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. I had yellowing splotches covering my slightly pale skin from bruises that were trying to heal. Scars ran across my flesh in several different places. One ran from my right hip to the bottom part of my ribcage. There was a star-shaped scar above my left breast where I'd been stabbed my Sophmore year by one of the Jocks my 'friend' Senna had been dating.

Scowling at my reflection I turned away from it and grabbed a rag, wet it, then started to clean the blood off my body while thinking about how all of this started. When I first moved here four years ago with my mother and father it had been fine. I'd enrolled in the local high school and gone through the typical 'new-girl' thing, but had made friends really quickly. Only two, but they were the best friends I could ever ask for. Or so I thought. Senna Misaka and Saki Tottoalli. Freshman year they were the only ones who didn't mind my eyes, or my hair. They were the first to be nice to me. After I befriended them, everyone else stopped being mean as well. But all that changed when I told my friends I had a crush on a guy in our math class. I didn't know that Senna liked the boy too and when I told them, Senna got jealous then got mean. She started spreading rumors about me behind my back and pretended not to have anything to do with it when the rumors reached me. What was worse was Senna managed to drag Saki into it too and got her against me. At first it was just rumors, but then the pranks started, followed by small bumps in the hallway when passing eachother. I had thought it would all end when the boy told Senna he wasn't interested in a girl whose family had no money. Senna blamed me for it because it was my father's fault and took her anger out on me. She continued spreading lies about me and the whole school believed them without a question. Now, four years later I was still being targeted, but it had escalated. In the past year there had been more attempts to hurt me than I could remember. My father didn't help any with his late night beatings ever since my mother had passed away.

I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve what was happening to me, I'd always been a good girl and done what I was told. But apparently that wasn't good enough and now I was being punished for it. I'd tried ending my life twice, but each time my father had found me and beat me for it before taking me to the hospital. I'd gotten scars from my attempts. A white line wrapping around my neck and two around my wrists, but my pale olive colored skin somewhat made them hard to see unless you were really looking.

When I finished cleaning the blood from my body and bandaging myself, I walked back into my room and pulled on an over-sized t-shirt and gingerly sat down on my bed. I'd gotten another beating today from the Jocks when they caught me about to leave school. The newest rumor going around was that I thought all of them were stupid, ignorant assholes that fucked eachother in the showers. It wasn't true of course, I didn't think that, but they didn't listen. Senna and Saki still pretended to be my friends, and promised to hurt anyone who hurt me, but I knew they were lying and were behind all of it. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I couldn't possibly deserve any of this, could I? What had I done that warrented this kind of punishment? Nothing, but that didn't stop it from happening.

_Why am I crying? It's not like that's going to solve anything._

I thought to myrself as I wiped at my eyes. I sighed to myself before pulling my laptop to me and opening it up. I smiled slightly at my desktop background. It was of my favorite anime character. I'd gotten hooked on Naruto my Freshman year before enrolling in the hellhole I was in now and still loved it. When I first started watching it my favorite character had been the blonde haired knucklehead and I'd actually developed quite a crush on him, until I saw Gaara for the first time. With his sea-foam green eyes outlined in dark circles against his skin. The kanji for love on his forehead, seemingly framed by his auburn locks. He was just so dreamy to me. I was shocked when I found out how he acted around everyone, wanting to kill them. But when I found out about his past and how he housed the Shukaku within him it made sense to me in some twisted way, but I didn't hate him for it, nor did I pity him. I just felt for him. I felt like I knew what it was like on some level since as I was learning of his past, my life started to turn for the worst. Now I felt like I understood him better than ever.

Clicking on the little blue E at the bottom of my screen, I pulled up my favorite anime site and started from where I'd left off. The Chunin Exams were long over and Gaara had become the Kazekage of Suna a couple months back, which made me so happy. He wanted so badly to show his village that he wasn't as he was before and I thought he could do it as Kazekage. Now it showed how things had settled down and everything was rather dull, it was just a filler episode, but I loved it because it showed Gaara. I no longer had a crush on Naruto, though I did admire him. No, my feelings were now on the red-haired Kazekage.

Sighing as the episode ended I closed my eyes and leaned against my headboard.

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a ninja. Would I be able to defend myself against the assholes at school? Could I make them listen to the truth? Would I be able to confront Senna and Saki and make them stop?_

I wondered, but shook my head. There was no point in wondering those things since I wasn't a ninja.

_No, but I wouldn't mind going to the Narutoverse. Especially if I could meet Gaara. I'd let him know he's not as alone as he thinks._

I thought as I hit play on the next episode and started to watch it. I fell asleep halfway through it and because of that I didn't see the screen suddenly flicker on and off before flashing to complete white.

**'You shall get your answer child.'**

A voice said before the computer screen suddenly pulling me into it, leaving nothing behind but an empty bed and a blank computer screen.


	2. Falling

-Zendaya-

I opened my eyes at the sound of a running stream and sat up confused. I looked around to find I was in a meadow of sorts.

_What the…?_

I wondered as I looked around.

**'I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up child.'**

A voice said and I whipped around to see a figure in a white cloak standing behind me.

"Ah!"

I screamed as I tried to scramble away from the figure.

**'Calm down child, I won't hurt you.'**

The figure said and I looked up at it to see it had a woman's figure.

"W-Who are you?"

I asked, trying to keep the fear I felt out of my voice.

**'Who I am is up to you to figure out, but that is not what I have brought you here for.'**

The figure said, confusing me further. I opened my mouth to ask where I was when the figure spoke again.

**'You wish to get away from the pain in your life correct?'**

It asked and I blinked in surprise a second before nodding.

**'You want to find a way to become stronger.'**

The figure continued and I nodded again as I got to my feet.

"Yes."

I said and the figure nodded. I couldn't see it's face, in the hood of the cloak all I saw was a bright light, nothing else.

**'Then you will have that chance.'**

The figure said and disappeared.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that? Where'd you go? Hey!"

I called out, but got no answer.

Suddenly, the meadow I was in disappeared and darkness took its place. I suddenly got the sensation of falling and started to get dizzy.

_Just what is going on here?_

I wondered until I felt a sudden searing pain in the upper part of my right arm. I grabbed my arm, hoping that by holding the spot the pain was in I could stop it, but it only increased. Wondering what was going on, I pushed the sleeve of my t-shirt up only to stare in shock as I watched something being etched into the skin of my arm.

I watched in a state of numbed awe as a word was etched into my skin. It wasn't until the blood started running down my arm and the surprise wore off that I felt the pain again, but I still couldn't take my eyes off my arm. I saw the word when it was finished and realized it was the kanji for one word, Loyalty.

_What the hell is going on!?_

I wondered, starting to freak out.

**'You who wishes to find a place to belong and become stronger, you will get your wish. But in the end will it be what you truly wish for?'**

I heard the voice of the cloaked figure, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Stop this! I want to go home!"

I screamed out, but got nothing but silence in return.

I looked around and noticed something below me. I squinted my eyes to try and see what it was and my eyes widened when I realized it was the ground.

_I'm going to die_!

I thought, starting to panic and looking around for something to stop my rapid decent, but coming up empty. As the ground got closer and closer I started screaming. I brought my arms up to my face and closed my eyes as I braced for impact.


	3. Crash Landing

-Temari-

I rubbed the side of my head in annoyance as my younger brother continued to talk about the girls in Konoha. I was really starting to get annoyed with my puppet loving brother.

"And that blonde haired one in the purple…"

Kankuro said, clearly not seeing the aggravation he was causing me.

"Kankuro, shut up! I don't care what you think about the Konoha women!"

I snapped and Kankuro flinched at the tone of my voice.

"Oh come on Temari, if I were Hinata you'd be talking about the Konoha men. Especially that lazy Shikamaru guy."

Kankuro said with a slight frown.

"Shut up!"

I shouted with a blush on my face at the mention of the shadow user.

"You like him don't you?"

Kankuro asked, starting to tease me.

"Kankuro, shut up or I swear I'm going to knock you out with my fan."

I threatened, but the blush on my face didn't help and Kankuro didn't listen to me like he usually would have.

"Haha, I bet you want to kiss him and-"

Kankuro started and I turned an even darker red. We both stopped though when we heard someone screaming and looked around confused.

"I hear them, but I don't see them."

Kankuro said and I nodded my head before looking around at the sand dunes that surrounded them. We were the only two out here, so then where was that screaming coming from?

"Hey Temari, what's tha-"

I turned to look at my brother confused, but whatever he had been about to say got cut off when he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a purple blur.

"Kankuro!"

I yelled as I ran towards my brother to see if he was alright. I stopped when I reached him and stared down at him to see him trying to push whatever had fallen on him off. The look on his face was too much and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me, help me get whatever this is off of me!"

He shouted and I got my laughter under control before going to help my brother.

As I rolled over whatever it was that was ontop of my brother I froze.

"What the hell just fell out of the sky like that?"

I heard Kankuro ask, but ignored him as I looked down at the pale olive skinned girl with purple hair framing her face lying unconscious on the grains of sand. She was wearing odd clothing and I could see blood and scars on her. And if that wasn't enough, she had just fallen from the sky.

"Temari, hello? Anyone home?"

Kankuro asked as he knocked me on the side of the head.

"Knock it off you idiot!"

I snapped as I pushed him and knocked him off balance.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

He asked as he got back to his feet and crouched beside me again.

"Learn to pay attention stupid."

I said and Kankuro scowled at me and was about to open his mouth when I turned his head so he was looking down at the girl who had knocked him down.

"Woah."

He said quietly and Temari simply nodded.

"She's hot!"

He said after a while and I face palmed. Of course that's all he would think of.

"Kankuro you idiot, did you forget she just fell out of the sky?"

I asked my brother slowly and he looked at me confused for a second before what I said finally clicked.

"Do you think she's dangerous?"

He asked, finally grasping the situation.

"I doubt it."

I said as I looked back down at the purple haired girl.

"She's bleeding though, and the fact she came out of nowhere makes me wonder who she is."

I said as I got to my feet.

"What do we do? We can't just leave her out here."

Kankuro said and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"I suppose we'll just have to take her with us to Suna."

I said as I turned to look at Kankuro.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He asked, finally realizing I was looking at him.

"Because you're going to carry her."

I said and Kankuro was about to argue when I glared at him and he kept his comments to himself and picked the girl up bridal style and started walking after me since I'd already started walking towards the village again.

* * *

-Kankuro-

Looking down at the girl I held in my arms I couldn't help but wonder where she came from. I frowned when I saw the pale, white line wrapping around her neck and wondered if she had done that herself or if someone else had done it. Whatever the case, they'd find out once they got back to Suna or when the girl woke up. Whichever came first.


	4. Freakouts

-Zendaya-

I frowned when I felt myself being carried and wind flying past my face. I could also feel arms around me.

_I'm not dead._

I realized, but wondered just who was carrying me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up only to stare wide eyed in shock as I stared up at the familiar brown haired, purple war-paint wearing, puppet controlling Suna shinobi known as Kankuro.

"Agh!"

I screamed and my sudden outburst had Kankuro dropping me on the ground.

"W-What the hell is going on here!?"

I screamed as I stared up at Kankuro in shock.

"Why'd you drop her you idiot?"

A blonde with four pigtails asked as she whacked Kankuro upside the head, earning her a glare from the puppeteer and my eyes widened even more when I realized the blonde was none other than Temari.

Starting to really freak out now, I started scooting back on the sand trying to get away from the two people infront of me. There was just no way they could actually be real, but the Kankuro-look alike had just been holding me, I felt his arms around me and they hadn't felt fake.

"Hey, calm down."

The Temari-look alike said as she took a step towards me and I squeaked before getting to my feet and taking off in the opposite direction away from the two.

_This can't be happening. This just_ **can't** be happening.

I thought to myrself as I ran. I didn't get very far before I was suddenly tackled to the ground and my arms pulled behind my back.

"Get off me!"

I screamed up at the person pinning me down and started fighting them back. I turned around and yanked one of my hands free and punched up blindly and landed a right hook to Kankuro's face, shocking him enough that I managed to crawl out from beneath him and take off running again.

* * *

-Temari-

I walked up to my brother and sighed as I saw the purple haired girl running from us again.

"Way to go you idiot, you scared her even more."

I said Kankuro got to his feet rubbing his jaw.

"It's not my fault she started running."

He mumbled and I rolled my eyes at him before they took off after the girl. They didn't know if she was a spy or what so they couldn't just let her go. I caught up to the girl and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. The girl's eyes widened and she swung out again. I barely managed to dodge the girl's fist before feeling a kick to my shin.

"Ow! Hey, we're not going to hurt you."

I tried talking to the girl, but that only seemed to freak her out further.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything. I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. This shouldn't be happening in the first place, I mean you guys can't be real you're just characters from a show and-"

The girl started to rant and I slapped her to knock her out of it.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't believe Temari had just smacked me.

"Look, I'm sorry my idiot of a brother attacked you like that and I'm sorry I had to smack you."

Temari said and when I didn't say anything or try to run again she continued.

"We're not going to hurt you, we just want some answers and the best way for that to happen is if you come with us to Suna."

She said and my eyes widened.

_This is really happening. But...how?_

I wondered as I nodded my head at the Temari-look alike and let her drag her back towards the Kankuro-look alike.

**'Is this not what you wanted child? You wondered what it would be like to be a ninja, now you are one.'**

The voice of the cloaked figured said and after seeing that neither the Temari-look alike nor the Kankuro-look alike seemed to have heard it I sighed.

_Yeah, but I didn't expect it to ever actually_ **happen**!

I thought, but couldn't do anything other than sigh. I couldn't deny it. I could feel the heat of the desert sun beating down on me. I could feel the grains of sand in my clothes and shoes from my freak out earlier, and I still felt the Temari-look alike's hand wrapped around my wrist as though not trusting me not to try and run away again.

"What's your name anyway?"

The Temari-look alike asked and I looked up at her. She looked just like her anime self. The light blue eyes, slightly tanned skin due to living in Suna's desert, four spiked pigtails, and huge fan strapped to her back.

"Z-Zendaya."

I said, finally finding my voice.

"Hm, odd name, but a pretty one. My name's Temari, and that idiot over there is my younger brother Kankuro."

The Temari-look alike, no, the actual Temari said and all I could do was nod. I was still having a hard time believing all of this was actually happening. One moment I was sitting on my bed watching the latest episode of Naruto and next thing I know I'm in some meadow with a cloaked figure, getting a kanji for Loyalty etched into my skin, then suddenly being dumped into the middle of Suna's desert and falling-quite literally-onto Kankuro after somehow entering the Narutoverse.

"So, how did you wind up falling from the sky?"

Kankuro asked and I froze. What was I suppose to say? Oh, its not a big deal. I'm just from a whole nother world where you and your entire lives are nothing but a made up story for the entertainment of people worldwide through the internet or Mangas. Yeah, they would totally not think I'm crazy.

"I...I don't know.

I said finally, not being able to come up with a good enough lie.

"You don't know!? How do you not know?"

Kankuro asked and I flinched away from him, scared he'd tackle me to the ground again. It wasn't until then that I realized I was bleeding from my newest wounds again.

* * *

-Temari-

"Enough Kankuro, leave her alone."

I said when Kankuro started asking Zendaya questions and Kankuro looked at me in shock.

"But Temari, she could be a spy or-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"I said enough."

I said before looking back at the purple haired girl walking behind me.

"I highly doubt she's a spy."

I said before looking up ahead to see we were almost there.

"We'll ask her more once we're back at the village."

I said and felt the girl tense as she looked at them nervously. I didn't want the girl to be afraid of us, but we couldn't very well trust her. I mean, after all, she had fallen from the sky. I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day, but I knew it wouldn't be the last.


	5. Overload

-Zendaya-

I looked from Temari to Kankuro, then back to Temari. The blonde wind mistress still hadn't let go of my wrist and I wondered if it was to ensure that I wouldn't try to run away again or to keep me from attacking them. I didn't have much more time to think about it as the walls surrounding the village of Suna were right infront of them.

_Oh wow, it's a whole lot bigger than I thought it was._

I thought to myself as they passed through the gates and I was led down the street towards the Kazekage tower. My heart started to pound the closer to it we got and I couldn't help but wonder what Gaara would be like in person. Then I remembered that to them I was an outsider, they probably thought I was a spy or something, but I didn't have any explanation as to how I got here and I couldn't very well tell them the truth.

"Kankuro, go tell Gaara we're back."

Temari suddenly said and I blinked in surprise when I realized they were no longer outside.

_Wow, I've really got to stop zoning out._

I thought to myself as I watched Kankuro disappear up the stairs leaving me alone with Temari.

The silence seemed to stretch on and I was wondering just what we were waiting for when Temari spoke again.

"I want to see what my brother wants to do with you, but it's just immoral to drag you around while bleeding. Come on."

Temari said and this time left the choice of wether to follow or run completely up to me. I debated how far I could get if I ran before deciding to just follow Temari. I was tired from my freak out earlier, I was bleeding, and I still had to go see Gaara. I was having a small problem wrapping my head around that simple thought.

* * *

-Temari-

I noticed the girl hesitate for a second before following me and was glad that she didn't decide to run again. As I coaxed the girl out of her shirt to assess the damage done my eyes widened in shock at what I found. At the very least I had expected a cut or two, the last thing I expected to see was the purple haired girl's pale olive skin to be covered in bruises, both fresh and healing. Scars in different places, and what looked to be a rather large stab wound in her gut.

"What happened to you? You didn't get that wound from my brother tackling you."

I said as I started dressing the girl's wound and noticed she averted her scarlet eyes.

"Alright, don't answer me. I know you don't trust me, and to be quite honest, I don't trust you either, but if you turn out not to be a threat we could help you."

I said softly as I finished dressing the wound and moving to put away the supplies.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I wasn't sure what to do. I was used to seeing Temari as nothing more than a fictional character and now she had dressed my wound and offered to help me if they found me not to be a threat, which they wouldn't. I could barely manage to stay concious throughout my beatings to be able to make it home, in what universe would I ever be a threat?

"Put your shirt back on and follow me. Now that your not bleeding everywhere we can go see my brother."

Temari said, turning back to me and I nodded before doing as I was told. I wondered what would happen after they found out I was just a normal human. Would they cast me out? Put me up in a house? It wasn't until then that I realized I had no idea how to get home, or if I even _could_ get back home. I didn't get much more time to think about it because I was being pulled into a room and the doors shutting behind me. I turned around to see Kankuro had shut the doors.

"You said you had something to talk to me about Temari?"

I froze at the sound of a slightly raspy, monotone voice before slowly turning around to see none other than my anime crush. There was no doubt about it. The striking, sea-foam green eyes outlined in dark circles. The red kanji scar for love on his forehead framed by a head of unruly auburn hair. It was really him.

"Yes I do Gaara."

Temari said and I simply stared at the man behind the desk in Kazekage robes in shock before everything started to spin, then everything went black as the ground rushed up to meet me. The last thing I saw before I fell unconcious were a pair of sea-foam green eyes looking right at me and what sounded like the shifting of sand.


	6. Questions

-Gaara-

I was a little shocked when my sand reacted without my consent and caught the purple haired girl standing behind my sister before she could hit the ground.

"Not again, dammit!"

I heard Temari curse and wondered what she was talking about. Had the girl passed out before? Who was the girl anyways?

"Why'd she pass out this time?"

Kankuro asked as Temari knelt beside the unconcious girl once my sand had lowered her to the ground.

"She's wounded, I think she just lost too much blood."

Temari said simply before picking the girl up and moving her over to the couch in the corner of my office.

"Temari, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I asked and my sister turned to look at me after having laid the girl down.

"It was actually about that girl."

She said and I looked at her surprised for a minute before waiting for her to continue.

"Kankuro and I were coming back from our mission in Konoha when we suddenly heard screaming."

Temari started to explain.

"We couldn't see anyone and then this girl suddenly fell from the sky and knocked Kankuro to the ground. When we got her off him we found she was unconcious."

She said and I turned my gaze from Temari to the purple haired girl lying on the couch. Just who was she?

"I decided it would be best to bring her with us since we couldn't very well leave her out in the desert, so Kankuro was carrying her on our way back when she suddenly woke up and freaked out on us. That's when things got a little hectic."

Temari said and I turned my attention back to my sister.

"What do you mean?"

I asked only slightly curious. My brother and sister were some of the best shinobi I knew, surely a simple civilian girl couldn't have caused too much trouble for them. Right?

"She started running and Kankuro tackled her to the ground. I thought that would have been the end of it, but she punched him and managed to get away."

Temari said and my eyes widened just slightly before I turned my gaze towards my brother.

"You got beat by a girl?"

I asked and Kankuro scowled.

"No! I just wasn't expecting her to fight back like that and hit me in the jaw. She's got one hell of a right hook."

He said and I fought the urge to smile at the sour look on my brother's face before turning my attention back to Temari.

"You obviously caught her, so what's the problem?"

I asked and heard my sister sigh.

"Gaara, she fell from the sky and is fine. Putting that aside, she came out of nowhere. Doesn't that concern you at least a little bit?"

She asked and I looked down and frowned in thought before looking up at her again.

"When she fleed after getting away from Kankuro did she use any kind of ninja techniques to try and get away?"

I asked and when both my siblings shook their heads I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Then there's nothing to be concerned about. We can simply ask her how she got here once she regains conciousness."

I said simply and noticed my sister open her mouth to argue, but I cut her off.

"But if you're really that worried about her, then take her to our house and keep an eye on her until she wakes up. You can ask her the questions yourself if it'll make you feel better."

I said and that seemed to be enough to quell my sister's worries.

I watched as Temari picked the girl up and left, shortly followed by Kankuro. Once by myself I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't slightly curious about the purple haired girl my sister had carried out of the room. If what Temari said was true and she really had come from the sky I wondered how and from where? There wasn't anything around other than Suna in the desert. No matter, I wouldn't get my answers until the strange girl woke up. Pushing the matter to the back of my mind, I turned my attention back to the papers on my desk.

* * *

-Temari-

I carefully made my way up the steps of mine, Kankuro, and Gaara's house to the second level and opened the door to the only spare room in the house. I laid the girl down on the bed and looked her over as she slept. Now looking closer, I could see a faint line wrapped around the girl's neck and wondered how she'd gotten it along with the other scars that littered the girl's body. It seemed that this girl was just one big mystery after another, but she didn't seem like a threat. Sighing, I decided to get out of my clothes and take a shower. It wasn't likely that the girl was going to wake up anytime soon so it should be alright.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I frowned as I looked around. I was back at the meadow from before, but it was different. Last time it was just a field of grass with a stream, now there were a couple of trees and a waterfall as well.

"Hello? Is anyone there!?"

I called out as I got to my feet and looked around. The wind picked up and whipped my hair about my face. I suddenly felt like someone was behind me and turned around to see the cloaked figure from before.

"Ah!"

I cried as I jumped back a few feet.

**'There is no need to fear me child. As I have said before, I will not hurt you.'**

The figure said and I scoffed at them.

"Oh yeah? Then explain how right after the last time you said that I had the kanji for Loyalty etched into my arm?"

I said and when I got no response from the figure I smirked.

**'Are you not happy with your current situation? Is this not what you wished for?'**

The figure asked and I looked at it as if it were stupid.

"Of course I'm not happy with my current situation! I was suddenly pulled through my computer screen and landed in a world that _doesn't exsist!_"

I shouted and threw my hands up in the air to add emphasize to my point.

**'Doesn't it? Is the sand in your clothes not real? Same with the bandages wrapped around your stomach?'**

The figure asked and I fell silent.

**'That's what I thought.'**

The figure said and I narrowed my eyes at it.

"So you dragged me into a world full of ninja and other dangers with no way of taking care of myself for what reason? Just because I asked for it?"

I asked as I crossed my arms under my breasts and cocked my hip to the side.

**'I did not leave you defenseless child. You have just yet to access the power within you.'**

At that I dropped my arms and the sour look on my face disappeared.

"What power?"

I asked and heard the figure laugh.

**'That, child, you will have to figure out on your own.'**

The figure said and I opened my mouth to protest when it spoke again.

**'When you get a moment alone, try focusing on the kanji on your arm, you'll know what to do after that.'**

It said and again I was left speachless.

The wind picked up again and I noticed the figure starting to fade.

"Wait! How am I suppose to explain my sudden appearence in their world!?"

I cried out in panic.

**'Don't worry child, it all won't matter when you wake up.'**

The figure said and disappeared leaving me more confused than before.

Looking around, I realized the meadow I was in fading to black and I closed my eyes before opening them to look up at a ceiling I didn't recognize. I heard the sound of running water and slowly sat up. I looked around, but didn't recognize anything.

_Where am I?_

I wondered to herself.

"Oh you're up."

A voice said and I looked up to see a blonde haired girl walk out of a room that I guessed to be a bathroom.

"You think you're up for answering a couple of questions?"

The blonde girl asked as she walked towards the bed and sat down at the end of it.

"Um...sure."

I said with a frown, a little uneasy around the girl sitting infront of me.

"Can you just answer one thing for me?"

I asked and the blonde nodded.

"Sure."

She said with a soft smile and my frown only grew.

"W-Who are you?"


	7. Confusion and Surprises

-Temari-

I frowned at the girl, surely she hadn't forgotten my name already. Then again, I had only told her once.

"My name's Temari. We met earlier remember?"

I asked and when the girl shook her head no I frowned.

"You fell from the sky and knocked my brother to the ground. Then you freaked out, tried to run, my brother tackled you, you hit him, and when we brought you to meet my youngest brother you passed out from bloodloss."

I said, hoping by explaining what would happen the girl would remember, but I could see by the surprised look in her scarlet colored eyes that she didn't.

"I-I fell from the sky? That's not possible, I'd have died."

She said and I sighed.

"Look, I know what I saw."

I said and noticed the girl flinch at the tone of my voice and sighed again.

"Fine, let's try something else. You said your name was Zendaya right?"

I asked and when the purple haired girl nodded I smiled. At least they were getting somewhere.

"How old are you?"

I asked and watched as Zendaya looked around the room nervously.

"Don't worry, we're the only ones here."

I said, seeming to be able to pick up on Zendaya's unease.

"I'm nineteen."

She said and I smiled.

"Hm, a year younger than Gaara. You look older."

I said and was thinking of what else to ask Zendaya when she spoke.

"Who's Gaara?"

She asked and I looked up at her in surprise. Had she hit her head going down or did she really not remember?

"He's my youngest brother and the Kazekage of the village."

I explained and watched as Zendaya's eyes widened as she stared down at her hands.

"Where are we?"

She asked and I blinked in shock. Whatever happened between the time Zendaya was asleep and now had defintely effected the girl's memory.

"We're in the village of Suna and right now you're in the spare bedroom of mine, and my brothers' house."

I said and watched as Zendaya's eyes widen and try to get out of bed.

"Hey, hold on. You shouldn't be moving with those wounds."

I said as she eased Zendaya back down on the bed.

"Do you know how you got them?"

I asked and noticed instantly that Zendaya tensed and looked away.

_I'm going to take that as a yes._

I thought to myself as I sat back down on the bed.

"You want to talk about it?"

I asked and Zendaya simply turned her head to look out the window.

I knew when someone didn't want to be bothered.

"Alright, well. You should get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

I said before getting to my feet and leaving Zendaya to herself. I could tell the girl was no threat, her chakra signature was that of a civilian and with her being wounded they had nothing to worry about. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Zendaya apparently couldn't remember anything other than her name, age, and what happened to her to get those wounds.

"This is so troublesome."

I said aloud to myself as I made my way down the stairs. I'd stay here and wait for my brothers to get home, then I'd talk to them and see what they wanted to do with Zendaya.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I didn't like this. I couldn't remember anything. Okay, that was a lie. I could remember who I was, how old I was, who my parents were, and everything that had happened to me up until I fell asleep on my bed after limping home from school after another beating. Other than that I didn't remember anything. Like how I got to where I was. Who that blonde haired chick, Temari was or anything else. I was lost and it scared me.

_Did I really fall from the sky?_

I wondered, looking out the window in the room I was in and looking up at the sky.

**'When you get a moment alone, try focusing on the kanji on your arm, you'll know what to do after that.'**

A voice said and I looked around with wide eyes, thinking that Temari girl had come back but after seeing I was still the only one in the room I frowned.

_This is all so confusing. I just want to go home._

I thought as I struggled to sit up. My breath hitched as my movements aggrivated the wound on my stomach, but it wasn't something I hadn't felt before so I was used to it.

_Focus on the kanji on my arm. What kanji? There's nothing there, if there was I would know it._

I thought to myself as I looked at my left arm, but nothing was there and I scoffed at the voice before turning to look at my right arm. As I pushed up the sleeve of my t-shirt my eyes widened.

_W-When did that get there? That wasn't there before._

I wondered as I reached out and ran a finger over the mark etched into my arm. I hissed in pain as I felt a slight sting as I touched it. It was rough to the touch.

"Loyalty."

Iread the kanji aloud to myelf before dropping my hand.

_Focus on the kanji on my arm and I'll know what to do after that?_

She wondered to myself before sighing and closing my eyes. Honestly, what else did I have to do? I was wounded and bedridden via a blonde haired girl downstairs and I really didn't feel like climbing out a window.

Taking as deep a breath as I dared with my hurt stomach, I cleared my mind and focused only on the kanji on my right arm. I felt a breeze blow in from the open window and shivered slightly, but kept my focus on the kanji. I was about to give up since nothing was happening and I was getting bored when I felt a warm, almost soothing sensation start from the upper part of my right arm, where the kanji was, then slowly spread to the rest of my body. From my arms and legs, going all the way down to my fingers and toes. I opened my eyes only to blink in surprise when I saw my fingertips practically glowing.

"What the...?"

I wondered aloud before the glowing disappeared.

"Weird."

I said as I flipped my hands over and touched each finger to my thumb to make sure nothing was wrong with me.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things."

I mused and was about to lay down when the door to the room suddenly opened and Temari stood in the doorway along with a brown haired guy I didn't recognize.

"What? There's no one here but Zendaya."

Temari said as she and the guy walked into the room. I noticed Temari held a huge fan in one hand and the brown haired guy held what looked ot be a knife of some sort in one of his hands.

"Strange, I could have sworn I felt a really strong chakra signature just now."

Temari said to herself and I looked at her confused and a little wary. I wanted to know why she had such a huge fan out, it was obviously a weapon. And just what was this chakra?

"Umm...what's going on?"

I asked when I finally found my voice and Temari finally turned to look at me.

"It's nothing, I just thought I felt something."

She said before walking towards the door and pushing the brown haired guy out the door before closing it after them.

"Ooookay?"

I wondered aloud to myself before lying back against the pillows on the bed. Wherever I was was strange, but at the moment I didn't care. The bed I was in was warm and I suddenly felt really sleepy.


	8. Remembering and Decisions

A/N: Thank you to those of you who are actually still reading this. Things _**WILL**_be explained, just give me some time to actually write things down. I'll also try to update when I can. Please read and review!

* * *

-Temari-

I sighed again as me and Kankuro sat down in the kitchen.

"That was so weird. I could have sworn I felt a strange chakra signature just now."

I said aloud as I sat at the island.

"I did too, but when we got up there no one was there. Just that girl."

Kankuro said and I nodded. It made no sense unless it had come from Zendaya, but that couldn't be right. When they left her chakra was at the level of a civilian like it had been.

"You think someone tried breaking in?"

Kankuro asked and I shook my head.

"Doubtful, and if they had where did they go? Zendaya couldn't have fought them off."

I said and this time Kankuro sighed.

"I don't like this. Everything was fine til that Zendaya girl showed up."

He said and I frowned at my brother, but he was right. There was something about Zendaya that just didn't seem right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So what now?"

Kankuro asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We just wait until Gaara gets home then see what he wants to do about it."

I said and we fell into silence.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I sat up and frowned as I found myself in a meadow with trees surrounding it. I could hear a river somewhere and tried to figure out how I got here.

**'You're confused child, allow me to help you.'**

A voice said and I turned around only to have a hand laid on my forehead and flashes of images flew through my mind. Of me falling from the sky after having been pulled in through my computer screen, the struggle and freak out I had before arriving at Suna, then passing out in Gaara's office. I remembered now, I was in the Narutoverse.

**'You remember now?'**

The figure asked as they took their hand back and I nodded.

"Yes. Why did I suddenly forget?"

I asked curiously and the figure laughed.

**'Had you not, you wouldn't have been able to come up with a good enough excuse for how you came to enter this world. I told you all would be taken care of child.'**

The figure said and I frowned.

"But I remember now."

I said and saw the figure shake its cloaked head.

**'True, but as long as you continue to act like you don't remember then you shall be fine. However, you will no longer have any knowledge of what is to come, we can't have you effecting things that are yet to come. But putting that aside, isn't there anything you would like to ask me?'**

The figure asked and I looked up at it and noticed for once that the cloak it wore was open exposing the clothes beneath. It was wearing what looked to be a long, white dress that hung to its body showing it was very much a female.

"Who are you?"

I asked and heard the figure laugh.

**'I still can't tell you that child, but what other questions do you have for me?'**

The figure asked and I thought a moment.

"You said I wouldn't be defenseless once I accessed the power within me correct?"

I asked and the figure nodded.

"Is that what I did when my fingers were glowing earlier?"

I asked and heard the figure infront of me chuckle.

**'You learn quickly child, that's a good thing. But yes, you accessed the power inside you and it is now at your disposal, but you will have to learn to use it.'**

The figure said and I sighed. I had a feeling that it would say that.

"How can I get home?"

I asked after a while. Despite the fact I had always wondered what it would be like to be a ninja and be in the Narutoverse it was just too much for me, I wouldn't be able to survive here.

**'That child, is up to you.'**

The figure said and my brow creased in confusion.

"Up to me? I want to go home now though and I'm still here!"

I snapped but the figure simply shook its head.

**'You think you want to go home because you are not willing to accept the gift that has been given to you. Think about it child, do you truly wish to go home as you are or are you willing to try and become strong?'**

The figure asked and I froze. I didn't want to go home to be honest. I didn't want to go back to my abusive father who blamed me for my mother's death or the people at my school who pretended to be my friends, but hurt me in any way they could.

"No."

I said and felt tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to go home. But I'm too weak to do anything."

I said as the tears fell down my face.

**'Then become strong child. Learn what it is like to be someone who is not afraid of others, but someone who is not afraid to stand up to those who are out to hurt you and those you love. Learn to be strong. Build bonds, loyalty and love will guide you. Keep both in your heart as you learn, and if you ever need me I will be with you.'**

The figure said before things started to fade again, but this time I didn't call out after the figure as it started to fade. Instead I just stayed where I was as I wiped at the tears streaming down my face. I would do just that, I would learn to be strong. I would become a ninja, only question was, how?

* * *

-Gaara-

I frowned at what my brother and sister told me.

"So you felt an unfamiliar chakra signature from upstairs in the room the girl is staying in, you went to check it out and no one was there but the girl?"

I asked and they both nodded.

"And you're sure it couldn't have come from her?"

I asked and Temari shook her head.

"No. The last time I checked she had the same chakra signature as a civilian. The one we felt was closer to..."

She started, but trailed off which caught my attention.

"Closer to what Temari?"

I asked and she looked me in the eyes.

"Closer to yours or Naruto's."

She said and I stared at her before looking away. Naruto and I had more chakra than others because we were both Jinchuriki. The fact my sister says that this girl they found was in the same room as where they felt similar chakra coming from didn't set right with me.

_**Perhaps we should go see this girl for ourselves.**_

Shukaku said and I couldn't help but agree.

"Is she still in the room you put her in?"

I asked as I got to my feet.

"Uh, yeah, but you're not thinking of-"

The rest of what Temari was saying got cut off as I used my sand to disappear from the kitchen and appear outside of the girl's room on the second floor. I loved my siblings, but sometimes they were too careless.

Using my sand to open the door, I silently slipped into the room to see the girl from my office sitting up in the bed with her knees drawn up, her arms drapped across her lap and her head turned to look out the window as the sun set over the horizon. From my spot I could see her clearly. Her pale olive skin stood out against the dark, amethyst of her hair, but it was a good match on her. I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were in the way, but I could see she didn't seem to have to stay in that bed like Temari said she should. I could barely see the bandages wrapped around her stomach from where her black shirt rose up, but it didn't seem too serious from what I could see.

Deciding to make my presence known I used my sand to shut the door loud enough to gain her attention. I hadn't expected her to be so out of it that she jumped in bed and whipped her head around to stare at me with wide eyes. Once I saw her eyes I couldn't look away. I could see a lot in her scarlet eyes. Shock, confusion, curiosity, and even pain. But the thing that made it hard for me to look away was that she didn't have fear anywhere in her eyes.

"H-Hello?"

She said, but it came out more of a question and I fought the urge to smile.

"Sorry, I knocked."

I lied quickly and saw the girl blush.

"I didn't hear, sorry."

She said and I made my way towards the chair by the bed and sat down.

"You did seem to be deep in thought."

I said and saw the girl nod before turning her attention back to the window.

_How is it she can just look out the window like I'm not even here? Why isn't she afraid?_

I wondered with a frown.

_**Remember what your sister said. She doesn't remember anything and any girl who suddenly falls out of the sky I doubt knows about you or your past.**_

Shukaku said reasonably and I mentally nodded in agreement. He was right, but I just wasn't used to people not looking at me in fear.

"So...who are you? Temari said something about a brother, but since you're not the brunette I saw earlier..."

The girl said, bringing me out of my thoughts and saw she was looking at me now.

"I'm the Kazekage of Suna, but also Temari's youngest brother."

I explained and watched as the girl's eyes widened slightly before she nodded.

"What about you?"

I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What's your name?"

I clarified and saw the girl blush again.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Zendaya Ralts."

She said with a smile and I blinked in surprise at the fact she was smiling at me. I may not feel the need to kill to prove my existence anymore and Shukaku's bloodlust may be gone, but in the time since the attack on Konoha I still hadn't had anyone other than my friends or my siblings smile at me. I wasn't so sure how it made me feel.

"So you have no idea of how you came upon my brother and sister?"

I asked, deciding to get right down to one of the reasons I had come up here in the first place.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I wasn't expecting anyone to come up after Temari and Kankuro, so I had started thinking of ways to become a ninja when the door suddenly closed. I jumped in surprise and turned around only to look into the sea-foam green eyes of none other than Gaara. I tried to ignore the way he was looking at me even though I had my attention on the horizon outside I could still feel his eyes on me. I finally decided to break the silence. I pretended to still not know anythig and listened as he introduced himself as the Kazekage before telling me he was Temari's youngest brother. I even pretended to be surprised by that. The figure was right, whenever I woke up all I could remember about the Narutoverse was up to when the Akatsuki attacked Suna and kidnapped Gaara. Other than that I didn't know what was going to happen, but I did still remember everything else. Including who Gaara was, and Kankuro. The Chunin exams, Gaara's past, and everything else, but for now it seemed like a good idea to just pretend to be clueless.

Gaara's question pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No. Temari told me I fell from the sky, but if I did wouldn't I be dead?"

I asked curiously and waited for his response. Hopefully he couldn't tell I was lying.

"Hn."

Was the only response I got and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Temari said you were injured."

He suddenly said and I frowned slightly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes, but its nothing I haven't dealt with before."

I said without meaning to and snapped a hand up to my mouth with wide eyes so I didn't let anything else slip. The last thing I wanted was pity.

"I see."

He said and silence fell between them afterwards. I glanced up at him to see him looking out the window instead of at me. I sighed slightly and let my hand fall back to my lap.

"What do you guys plan on doing with me now?"

I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind since I woke up in Kankuro's arms.

"You don't seem to be a threat and since you can't remember anything, I don't see the harm in allowing you to stay here."

He said and I looked at him surprised. Out of everything he could have possibly said, that was the _last_ thing I had expected.

"R-Really?"

I asked and he turned away from the window to look at me.

"Yes."

He said and I couldn't help but smile as I looked back out the window. Maybe finding a way to become a ninja would be easier than I thought. At least now I had a place to stay.

"I'll let you get some rest."

Gaara said before leaving me to my thoughts.


	9. Acts and Spring Cleaning

**-A WEEK LATER-**

-Zendaya-

I sighed as I unwound the bandages around my stomach, I was glad that the wound had finally healed. I'd decided to put off trying to become a ninja until I was healed, that way I'd be able to try my hardest with no limitations. Temari and her brothers had also kept their word about allowing me to stay in Suna, but after the first two days I had expected to be moved to a different house, but when Temari told me Gaara had decided to let me stay with them I had been too shocked to respond. So now, not only had I met my anime crush, but I was also living with him and his siblings in the one place I never thought to be able to go, the Narutoverse. To be honest, I had thought the first couple of nights that once I went to sleep that I'd wake up to find it was all a dream, but after a while I realized it wasn't, but I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or scared by it.

Sighing, I balled up the linen that had been wrapped around my stomach and threw it in the trashcan before going over to the wardrobe and pulling out something to wear. Temari had gone shopping for me since, according to Temari, I was 'too weak' to do it myself. I would have complained, but when Temari came back with clothes that seemed to fit my style perfectly I found I couldn't really complain.

Pulling on the black cargo pants, then the ninja mesh long sleeve top, and finally the black tube top I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. The outfit was fine. The pants hugged my slim waist and the top and mesh shirt exposed the top of my shoulders, but nothing else. It looked fine, but what had me frowning was my hair. I never did like having it down. Grabbing the purple ponytail holder from around my wrist, I pulled it up into a high ponytail, but left my bangs down to hide my eyes. People might be more accepting of my looks here than back home, but while they were okay with my purple hair I was still pretty sure my scarlet colored eyes would freak people out.

Now smiling at my reflection, I slid on my ninja shoes that Temari gave me before slipping out of my room. After a week of forced bedrest I was ready to get out of the house. As huge as it was, I felt cramped.

"So what are we going to do now?"

I heard a voice ask as I silently made my way down the stairs. It sounded like Kankuro's voice. Curious, I silently made my way towards where it was coming from and peered around the corner only to see Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara sitting around the island in the kitchen.

_Wonder what they're talking about?_

I wondered to myself, but soon my question was answered.

"She's healed now, but I still doubt that she's any kind of threat."

Temari said and my eyes widened when I realized they were talking about me. I could understand that they didn't trust me considering I _did_ fall out of the sky, but even if I was able to be a threat to anyone I would _never_ hurt any of them.

"I don't know, but-"

Kankuro started, but was cut off by Gaara who had been quiet up until now.

"Perhaps we should resume this conversation when its just the three of us."

He said and I froze. I'd been found out.

"What? What are you talking about Gaara, we're the only ones down here."

Kankuro said and before I could even turn and pretend to be coming down the stairs the door to the kitchen slid open the rest of the way putting me right in the line of sight of both Kankuro and Temari. They both stared at me in shock before narrowing their eyes at me.

"Uh...hi."

I said awkwardly trying to act innocent like I hadn't just been caught listening in on their conversation, but when they kept their narrowed eyes full of suspicion on me I sighed and dropped the act.

"Whatever, don't trust me. Not my fault I can't remember shit."

I said, slightly angry before turning and walking past Kankuro and right out the door.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had heard the moment Zendaya had walked down the stairs, but was wondering when my siblings would pick up on her presence. Considering she wasn't a ninja, she was quite good at remaining silent like one. Neither Temari nor Kankuro had noticed her presence until I had announced it. Once I did, I noticed they both narrowed their eyes at the purple haired girl. She had tried acting like she hadn't been listening in on their conversation, but after a while of my siblings all but glaring at her she sighed and shocked me with her attitude. Then when she just walked right past Kankuro and out the door like nothing had happened made me smirk slightly. She may not remember falling from the sky, but it seemed she was finally coming out of her shell.

"See, that's why I don't like her."

Kankuro said and I mentally scoffed at my brother.

"Is that why you were staring at her ass?"

I asked simply before getting to my feet and leaving the room. I saw no reason to stay in the room, and I was curious as to where Zendaya was going considering she was still relatively new to the village.

* * *

-Kankuro-

I was shocked at my brother's statement.

"How can he say that so calmly when he knows nothing about that?"

I asked and heard Temari laugh at me.

"Because Kankuro, unlike you, Gaara isn't a pervert."

She said simply before walking out of the room.

"Hey!"

I called out offended after a while, but it was too late, my sister was already gone.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I looked around and smiled slightly to myself when I saw the big space between two buildings. There were crumbling walls outlining it, almost like there had once been a building there, but it was gone now.

"Perfect."

I said aloud to myself as I walked past what I guessed used to be the doorway, but my smile fell as soon as I saw the pile of junk littering the ground.

"Well damn."

I cursed, but this was the best place I'd found and I really didn't want to go somewhere else. This was far enough away from the Kazekage manor that Temari and them wouldn't find me, and far enough away from the street that I wouldn't be seen or bother anyone. Sighing slightly, I reached up and tightened my ponytail before deciding to get to work. A little spring cleaning never hurt no one.

After what felt like a million years, I finally managed to move the last of the junk to where I'd been dumping all of it. At the end of an alleyway that was already littered with garbage. I felt kinda bad for just dumping it there, but I had to move it. Looking around at the now cleared spot I plopped down on the ground exhausted.

_Oh wow, I've really gotten lazy since coming here._

I thought to myself with a frown before leaning back on my hands and staring up at the now setting sun. I blinked in surprise at the fact I'd been busy for so long, when I got here the sun had just risen.

"At least I have a place to practice now."

I said aloud to myself before pushing myself to my feet and starting the trek back to the Kazekage manor. I just couldn't call that place home, even if I was staying there. Home was where you felt welcomed, loved. I didn't feel that when I was there. If anything I felt mistrusted, unwanted, and watched.

I opened the door and after no one coming in demanding where I'd been, I quickly made my way upstairs and to my room. I only managed to kick my shoes off and make it to the bed before collapsing. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so tired, but it was well worth it. I had decided to become a ninja, and I was going to stick to it, even if I had to do it by myself.


	10. So It Begins

-Gaara-

I was sitting on the roof watching the moon like always when I saw a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I watched as Zendaya snuck back into the house and quietly made her way back to her room. I followed her, but stopped outside her room. I saw her kick off her shoes, then collapse on the bed. I heard her breathing even out and was surprised she'd fallen asleep that quickly, but then again she had been gone for several hours and who knows what she could have been up to?

Not seeing any reason to linger, I turned and walked down the hall to my own bedroom before sitting down at my desk and picking up from where I'd left off earlier on one of the many scrolls littering the top of the desk. It seemed like my job as Kazekage never ended, but it was well worth it.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I saw the sun filtering in through my window and sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes only to frown when I felt dirty. Looking down at myself and remembering what I'd done yesterday and the fact that I hadn't bothered to get the dirt and grime off me I quickly got up and made beeline for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom and back into my room, I felt much better now that I was clean and headed for the wardrobe by the bed and pulled out a pair of cargo shorts the same color as the desert sand that surrounded the village I was in and a maroon colored shirt that I pulled over a light blue tube top. Pulling my hair up in a ponytail again I made my way downstairs again. i was slightly shocked that neither Temari nor Kankuro were up, but i didn't dwell on it. i personally didn't want to deal with people who didn't think I was trustworthy. I may not have done anything to make them really mistrust me personally, but I hadn't done anything to make them _trust_ me either.

Sighing slightly, I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Not seeing anything to eat I frowned, I knew I needed to eat, but the short time I've been here I found out that Temari absolutely _sucked_ at cooking and Kankuro and Gaara were no better and I doubted they trusted me enough to eat anything I'd make. Sighing again, I grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the island and turned to head for the door only to run right into someone and fall back on my ass.

"Owww..."

I mumbled as I rubbed my sore backside before looking up to see who I'd run into only for my eyes to widen and blush slightly when I saw Gaara standing above me with his arms crossed, glaring down at me with an unreadable look in his sea-foam green eyes.

_At least he doesn't look at me the same way his brother and sister do._

I thought to myself before getting to my feet.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going."

I said softly, not looking at him for fear of blushing even more. When he said nothing I lifted my head only to see he was nowhere to be found.

Frowning at his sudden disappearance, I angrily picked my apple back up, wiped it off on my shirt before biting into it and heading out the door. Even if I did think he was hot, that was still no excuse to be rude.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Zendaya looked up at me in shock from the ground after having run into me, if I hadn't been so deep in thought I would have moved out of the way. But what shocked me was the fact my sand hadn't blocked her and she'd actually run into _me_. When she refused to meet my eyes I felt a little saddened that it seemed she really was just like everyone else until I heard her apologize. I wasn't sure what to say in response to that so I simply nodded to her slightly before leaving the room. I had no reason to stay, I had simply come downstairs to find my sister since I needed to talk to her, but seeing as how she wasn't here I'd just look for her elsewhere.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I looked around to make sure I was alone before walking to my spot from yesterday. I smiled at the fact the sun hadn't touched it yet so it was shaded, if only a little bit.

_Okay, so I have a place to practice and I'm willing, but that doesn't mean I have any idea what to do._

I thought to myself as I finished the last of my apple and threw the core in a random direction. Some animal would find it, eventually.

**'As I said child, focus on the kanji on your arm. I will help you the rest of the way until someone else can help you.'**

The voice of the figure from my dreams said and I scoffed at what it said last. Like anyone would be willing to help me become a ninja, they still thought me to be a threat. If they found me trying to become a ninja they'd think I was a spy or something like that.

**'The first thing you need to do is work on chakra control. You have your own chakra, I gave it to you when I gave you that kanji.'**

The voice said.

"Ha! See, I knew you were the one to do that!"

I said aloud before slapping my hand to my mouth and blushing at practically talking to myself.

**'Hahaha, your chakra has already spread throughout your body since you tapped into it the first time. Now, you just need to work on controlling it.'**

The voice said and I frowned at the fact I was being laughed at.

_Well how do you suppose I do that?_

I asked, putting my hands on my hips getting slightly impatient.

**'Simple child, meditation and then concentration. This may take a while, so I suggest you take a seat.'**

The voice said and I simply sighed, but complied with what the voice said. The figure was the only thing that seemed to be helping me since having pulled me into the Narutoverse so I would do as it wished, besides, I really didn't feel like going back to that house.

**'Good, now, focus.'**


	11. Mistrust and Determination

-Zendaya-

I opened my eyes and noticed the sun was setting. The voice, whom I'd decided to call Emma, had told me the first thing I had to do was to be able to access my chakra. She said to do that I had to be focused, therefore meaning meditation. I'd managed to focus and felt that weird sensation i'd felt in my room that time and emma told me that was the feeling of my chakra. She told me when i could focus my chakra enought that I could walk up the side of one of the walls that we could work on jutsus.

I sighed as I got to my feet. Over seven hours of medidtation and focusing on my chakra and I _knew_ I could call on it at will. Only question was, could I distribute it enough so I could walk up the wall?

_Well, I'll never know if I don't try._

I thought before doing the single hand sign Emma had shown me to help focus my chakra. I forced it to my feet before placing one foot on the wall. Taking a shaky breath, I then carefully lifted my other foot then placed it on the wall as well. I took two more steps up the wall before turning to look back down at the sandy ground.

"Hell yeah!"

I said with a smile before I felt my feet slip and I found out just how unsoft the ground really was.

"Owww..."

I said, rubbing my sore butt before glaring at the wall.

**'You have to stay focused child, until it becomes second nature.'**

Emma said and I growled at her before sighing and getting to my feet. She was right.

_I'll try again tomorrow. I don't need Temari or Kankuro to come looking for me. I don't think Gaara's too bothered by me._

I thought in response to Emma before I started to head back to the manor. I could already tell I was going to be sore as hell tomorrow.

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed Zendaya came home late again last night and I followed her like I had the first time. This time, she went into the bathroom and took a shower before collapsing onto her bed. I was surprised whens he woke up before Temari, but I could tell by the way she walked that she was sore for some reason. That made me all the more curious about where exactly she goes during the day and what she's doing.

"Hey Gaara, do you have any missions for us?"

Temari asked as she and Kankuro finally walked into the kitchen, joining me and Zendaya who was eating a sandwhich that had bacon, lettuce, and tomato on it. I had to admit, it looked and smelled wonderful and I was half tempted ot ask her ot make me one, but I doubted if she would. It seemed she thought everyone mistrussted her. It wasn't that I mistrusted her, I knew she wouldn't hurt me or my siblings even if she was able to, she just wasn't that kind of person.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

I said, finally answering my sister's question.

I noticed Temari look at Zendaya warily, like she didn't wish for the purple haired girl to hear, and Kankuro looked at the sandwhich in her hand hungrily.

"Stop staring."

Zendaya said coldly and I wasn't sure if she was tlaking about Kankuro or Temari, but it didn't seem to matter since they didn't listen.

I heard Zendaya sigh before finishing her sandwhich and getting to her feet suddenly, which made Temari reach for her fan. Zendaya glared at all three of us with her piercing, scarlet colored eyes before simply walking out the door as she had done the day before.

* * *

-Temari-

When i walked into the kitchen with Kankuro, following the smell of food I was both curious and wary. When i saw Zendaya sitting at the island with my baby brother I didn't like it. I knew Gaara could more than take care of himself, but there was just something about Zendaya that I didn't trust.

I asked if Gaara had any missions for Kankuro and I and when he said he did I suddenly didn't want Zendaya to hear about it, whatever it may be.

"Stop staring."

She said coldly, but I ignored her comment. Considering she wasn't from here, had scars and wounds she refused to talk about, and fell from the sky out of nowhere she really wasn't doing anything to help me think she wasn't a threat, no matter how little chakra she had.

I tensed and reached for my fan when she suddenly stood up, but when all she did was glare at me and my siblings before walking out the door I relaxed.

I _really_ didn't like her.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I really wanted to be pissed that they still treated me like I couldn't be trusted, but if anything it just hurt. If I knew of a way to show them I could be trusted I would, but I didn't.

**'It will just take time child. Just like your training.'**

Emma said and I sighed as I reached my spot.

_Yeah, but it still hurts. It reminds me of some of the looks I got at school because of Senna and Saki._

I thought before sighing again.

Shaking my head, I decided to ignore my feeling for the moment and focus on mastering my chakra control. If nothing else, I would have this shit mastered by the end of the day or my name wasn't Zendaya Nicole Ralts.


	12. Focus

A/N: It's short, and I'm sorry, but its needed. This update is for my rather impatient, but great friend OokamiLover19, hope you enjoy. Everyone else, please read and review and I promise to update as soon as I can. Love you all muches, REVIEW, and goodbye.

* * *

-Gaara-

I'd told Temari and Kankuro about the mission to the Land of Lightning and that it would take about three weeks, but it seemed they were all too eager to go and I knew it was because they didn't like being around Zendaya. Truth be told she felt the same, I could see how she reacted to the looks my siblings gave her. It made me feel a little bad for her since there wasn't really anything she could do to change their minds.

"Bye lil bro!"

Kankuro called to me before leaving to head for the village gates.

"By Gaara, keep an eye on things okay?"

Temari said before leaving as well. I knew what she meant, but I didn't say anything. Where I trusted Zendaya enough not to worry, my siblings did not.

Sighing, I decided to head to my office, I'm sure there was something I could do to entertain me for a few minutes.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I managed to fully wlak up the wall no problem by the time the sun reached the middle of the sky.

_There, I did it. Now what?_

I asked as I laid on my back, staring up at the sky as I tried catching my breath. It had been a lot harder than I'd thought.

**'You are now ready to learn jutsus, but first you must learn the hand signs. Sit up.'**

Emma said and I groaned, but did as she said.

**'Now pay attention child, the wrong hand signs could be the only difference between life or death.'**

She said and I laughed nervously.

_No pressure._

I thought sarcastically.

**'None at all.'**

Emma said and I could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice before I saw a blinding light, then Emma was standing infront of me.

"Ah!"

I screamed in shock before falling back on the ground.

**"Must you do that _every_ time you see me?"**

She asked and I scowled at her as I sat back up.

"I do when you sneak up on me like that!"

I snapped and she held up her hands in a sign of surrender and I sighed.

"So are you really here, or is this one of those I'm the only one who can see and hear you type things?"

I asked curiously.

**"What do you think?"**

She said in response and again, though I couldn't see it on her cloaked face, I could tell she was smiling.

_Wonderful, like I need to give people more of a reason not to trust me._

I thought sourly and heard Emma chuckle at my thoughts.

_What's the world coming to when a girl can't even think to herself?_

I asked and when I got no response I smiled.

**"Focus child, you still have a lot to learn."**

Emma said and I sighed for what felt like the hundreth time today before listening to every word Emma said.

* * *

-Kankuro-

Temari and I were only a few miles away from Suna. It seemed both she and I had wanted out of the village as soon as possible. I felt a little bad for not trusting Zendaya, I mean, she didn't seem all that bad, but I felt like she knew more than she was telling us and from how Temari acted aorund her, I'm guessing my sister felt the same way. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the three weeks we'd be gone. I guess I wouldn't know until we got back.


	13. Anger and Curiosity

-Gaara-

I finally managed to finish signing the seemingly endless stream of paperwork the council kept sending me. I pulled open the door and headed out into the street. It was almost completely dark out, but it was nearing midnight so I wasn't too surprised to find the streets deserted. As I walked back to the manor I couldn't help but think about Zendaya. She'd been here for a little while now and everyone, my siblings included, didn't trust her. I was wondering how she was dealing with it.

_Wait a second, why do I care?_

I wondered to myself as I realized I was worrying about her.

Shaking my head and clearing it of thoughts about the purple haired girl currently living with us, I enjoyed the rest of the walk back before walking insde and to the kitchen. Once there I frowned. As much as Temari's cooking was horrible and debateably edible, it was the only thing we had to eat. Sighing and ignoring my growling stomach, i turned and headed upstairs to my room.

* * *

-Zendaya-

**"Try again."**

Emma said simply and I mentally groaned, but did as she told me. For the past several hours I had been trying to make a clond of myself. It was the only jutsu Emma knew apparently.

I did the proper hand signs and used the right amount of chakra and I heard a soft poof beside me before turning to see a copy of me, if I was two feet tall and had a lip the size of Texas.

"Dammit!"

I cursed as I released the jutsu and the clone disappeared.

**"What the heck was** _that_?"

Emma asked, but I stayed quiet.

**"I'm tired of this. If you can't even make a simple shadow clone then there is no hope for you to become a ninja."**

She said coldy and I looked at her in shock.

"You said you'd help me! I just need to practice."

I said, but she held up a hand.

**"If you haven't been able to do it by now then I suggest you give up. You obviously don't have the will to become a ninja."**

She said before fading away, leaving me to stand there with my mouth hanging open and tears stinging my eyes. The one person I thought would support and encourage me just told me to give up. I'd trusted her to help me, not give up on me.

When I felt my tears fall down my face I was snapped out of my shocked state and my shock was replaced by anger.

"You fucking bitch! You said you'd help me become a ninja you stupid fucking cloaked little whore!"

I said before angrily wiping away my tears. Crying never solved things before and it sure as hell won't solve things now.

"I'll show you not having the will to become a ninja."

I said before doing the single hand sign Emma had told me experienced ninja could use before focusing my chakra and flaring it out.

I heard several almost silent poofs around me and glanced around to see twelve, absolutely perfect copies of myself. I didn't have a chance to enjoy the moment before I felt dizzy and the world started to spin. I fell to the ground, looking up at the sky as I heard my clones disperse. I couldn't find the energy to get up, I couldn't even move.

"Now who's hopeless as a ninja?"

I asked before my vision started to blur. I was blacking out again and tried fighting it, but I wasn't doing so well.

**'You may become a ninja yet child.'**

I heard Emma say in my mind before I lost the fight to stay concious and the world went black.

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed that Zendaya never came home last night and when the sun rose she still hadn't returned. I didn't like it, especially not after feeling that unfamiliar flare of chakra from somewhere in the village last night.

After a couple more hours passed since the sun came up over the horizon I decided to look for my now missing house guest.

_**Why do you care so much about this girl?**_

Shukaku asked as I jumped across the rooftops, searching my village for the only purple haired person I'd ever met.

_I don't care, I'm simply curious._

I said as I turned and started looking around towards the east.

**_Are you sure that's all it is?_**

He asked and I growled at him for suggesting otherwise.

_Yes, I'm sure._

I said and heard him laugh. Even if he wasn't making me want to kill to prove my existence and satisfy his thirst anymore he still enjoyed tormenting me. I was about to tell him to leave me alone when I saw Zendaya.

I jumped down and landed silently next to her.

_**She fell asleep, really?**_

Shukaku asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's not asleep, she passed out."

I said before crouching down and picking her up. My eyes widened as I recognized the chakra I'd felt last night. What I couldn't believe was the fact that it seemed to be coming from Zendaya.

_I thought Temari said she had the same amount of chakra as a civilian._

I thought, but seeing as how neither of my siblings were here at the moment and the girl in question was passed out I sighed and decided to figure things out later.

Once she was settled in my arms I used my sand to get us back to the manor. I walked to her room and laid her down on the bed. She whimpered in her sleep and I froze as I was pulling away. I looked her over, but saw no wounds to explain the sound she'd made.

I noticed her shirt had ridden up and exposed the pale olive skin beneath. My eyes were drawn to the pale scar on her right side that seemed to disappear beneath the fabric of her shirt. I found myself reaching out and pushing her shirt up so I could see the scar, only to see more than I'd expected to. There were multiple almost healed bruises around her navel from her wound before that had healed and more littering her skin further up. I looked from her stomach to her wrists and my eyes narrowed when I saw the fain, almost invisible lines around them before gently grabbing her arms and pushing the sleeves of her top up, exposing her arms only to see more scars and bruises.

I pushed her sleeves back down and fixed her top before looking at the faint line aorund her neck. I reached out and lightly traced a finger along the line and found myself frowning.

_Just what kind of life had she been living before coming here?_

I wondered before looking up at her sleeping face. Her purple hair fell around her face, framing it as she slept. As I continued to look at her I found my curiosity about her grow. I wanted to know about her. How she acted when she didn't feel mistrusted. What had happened to her to get all those scars. and what had caused her to try and end her life.

"I'll figure you out."

I said aloud to myself, deciding to finally do something about my curiosity in the purple haired girl before me.

* * *

A/N: So, Emma decided to be a bitch, but it worked out in the end. I know Zendaya isn't a ninja, she's still learning. I know what I'm doing(hopefully)so just bear with me a lil longer and you'll see what I have planned. Trust me, it'll be worth it. Please read and review and tell me what you think!


	14. Split Second Decisions

-Zendaya-

I slowly opened my eyes expecting the harsh light of the sun since I knew where I'd passed out, but instead I was met with the normal lighting of the room I always woke up in. I groaned as I sat up, my entire body felt sore.

_How did I get here?_

I wondered before I got to my feet and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe the hot water of a shower will help ease my muscles and help me think.

Despite wanting to remember how I got back to my room I couldn't. And on top of that I didn't even know why I'd passed out in the first place.

**'Chakra exhaustion child. You did something your body wasn't used to and in your anger used far more chakra than what was requred to perform the jutsu.'**

Emma said and I sighed as I headed downstairs. I had one of my questions answered, but what about the other one?

**'Really child? I'd have thought it would be fairly obvious. Someone found you and brought you home.'**

She said and I frowned as I walked into the kitchen and started making me something to eat.

_But who?_

I wondered.

**'Who's the only person in the village who doesn't look at you like you can't be trusted?'**

Emma asked as I finished cooking and cut everything off. I looked down at the plate of eggs and bacon and noticed I'd made too much. Sighing I just made a bacon and egg sandwhich and leaned against the counter as I ate.

_Why though?_

I wondered. I didn't know where Gaara was and I wanted to thank him. I sighed as I finished my sandwhich before deciding to wrap up the plate of excess food and writing a quick note before leaving and going back to my spot. I may not be able to thank him in person, but I'm sure he'd appreciate the food.

* * *

-Gaara-

When I walked into the kitchen I could tell Zendaya was already gone and had to admit that whatever she was doing she was dedicated to it. I was about to leave and head to the Kazekage tower when I saw something on the counter. I walked over to it to see a plate of food, enough to make a sandwhich like Zendaya always ate. I saw the note ontop and read it.

_'Thank you for bringing me back home. Enjoy the meal._

_-Zendaya'_

I blinked in shock before grabbing the plate and making a sandwhich like I'd seen Zendaya do. Once I bit into it I realized why she ate them all the time, they were really good.

**_This girl is rather interesting._**

Shukaku said as I finished eating. It had been a while since he'd said anything.

_Hn._

I said in response before heading to the Kazekage tower to get to work. I still wanted to know how my sister couldn't tell Zendaya had so much chakra. Then again, I myself didn't notice it until I was crouched down next to her. Despite my curiosity of what Zendaya was up and who she really was, I had a village to look after.

* * *

-Zendaya-

**"Good child, you've gotten the hang of distributing your chakra."**

Emma said and I looked at the six clones infront of me. It was then that I thought of something.

_Hey Emma, if I'm to be a ninja I need to learn to fight. Think you could help me there?_

I asked and she turned to look at me.

**"That you do. The best thing I'd suggest is using your clones."**

She said before disappearing.

"Well _that's _helpful!"

I snapped before sighing and looking at my clones.

"Fine, let's try this."

I said before having all of them charge at me.

I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Out of the six clones only one was left. I wasn't so naive as to think that fighting for real would be like fighting clones of myself, but at least I knew enough to do something other than stand there like a bump on a log.

I jumped back as my last clone ran at me. I stumbled slightly and it swung its arm out to hit me, but I regained my balance and moved to the left, dodging its fist before kicking its feet out from under it, making it fall to the ground and disappear in a puff of smoke.

I straightened up and smiled. I'd come a pretty long way so far, but I knew I was nowhere near close to being a ninja.

**'Rest child, you've done enough for now.'**

Emma said and I was going to argue, but my body was practically screaming at me to rest so I nodded before deciding to walk around the village a bit. I decided to go to a few shops to see if I could buy a couple of kunai or shurikens so I could practice with those, but every time I asked the shopowners all but kicked me out of their shops. After the fifth time I just gave up.

I walked around some more before stopping. I looked around and was surprised to see I was standing onto of the Kazekage tower. I sighed before sitting down and letting my legs hang over the edge as I laid back and looked up at the sky. I hated how everyone treated me like some criminal who couldn't be trusted. I hadn't even _done_ anything.

"Hey, did you hear that Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama went to the Land of Lighting on a mission?"

I heard someone ask and sat up and looked around confused. No one else was up here but me.

"Yeah I did. I wonder what they're doing over there."

A different voice said and I moved to the edge of the tower and leaned over to see a window. I peeked inside and saw a room full of scrolls and two people inside.

"I don't know, but-"

The rest of what the person said was cut off as both people left the room and closed the door after them.

I waited a few minutes before crawling in through the window. I was really good at climbing, I had to be sometimes to get away from Senna and the jocks. Looking around the room I read the scrolls as I went. There were scrolls on cooking, history, and other things I didn't really care about. It was like a giant library of scrolls. I was about to leave when a scroll caught my attention. It was a scroll of jutsus and how to perform them.

_I could take it, everyone already doesn't trust me._

I thought, but didn't move to do so. Did I really want to give them a reason to mistrust me further?

Before I could think about it anymore the door opened and I quickly ducked behind a shelf of scrolls. I saw someone grab a bunch of scrolls and stuff them in a bag. I was going to mind my own business until he took the scroll I'd been looking at. When he moved towards the window and jumped out. With a random spur of the moment decision, I ran over to the window and jumped out after him. I collided with him in the air and we both fell towards the ground. To hell if I was going to let this guy steal from the Kazekage. Gaara was the only one who didn't look at me like I'd done something wrong. The only one who seemed to treat me like a real person.

* * *

A/N: I know I didn't describe Zendaya fighting, just know she's not all that great, but she can do enough. I will eventually do a fight scene once she gets a proper instructer and that will come, but something else has to come before that. Now, my question is if anyone can guess who Emma is? Much more to come and it might surprise some of you :) Review and I'll update when I can.


	15. Thieves and Surprises

-Zendaya-

I felt the wind blowing my hair past my face, but I focused on the kid I'd jumped out the window after and saw him turn around and glare up at me.

He tried to push me away from him, but I grabbed onto the front of hist shirt and we both landed harshly on the sandy street. I gasped as I tried to regain my breathing. I hadn't expected it to hurt that much when we landed. When I heard coughing beside me I turned and saw the kid from earlier getting to his feet.

_Oh no you don't._

I thought before getting up and chasing after him once he'd taken off.

I ran after him and had to admit he was pretty fast, but after all the times I'd had to run away from the people at my school trying to hurt me I'd gotten pretty fast and really good at avoiding objects in my way. So while the kid infront of me was having issues dodging people and occasionally running into someone, I simply weaved in and out of the people and started gaining on him.

I saw him duck down a street and smiled knowing where he was heading. I may have only been here the majority of five days, but I had walked around the village enough earlier today to know where he was headed was a dead end. Fine by me, I didn't want others to see anyways.

* * *

-Gaara-

I sighed as I laid my head down on my desk. For once the council had nothing for me to approve of or read over, nothing to bug me about period and I was bored. Hell, even Shukaku was leaving me in peace for once. It was complete and utter silence and it was driving me insane.

Just when I thought I might die of boredom there was an almost silent poof from the corner of my office. I looked up to see an ANBU black ops member crouched with their head down.

"What is it?"

I asked curiously.

"Several scrolls have been taken from the library upstairs and the person we believe to have done it is on the run."

The ANBU member said, but I could tell there was more.

"What else?"

I asked sitting up.

"T-The purple haired girl Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama brought to the village was seen chasing after him."

The ANBU said and my eyes widened slightly at the news. Why would Zendaya be chasing after a thief?

"What are you still doing here? Get moving!"

I snapped before growing in annoyance when I saw the ANBU still hadn't move. Deciding to take matters into my own hands I used my sand to get to the roof, then started off in the direction I felt Zendaya's chakra. Ever since having found her passed out I've been able to pick up on her chakra signature. It was far different from that of a civilian, but it wasn't quite like mine or Naruto's, but it was slowly getting there.

I jumped from one rooftop and stopped when I heard a voice. I looked down to see a kid about a year or two younger than me with black hair cut short around his face with brown eyes carrying a bag around his chest. My eyes instantly stopped as soon as I saw a familiar purple haired figure stepping towards him from the mouth of the alleyway they were in. Apparently she'd chased him to a dead end, only question was what would happen now?

* * *

-Zendaya-

I'd followed the kid into the alleyway he'd gone down. He'd told me to leave before he hurt me and I ignored him. Sure I had been thinking of stealing a scroll myself, but I wouldn't have actually done it. I was too grateful to Gaara and too much respect for him to do that to him. I may be a virtual stranger to him, but I've seen the struggles he's gone through and the struggles he continues to go through as he tries to take care of this village. To hell if I was going to let some asshole steal from him.

"I'm not going to tell you again girl, leave me alone."

The black haired kid said as I stopped a few feet away from him. Blocking the only way out of the alleyway.

"Not until you give back what you stole."

I said, surprised that I wasn't afraid. For all I know this kid could be a ninja or some street fighter, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him get away with stealing from Gaara.

"Come and take it."

He said, moving the back further away from me and I frowned.

"Fine, I will."

I said, deciding to make the first move since I knew I wouldn't stand a chance if he moved first.

I brought my hands up and did the single hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu before applying the right amount of chakra and heard about six poofs behind me. I looked at the kid to see his eyes widen and him start to take a step back only to run into the wall behind him.

"Now."

I said as I took a step forward and my clones did the same.

**"To take what doesn't belong to you."**

I said at the same time my clones did and moved to charge at the kid. I hadn't expected him to throw something at one of my clones making it disappear then make a break for it. Three more of my clones disappeared before I managed to cut the kid off with the last two. I ran up to the kid and tackled him to the ground. He turned and started wrestling me to get free but I moved so my legs were on either side of him, pinning him down and I had one of my clones hold his hands down while the other one handed me some rope. After taking the bag from the kid and tying his hands and feet together so he couldn't go anywhere and stuffing his scarf in his mouth so he couldn't talk I stood up with the bag in hand.

"Stealing's bad kid."

I said as I put the strap over my head so the bag was resting on my hip before I reached down and grabbed the kid by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet. I walked to the edge of the alleyway and checked both ways before heading for the Kazekage tower.

Once there, and surprisingly not having been seen with a bound and gagged teenager in tow, I tossed the kid on his ass by the door. I had one of my clones write a quick note explaining who the kid was and what he'd done as I looked through the bag for the scroll of jutsus I'd been looking at earlier. I stuffed it in my pocket before zipping the bag and throwing it in the kid's lap. After catching him, the least I could get for a reward was a simple scroll of jutsus.

My last two clones dispersed as I knocked loudly on the doors of the tower, then took off running and hid in a nearby alleyway. I watched as two masked figures opened the doors and looked around. When they spotted the kid they picked him up and after reading the note and looking inside the bag they took him inside. I couldn't help but smile as the door closed behind them. I stepped out of the alleyway and started walking back towards my spot. I had stopped a kid from stealing from Gaara and I had some new jutsus to learn. Today seemed to be going pretty well so far.

* * *

-Gaara-

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I'd seen Zendaya perform a perfect shadow clone jutsu which resulted in six clones and that had shocked me, but when she managed to tie the kid up and take him back to the Kazekage tower so the ANBU could take care of him I wasn't sure what to think. I'd seen her take a scroll out of the bag of several and wondered why she'd chosen that specific one. I followed her as she headed down the street to a specific place and saw she'd gone back to the place I'd found her the time she'd passed out.

_What are you up to?_

I wondered as I saw her sit down and take out the scroll she'd taken. I saw her open it and seem to study it for a while before I saw her move her hands in a series of hand signs. I felt her chakra spike again and wondered what jutsu she could be trying to perform. My question was answered when I saw a blast of fire come off her in a wave.

I quickly stepped back as the heat from the flames passed where I'd been before moving back to the edge of the roof to see Zendaya's reaction. She seemed about as surprised as I did as well as confused.

"What the hell just happened Emma? The scroll says it was suppose to make a wave of sand move, so how the fuck did fire come out of nowhere!?"

She asked and I looked at her confused. Who was she talking to? She was alone.

"I don't understand."

She said and was quiet a minute before I heard her huff before she did the hand signs again. Fire showed up again, but this time it wasn't in a blast so much as a small flame she practically held in the palm of her hand.

"I don't understand."

Zendaya said again and I couldn't help but agree with her. I couldn't understand how someone who had come from some unknown place that had previously had no great amount of chakra suddenly had enough that it was close to that of Naruto's or my own and while studying a Sand shinobi jutsu scroll instead of the expected outcome was apparently controlling fire. It seemed Zendaya was just one big mystery after another. But she was one that I wanted to find out, and I would.


	16. The Truth Is

-Zendaya-

I was close to freaking out. I had done the proper hand signs so that I could move the sand that was surrounding me only to have a blast of fire come from my hand instead. After trying the jutsu again like Emma had said I was surprised when a flame the size of my palm appeared.

"I don't understand."

I said aloud, not bothering to talk to Emma in my thoughts since we were alone.

**'Do you forget you are not from this world child?'**

Emma asked and my confusion only grew.

"So instead of doing as the jutsu was suppose to I summoned fire like an Uchiha? How the hell does that make sense?"

I asked and heard Emma sigh.

**'It makes perfect sense child if you only knew the truth.'**

Emma said and I froze.

"Truth? What are you talking about?"

I asked.

**'I can't tell you until you remember who I am.'**

She said and I frowned.

"What the fuck kind of shit is that!?"

I snapped as I got to my feet, balling my hands into fists, extinguishing the little fire ball in the process.

"Get you're cloaked ass out here so I can see you when I talk to you!"

I snapped and I heard Emma sigh before there was a bright light. When it faded Emma was standing infront of me in all her cloaked glory.

"You are going to start explaining shit to me."

I said, stalking towards her. I was tired of being in the dark about things. I didn't know who Emma was or how it was that she was able to bring me into the Narutoverse from my world or how I was controlling fire instead of sand when the jutsu specifically said sand controlling jutsu.

**"I can't tell you child, you must remembe-"**

Emma started, but I cut her off.

"Screw remembering! Tell me now or so help me I will fucking burn your cloaked ass!"

I snapped, and as if to prove my point my hands were suddenly engulfed in flames which made me stop and stare at them in shock.

"W-What the hell?"

I asked, looking at my hands surprised I wasn't being burned.

**"I suppose I should tell you something."**

Emma said and I turned to look at her. At this point I didn't care what she told me so long as she started explaining shit.

**"The life you've been living is not your real one."**

She said and I looked at her for a few seconds before what she said finally clicked, but it didn't make a lick of sense.

"What do you mea-"

I started, but she cut me off.

**"What I mean child, is that though you may have thought the life you had been living where you went to school, made friends and all that was real, it wasn't."**

Emma said and I shook my head at her. That couldn't be right. How could that not have been real? I didn't imagine the shit that happened to me.

"You're lying."

I said and she said nothing.

"You have to be lying."

I said and fell to the ground. The fire consuming my hands had disappeared and I thread my fingers through my hair.

"If it wasn't real then how did I get all these scars? I didn't do that to myself. I didn't imagine being shoved into mirrors until they shattered and cut into my skin. I didn't imagine being beaten or stabbed. I didn't imagine my father taking his anger and loneliness out on me. I didn't imagine it so what the fuck do you mean my life hasn't been real!?"

I snapped, tears stinging my eyes.

**"You didn't imagine it, but it wasn't your real life either. You're real life was suppose to have been h-"**

Emma started to explain, but suddenly stopped and whipped her head around to the crumbled doorway of the remaining ruins of the house that used to stand here.

**"Come out!"**

She called out and I looked up at her confused before turning to where she was looking only to have my eyes widen and gasp in shock when I saw Gaara step forward.

_Oh my God. How long has he been standing there? Wait a minute, he responded to Emma, does that mean he's been able to hear our conversation?_

I wondered and felt a hollow feeling sweep over me. He'd overheard me talk about only some of the things that had happened to me and he probably saw me conjure those flames. Great, the one person who didn't look at me like I couldn't be trusted would now look at me just like everyone else.

I was afraid to look Gaara in the eyes, but I had to know what he thought about this. I slowly looked up at his face only to cringe when I saw confusion and mistrust in his sea-foam green eyes. The one person I'd hoped would never look at me like that was and it made me feel as if my whole world was crashing down around me, more than it already was.

**"Get to your feet child."**

Emma said and I did as she said as if on autopilot.

"What are you?"

I heard Gaara ask and could tell he was talking to Emma. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I couldn't look at Gaara again after seeing that look in his eyes.

**"What and who I am is up to Zendaya to remember."**

Emma said and I flinched as I _felt_ Gaara's eyes turn to me. I wanted nothing more than to disappear at the moment.

"Ar-"

Gaara started, but Emma cut him off.

**"Don't worry. Neither of us are a threat to anyone so long as Zendaya can learn to control her power."**

Emma said and I looked up at her confused. Control my power, what the fuck was she talking about?

"I see."

Was all Gaara said before looking back at me. I mentally flinched, but didn't look away from him. I saw him narrow his eyes slightly before he disappeared in a wave of sand.

I couldn't move. I had hoped that as long as Gaara trusted me that the others would learn to do so as well, but that hope was long gone now.

**"Come on child, there is much I need to tell you."**

Emma said and I mechanically moved to pick up the all but forgotten scroll from the ground before following her over to the sturdier side of the spot I'd chosen. I sat down as Emma started to explain what she'd been talking about and as she continued a numb feeling washed over me as everything I had thought to be true was proven to be nothing but a lie.


	17. I'm Sorry Child

-Gaara-

I wasn't sure what to make of what I'd just witnessed. After the cloaked figure Zendaya had called Emma told me Zendaya wasn't a threat so long as she learned to control her power I'd felt it would be best if I left. Whoever Emma was I could feel an underlying power that overpowered even my own. I had hoped to find answers from following Zendaya, but all I got was more confusion.

_Just who are you really Zendaya?_

I wondered as I sat down at my desk. I didn't get a chance to think on it any further as a council member came in with paperwork and an ANBU told me I had to deal with the kid who had tried to steal from the library of scrolls. I'd deal with the problem of Zendaya later, right now I had other things to deal with.

* * *

-Emma-

I didn't want to tell Zendaya anything, but I could tell she had to be told something. And althought I couldn't tell her who I was I _could_ tell her about herself. The truth.

**'Speak like this child because what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance.'**

I said and when all I got out of her was a nod I sighed but continued.

**'As I said, the life you had been living was not by any means imagined, but it was not your real life. Or I should say, was not ****_meant_ to be your real life.'**

I said and she looked at me confused.

_What do you mean?_

She asked and I smiled at her though she couldn't see it.

**'Child, you are not from that world.'**

I said and she opened her mouth to ask something, but I cut her off before she could. I knew what she was going to ask.

**'You are from this world. The world you have always wanted to be in, the one you've felt drawn to.'**

I explained and watched as her scarlet colored eyes widened.

_H-How is that possible? This world doesn't exist. It's nothing but a made up world on a computer screen or in mangas. How can I possibly be from this world?_

She asked and I sighed again.

**'In the world I pulled you from this world is nothing but that, but in reality it is much more. It is actually one of many dimensions living alongside millions of others.'**

I explained and saw confusion in Zendaya's eyes.

_If I was supposed to live my life here then why did I grow up in the world I did?_

She asked and I frowned.

**'You must understand child. You're not as you seem.'**

I said and the confusion in her eyes seemed to grow.

_What do you mean?_

She asked.

**'What I mean child is that you are not human. You're an Elemental. A Fire Elemental.'**

I said as saw her eyes widen further. I knew it wouldn't be easy to explain. If only she could remember who I was and the truth of what she was.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I stared at Emma in complete and utter shock.

_A Fire Elemental? She's got to be kidding. There's no way I could be a-but I did summon fire instead and it consumed my hands when I was yelling at her earlier._

I thought, trying to find some rationalization for what was going on.

**'There were four Elemental children born to the four current Elementals.'**

Emma said and I looked down at my hands. This couldn't be real, could it?

**'The Elementals of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. But you were the last to be born and as Fire is the strongest Elemental being that it is based on emotion you were sought after and when your life was in danger it was decided it would be safest to raise you in a world apart from this one until you were ready to come back.'**

Emma said and I looked up at her.

_How was it decided when I was ready?_

I asked.

_Say I **do** believe you about me being a Fire Elemental. How was it decided then, that I was ready to come back? After I'd been abused by the man I called my father? Was he even actually my father?_

I asked as I got to my feet.

_After my friends turned on me and had the entire school come after me for shit I never did!? After I was stabbed, abused, had broken ribs, arms, legs, and internal bleeding that put me in a coma for about four weeks!? Or was it after I tried ending my life three times only to be found by my father and beaten further before being rushed to the hospital!?_

"Well, when was it decided that I should come back!?"

I snapped, not bothering to continue the conversation in my head. I felt an unknown feeling wash over my body and felt myself start to shake as my anger rose. I felt something warm surround my hands and looked down to see them engulfed in light blue flames.

**'Child, calm down.'**

Emma said and I snapped my head in her direction.

"Not until you answer me! If I was in so much danger here then why send me to a place where I'd be in danger anyways!?"

I snapped and felt the warm feeling move from my hands up to my arms as I took a step towards Emma.

**'I had no choice! I didn't know that was going to happen to you!'**

Emma snapped as she got to her feet, but my anger was too high and I was too confused to care.

"That doesn't excuse it! If I was in so much danger here, in my own world that I had to be sent away then why wasn't someone sent with me to protect me! Why!?"

I snapped as I reached forward and grabbed ahold of the front of Emma's cloak and pulled her towards me.

The flames quickly spread from my fingers to the cloak around Emma and it burned to ash in a matter of seconds and fell to the sandy ground. I looked up from it to the woman infront of me, for the first time seeing Emma without the cloak. She had light pink hair to her waist with dark blue eyes. Her skin was the same tone as mine. She was a few inches taller than me and was wearing a gray tanktop and a pair of black cargo pants that hung off her slim waist. What caught my attention though was the necklace that hung around her neck. It was of a crescent moon with a ball of fire hanging from the tip. I'd only seen one other person with that necklace and she'd been dead for the past four years.

**'Someone _was_ sent with you child, I wouldn't let them send you by yourself.'**

She said and I released the front of her tanktop and took a step back. She couldn't be, there was no way.

**'Despite it meaning one of the four Elementals would be gone from this world I didn't care. I wouldn't let them take you away from me.'**

She said and I felt tears well up in my eyes as she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt the warm feeling surrounding my arms disappear and saw the steam rise in the air out of my peripheral vision.

**'I'm sorry I left before I could fully explain it to you. It wasn't my intention to leave you alone or for any of that to happen to you. I'm sorry child. Please know that I didn't mean for any of that to happen to my child. My baby. My Zendaya.'**

She said softly and I felt the tears fall down my face as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as I cried. I had thought I'd lost her when she died, but she was here. She was back, she wasn't gone. My mother...she was alive.

* * *

A/N: And BOOM! End of this chapter. Hehe, I'd like to thank two great friends of mine for talking to me about things for this story. OokamiLover19 and RJsGurl. Thank you both. I really needed that help. PLEASE REVIEW PPL! And to anyone who actually saw that coming, kudos for you and let me know in a review!


	18. Conversations and Contemplations

-Zendaya-

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. With my mother holding me and me crying into her chest, but eventually I calmed down and we broke apart and settled back down on the ground sitting across from eachother.

"C-Can you tell me everything now? Please?"

I asked, my voice cracked but I saw my mom smile non-the-less and open her arms in invitation to me like she had when I was younger. I crawled across the ground until I was sitting in her lap like I used to. She wrapped her arms around me in a warm and calming embrace before resting her chin ontop of my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment I thought was lost forever.

**"When you were born, you were the last of your sisters to be born."**

She said and I looked up at her confused.

"Sister?"

I asked and heard her laugh.

**"Yes. Every Elemental is related in the sense of sisters. Kensali was born first, the Elemental of Wind. Followed by Souki, the Elemental of Earth and Xenakis the Elemental of Water. When you didn't come on the expected day my sisters were worried, but I knew you were just taking your time."**

My mom explained and I frowned as I held her arms closer to me.

**"When you were finally born my sister Salia, who was the Elemental of Wind at the time, told me of someone coming to try and take you away because of the Elemental you would learn to control. We decided then to go to another world until you were ready to come back. Originially they were going to send you by yourself, but I refused to let them take you away from me. At first they wouldn't listen to me, but Kesha, the Elemental of Water, spoke up on my behalf and said no one else could teach you to control the Element you possessed but me and so I was allowed to go with. What I hadn't expected to happen was to get sick and die before you came of age to gain my blessing of your Element."**

She explained and I turned in her arms so I was looking at her.

"What do you mean your blessing?"

I asked and she smiled at me before pointing to the kanji on my arm. I looked down at it and frowned.

"I don't get it."

I said, turning back to look at her.

**"The kanji given to the current Elemental's successor is the blessing of that Elemental for that person to use that Element as they wish. What the kanji says once given depends on how the life of the Element has been. If peaceful and easy it will be as such. If full of love but hardships as well it will be as such. Since yours was full of loyalty and trust broken it chose that form. The loyalty of your friends was broken and you find it hard to place your trust in others fully."**

She explained and I stared at the kanji on my arm in shock. It made sense really. Senna and Saki were supposed to be my friends. They were supposed to be loyal to me and I to them, they broke the trust I had placed in them.

"So what now?"

I asked and saw my mom smile.

**"Now child, you learn to control your Element."**

She said as she got to her feet and held her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me to my feet.

"So I just keep doing like I've been doing?"

I asked and she shook her head.

**"No. I had you doing that because I couldn't tell you what you were at the time. But now that you know you can focus on controlling your Element instead of becoming a ninja."**

She said and I frowned.

"But, I still want to become a ninja."

I said and she turned to look at me. She looked like she was thinking about something as her blue eyes looked over me before I saw her smile.

**"If you want to do both I have no problem with it. But I can only help you with your Element, you will have to find someone else to teach you to become a ninja."**

She said and I frowned. Who was going to teach me? The one person who had trusted me now thought of me as everyone else did.

**"Give it time child. If he's as curious as I think he is, he'll come back."**

My mom said and I blushed at having her know what I was thinking, but simply nodded.

"We should head back now, you will need your rest for what I have to teach you. It will not be easy."

She said and I nodded before starting the trek back towards the manor. I couldn't believe it, I had my mother back.

"Hey mom, you won't disappear will you?"

I asked as I walked inside and up the stairs to my room.

**"No child. I'll still be here, all you need do is call for me."**

She said as she helped me into bed, then tucked the sheets in around me and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled before closing my eyes. She wasn't going to disappear again. She was really back.

* * *

-Kankuro-

I followed my sister through the gates of the Raikage's village. It had been a long couple of days, but we were finally here.

"Come on Kankuro, I want to see the Raikage before checking into a hotel."

Temari said and I groaned, but did as she said and followed her to meet with him. If he had asked for help from Gaara then whatever he wanted must be important.

We were showed the way to the Raikage's office. It was much like Gaara's, but the structure of the room and the colors were different. As was the person behind the desk. Where Gaara was young the Raikage was old. Where Gaara gave off the aura of authority the Raikage gave off the aura of obedience. It was actually quite stifling in the room, but I pushed that aside and bowed in respect along with my sister.

"It's good to see the young Kazekage has responded to my request."

The Raikage said and I saw Temari nod and step forward.

"Yes, my brother saw your request and sent us as soon as he could. You didn't specify what it was you needed help with in your request, so might I ask what it is that you needed assistance with?"

She asked and I looked from my sister to the Raikage to see him smile slightly.

"Of course. You see a few of my shinobi caught the rouge nin known as Nis Odun and since he was originally from the Land of Wind I thought it best that he be taken back there and tried."

The Raikage said and Temari nodded.

"We will escort him back, once we've rested up of course. The trip was a long one you understand."

Temari said in an almost challenging voice and I half feared the Raikage would sick his ANBU on us, but nothing happened and he simply said it would be fine that we rest up before starting the escort mission back to Suna.

Once we were dismissed and Temari and I were headed to the hotel the Raikage had set up for us I let out a breath of relief before turning to look at my sister. How she dealt with people like the Raikage and didn't get effected was beyond me, but she was aiming to become the Ambassador of Suna so I guess she couldn't very well do that with weak nerves, but it still amazed me.

* * *

-Gaara-

By the time I'd settled the issue with the young thief and all the paperwork the council had given me it was well past midnight. I sighed as I started the walk home, I finally had some time to think about what I'd seen earlier. Zendaya conjured fire when she had been trying to get the sand do listen to her will, then that figure, Emma said she had a power that could or could not be a threat depending on if she learned how to use it. Whoever, or whatever Zendaya was I had sorely underestimated her.

**_So what are you going to do now? Are you going to kick her out of the village, or will you listen to your curiosity again and try to figure her out? Personally I'm leaning towards the second option._**

Shukaku said and I was surprised he seemed to feel the same way I did about Zendaya. Despite her not being what I had expected I still wanted to know about her. I wanted to figure out the mystery that was Zendaya.

As I walked into the house I automatically felt Zendaya's chakra signature upstairs and was shocked. I honestly hadn't expected her to come back. I made my way upstairs and passed by Zendaya's room. I stopped briefly infront of her door before continuing on down the hall to my room. Once I shut the door behind me I turned around only to find a figure sitting on my bed. She had light pink hair to her waist and looked like an older version of Zendaya.

"Who-"

I started, my sand at the ready before she spoke.

**"Calm down Gaara, I mean no harm. I've simply come to explain things and possibly ask for your assistance with something."**

She said and I froze, eyes slightly wide as I recognized the voice as the one from the figure called Emma who had been talking to Zendaya.

"Explain what?"

I asked warily as I stepped crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her.

**"Only what I think you need to know at this time. The rest will be up to Zendaya if she will tell you or not."**

She said and I frowned before sending a stream of sand at her only to have it be stopped by a wall of fire.

**"You won't be able to hurt me Gaara, you may be a Jinchuuriki, but I am an Elemental."**

She said and my eyes widened at that and I felt Shukaku shift uneasily in my mind.

"An Elemental?"

I asked and saw her nod.

**"Yes. The Elemental of Fire. Zendaya is my successor and I will be teaching her how to control her given Element so she won't harm anyone."**

She explained and I stared at her in shock. Zendaya was also an Elemental?

**"Zendaya will learn to control her Elemental power, but she also wishes to become a ninja and will need a teacher to help her. She will need to know that not everyone thinks she cannot be trusted."**

She said and I frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I asked and I saw her smile as she got to her feet and walked towards me. I backed up but my back hit my door and I cursed, she'd trapped me and my sand was of no use.

**"Because, out of everyone you seem to have the biggest effect on my daughter."**

She said and my eyes widened again as I looked up at her as she stood before me. She was only slightly taller than Zendaya, but it felt like she was towering over me.

**"I will not force anything to happen, but I will say this. Give her a chance, don't judge her on things you don't understand. Get to know her, then make your judgement of her."**

She said before disappearing in a wave of flames much like I do when I use my sand.

When I was sure she was gone I walked over to my bed that she had previously occupied and sat down. Just what happened? Zendaya's mother visited me? But that woman clearly wasn't human. No, she was an Elemental and so was Zendaya.

**_So what will you do?_**

Shukaku asked and I sighed as I fell back against my mattress and ran a hand through my hair. Despite a small feeling in the back of my mind telling me to not get involved with Zendaya, a slightly bigger part of my mind was telling me to help her. To get closer to her and find out what she was really like and the more I thought about it, the more I found myself leaning towards the part that told me to help.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucks, i'm sorry. Please review anyways. I'm sure you guys were wondering about Temari and Kankuro, and if not then...i really don't know what to say. This is for my friend OokamiLover19 who seems to be having a bad day. Hope this makes you smile. REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE!


	19. Offers and Names

-Gaara-

I wasn't sure what to think of what happened last night. I was a little wary of Zendaya for not having told us anything about what she was, but it seemed even she didn't know so I couldn't really blame her. Despite the fact that Emma had told me I could help her daughter become a ninja, the truth was, I had already planned on offering my assistance to her. Only question was, would she take it?

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter after making myself a cup of coffee. It didn't take long for Zendaya to walk into the room. I noticed she froze for a second when she saw me before moving around the kitchen, getting something to drink, then started to head for the door.

"Wait a second."

I said, deciding to just come out and offer. She stopped and turned to look at me, but I noticed she wouldn't look me in the eyes and frowned at that.

"I know you're trying to become a ninja by yourself."

I said and noticed she tensed and continued before she could interupt me.

"It would be easier if you had someone teaching you, if you want I can-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"No thank you. The last thing I need is your pity."

She said before disappearing out the door.

**_Hahaha, she has spunk._**

Shukaku said and I growled at him before returning to my cup of coffee. It wasn't my fault she thought I was offering to help her out of pity, but the fact she refused my help only made me want to do so that much more.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't help but wonder what caused Gaara to suddenly want to offer his help as I walked to my spot. I didn't want pity from him, I didn't need it.

**'Child, he wasn't pitying you. He was generally trying to help, and you could use it. I can't teach you how to become a ninja.'**

My mom said and I frowned as I reached my spot.

"Still, I'd rather learn myself than have him help me."

I said and heard her sigh before she appeared infront of me. I noticed she'd chosen to leave the cloak and was glad she did. I'd missed my mother dearly and didn't want her to hide under some cloth.

**"Let's get started on your element then."**

She said and I nodded before moving to stand infront of her.

I staggered a bit before falling on my ass with a groan. The sun had set long ago and I felt absolutely horrible, but I wasn't done.

**"You almost had it."**

My mom said and I groaned before trying to get to my feet, only to fall back on my ass.

**"You should rest."**

She said, but I shook my head.

"No, I want to get this."

I said before holding my hands out infront of me and pushing myself to my feet. I staggered a bit, but stayed upright. I held out my hands and focused like my mom had told me and felt the already familiar of the warm sensation wash over my hands. She was trying to get me to willingly call on and control my inner flames so I'd be able to control them if my emotions ever got the best of me. I'd just managed to get the flames to completely surround my hands before my vision blurred and I felt myself fall backwards.

_Shit._

I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

-Emma-

I saw Zendaya black out and sighed at the fact my daughter was as stubborn as I was. I would have helped her and taken her back to the Kazekage manor, but I wasn't actually physically in this world so I couldn't. The fact I had been able to hold my child had been a shock to me, but I'd found out earlier when she'd stumbled and I reached out to try and steady her, that I could no longer touch her. I was just here in spirit, nothing else. But that was fine, so long as I could help Zendaya. I decided it'd be best to get someone to come help her and I knew exactly who to get.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was walking back from my training session with Matsuri when Emma appeared infront of me.

"Yes?"

I asked as I stopped and crossed my arms, a little wary of the pink haired woman infront of me.

**"I am not physically a part of this world, so there are many things I cannot do."**

She said and I looked at her for her to explain further.

**"It seems that Zendaya has pushed herself again, she needs help."**

She said with a sigh and I found myself wanting to smile. I could tell this woman was bothered by the fact she couldn't help her daughter.

"I'll take care of her Emma."

I said before moving to head to where I'd found Zendaya the time before when Emma spoke and I stopped.

**"My name isn't Emma."**

She said and I turned to look at her from over my shoulder.

"Then what is it?"

I asked.

**"Kasai, the Fire Elemental."**

She said and I simply nodded to her before turning back around and continuing towards Zendaya's training spot. I felt the wind pick up slightly and looked back to see Emma-no, Kasai now gone. I shook my head slightly before I continued walking. I had a feeling like things were going to get a lot more complicated.


	20. Conditions

-Zendaya-

I groaned as I opened my eyes only to find myself in my room again. I sat up and felt my body screaming in protest, but I ignored it and got to my feet. I took a quick shower and after washing the sweat and dirt form my body I looked at myself in the mirror.

The same scarlet eyed, dark amythest haired and pale olive skinned girl stared back at me that had for the past nineteen years. It was the same reflection I saw everyday, but for some reason now it felt like I was seeing myself for the first time. The scars I usually despised seemed to stand out like trophies. Proving that I had gone through hell and somehow managed to come out alive.

I got dressed after a while, then headed downstairs to see Gaara leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee like he had been yesterday. I didn't feel like eating today so I settled for simply enjoying the silence until I felt like heading out. I expected Gaara to ignore me, but he proved me wrong when he sat down across from me.

"Can I help you?"

I asked, wondering what exactly it was he wanted.

"No, but I can help you. If you'll let me."

He said simply and I frowned. I was about to tell him to fuck off when my mom's voice stopped me.

**'Stop being so stubborn Zendaya and just accept the damn boy's help!'**

She snapped at me and I flinched before sighing. I really did need a teacher and Gaara seemed to be the only one willing.

"I'll accept your offer to help me become a ninja on one condition."

I said and saw him nod so I continued.

"I don't have to call you Gaara-sama or Kazekage-sama."

I said and saw him seem to be thinking it over before he nodded again.

I got to my feet and was about to head out when his voice stopped me. Or more accurately, what he said.

"That's fine, but I'm still your sensei and you will address me as so."

He said and I turned to look at him. He _had_ to be kidding, but from the look on his face I could tell he wasn't.

"Fine."

I said and headed for the door again only to have him stop me once more.

"Oh, and one more thing."

He said and I waited for him to finish.

"Training starts at noon today, so don't pass out again."

He said and I turned around to stare at him in shock only to find him gone.

"That asshole!"

I shouted to the empty kitchen before storming out of the manor. The nerve of him.

_Jerk._

I thought angrily as I headed for my usual training spot. So much for today being a good day.


	21. Training Scents

A/N: Okay, so on the last chapter I sorta kinda gave you the short end of the stick. So to make up for that really short chapter, here's a slightly longer one. Enjoy. Review or we go back to the short chapters!

* * *

-Zendaya-

"Haha! I knew I could do it!"

I said with a smile as I hopped up and down.

**'You did well child.'**

My mom said and I turned to look at her, not having realized she returned to the mental plain of my subconciousness, and stopped when I saw Gaara leaning against the stone wall surrounding my spot with his arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face.

"You look like an idiot."

He said, seeming bored and I glared at him.

"What was that!?"

I snapped at him and he simply ignored me and pushed off from the wall.

He stopped a couple feet away from me, his arms still crossed, and I glared at him even more. After a few minutes passed and all we did was stand in place looking at each other I snapped.

"Well? Are you going to start teaching me or aren't you!?"

I asked and heard Gaara make a sound in the back of his throat before realizing he'd scoffed at my question. I felt my anger rising again and felt my fingertips start to tingle.

"What did I tell you earlier?"

He asked and I glared at him even more.

"If you want to start training, then talk to me like I am your sensei."

He said simply and I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists. He was making me extremely angry. He was teasing me, but I really wanted to be a ninja and I needed a teacher.

"Are you going to start teaching me or aren't you, sensei?"

I managed to get out and saw the corner of his mouth lift up in a smirk and I felt like throttling him.

"I know you can perform the shadow clone jutsu, but that's it correct?"

He asked suddenly and I blinked at his question in shock. My anger faded completely as he caught me off guard. He went from teasing me to being completely serious.

"Yes."

I said and saw him nod before looking me up and down.

"In that case I'm guessing we'll have to work on your Genjutsu and Taijutsu as well, but for now we'll focus on your Ninjutsu. You need to learn jutsus to perform them."

He said and I was slightly shocked he was speaking so much. In the fifteen days I've been here he's never really spoke and when he did it was only a few words.

"So what do we do?"

I asked and he looked me in the eye and I shivered from the intensity in his gaze before he spoke.

"We start your training."

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Zendaya repeated the hand signs I'd shown her and felt her chakra pick up before she completed yet another jutsu. I was a little surprised that she seemed to be able to learn so many jutsu and perform them correclty so quickly, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed.

"Okay, now which one?"

Zendaya asked after having finished the jutsu. I didn't even bother having her call me sensei again, honestly I only made her do it earlier because I knew it'd make her mad.

"Try this one, its a little more advanced but-"

I said as I did the hand signs. She repeated my movements with ease and finished the jutsu seconds after I finished showing her how.

**_Her chakra control is impressive, and the amount is close to yours and that Naruto kid's._**

Shukaku said and I simply nodded as Zendaya started another jutsu.

_I think its time to work on her Taijutsu._

I thought and Shukaku nodded in agreement before I called Zendaya's name and called her back over to me.

I handed her a couple shuriken and kunai, then told her to start practicing with them.

"How? There are no targets or anything."

She said and I smiled to myself before making a few targets out of my sand and hardening them before sending some into the air and some scattered around the little practice area we were in.

"Now try."

I said and smiled when I saw the look of awe on her face before she went to do as I'd said. It wasn't long until I realized she had no idea what she was doing.

"Like this."

I said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her to show her the proper way to hold both the shuriken and the kunai, as well as how to throw them. This close to her I couldn't help but notice how soft her skin felt and her scent. Most my sense were heightened because of my being a Jinchuuriki, my sense of smell being one of them and Zendaya's scent was a little intoxicating. It smelled like a mix of sugar and spice. It wasn't overbearing, and I doubted anyone else could notice it, but it made me tighten my grip around Zendaya slightly and move a little closer. Then I realized what I was doing.

I let go of Zendaya and quickly stepped back, putting space between us.

"Good. Keep practicing until you've hit all of the targets' bullseye."

I said to her before using my sand to teleport to the rooftops above the area Zendaya was training in.

**_What was that?_**

Shukaku asked, but I didn't have an answer for him because I honestly didn't know. What I did know was that my heart was beating faster than normal and wouldn't slow down.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't move. I wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. Was it my imagination or did that really just happen? One moment Gaara was helping me to throw the shuriken correctly and it was completely normal, then the next thing I know I became acutely aware of his arms around me and I couldn't help but blush. My heart was still pounding and when I felt him tighten his hold on me just slightly I thought it was going to jump out of my chest and land on the sandy ground right at our feet. Then it all ended and he disappeared in a wave of sand like he always did.

_I...What just happened?_

I wondered as I tried to focus back on the task at hand. I mentally shook myself before gripping the last two shuriken still in my hand like Gaara had showed me, blushing as I remembered how he'd done so, then threw it.

My eyes widened when I saw that it hit its mark, right in the middle.

"Yes!"

I screamed and jumped up and down like I had done before Gaara showed up. I stopped when I remembered what he'd said when he saw me doing that before and settled for just smiling instead. In the last two hours I'd managed to learn more with Gaara's help than I had on my own. I was starting to wonder why I hadn't accepted his help before hand, but that didn't matter. What did was the fact that I had a teacher now and I was one step closer to becomming a ninja.


	22. Training and Questions

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Temari-

After a couple of days to rest and restock on supplies, Kankuro and I finally decided it was time to set out and head back home. We had to escort the rogue ninja back anyways and that couldn't wait much longer.

"Make sure those chakra strings are tight Kankuro. The last thing we need is for him to get loose."

I said and my brother simply nodded beofre turning to look at me, telling me he was done.

"Then let's go. We've been away long enough as is."

I said and saw him nod again before we both headed for the gates of the small village we were in. The sooner we got home the better. I knew my little brother could take care of himself, but that didn't mean I liked the idea of him being alone with that Zendaya girl.

* * *

-Zendaya-

The past two days my mom has been helping me to learn how to summon and control my Elemental powers while Gaara has been helping to get better at my marksmanship. Steadily he'd been moving the targets further and further away and now I could successfully hit a bullseye from over three hundred feet away.

"I think we've spent enough time on your aim."

Gaara said after I'd thrown three shuriken at the furthest target and they all hit the center of the sand disk.

"Okay, so what do we do now then?"

I asked as I turned to face him.

"Well, I'm not that great at Genjutsu, so I can't help you there. Taijutsu on the other hand I can."

He explained and I waited for him to continue.

"So...?"

I prompted when he didn't.

"So, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

He said and I looked at him for a few seconds before what he said finally dawned on me. He meant he was going to teach me how to fight. Gaara, the one who had the ultimate defense and could kill me within an instant, was going to teach me how to fight. The world was doomed.

I couldn't help but smile slightly, my excitement coming to the surface at his words. I'm not sure what it was, but ever since Gaara became my sensei we've grown closer. Not dramatically so, just a little bit. But I can see he trusts me a little more and I him. I may even tell him what I am if I think he can handle it. It was a little hard for me to take in and I _had_ to deal with it.

"Zen, pay attention!"

Gaara snapped and I flinched, having realized I'd zoned out.

"Hehe, sorry."

I said with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head before paying attention to what he was saying. He explained we were just going to start off with the basics then eventually work our way up to as much as I could handle.

"Okay, I can talk all day, but I have a feeling that you'd learn much better if we just got to it."

He said and I smiled at how well he knew me already. I saw him cross his arms and rolled my eyes at the fact that his 'battle stance' was the same for everything he did. I drew a kunai from the pouch strapped to my thigh and held it the way Gaara had taught me and prepared for anything he could send at me. Or so I thought. In a matter of seconds I felt the sand beneath my feet shift and I fell back on my ass and the kunai fell out of my hand.

"Oww..."

I said as I rubbed my backside and glared up at Gaara.

"I thought you said we'd go over the basics?"

I asked as he walked over to me and held out his hand.

"I did, and we are. Basic fact about fighting, be aware of your surroundings at all times."

He said as he helped me to my feet. I wanted to be mad at him, but he had a point so I sighed instead before picking up my forgotten kunai.

"Let's try again."

Gaara said and I looked up to see he'd returned to his previous spot and I got ready. This time when I felt the sand shift beneath my feet I jumped out of the way, but after that I wasn't too sure what to do and as a result when Gaara was suddenly in my face I shrieked and stumbled back only to have my feet encased in sand immobilizing me.

"Don't be unsure of your moves. If you need time to think, get to a safe place and gather your thoughts, then attack without hesitation. Hesitate and the enemy won't hesitate to kill you."

He said and I shivered at the cold tone in his voice. Sure, he usually sounded that way, but this time he seemed to be speaking from experience of a whole different kind and I knew he was talking about the times he'd killed people. Not that he knew I knew that, but still.

Nodding I got to my feet once his sand released me and picked my kunai up again.

"Okay, this time I'm ready."

I said and saw him nod before sending his sand after me again. I dodged it and managed to stay on my feet, but he was keeping me at a distance from himself. I could throw all the weapons I wanted at him, but with his sand they would be useless. So what could I do?

"Focus Zen!"

I heard Gaara shout and looked up only to see a wall of sand and I froze like a deer in headlights expecting to get swallowed by the grains, but they stopped an inch above me. Confused, I looked up to see the grains split down the middle to reveal Gaara. His arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Hehe, oops?"

I offered as an excuse and heard him sigh and saw him shake his head. It was odd seeing Gaara act differently than he usually did when he was helping me train. I saw him around the village often during the day and he always had the same, cold and emotionless look on his face, but most of all I could tell he was bored, but took his job as Kazekage very seriously. But when he was helping me train I'd see him shake his head or see approval in his eyes as he nodded his head when I did something right. Or, like now, I'd see disappointment in their sea-foam green depths.

"Why'd you freeze?"

He asked and I rubbed the back of my head, not really having a good excuse.

"I panicked."

I said honestly and heard him sigh again and I felt like I'd let him down again.

I looked at him to see he'd turned his attention to the horizon and I followed his gaze to see the sun was setting.

"Come on, we've trained enough for today."

He said before turning and walking away. I sighed and hung my head as I put my kunai away.

"Zen, hurry up!"

He called to me and I looked up to see him waiting on me and I blushed as I ran to catch up to him. I hadn't expected him to wait on me, but I was glad he did. We chatted a little as we walked back to the manor. I told him a little about my childhood, but told him I lived in a village instead of a city in America. I told him how I'd moved to another 'village' with my mother and father when I was old enough to go to 'the academy' instead of high school. When I told him my mom died he shared with me that he lost his mother when she was giving birth to him. Of course I already knew that, but I pretended to be shocked and responded the right way. I didn't have to pretend to know how he felt though, that was real. He told me how he used to treat his siblings and how he met Naruto and the others. I noticed he was skipping around the fact of what he was and what he used to do, but I wasn't going to pry. I've known him long enough to know that he'd tell me when he wanted to and I was fine with that. Maybe when he thought he was ready to tell me that that I might be ready to tell him more about myself. Maybe.

Gaara and I went our seperate ways once on the second floor. He went to his room and I went to mine. I immediately made a bee-line for the bathroom to shower and get all the sweat off me. Once I finished and was dressed in my favorite p.j's I laid back on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. Would I really be willing to tell Gaara everything about my life? About Senna and Saki? My father's abuse? The death threats, beatings, and multiple trips to the hospital? The fact my mother turned out to be the Elemental of Fire and I'm her successor? How I got here from that other world? I sighed when I couldn't come up with an answer.

_I guess I'll just deal with that when the time comes._

I thought as I closed my eyes. I hadn't planned on going to sleep just yet, but my exhaustion from training with both my mother and Gaara had worn me out and I lost the battle to stay concious.


	23. Training Cut Short and Shopping

-Gaara-

I arrived at mine and Zendaya's training spot to see her sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed by the back wall. Training with Matsuri had taken a little longer than expected since she kept stumbling around, her balance was horribly off today, but once she finally managed to hit the final target I'd ended training for the day and headed here. I hadn't expected Zendaya to be here already.

"Z-"

I started to call her name to get her attention when Shukaku's voice stopped me.

_**Wait, watch.**_

He said and I was going to ask him what he was talking about when I saw a fireball suddenly appear in Zendaya's lap and watched as she opened her eyes and moved her hands, having the flames do as she wished.

_She's gotten quite good with her power._

I thought as I continued to watch her.

After a while she stopped and stood up. I used that moment to walk out from behind the wall I'd been hiding behind and walk over to her.

"Gaara, you're late!"

She said with a frown and I mentally flinched at the tone in her voice. I knew she wouldn't be happy with me being late, but I really couldn't help it.

"Let's get started shall we? We need to make up for lost time."

I said, refusing to apologize and heard her sigh.

"We wouldn't have lost any time if _someone_ had been on time."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her before seeing her get into her fighting stance after having drawn a kunai and I nodded at how quickly she got serious before sending my sand after her.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I jumped back from Gaara's sand again and wound up landing ontop of one of the crumbling walls of the used to be house we were using as a training spot. I tensed, expecting another wave of sand to come at me, but it didn't. I looked at Gaara confused to see him calling his sand back into his gourd.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

I asked as I jumped down and landed infront of him.

"Sorry Zen, but I just remembered that the council wants to see me about some things."

He said and I frowned that my teacher was being taken away from me.

"Aww, what am I gonna do now?"

I asked and saw him seem to hesitate to leave.

"Well, seeing the amount of progress you've made so far, you could take the rest of the day to relax."

He said and I looked at him in shock to see him looking anywhere but at me. I couldn't help but smile at the fact he'd complimented me.

"I have been wanting to check out some of the shops."

I said and he finally turned to look at me.

"Then do so. We can start training up again tomorrow."

He said and I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Alright Gaara, but next time, be on time okay?"

I asked with a smile and saw him look at me for a minute before simply disappearing in a wave of sand.

I groaned that he simply left like that without responding to my comment, but decided not to dwell on it. He was a busy guy. I mean, he _was_ the Kazekage after all. I put my kunai back in the pouch on my thigh before heading out into the streets. It was pretty late in the evening so not so many people were out, but the few who were I couldn't help but notice the looks they gave me. Even now, after all the time I've been here they still don't trust me. It hurt, but at least I had one person who didn't look at me like that and that's all that mattered. It only took one, then the rest would follow...eventually.

I saw one of the shops I wanted to check out and went inside. Gaara had given me a few kunai and shuriken to practice with, but I needed a weapon of my own. Something I could use along with my Elemental powers. Something that would be unique to me. I ignored the glare I recieved from the shop owner as I browsed the weapons inside the shop. I was used to ignoring people who hated me from dealing with the people back at my high school, so it was nothing new.

I looked over daggers, swords, scythes, fans, puppets, sai, and a lot of other weapons, but none of them really stood out to me that I'd be able to learn to fight with along with my Elemental flames. I was just about to leave when something at the end of the display case caught my attention. I walked over to it and gawked at the twin shortblade swords nestled amongst the cloth in the glass case.

"Can I see these?"

I asked the shop owner, pointing at the blades and the owner gave me a look that clearly said 'hell no' but I wasn't going to leave without having at least looked at those blades.

"I'm a paying customer and I want to see those blades."

I said, but the shop owner still didn't move.

"Am I going to have to tell the Kazekage that you're refusing to let me look at your merchandise?"

I threatened and that got the shop owner moving. I didn't want to use that as a threat, but the old man was being an ass.

He set the blades up on the glass counter and I looked at them. Now up close I could admire what they looked like. The blades themselves were straight and I could tell were sharpened very finely. I looked at the hilts and saw they were bound in what looked like leather ribbons, but what got my attention was the color of the ribbons. It was a dark amythest and I couldn't help but smile at the fact they were the same color as my hair.

"How much for the blades?"

I asked and saw the shop owner narrow his eyes at me, clearly about to deny selling me anything like he had before, but I beat him to the punch.

"Don't think I won't tell the Kazekage on your ass. You and almost everyone else in this damn village keeps treating me like some kind of criminal when I ain't done shit!"

I snapped and saw the old man's eyes widen, wether it was from shock at my sudden outburst or fear from being reported to the Kazekage I wasn't sure, but I didn't care since he told me his price. I paid for the blades and he gave me the sheath for them before telling me to leave. I didn't bother listening to him as I was too busy admiring my new weapons. I smiled at them before strapping the sheath to my back and slid them in it before heading for the closest restaurant. I was hungry, but was too lazy to go back to the manor to cook.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than usual and slightly less entertaining, but it was needed. At least in my opinion. Please review and I'll update when i can.


	24. Trust

A/N: Though this should be obvious considering the site we're on I'm still gonna say it. I do not own Naruto, but boy do I wish I did. I only own Zendaya, her mother, her sisters and aunts, the rouge nin Tem and Kanki are escorting, and the assholes at her school. **Also, the character Amaya does not belong to me. She belongs solely to my friend RJsGurl but I thank her deeply for allowing me to use her.** Now, R&R!

* * *

-Zendaya-

The last two days Gaara has helped me with my Taijutsu. Yesterday I'd almost been able to hit him, but he'd used his sand on me, when I was so focused on him, that I wound up flat on my back. Today would be the day I finally hit him.

I frowned when I noticed it was noon already when I got to our little trianing ground and got ready to start apologizing, only to find Gaara not there.

_Strange. He's usually here first._

I thought to myself.

**'Perhaps he is just running late child.'**

My mom said and I nodded before sitting down by the back wall to wait for him. I started playing with my Elemental fire to entertain myself and it was good practice. Once I'd shown Gaara my twin blades he had said I'd made a good choice in weaponry and we'd started my training with them. Today I was going to try and incorporate my flames into my attacks, but I couldn't do that until Gaara got here.

After a couple of hours passed I extinguished the ball of fire I'd been tossing back and forth and got to my feet.

"That jerk stood me up."

I said with a frown before dusting myself off and heading into the village. I knew he was the Kazekage and all, but he said he'd teach me. I was learing things from my mom sure, but the only thing she could teach me anymore was how to control and use my Elemental powers. Personally I thought I had pretty much gotten the hang of them and my emotions never really caused anything bad to happen.

I turned down a street to be able to take the long way around the village and wound up running into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention."

I said quickly as I backed up and looked at who I'd run into. It was a girl who looked to be around nineteen in age. Her eyes were a pale, emerald green with no pupil that I thought looked really cool and she had pale, sea-foam green hair cut really short on the right side of her face, but on the left it went down to her shoulder. She had ghostly pale skin, but I could tell she wasn't sick. She was wearing a blood red halter top and skin tight black pants. There were bandages covering her arms and she had on knee high boots, a Jonin vest and a Suna headband tied around her waist. I noticed she had a chemeleon tattoo peeking out from under her right ear, and had two black dots over her eyebrows with one sea foam blue dot in the middle a little higher than the two black dots. All in all, the chick looked badass.

"Oh, that's quite alright."

The girl said as she looked me over.

"To be honest I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going either."

She said and I relaxed a little knowing she wasn't upset for being run into.

"My name's Amaya Riya by the way."

She said and I stared at her in shock for a second before realizing she was waiting on me to introduce myself.

"Zendaya Ralts."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

She said and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had managed to finish all the paperwork the council had given me with a few minutes to spare before noon, so I'd gone to the kitchen in the Kazekage tower to get something to drink and was about to leave when someone called my name.

"Gaara-sama!"

I turned around to see Matsuri coming my way. I glanced at the sky and cursed when I saw it was already noon and hoped that whatever Matsuri wanted wouldn't take too long.

"Gaara-sama, did you forget we have training today?"

She asked with a smile and I mentally cursed at having forgot.

"Well...see...I got to-"

I started to say, hoping to get out of it but Matsuri grabbed onto my robes and stopped me from moving away. My sand protected me from those who woul dharm me or anything that got too close. I had to constantly keep it from pushing Matsuri away so as not to hurt her feelings or scare her.

"Wait! I need to-"

I started, but she cut me off as she pulled me to the training ground behind the Kazekage tower.

"I've gotten much better!"

She said excitedly and I sighed as I realized there was no way for me to get out of this. I just hoped Zendaya wouldn't be too mad at me for missing today's training.

* * *

-Zendaya-

Amaya and i had wound up walking around Suna a bit and got to know each other better. She told me she became a Jonin at the age of fifteen and took on her own team of Genin when she was only seventeen. I told her about moving to a new school and losing my mother. I'd learned that she was talented with Lightning Jutsus. She'd even created a jutsu where three spikes grow from her shoulder blaeds on each side and electricity flows between them, but it had a draw back apparently, but she wouldn't tell me what. For some reason I felt like I could trust her so I chanced telling her I could control fire and was trying to become a ninja.

I had expected her to laugh at me and call me insane, or maybe call me a freak. What I hadn't expected was for her to ask if it'd be okay to spar with me.

"S-Sure!"

I said and she smiled at me, but that smile fell suddenly.

"We need a safe place away from people to do so. We don't want anyone getting injured."

She said and I smiled as I grabbed hold of her wrist and started to lead her to mine and Gaara's spot. His ass ditched me, so screw him.

"Don't worry about that. I know the perfect place."

I said over my shoulder as I led her down the street. I had a feeling like Amaya and I would be friends. I just hoped nothing bad happened like last time.

* * *

A/N: Two updates in one day! Hope you guys liked it 'cuz there probably won't be an update for a while. I like to keep a chapter ahead if that makes any sense. I have 25 done, but won't post til i have 26 done. But here's this one so hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for sticking with me so far.


	25. New Friends

A/N: Slightly short, but it's good in my opinion to steer it where I want. Please read and review! Please!

* * *

-Amaya-

When I'd gone outside this morning I hadn't expected to run into someone as interesting as Zendaya. Her looks alone set her apart from everyone else. What with her pale olive colored skin and dark amythest colored hair to her waist. Her scarlet colored eyes probably got her some attention she didn't want as well.

"Here. No one will bother us here."

Zendaya said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked around at where she'd brought me. The area was fairly big and was surrounded by crumbling walls which made it obvious that a house used to be here.

"This'll do right?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, this will be perfect."

I said and she smiled before pulling the two swords from the scabbard on her back.

"Okay then, let's have some fun."

I said as I drew a kunai from my pouch of ninja tools before charging at her.

* * *

-Zendaya-

She was fast. Really fast, but all that time spent dodging Gaara's sand and running from the assholes at my school had helped make me fast as well. I charged at Amaya and she easily blocked my attack. She pushed me back before ducking down and going for my stomach. I quickly jumped back but wound up losing my balance and falling on the ground. Amaya used that to her advantage and pinned me down with her kunai pressed against my throat.

"I win."

She said and I smirked up at her before grabbing her wrist and letting some of my Elemental fire cover my fingers that were wrapped around her wrist.

"Ah!"

She shouted before jumping up off me and a few feet away. I got to my feet and saw her holding her wrist. It was red and had a slight burn mark on it.

"I won't go down that easily."

I said before doing the handsign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Once the clouds of smoke disappeared there were four clones beside me.

"Get ready."

We all said in unison before charging at Amaya again.

* * *

-Gaara-

I growled silently to myself as Matsuri called my name again, making slipping away impossible.

"Look Gaara-sama, I almost hit the bullseye."

She said and I glanced to where she was pointing to see she'd finally managed to hit hte targets that had been set up for her, but she was nowhere close to hitting the bullseye.

"Hn."

I said, hoping to be able to leave soon, but that just didn't seem like a possibility. I saw Matsuri try again and this time hit further away from the bullseye on the target and I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I leaned back against the back wall and tried to catch my breath. My body was sore and the cut on my cheek and forearm stung, but not too badly. I looked over at Amaya who was doing the same thing I was with a cut along her thigh and her right shoulder, the clothing charred in both places.

"Sorry about your wrist."

I said as I looked at her wrist. She'd long since put burn ointment and bandages on it, but I still felt bad.

"It's fine. That was fun."

She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah it was."

I said before looking up at the night sky. The sun had set long ago and now the sky was full of stars and a crescent moon.

After a few minutes of silence I turned to look at Amaya.

"Thank you for today, but I'm going to head home and get some rest."

I said and she turned to me and nodded.

"No problem. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

She said and I smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, maybe."

I said before starting to walk away.

"Bye!"

She called out to me before I got too far away and I waved goodbye to her before heading back home.

It wasn't until after I'd taken a shower and bandaged the few wounds I had that I realized I'd called the Kazekage manor my home. I smiled as I laid back on my bed. The villagers weren't as mean to me anymore and I felt like Gaara and I were friends. I now felt welcomed whenever I saw the manor and knew it was because of him. I had a lot to thank Gaara for and I'd let him know how grateful I was next time I saw him, but at the moment I was having trouble keeping my eyes open.

* * *

-Gaara-

When I got to the manor I could sense Zendaya's chakra signature from upstairs. I pushed her door open slightly and saw her asleep already. I had hoped to be able to explain my absence, but I wasn't going to wake her up just for that.

As I turned to leave I noticed she had a bandage on her cheek and wondered what she'd done to get it, but I wouldn't know unless I asked her and that would have to wait til morning. I silently slipped back out of her room and headed to mine. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but I could still rest a bit until morning. Hopefully Zendaya wouldn't be too mad about today.


	26. Excuses Excuses

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I finally came up with chapter 27 and chose to post this for you guys. For those wondering, and even for those who don't care, I'm waiting with my updates until I have one chapter ahead of the last one I finished. That way I've got something to go off of. Well, hope you guys like this update, and I think you'll all like the next one and what I have planned. I'm trying to work things out and not screw up, so please bear with me. Read and Review. Love you all, peace!

* * *

-Gaara-

I walked downstairst to the kitchen expecting to see Zendaya there since she wasn't in her room, but the only thing I found was a note on the table. I got my cup of coffee then walked over to it and read it.

_'Gaara, _

_I'm not too sure what happened yesterday, but it's okay since I still got some training done. Hopefully we can train today. See you at noon. _

_-Zendaya'_

A wave of relief washed over me at the fact she wasn't mad at me. I wanted to go see her now, but I had a council meeting that I couldn't miss. It was about the mission I'd sent my siblings on.

* * *

-Temari-

"We can rest here for now."

I said as we reached a small cave a few feet away from the border of the Wind country.

"Thank God."

Kankuro said and I rolled my eyes at him. It'd been about three days since we left the Raikage's village with Odun and if we kept up the pace we'd been going we'd reach Suna by sunrise tomorrow.

"Stay here and keep an eye on him Kankuro. I'm going to get some water before we pass the border."

I said as I got our canteens and went to the stream I'd seen and started to fill them up. I'd just finished refilling them when I heard my brother call my name.

I rushed back to where I'd left my brother and was about to ask what was wrong when I saw him picking himself up from the ground and Odun was gone.

"Which way?"

I ased once he got to his feet and he pointed towards the border and I mentally laughed at the fact he was running closer to our destination, but the fact was he was free and we had to catch him, fast.

* * *

-Zendaya-

Noon came around and again Gaara was nowhere to be seen. I waited a while, but still he didn't show.

"Where the fuck _is_ he!?"

I asked aloud as I crossed my arms. I'd really wanted to show him how much I'd improved.

"Zen!"

I heard someone say my name and quickly looked towards the entrance to my spot to see Amaya.

"Oh, hey Amaya."

I said, a little disappointed that it wasn't Gaara.

"Hey, you okay?"

She asked as she walked towards me.

"Yeah. I was waiting on someone, but it looks like they're not gonna show."

I said sadly and she smiled sympathetically at me.

"Ah, well, you know the best thing for that?"

She asked and I shook my head no.

"A good spar. What do you say?"

She asked and I couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Sure. I need a distraction anyways."

* * *

-Gaara-

"Matsuri, I really have to go."

I said as I walked past her.

"D-Do you really not want to train me that much Gaara-sama?"

She asked and I stopped at the fact I could tell she was about to cry. I was no good with people or crying people. And crying women was something I tried to avoid.

"It's not that, I ust have to take care of something."

I said, hoping she'd understand.

"So it's not that you don't train me? It's something you can't get out of?"

She asked. I wanted to tell her she'd gotten it wrong, but she'd sotpped crying and I didn't want her to start again so I nodded.

"Okay then, by-"

She started to say, but I used my sand to get up to the rooftops and headed for mine and Zendaya's training spot.

_Please be there._

I thought as I jumped from building to building. When I finally got there I froze as I landed on the ground. Zendaya was here, but she wasn't by herself.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I'd just managed to knock the kunai from Amaya's hand when I saw something red out of my periphrial vision. I turned to see Gaara standing by the entrance. I suddenly felt hte wind being knocked out of me and I landed on my bac with Amaya standing above me with a smile on her face.

"Distracted much?"

She asked and I rolled my eyes at her as I got to my feet.

"Don't blame me, blame that one."

I said pointing in Gaara's direction.

Amaya's reaction was absolutely priceless. Her eyes widened and her face lost the majority of its coloring and she started stuttering.

"K-Kazekage-sama!?"

She asked in shock and I msiled to myself at her reaciton before turning to look at Gaara.

"Well Gaara, do you have a good reason for standing me up yesterday and almost today?"

I asked as I crossed my arms under my chest waiting for his answer.

* * *

-Gaara-

I flinched slightly at Zendaya's question and tried to think of something to tell her. For some reason I didn't want to tell her that instead of training her I was training Matsuri.

"Council meeting?"

I said, though it sounded more like a question than an answer but thankfully Zendaya didn't notice.

"Okay, in that case you're forgiven. But next time let me know ahead of time so I don't think you just ditched me."

She said with a smile and I felt bad for making her feel like that, but I felt even worse for having lied to her. I just didn't want her to know the real reason I had to skip out on her.


	27. Late and Games

A/N: OokamiLover19 and Erin Bloodrein Sage, I love you both so much right now for reviewing so quickly. And Erin, thanks for catching up so quickly. This chapter is for you two. Please enjoy.

* * *

-Kankuro-

Temari and I managed to catch Odun just a couple of hours away from Suna but it had taken all night. This time Temari bound his hands behind his back and tied them with chakra reinforced ropes. I had a bump on the side of my head from my sister for letting Odun escape. It wasn't my fault he'd been pretending to be bound and ran when I went to take a leak.

"When do you think we'll get back?"

I asked, hoping Temari wasn't still mad at me.

"Probably sometime around sundown if not a few hours before. Depends on our pace and if nothing _else_ happens."

She said and I flinched at the tone of my sister's voice before putting a little bit of distance between us. One of the few things that scared me was Gaara and Temari when she was angry. Neither were anyone I wanted to piss off, especially this far out in the desert.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I ran down the steps and headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat right quick since Amaya said she'd take me shopping today. I couldn't even _remember_ the last time I'd had a girl's day out.

I turned the corner to go into the kitchen and had to skid to a stop to avoid colliding with Gaara.

"Haha, morning."

I said with a smile and he just looked at me with that bored expression on his face that he always had.

"Care to move? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

I said, but he didn't move.

"Please?"

I asked and saw him smirk down at me slightly since he was a few inches taller.

"No."

He said simply and I frowned.

"Gaaaara, pleeeease?"

I whined, but still, he didn't move. I pouted at his lack of cooperation before deciding to try to push past him.

His sand blocked me from slipping past and I glared at him as I stepped back. He was full out smirking at me now. He found this amusing.

"Glad you find this amusing."

I said before rushing forward and tackling him to the ground. I was shocked his sand didn't protect him, but I wasn't complaining as I jumped up and made a run for the door. I felt something wrap around my ankle, but ignored it until I fell face first to the floor.

"Oww."

I said before turning over to see Gaara standing over me with his arms crossed and that smirk of his still on his face. I looked down at my ankle to see sand wrapped around it.

_Sneaky bastard._

I thought before looking back up at Gaara to see his smirk widen. I narrowed my eyes at him before swinging out with my free foot and knocking him to the ground right next to me. Before he could react I moved over to him, straddled his waist, and placed my hands on his shoulders to keep him pinned down. The look in his eyes made me smirk.

_Now who's sneaky?_

I thought to myself as I looked down at Gaara.

* * *

-Gaara-

I stared up at Zendaya in shock. Not only had she tackled me to the ground earlier, but she'd also just managed to knock me down again and pin me in place. Where the hell was my sand and why wasn't it reacting? Not that I really wanted it to.

I noticed Zendaya was smirking down at me and tried to push her off so I could get up. She grabbed my wrist in one swift movement, almost too fast for me to see, then shifted her weight on me and pinned me back down.

"I don't think so Sandman."

She said and I looked up at her with a raised brow at the name.

"Sandman?"

I asked and smirked when she blushed.

"Shut up."

She said and my smirk widened.

"Now, are you going to be a good Kazekage and stay put while I leave? You've already made me late."

She said seriously, but still with a hint of playfulness in her voice. I looked her in the eyes as she said it and found myself lost in them. They were a dark, scarlet color and they stood out against her slightly pale, olive colored skin. They were usually hidden by her bangs, but at the moment I could see them perfectly and found it hard to look away.

"Well?"

She asked, a hint of impatience in her voice, but her question was enough to snap me out of my daze.

"And if I won't let you leave?"

I asked, wondering just how long I could keep this little game going. I didn't know what it was about Zendaya, but she made me feel as if I could let down all my guards and just be, well, just be me. I didn't have to be the Kazekage around her, and I didn't have to worry about her being afraid of me since she had no idea about all the things I had done. She had accepted my offer to train her and when she smiled, she was smiling at me. When she talked, she was talking to me. I wasn't used to people doing that. Usually they were smiling at other people, or talking _about_ me. Even now, though I was the Kazekage, there were people in the village who were still afraid of me. But not Zendaya.

"Then I'll just have to slip out."

She said before suddenly jumping up and heading for the door again. I pushed myself to my feet and ran after her. I wrapped my arm around her waist just as she got to the door and pulled her back against my chest and stopped her. I leaned in close to her ear and couldn't help but smirk.

"It won't be that easy."

I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver in my arms and wondered if I had actually scared her and was about to step back and apologize when she turned her face just enough for me to see. She was smirking at me and I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"And it won't be that easy to catch me again."

She said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	28. Laughter and Ruined Moments

A/N: :) okay, i know for a fact you guys will like this chapter because I loved writing it, but you guys will hate it at the same time. Enjoy and review. Do so, and I'll update faster.

* * *

-Zendaya-

My heart was pounding a mile a minute as I raced for the window in my room. Who knew Gaara liked to play? Sure he used to play cat and mouse with his victims when he was a cold-blooded killer, but he wasn't like that anymore, so the fact that he was being so playful now was kind of a shock to me.

I just got to the window and was about to jump up onto the window sill when I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me backwards.

"Ah!"

I screamed in shock as I was lifted through the air and brought around to face Gaara. I blinked in shock at the fact he was standing in the doorway to my room with his arms crossed as per usual before I realized he was smirking up at me, probably thinking he'd won.

_Oh no you don't, I won't let you win that easily._

I thought before pulling a kunai from the pouch on my hip and using it to make an opening in the sand surrounding me, making it drop me to the floor. I landed on my feet and dashed past Gaara in the doorway and ran down the hallway without looking back.

* * *

-Gaara-

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I watched Zendaya run down the hallway and disappear around the corner that led to Temari's room.

_**You're enjoying yourself.**_

Shukaku said and I frowned slightly at the fact he was back, but not even he could ruin the mood I was in. Another thing Zendaya seemed to be able to do was make me happy or feel things I'd never felt before. Like earlier when she'd had me pinned down. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest at how close she was and when she called me 'Sandman' I was not only curious as to why she'd called me that of all things, but also slightly...touched? I wasn't sure. When she'd said it I felt my heart skip in my chest and when I'd questioned her about it and saw her blush I couldn't help but smirk and my heart felt so light even though it was beating erratically.

_Maybe I am._

I thought before opening Temari's bedroom door and looking around the room. It looked empty, but I wasn't going to leave just like that.

I walked inside and slowly scanned the room a second time. The window was closed and I could tell it hadn't been opened in a while, so she hadn't gone out the window. The bed covers hadn't been messed with any, so she wasn't under the covers.

_Where are you?_

I wondered to myself as I continued to look around the room. I stopped when I saw a picture on my sister's bedside table. It was of me, Kankuro, and her the day I'd gotten out of the hospital after mine and Naruto's fight during the Chunin Exams. I'd apoligzed to them for everything I'd done and all they'd told me was that it was okay. They had said that, but I still felt bad. Because of that, Temari had taken us out to eat and before going home she'd asked the owner of the restaurant we'd gone to if they'd take a picture of us. At first they'd been too scared to even look up from the camera, but after Temari snapped at them they'd raised the camera and said get ready. I hadn't expected Kankuro and Temari to get so close to me and smile as if they were actually happy to be around me. I had blushed at the warm feeling that had come over me at the fact they weren't afraid of me for the first time in a long time. I had the same picture on my desk in my office, but I didn't know Temari had a copy in her room as well.

I heard a creak behind me and whirled around to see Zendaya in the doorway. When she felt me staring at her she turned shocked eyes on me, letting out a small, squeak-like sound before running out the room. I chuckled again before taking off after her. We both raced down the stairs and into the living room. She ran past the couch to the other side of the coffee table and tried to head for the door, but I cut her off and she turned around and made a run for the kitchen, but again, I managed to stop her before she even got to the doorway leading out of the living room.

"Y-You're c-cheating."

She said, out of breath as she stood on one side of the coffee table and I stood on the other. She moved towards one side and I followed her movements, blocking her way to the exit.

"No I'm not."

I said simply and smirked when I saw her pout.

"Yes you are!"

She shouted before jumping up onto the coffee table, then jumping over my head and running for the door again. I blinked in shock before using my sand and pulling her back into the room. I'd pulled a little too hard and she fell back onto the couch. I was about to say I was sorry when I saw her push herself up and shake her head to regain her bearings before she flipped over the back of the couch and tried to run for the window. She was persistent, I'd give her that.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I was a little shocked when I was suddenly pulled back and landed on the couch, but just shook my head to regain my bearings before jumping back up to my feet. If it hadn't been for the door in Temari's room creaking I would have gotten away while Gaara had been distracted by the rather cute picture in Temari's room. I skid to a stop when Gaara suddenly appeared infront of me, blocking my way to the exit once again. I glared at him slightly before turning around and running back towards the couch. I got halfway around it when he was right infront of me. I ran around to the other side and stopped to catch my breath. I looked at Gaara as I placed my hands on the back of the couch and used it for support as I tried to find a way to get past him. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at what all our running around had done to his hair. It already had had a wind-blown look to it, but it was much worse now. It was sticking up in random places and his bangs had been moved to the side exposing the kanji on his forehead. I blushed when I realized that the way he looked now only made him look that much more hot.

"What's...so funny?"

He asked, slightly out of breath. At least I wasn't the only one starting to get tired.

"Nothing."

I said as I shook my head.

Silence followed and all we did was stare at eachother while trying to regain our breathing. Once it felt like mine was back to normal I made a break for the door again, but this time I had a plan. Just as expected, Gaara got there before I did, but instead of stopping I kept going and barreled into him, knocking him to the floor once again. He was so shocked that I managed to get to my feet again, but before I could take off I felt him grab my ankle and pull me back down.

"Eep!"

I said as I fell back, but I landed on him. I blushed when I realized I'd landed in his lap. He seemed shocked too, since he froze for a few seconds before he moved and pushed my shoulders back so I was pinned to the ground. I blinked in shock as I realized he was hovering over me, with his hands keeping me down much like I had done to him earlier, but he was keeping the rest of his body away from my own.

"I believe I win."

He said cockily and I narrowed my eyes up at him before striking him hard in the middle of his chest and using his moment of shock to my advantage and rolling us over so that I was ontop, pinning him down.

"I don't think so."

I said with a smirk. The look on his face made me want to laugh, but if I did he would have been able to push me off.

* * *

-Gaara-

I honestly hadn't expected the little game between Zendaya and me to last this long, but I was having what my sister had described to me as fun. I was breathing slightly harder than usual and felt my face heat up slightly as Zendaya rolled us over and pinned me down again.

_**Don't let her take control. Push her off and pin her down again.**_

Shukaku said and I blinked in shock at the fact he wasn't telling me to do something perverted like he had been the last time he'd spoken to me. Though thankfully I was in my room and Zendaya was alseep so I didn't have to face her. Sometimes Shukaku could be really perverted.

_I tried that, but she keeps either running or flipping us over._

I thought back, trying to thing of some way to make it so I could win our little game. That's when it hit me. I remembered seeing Kankuro and one of the girls in the village he'd slept with playing around in the kitchen. I'd seen Kankuro moving his hands up and down the girl's sides, moving his fingers and she kept laughing. He'd move his hands in different places like her neck, behind her legs, then back to her stomach and she'd laugh that much more. When I'd asked Kankuro what he'd been doing he'd told me he was tickling the girl. I briefly wondered if Zendaya was even ticklish, but decided the best way to find out was to try it.

I quickly moved my hands up to her stomach and to her sides, blushing slightly as I realized I was touching her like that, before copying my older brother's actions. The reaction was almost instant. Zendaya started to laugh and I felt her hold on my shoulders weaken and stopped, but as soon as I did she put more pressure in holding me down. I looked up at her face to see her frowning down at me, but could see she was smiling with her eyes. She wasn't mad at me.

"Don't do that!"

She snapped and I smirked as I realized I'd found a way to win after all.

"Don't do what, this?"

I asked before tickling her again.

She started laughing again and she tried to keep her hands on my shoulders, but after I'd moved my hands to her sides her hands moved to my own to try and get me to stop tickling her. I found myself smiling as I sat up, then moved closer to Zendaya as I tickled her even more. She blocked my hands from her stomach and I moved to the back of her neck. She squeaked before one of her hands went up to try and grab one of my own to stop it, but since she left part of her stomach open I reached down quickly and started tickling her there again.

"Hahahaha, stop it!"

She shouted as she fell to her side and tried curling up into a ball to protect her stomach from me, but that just left her open and I moved back up to her neck. I smiled wider as she suddenly flipped onto her back to protect her neck. I moved so that I was hovering over her again and kept tickling her. Her laughter and giggles made my heart feel like it was flying weightlessly and I couldn't help but laugh a bit of my own.

"Stop! Hahaha, I...I can't breathe!"

She said in between laughter and I finally stopped and held myself over her and looked down at her as she tried to regain her breathing. Her face was flushed from her laughter and her amythest colored hair was sprawled out on the floor beneath her. Her chest was steadily rising and falling rapidly and I could hear her heart beating quickly and felt my own speed up as I realized how close we were to eachother. There was only about an inch or two of space between us and I had one of my knees inbetween her legs and my hands on either side of her head.

I looked back up at Zendaya and her eyes met mine. I was confused by the look in them, but could tell it wasn't anything bad. She'd finally regained her breathing and it seemed like the space between us had somehow shrunk as I felt myself lower my body onto hers slightly. She didn't protest or push me away and I felt my heart beat faster. I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't look away from her eyes and I felt my heart beating erratically in my chest and my face heat up as I leaned closer to her. I noticed her breathing picked up, but it was from something different this time, that much I knew. She pulled her bottom lip in and bit down on it slightly and I felt my entire body hum with a kind of feeling I was unfamiliar with, but everything felt warm and I found it hard to breath as I leaned closer still. Our faces were only inches apart and I finally looked away from her eyes to look down at her lips again before looking back up. She blushed, but held my gaze and I saw her lean up slightly and decided to go with the feeling I had and leaned down as well. My lips ghosted just centimeters from her own and I could feel her breath on my face. I almost had that last little bit of space between us gone when we both heard a rather loud female voice calling from the kitchen and the door being banged on.

"ZENDAYA!"


	29. Distractions and Surprises

A/N: Sorry guys, but I had to. And RJsGurl, here's your snake :) R&R ppl! R&R!

* * *

-Zendaya-

I blushed heavily at the sound of Amaya's voice from outside the kitchen door and glared in her direction even though she couldn't see me before looking back up at Gaara who was still so close.

I could just lean in and...

I didn't get to finish my thought as I heard the kitchen door being opened and footsteps coming our way. Gaara and I both quickly scrambled away from each other, blushing madly. I only just managed to get mine under control when I saw Amaya in the doorway.

"Please excuse the intrusion Kazekage-sama, but when Zendaya didn't show up at the promised time I got worried."

She said towards Gaara and he simply nodded before I saw him slip out of the room.

"You ready to go?"

She asked me and I glared at her slightly before sighing. I couldn't really be too mad at her since I'd wound up forgetting why I was trying to get past Gaara in the first place.

"Yeah."

I said and followed her out the door.

It didn't take long for Amaya to manage to get my mind shifted from what almost happened between Gaara and I to clothes, jewlery and more. By the time the sun was starting to set we each had at least six bags and we were sitting in a restaurant trying to rest before going home.

"So Zen, what's it like living in the Kazekage manor?"

Amaya asked and I looked away from the window to look at my green haired friend.

"It's not that bad. Temari and Kankuro don't really like me, but Gaara isn't like them or the other villagers. Though they're slowly starting to warm up to me, and you're different too!"

I said quickly when I saw the slightly hurt look in her eyes. My comment seemed to be right on the mark since she smiled afterwards.

"You're so lucky. Almost everyone in the village loves the Kazekage."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at that. I knew all too well that the people in Suna loved Gaara. He was a wonderful Kazekage and person, it was about time people realized that.

"Oh, but don't let the Kazekage's fangirls learn you're staying there or they'll come after you."

She suddenly warned and I looked at her confused.

"Fangirls?"

I asked. I knew the girls in the village found Gaara to be cute after he became Kazekage, but it couldn't really be that many could it?

"Yeah, they're everywhere."

Amaya said seriously and I frowned. I could tell she was really worried something would happen to me if Gaara's fangirls ever found out. Not that it was much of a secret, but most villagers tried to avoid me since I was still technically an outcast.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

I said and that seemed to be enough to reassure her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard Amaya say something and turned to look at her thinking she was talking to me, only to see she was looking outside.

"You wanna go?"

I asked and she turned to me with a smile.

"Yeah."

She said and we headed out. We started walking back to her place first. When we were halfway there Amaya stopped.

"What is it?"

I asked wondering what made her stop. I noticed she frowned at something and followed her eyes to see an eight foot king cobra coming our way.

"What the hell is _that_!?"

I shouted in surprise, but my surprise only grew when I saw Amaya put her bags down and walk _towards_ the oncoming snake.

"A-Amaya?"

I asked, wondering what my friend was thinking walking towards the thing. I wasn't afraid of snakes, even if they were that big, but this one shocked the hell out of me and I didn't want to get bit.

"Relax Zen, this is Rai."

Amaya said as if that explained everything. I watched in complete awe as Amaya reached down and ran her hand along the snake's head, as if petting it.

"Umm..."

I said, unsure what exactly to say to this situation.

"Zen, Rai is my partner. Surely you've heard of ninja dogs and the like?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you had a partner. Let alone a snake."

I said as I stepped closer to the pair.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

She asked, with a bit of a bite to her words and I quickly shook my head so as not to be misunderstood.

"No, no, no! It's just...I was shocked. That's all."

I said as I finally came to stand beside the two.

"Oh, if that's all it's fine. It's kinda my fault since I never told you."

She said and I just stayed quiet, silently agreeing with her on that one.

"Well, let me introduce you."

She suddenly said and I simply looked at her.

"Rai, this is my friend Zendaya. Zendaya, this is my partner Rai."

Amaya said with a smile and I looked from her to the king cobra infront of me.

"Uh...hi?"

I said uncertainly. I blinked in shock when the cobra dipped it's head, as if bowing in greeting.

"What are you doing out here anyways Rai?"

Amaya suddenly asked the snake and it turned towards her and made a hissing sound. I watched silently as Amaya and Rai seemed to be having a conversation of sorts and Amaya seemed to be getting more and more agitated by the minute.

Finally, Amaya threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh before turning to look my way.

"I'm sorry Zen, but I need to get back home. I'll see you around okay?"

She said as she walked back to where she'd set her bags before running off with Rai slithering right beside her.

"...bye..."

I said aloud to myself before turning around and heading back towards the manor. I honestly didn't know what to think about what just happened. It really shouldn't have surprised me since ninja have partners of all sorts.

_I wonder if I should get an animal partner to work alongside me?_

I wondered as I walked through the front door of the manor.

"Nah, I was never really good with animals."

I said aloud to myself as I kicked off my shoes by the door and headed up the stairs towards my room. I just wanted to put my clothes away and go to bed. I didn't feel like training today, too much had happened already.


	30. Limited Time and Roles

A/N: Slightly short, but still a pretty good chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Read and review and I may just update to where I have it last.

* * *

-Gaara-

Ever since yesterday I had been trying to bury myself in my work to keep my mind off of what almost happened between Zendaya and me. Just thinking of how close we were and the feel of her breath ghosting over my lips made me blush and my body feel warm. Though it was probably a good thing we got stopped when we did, I couldn't help but wonder what it would have felt like to press my lips against her own.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Someone asked as they walked into the room and I jumped slightly and blushed at what I'd been thinking.

"Hm?"

I asked the ninja infront of me who proceeded to set down a giant stack of papers.

"The council wishes for you to go over all of these and sign them."

The ninja said and I simply nodded before getting started. I didn't even hear when the ninja left.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I was a little uncertain about going to mine and Gaara's training spot today considering what almost happened between Gaara and I. I blushed just thinking about it. If Amaya hadn't interupted us when she did I would have gotten my first kiss.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was already at the training spot. I knew Gaara wouldn't be there since it was still a few hours til noon, but that didn't stop me from scanning to make sure.

_What now?_

I wondered to myself.

**'You could always use your Shadow Clone Jutsu and work on your Taijutsu combined with your Elemental control.'**

My mom said and I smiled slightly. It had been a while since I last heard from her. I was a little sad about that, but at the same time glad considering the events from yesterday. I really didn't want her in my head during that.

_Before that, there's something I've been meaning to ask you._

I thought as I drew my swords.

**'What's that child?'**

She asked and I stopped with my hands folded in the correct hand sign.

_You told me before that you were just too weak to live anymore in any of the worlds, so how is it that you've lasted so long here?_

I asked and waited for my mother's reply. I heard her sigh before she appeared next to me. I dropped my hands and waited for her to answer.

**'What I told you before was the truth. I am no longer able to live anywhere. The only reasoning I can come up with to explain my lasting existence so far is because you still need me.'**

She said and I looked at her confused.

**'Once you no longer require my help, I will fade and you will fully become the Fire Elemental.'**

She said and my eyes widened.

"What, no!"

I shouted, not wanting to lose my mother again.

**'Listen to me child.'**

She said and I shut my mouth from what I was about to say.

**'I died a long time ago, as have my sisters. Their successors already know all they need to, but you still need to learn.'**

She said and I started to ask her what it was I needed to learn, but she cut me off.

**'I can't tell you what you need to learn. That is for each Elemental to find out on their own since each is different. I'm not sure when you will learn it, so I guess I should tell you this now.'**

She said and I furrowed my brow in confusion at her words. She just lost me.

_Tell me what?_

I asked and she motioned for me to sit. I sheathed my swords and did so.

**'The role that each Elemental is to play.'**

She said ominously and I gulped. Why did I get the feeling that I wasn't going to like this?


	31. Roles to Play and Annoyances

-Kasai-

I didn't wish to tell my daughter of what was expected of each Elemental, but she had to know. There was no helping it.

**'Elementals have a variety of powers for many different reasons, but its mainly to make our roles easier. The fact I was able to bring you back from the world you had learned to call home is proof of that.'**

I said and could see Zendaya's confusion in her eyes.

**'You'll learn to do that eventually, but that is not what is important.'**

I said and paused for her to understand how serious this was. the life of an Elemental was not a kind one.

"What is?"

She asked in a whisper and I felt tempted to keep it to myself, but knew she had to know.

**'Once an Elemental fully gains control over her powers she is to go to the temple of her element and give herself to the spirit there.'**

"What!?"

Zendaya shouted in shock and I flinched, but continued.

**'It is to show the Elemental's complete devotion to the spirit that gives her her power. After that, you are expected to cut all ties with humans and stay in the temple, protecting the lands around it and the people in it. You cannot fall in love with anyone, the only way to procreate to give birth to the next Elemental is to go to the spirit and allow it to enter your body completely. I'm sorry Zendaya my child, but that is the role to play as an Elemental.'**

I said and waited for my daughter's response. She was staring at the sandy ground between us with no emotion on her face. She probably felt the same way I did when I was told.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was expected to go live by myself in some temple and practically give my body and soul to some spirit just because it decided to give me my Elemental powers? Then, if I wanted to be a mother I couldn't do it with the man I love, but with some spirit? I couldn't fall in love? I had no choice in the matter?

**'Child?'**

I heard my mother ask worriedly and that seemed to bring me out of my state of shock and I looked up at her.

"No."

I said softly and saw my mother look at me confused.

**'What?'**

She asked and I got to my feet, never taking my eyes off her.

"No."

I said again before explaining.

"I refuse to let my life be set out for me where I have no control over it. Just because some fire spirit decided to give me this power doesn't mean I'm going to give it the power to control me. This is _my_ life and I'm going to live it the way _I_ choose. If anyone has a problem with that then they can just kiss my red-eyed, purple haired, fire using, pale olive skinned little ass!"

I shouted and silence followed my outburst.

I looked at my mother for some kind of reaction, and what I saw shocked me.

**'You will definitely make an interesting Elemental my child.'**

She said with a smile and I blinked in shock at her statement before smiling myself.

* * *

-Gaara-

I finished the last of the paperwork given to me and had a ninja deliver it back to the council before heading out. It was almost noon and I was _not_ going to miss training with Zendaya again.

I was halfway to the training spot when I heard someone call my name.

"Gaara-sama!"

I flinched at the all-too familiar voice before turning my head to see Matsuri running towards me.

_Dammit, not now._

I thought as she got closer and closer.

**_I don't want to deal with this annoying worm. If you dont' want her dead, ditch her._**

Shukaku said and I didn't even think twice before doing just that. Using my sand to get up to the tops of the buildings I took off running for mine and Zendaya's secret training spot.

* * *

-Matsuri-

I frowned when I saw Gaara disappear in a wave of his sand. I looked around for him to see him on the rooftops. I'd finally gotten up the courage to tell him how I felt and after searching the village since he wasn't in his office, I'd finally found him. Now he was trying to get away.

I jumped up onto the rooftops and took off after him. I wasn't going to let him get away without having told him how I felt. He deserved to know not everyone was still afraid of him, and I'd be the one to let him know.

* * *

A/N: Not the best of days for me, but I updated anyways even if it was shorter than usual. Hope you guys enjoyed, later.


	32. Caught in a Lie

A/N: Hi guys, I took a nap and feel slightly better than before but not much. This chapter will get a little interesting between Zen and Matsuri. Please read and review and I'll try to update again sometime soon. Please let me know what you think because I feel like I've lost my touch with this story.

* * *

-Zendaya-

After our talk, my mom had disappeared to let me work on my Taijutsu until noon. I wasn't even sure if Gaara was gonna show up, but I'd wait here as long as I had to in case he did.

I heard something on the other side of the clearing and saw Gaara.

"Hey, you made it!"

I said with a smile as he walked closer. I was about to say something else when I saw a brown haired girl land on the ground from the rooftops.

_Who the fuck is she?_

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed Zendaya narrowed her eyes suddenly and wondered if she was mad at me or something before I heard footsteps behind me. My eyes widened slightly when I saw Matsuri.

_Did she follow me?_

I wondered. I hadn't even noticed her, though I really hadn't expected her to follow me and I was trying to get here as fast as possible.

"Gaara-sama."

She said and I frowned.

"Matsuri, what are you _doing_ here?"

I asked and she blushed.

"Well, even though you said we wouldn't be training today I had to see you. I wanted to tell you something."

She said and I tensed.

"Training?"

I heard Zendaya ask and flinched at the tone of her voice.

"I had promised to-"

I started, trying to explain, but Matsuri cut me off.

"Yes. Gaara-sama has been training me everyday at noon for the past five days."

She said and I looked form her to Zendaya and gulped. She looked mad.

"Oh really?"

She asked, keeping her eyes on me.

_Uh-oh._

I thought as she turned her gaze to Matsuri.

"And who are you?"

She asked and I looked at Matsuri, hoping she wouldn't make things any worse.

"My name is Matsuri, and I'm in love with Gaara-sama."

She said and everything seemed to go quiet until I heard Zendaya start to laugh. It wasn't like her laughter from yesterday, this time it seemed sarcastic.

"Don't laugh at me bitch! I do love Gaara-sama!"

Matsuri yelled and Zendaya suddenly stopped lauging and glared at her.

"What did you just call me?"

She asked slowly and I could hear the warning in Zendaya's voice, but apparently Matsuri couldn't and repeated her statement.

"You heard me, I called you a bitch."

Matsuri said as she placed her hands on her hips. I heard a growl from Zendaya's direction and saw her grab the hilt of one of her swords before disappearing.

_Oh shit._


	33. False Love and Tempers

A/N: This chapter is for my friends Erin and Mia. You two are amazing and thanks for everything. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I was upset with Gaara for having lied to me, and was going to let him have it later. Right now, I was going to teach that Matsuri chick not to fuck with me.

I felt Gaara's sand try to stop me as I ran towards Matsuri with only one sword drawn, I wasn't going to need the other. I used my fire and the sand moved back as if it was afraid it'd get burned. I ducked down before coming up right infront of Matsuri. Her brown eyes widened in shock and I smirked at her.

"Don't _ever_ call me a bitch."

I said before swinging out with one of my swords, only to have it blocked by a kunai.

"Don't laugh at my feelings."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her before kicking her away from me and jumping up onto the rooftops.

"Please. You don't really love Gaara."

I said as she got to her feet.

"Yes I do!"

She screamed before jumping up onto the rooftops with me and charging at me.

Her kunai met with my blade and sent sparks flying.

"Really? Then tell me, what do you love about him and why?"

I asked as I flicked my wrist and sent her flying across the rooftops. We were slowly moving furter and further away from the training spot, but kept to the rooftops so as not to include civilians.

"I love the fact he takes charge in situations and knows what needs to be donw. I love how he is willing to teach me to fight even though he doesn't have to!"

Matsuri yelled at me as she ran along the rooftops towards me and I scoffed at her as I blocked her attack.

"You don't love him and I can tell you why."

I said before pushing off of her kunai and jumping across the street and landing soundlessly on the rooftop on the other side.

* * *

-Temari-

Kankuro and I finally reached the village a little after noon. We headed straight for the Kazekage tower and after having a few ANBU escort Odun to the high security prison went to report in to our brother, only to find him not in his office.

"What the hell? We come back from an exhausting mission and he's not even here!?"

I snapped angrily as I stormed out of the tower in search of my baby brother. I was tired and cranky and really wasn't in the mood to be hunting the entire fucking village for my baby brother.

"Hey, what's that?"

I heard Kankuro ask and looked back at him to see him looking up at something. I followed his gaze to see a familiar purple haired figure on the rooftops with an also familiar brunette.

"What is Matsuri doing on the rooftops with Zendaya?"

Kankuro asked the question that was in my mind.

"I don't know."

I said honestly as we both looked up at them. I didn't like Matsuri, okay, I couldn't stand the bitch. She was annoying and clingy and didn't get that my baby brother wasn't interested, but that didn't mean I wanted anything to happen to her.

"Wonder what they're talking about."

Kankuro said and I looked at him before looking back up at the two girls to see they were clearing talking to each other, but we were too far away to hear whatever was being said But whatever it was, I could see was making Matsuri angry.

* * *

-Matsuri-

"You only like him now because he's the Kazekage. You, and almost everyone else in this damned village was afraid of him until you all realized he wasn't going to hurt you! Most of you are _still_ afraid of him!"

The purple haired bitch shouted at me and I glared at her.

"That's not true! I've always loved Gaara-sama!"

I shouted, my face burning with embarrassment. That wasn't completely true. I was afraid of him at one time, but to hell if I was going to admit that to this bitch.

"Bullshit! I bet you can't even look him in the eyes when in the same room together. Or when you train, I bet you want to get closer to him so you purposefully mess up and trip so he'll help you. You're pathetic. I hate girls like you."

She said and I stared at her in shock at the fact she was so spot on, but quickly shook my head and narrowed my eyes at her again.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

I screamed before charging at her again.

She easily blocked my attack before jumping down and coming up behind me. I screamed in shock and jumped off the rooftop to the ground below to try and get away from her. I started running, but skid to a halt when she was suddenly right infront of me.

"You try to say you care about him when its a lie. You make him think you care, that you don't mind what he is when in reality all you're doing is _ignoring_ the part of him that you're so afraid of. If you really loved Gaara, you'd love _all_ of him."

She said as she kept walking towards me.

"Stay away!"

I screamed and swung out with my eyes closed. I felt my hand connect with a part of her and heard a loud smack, then silence. I slowly opened my eyes to see a red mark on the purple haired girl's face. My eyes widened as I realized I'd just smacked her.

She turned to look at me and narrowed her scarlet colored eyes and I started freaking out. I started backing up, but tripped over something and fell down. She kept advancing towards me and I screamed.

"Stay away! Help!"

I shouted as loud as I could as I tried to get back to my feet. I froze when I heard her laugh again and turned to look at her. She reached down towards me and I flinched before being pulled to my feet by the front of my shirt.

"Listen here. I'm not going to kill you because that would be wrong. I may hate girls like you who say things they don't mean, but that doesn't give me the right to kill you. But Gaara is my friend. One of my _dear_ friends, and if you don't leave him alone then I will come after you again."

She said and I stopped shaking as my anger rose to overcome my fear.

"What!? No, I love Gaara-sama, I'm not going to-"

I started to say, but she suddenly slapped me across the face and I shut up.

"What did I say about lying!"

She snapped and I started shaking again. I expected her to slap me again or worse, but she suddenly let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Get lost."

She said and I stared up at her in shock for a few seconds before she looked down at me and spoke again.

"I said beat it!"

She yelled and I quickly scrambled to my feet before running home. Her words had hurt me almost as much as her slap. Did I really only love Gaara now that he'd become Kazekage? I just didn't know.

* * *

-Kankuro-

Temari and I had moved closer to the fight between Zendaya and Matsuri and managed to hear what they had been talking about. From what I understood, Matsuri had finally gotten up the courage to tell our brother she loved him. At least Temari and I weren't the only ones able to see she wasn't truthful with her feelings. She only loved my brother because he was the Kazekage and the power he possessed, not because of who he was. It seemed that Zendaya was smarter than I'd originally given her credit for.

"Man, I didn't mean to be so mean but I hate girls like that."

Zendaya said to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. I looked from her to my sister to see what her take on all of it was. I saw mistrust still in Temari's eyes, but I could also see she didn't hate Zendaya nearly as much as when we had left on our mission. So I wasn't the only one who had a different opinion of the purple haired girl now.

"Zendaya!"

I heard my brother's voice and we all turned to see Gaara walk out into the street. He walked over to Zendaya and opened his mouth to say something, but she promptly turned away from him and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses."

She said coldly and I flinched at her voice. Just what did Gaara do to make her so mad?

"Zendaya, listen to me. I tried to-"

Gaara started to explain and Zendaya turned to glare at him, dropping her hands to her sides.

"I said I didn't want to hear your excuses! What are you, deaf as well as a lier!?"

She shouted at him before storming past him, walked past both Temari and me without so much as a glance, then went straight into the Kazekage manor. I looked from where she had just disappeared back to my brother who was looking in her direction with a shocked look on his face.

"Just what did we miss while we were gone?"

I wondered aloud.

* * *

A/N: Tell me your favorite part please. I gotta know 'cuz i've got so many in this chapter.


	34. Emotional Breakdown

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Temari-

I'm not too sure what happened between my baby brother and Zendaya, but whatever it was she was still upset about it. It was weird seeing how they interacted with and around each other. Anytime we ate together there was a tense silence and Zendaya glared at my brother before leaving to go train. Today was no different.

I looked from Zendaya to Gaara, then back to Zendaya. She was glaring at him, but dropped her head so her bangs hid her eyes before getting to her feet.

"I'm going training."

She said before walking past me and slipping out the door. I heard Gaara sigh and looked at him to see him get to his feet as well before leaving.

"Okay, that's it."

I said as I stood up.

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on here."

I said and looked at Kankuro who was still eating the food Zendaya had made us.

"You go talk to Gaara, I'm going to speak with Zendaya."

I said before slipping outside and started following Zendaya's chakra signature until I came to a clearing that clearly used to be a building at one point and time.

"Zendaya."

* * *

-Zendaya-

Though I'd said I was going to train, the truth was I was just waiting to see if Gaara would show up. Sure I was mad at him for having lied to me, but the fact he stopped coming here hurt slightly.

"Zendaya."

I whirled around at the sound of my name to see Temari standing a few feet away from me.

"Oh, hi Temari. Was there something you needed?"

I asked softly. I didn't even have the will to care if she didn't trust me or not.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me about all me and Kankuro missed while away."

She said as she stepped closer and stopped beside me. I looked up at her before breaking down and starting to cry. I threw myself at her and buried my head in her chest as I told her everything that had happened since they left. My training with Gaara, my Elemental training, how Gaara and I had gotten closer, how he'd skipped out on trining because of council meetings, my meeting Amaya and Rai, then when I'd found out the truth and got into the fight with Matsuri and stormed back to the manor. I left out the bit where Gaara and I almost kissed, she didn't need to know that.

"Wow, I had no idea."

She said after I'd stopped talking and just cried. I didn't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop.

I felt Temari wrap her arms around me.

"It's okay, knowing Gaara he probably wanted to get away from Matsuri but she wouldn't let him. She's rather annoying."

She said and I couldn't help but laugh at the tone of her voice when she talked about Matsuri. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't like her.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you before Zendaya. I was just worried about my brothers."

Temari said and I pulled back to look up at her.

"It's fine. You had every right to be suspicious of me. I did fall out of the sky after all."

I said as I stepped back and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, you di-hey wait a minute! You said you didn't remember!"

She shouted and I cursed as I realized I'd just slipped up.

"That's all I remember. I fell and landed on Kankuro. I don't know how I got up so high."

I said quickly. It wasn't a full out lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"Oh. Okay then."

She said and I relaxed at the fact she believed me. I felt bad for lying to her after she'd comforted me and apologized, but how was I suppose to tell her I'd come from another world I'd been sent to to protect me from those who would want to harm me in this world?

"Let's go back okay? I'm sure Gaara feels really bad about lying, so don't be too hard on him."

Temari said as we started to head back.

"Okay."

I said before falling instep with her and asked how the mission to the Land of Lightning went. I felt slightly better and decided to forgive Gaara, he really did seem sorry when he tried to explain things to me a few days ago.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that these chapters have been short lately, but I'm trying to move things along without going too quickly. Hopefully things get better. I gotta go to bed now though, i'll try to update again tomorrow. Night people, please review!


	35. Advice and Demands

-Kankuro-

I laid on the couch in Gaara's office and watched as he read over and signed paper after paper.

"What are you doing here Kankuro?"

He asked without looking up from the papers.

"I'm curious."

I said as I watched him push one paper away only to pull another one towards him. How he didn't manage to get bored with all that paperwork was beyond me.

"About?"

He asked and I smirked slightly.

"What happened while Temari and I were gone."

I said and noticed he tensed slightly, but kept reading over the paper infront of him.

"Nothing really. I trained Zendaya and Matsuri when I couldn't get away. Dealt with the council and watched over the village. The same thing I always do."

He said and I blinked in shock at the fact he'd spoken so much. Normally he'd ignore me and my questions or respond with a one or two word answer.

"Uh-huh. And what about you and Zendaya? Anything happening there?"

I asked and smirked wider at the fact he blushed.

_Seems like we missed more than I thought._

I thought to myself as I watched my brother.

"No."

He said and my smirk widened even more at the fact he was focusing intently on that one paper.

"You sure?"

I pressed further and noticed his blush darkened before he set his pen down and looked up at me.

"She's mad at me."

He said sadly and my smirk fell at his obvious unease.

"Do you know why? If you know why then we can try to figure out how to fix it."

I said and he frowned.

"I lied to her about why I'd skipped a few training sessions."

He said and I frowned at that.

"Matsuri wouldn't let me go without training her, but I didn't want Zendaya to know I skipped out on trianing her to train Matsuri instead."

He explained and I shook my head at him. I could see his reasoning behind lying, but he should have just told Zendaya the truth when she asked.

"Damn bro, you chose Matsuri over Zendaya? You sure you're not sick?"

I teased and earned a glare from him.

"Okay, okay."

I said placatingly as I held my arms up in defeat.

"Just get her alone and let her know you're sorry and fully explain yourself. Girls like honesty."

I said and saw he seemed to be thinking it over.

Silence fell between us until the door suddenly opened and Temari stormed in.

"You."

She said to our brother and I saw him flinch and wondered what had gotten her so upset.

"What in the world made you thinkg it would have been a good idea to lie to Zendaya?"

She asked and I blinked in shock. Since when did she care so much for Zendaya?

"Chill Temari, he just didn't want her to know he was trianing Matsuri instead. He didn't want to, but you know how clingy that chick can be."

I said, trying to help my brother out.

"Stay out of it Kankuro, and sit up!"

She snapped at me and I quickly shut my mouth and sat up. She always got onto me for lounging around in Gaara's office. Something about it not being professional or some shit.

"You better apologize."

Temari said before turning and storming out the door.

I looked from the door to my brother to see him staring infront of him in shock. I was shocked too. In the short amount of time she'd gone tot alk to Zendaya apparently they'd become friends. Today just kept getting weirder and weirder. What next? Zendaya would wind up being some chick from another world or something?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry guys. I've got a bit of bad news. After having been able to update chapter after chapter for the past week or so I've finally hit another bump with this. i"ll try to write more, but no promises. Please review on this chapter and I'll tell you as soon as I update again.


	36. Musical Mornings

A/N: Okay, I know this story has somewhat bottomed out for the moment, but bear with me and it will pick back up. This chapter is sorta just a filler, but i thought it was kinda cute/needed and you'll see why if you read. Please Review and I'll try to update when I can. Sneak peek to the first person that can name the song used here. **WHICH I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

-Zendaya-

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and checked myself in the mirror one last time before walking out of my room to head downstairs. I started humming a random song that popped in my head as I did so. I didn't know why, but I was really happy for some reason.

* * *

-Gaara-

I sat on the couch next to Temari who was reading some kind of scroll and Kankuro was sitting in the chair across from us working on one of his puppets.

_"She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls."_

I heard from upstairs and blinked in surprise.

_"I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall."_

I looked at Temari and Kankuro to see if they heard it too and saw they had shocked looks on their faces and were looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. I heard humming and turned to see Zendaya coming down the stairs. She headed for the kitchen and I realized it was her who was humming and singing.

_"She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light._

_She's got a new addiction, for every day and every night."_

I looked back at my siblings before getting to my feet and silently walking towards the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway and watched as Zendaya moved around the kitchen humming and singing to herself as she cooked something for herself.

_"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet to your brain! Come on."_

She had a beautiful voice, I couldn't believe it. She was full of surprises. I blushed as I realized she was dancing as she sang. She was moving her hips and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

* * *

-Kankuro-

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Gaara get up and follow Zendaya into the kitchen. I was shocked when I heard her singing, but she had a really good voice. I could even hear her from in here.

_"Upside, inside out, she's livin la vida loca._

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca._

_Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the color mocha._

_She will wear you out, livin la vida loca_

_Come on!"_

Whatever song she was singing, it was rather catchy. I wonder how Gaara was reacting to it?

* * *

-Gaara-

I felt my heart speed up and that warm feeling from the other day come back and take over my body. I didn't understand it, but I couldn't take my eyes off Zendaya as she kept singing and dancing.

_"Livin la vida loca_

_Come on!_

_She's livin la vida loca."_

She said and turned around. When her eyes met mine she let out a squeak and I saw her almost fall from turning around too quickly. I used my sand to catch her before she could hit the floor and helped her back to her feet.

"T-Thanks."

She said with a blush on her face and I averted my eyes away from her. I couldn't believe I'd been staring at her, but I couldn't help it.

Silence fell between us and I didn't like it.

_**You're finally alone with her you idiot, apologize.**_

Shukaku said and I was shocked he was being helpful, but did as he said.

"Uh, Zendaya?"

I asked as I looked back up at at her. I noticed her blush darkened and she waited for me to continue.

"About the other day..."

I started and when I saw her cock her head to the side in a sign of clear curiosity I contined before I could get interupted.

"I'm sorry for lying to you!"

I said quickly and waited for her to say something. After what felt like forever, she finally spoke.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sure you tried to get away, but you're just not the kind of person to hurt people's feelings on purpose no matter what the reason."

She said and I stared at her in shock. First, because she had accepted my apology and seemed to forgive me, and the fact she seemed to understand me. It was remarkable really, she didn't know about my past and what I did, or the beast I housed within myself so she wasn't afraid of me. She talked to me and treated me like a person. She was the only person to do that and I was grateful to her for that.

"Want some?"

She suddenly asked, pulling me from my thoughts and I looked down at her hands to see her offering me a plate of food. She'd made too much again and I couldn't help but smiling slightly.

"Yeah."

I said before stepping towards her and grabbing a fork from the drawer.


	37. Requests and Missions

A/N: Still a little slow, I know, but it will get better...hopefully. I'm sorry its short, but it's really just to get it going. Please read and review!

* * *

-Gaara-

I frowned as I looked over the reports of our shinobi. The missions I kept sending them on they kept failing, and their combat skills were horrid.

"We need help."

I said aloud to my empty office before grabbing a blank scroll and started writing a request for Konoha's Hokage. Hopefully she'd be able to help us out.

* * *

-Tsunade-

"Lady Tsunade, you've got a request from the Kazekage of Suna."

Shizune said as she came into my office and handed me the scroll in her hand.

"Gaara? What could that kid want?"

I wondered as I opened the scroll and read it. It was fairly short and to the point. Then again, he never was one for beating around the bush when it came to business.

_'Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I find myself in need of your assistance. The shinobi of the sand aren't exactly up to par in their training and mission completions. I ask if you could spare a few of your shinobi to come to Suna for three weeks to help train our shinobi. Please send your reply within the week._

_-Gaara, Kazekage of Suna'_

I was a little shocked he was asking for help, but our villages were in an alliance, meaning we were allies.

"Shizune!"

I called out and she jumped slightly.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

She asked and I leaned forward after resting my elbows on the desk and entertwining my fingers.

"Go find Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They're going on a mission."

I said and she nodded before going to do as I'd said. That blonde little brat better be happy I'm giving him a mission after he kept eavesdropping on my meetings for the past month.

* * *

-Naruto-

I stood in the Hokage's office with Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, and Hinata.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, what'd you call us in here for?"

I asked boredly. She'd been sending everyone_ but_ me on missions and it was driving me insane.

"Shikamaru."

She said, ignoring me completely.

"You're to lead this mission."

She said and my eyes widened.

"Understood."

Shikamaru said boredly.

"A mission!? Finally!"

I shouted with a smile.

"Yes. You six will be going on a mission to Suna for three weeks to help train their shinobi."

She said and my smile grew when I found out where we were going.

"When do we leave?"

Kiba asked and I waited for Tsunade's answer.

"As soon as you're packed."

she said and I jumped in the air, pumped up before running out the door and ran home to pack. I'd get to see Gaara again after so long, I wonder how he was doing. I guess I'd find out when we got there.


	38. Friction

A/N: Another little moment between our two favorite idiots, hopefully you guys like it. Please read and review and know that I'm trying my best to update. I just found out that my ex is now going out with someone else and my emotions are sorta going everywhere. Hooray for emotional writing! Anyways, I updated, now it's you guys' turn to do your part and read, then review.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I dodged Gaara's sand and moved behind him and attacked with my swords. As usual, they were blocked by a wall of his sand and I jumped back before it could wrap around my feet. I realized I wouldn't be able to beat him with my swords, they were still too slow. I had to come up with something else and our training time was almost up.

"Don't get lost in your thoughts."

Gaara said before a wave of sand came my way. I quickly made a clone and used the time the sand hid me from view to circle around him. I saw him see the clone disappear and look around for me. I threw one of my swords at him from one direction as I ran, then the other. Both were blocked by his sand.

"You're going to have to do better than that Zen."

He said to me and I smirked as I ran right up to him with my fist engulfed in flames and punched straight through his defenses.

I extinguished my fire once I got through and grabbed hold of his shoulders before hooking my foot around his and knocking him tot he ground. I hadn't expected him to grab hold of my wrist, but when he did I moved so that I was ontop when we landed.

I felt the wind get knocked from my lungs as we hit the ground, then groaned as I felt myself slide against Gaara from the impact. The way we'd landed, our anatomy lined up and I could feel him pressed against my pelvic region. I blushed at the feel of him and blushed even more when I heard him groan from the unintended friction caused by the fall.

_Ignore it Zen, it wasn't intentional so just move._

I thought to myself before pushing myself up into a sitting position and moving up a little so we weren't touching _there_.

"First rule of being a ninja Gaara-sensei, never let your guard down."

I said with a smile down at him. I saw his eyes widen slightly at the fact I'd beat him.

* * *

-Gaara-

I blushed after I'd groaned from the feel of Zendaya sliding against me from the fall. My body warmed up, more than it had when I was watching Zendaya sing and dance in the kitchen, and more than the time back in the manor before we'd been interupted. I stared up at Zendaya as she pushed herself into a sitting position and was both relieved and disappointed she moved up slightly.

"First rule of being a ninja Gaara-sensei, never let your guard down."

She said and my eyes widened and my blush darkened at her words.

**_You want her._**

Shukaku said and I felt my face heat up almost as much as my body.

_Shut up!_

I snapped before turning my attention back to Zendaya.

"G-Good job."

I said and mentally cursed at the fact I was stuttering.

"Gaara!"

I heard Kankuro's voice coming our way and before either Zendaya or I could move he got to the entrance of the training grounds and froze. He smirked at us and I blushed as red as my hair as I realized what this must look like.

"Damn Gaara, at least get her to the bedroom first."

He said and I saw Zendaya blush more than I was before getting to her feet, grabbing her swords and leaving after calling a goodbye to me from over her shoulder.

I got to my feet and dusted myself off before looking at my brother.

"What'd you need that couldn't wait til I got home?"

I asked, slightly irritated with him.

"Aww, are you upset I ruined your moment lil bro?"

He asked and I glared at him which made him stop teasing me.

"Right, sorry."

He said and it was then that I noticed the scroll in his hand.

"What's that?"

I asked, pointing at the scroll to show what I was talking about.

"Oh, this is why I'm here. It's from Lady Tsunade."

He said as he handed it over. I read it and smiled to myself.

_'Dear Kazekage,_

_I accept your request and have sent a team your way. Please use them how you see fit._

_-Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf'_

Things are going to get busy soon, but its good to have help now. I was curious as to who Tsunade was sending, but I'd have to wait and find out in the two days it'd take for them to get here.


	39. Lost and Found

A/N: Hope you guys like, cuz i tried real hard to make this one a longer chapter.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I yawned from my spot ontop of the Kazekage tower as I watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. I was so bored, but there was nothing to do. I didn't want to train by myself, but Amaya and Gaara were both busy. Temari had gone on a mission about a day ago and wouldn't be back til tomorrow morning and every time I asked Kankuro he would either say he was too busy working on his puppets or would tease me about what had happened between Gaara and me two days ago. Even now, just thinking about it made me blush. I'd had no idea Gaara was so big.

_Stop it! Stop thinking of him like that, he's my friend! Nothing more!_

I snapped at myself as I shook my head to clear it. I looked out over the village again and looked past the gates at the vast desert only to squint against the fading light of the sun when I saw six figures coming this way.

"Who is that?"

I wondered aloud to myself as I brought a hand up to block the sun's fading light to the best of my ability and tried to get a better look. As I did, I noticed a certain bright ass blonde haired leaf shinobi running towards the gate and couldn't help but smile widely.

_Naruto._

I thought before I recognized the other five running behind him. Hinata, Ino, Lee, Kiba-with Akamaru of course-and Shikamaru.

"I have no idea why they're here, but at least I've got someone to cause trouble with now."

I said to myself before pushing off from the edge of the tower until I landed in a soft crouch on the sandy ground below. They might not know me, but I knew enough about all of them, including the fact that Hinata was head over heels for Naruto, how Naruto was raised, the fact that Shikamaru was a Chunin, and much, much more. But sadly, once again, I'd have to feign ignorance, but it'd be well worth it. I had a feeling that things were going to be a lot more interesting now.

"Hey Zen!"

I turned at the sound of my given nickname to see Amaya. I didn't mind people calling me that, it _was_ sometimes a bit of a mouthful to say my full name.

"Hey Ams, what's up?"

I asked as I walked over to her.

"Nothing much, just about to do some training now that I finished what the Kazekage had asked me to do. You still free?"

She asked and I smiled. It seemed like everyone but me was busy with something important. It kind of made me sad, but I couldn't do anything about it since I wasn't a ninja, yet.

"Not anymore."

I said with a smile and saw her smile back before we both took off running to the one spot in the village that had been unofficially proclaimed as _the_ training spot for me. I didn't mind though, it was hidden from the busy streets and I had a lot of memories there already.

* * *

-Naruto-

I smiled as we finally reached Suna's gates.

"Naruto, don't cause any trouble here."

Shikamaru said and I waved him off.

"I won't."

I said as I looked around for the Kazekage tower so I could go see Gaara. I couldn't believe he'd done so well since the last time we met, but I was happy for him. He'd become Kazekage, but that only made me want to become Hokage that much more.

"I'm serious Naruto. Just stay with us until we get a room, then we can all head North to the Kazekage tower to meet with Gaara."

Shikamaru said and I looked at him from over my shoulder and saw him walking with his hands in his pockets, looking as bored as ever.

"But I want to see Gaara now!"

I whined and heard him sigh.

"Well get over it, we're all tired and want to get a room set up before we go."

Kiba said before Shikamaru could say anything and I turned towards him with narrowed eyes.

"No one asked you Kiba!"

I shouted and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What was that!?"

He shouted back as he stepped closer to me.

"You heard me dog-boy."

I said and stepped towards him as well, only to have someone hold me back. I turned to see it was Lee.

"Such youthful spirits! But let us save this fire for when we train the Suna shinobi."

He said and I looked at him in shock for a few minutes, trying to understand what he was talking about before deciding to just let it go.

"Whatever."

I said as I turned around and started walking off in the direction I was pretty sure the Kazekage tower was in.

"Naruto! Get back here!"

I heard Shikamaru say, but ignored him. I came here to see Gaara, and I was going to do just that. But um...which way was the Kazekage tower again?

* * *

-Shikamaru-

I sighed as Naruto got lost amongst the crowd of civilians. There really wasn't much I could do since I knew Naruto wouldn't listen to me anyways, he was always one to do whatever he liked. He's been to Suna before, he should be fine.

"So what now Shikamaru?"

I heard Ino ask and I sighed again. Why did this have to be so troublesome?

"We'll just keep heading for the hotel we'll be staying in, then once we've freshened up a bit from the trip over, we'll go see the Kazekage."

I said and once I got everyone's nod of agreement, we kept going.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel. Kiba, Lee, and I let the girls go first since we knew they'd take the longest. Hinata came out first, which wasn't a real shocker. Her bluish-purple hair was free of all sand that had gotten into it on the trip over and I could see she'd gotten the tangles out as well. It now fell to a little bit past her shoulders and framed her face nicely. She'd forgone her jacket because of the heat and was now only wearing a black ninja top over a ninja mesh undershirt. Her pants were the same though, but the color matched her shirt. Without the jacket, you could clearly see her figure, but I wasn't into Hinata that way.

Ino came out some time later. Her blonde hair down for once as she let it dry. It went down all the way to the middle of her back now ever since she'd cut it during the Chunin exams when she'd faced off against Sakura. She'd changed into a pair of purple shorts that exposed her legs and a dark purple tank top, I could see the ninja mesh suit under both and her headband still tied around her waist.

"Bathroom's free."

She said and I looked at Kiba who nodded, silently saying I could go first which I was thankful for. As much as Kiba and I got along, I really didn't feel like freshening up after he and Akamaru were finished. No one liked the smell of wet dog.

I showered quickly and changed into a simple pair of gray ninja pants and my usual top with my Chunin vest over that. I pulled my hair back up into it's spiked ponytail before stepping out of the bathroom and letting Lee know he could go now. He wasn't even in there for ten minutes before coming out with his hair wet and clean, still wearing that horrible green jumpsuit. He gave a thumbs up to Kiba and Akamaru saying it was their turn. I sat on one of the two beds in the room we were all using as we waited for the last of our team to finish. Hinata was silently sitting on the edge of the other bed, while Ino had fully laid out on it. I rolled my eyes at her before looking over at Hinata who seemed to be nervous about something.

"Everything alright Hinata?"

I asked and her head shot up in my direction and I saw her eyes widen.

"Yes!"

She said quickly and I smiled a little at her.

"It's okay to be nervous about seeing Gaara again."

I said and noticed Hinata started playing with her fingers. A nervous habit she'd had since she was little.

"The last time you saw him was during the Chunin exams in the Forest of Death, correct?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Y..Yes."

She said quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah, that was creepy."

I heard Kiba's voice and looked up to see him and Akamaru come out of the bathroom all clean. Kiba's hair looked-for once-clean and not so messy. He was still wearing his jacket, but I could tell the shirt underneath was clean as were his pants. Akamaru, as much as I could see of him, seemed rather happy to have all the sand out of his fur.

"It was like he knew we were hiding in the bushes and he was going to kill us like he had those Rain ninja, but his siblings stopped him. Akamaru had never been so shaken up by someone's chakra before."

He said, and as if to add emphasis to his point, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hmm, well it's different now. He's the Kazekage of Suna and Suna is an ally of Konoha. They've asked for our help and we're here to offer as much help as we can."

I said as I got to my feet and motioned for them to do the same. Once we were all ready, we left the room we were in and I led the way out into the streets and towards the Kazekage tower.

"Stay close, we don't want anyone to get lost."

I said as we moved through the rather crowded streets of Suna. I hadn't expected for so many people to be out.

We finally reached the tower and were escorted up to the Kazekage's office. Kiba reached up and knocked. I heard a voice say 'enter' from the other side and Kiba opened the doors before he, Lee, and Ino walked inside. I followed inside and sighed in relief when I saw Naruto was already there and talking animatedly to Gaara who seemed to be ignoring him.

"It's good to see you all got here safely."

Gaara said to me and I nodded before bowing to him respectfully. It was only when I stood back up that I realized there was someone missing from our little group. Lee, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto were all here with me, and Gaara was where he was supposed to be, but Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

-Hinata-

I looked around at all the people moving around on the street and frowned. I'd somehow managed to get seperated from Shikamaru and the others. I knew where they were headed, but I had no idea where the Kazekage tower was and I didn't know the way back to the hotel either.

_Maybe it's this way._

I thought to myself as I turned and started walking in the direction I thought was right, only to have someone walk past me and bump into my shoulder, making me lose my balance. I stumbled slightly, but managed to stay on my feet.

_Phew, that was close._

I thought before I felt someone bump into me again and I started falling, face-first towards the ground. I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out to try and break my fall, but felt someone gently grab hold of the upper part of my arm.

I opened my eyes to see an amethyst colored girl standing infront of me.

"Hey, you alright?"

She asked me and I nodded as she helped steady me.

"Sorry about that, some people here can be really rude."

She said and I quickly shook my head.

"No, that's quite alright. I wasn't looking were I was going and-"

I started to say, but she cut me off with a laugh.

"Hahaha, you're really not one for letting others take the fault are you?"

She asked and I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"My name's Zendaya by the way."

She suddenly said and I looked back up at her to see her smiling softly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My name's Hinata."

I said and smiled wider at the fact I wasn't stuttering. I had gotten better at that, but it couldn't be helped when I was around Naruto or really nervous.

"Nice to meet you Hinata."

Zendaya said with a friendly smile and I was glad there seemed to be at least one friendly person here.

"You look a little lost, you trying to get somewhere?"

She asked and I stared at her in shock that she figured that out, but if she could help me that would be great. I needed to find Shikamaru and them so I could meet with Gaara to figure out what he needed us to do to help.

"Y...yes, I need to get to...the Kazekage tower. I came here...on a mission with some friends of mine."

I said, a little nervous that she wouldn't be able to help.

"The Kazekage tower?"

She asked and I nodded, my fear of her not being able to help growing at the thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't know why you're going there, but I can show you the way if you want."

She said and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Please!"

I said and she smiled back at me before starting to lead the way through the crowd. I noticed the villagers seemed to move out of her way and saw her scarlet colored eyes take on a slightly guarded look, but she kept a smile on her face as she walked.

Zendaya hadn't been lying about the fact that she could show me the way to where I needed to go. We talked the entire way to the tower. I told her about the Hyuga family and my cousin Neji, of the Chunin exams and about Konoha, then about some of the missions I'd gone on, all the way up to the one I was currently on and who I was here with. I told her about them a little bit and in return she told me a bit about herself. I'd learned about her mother passing away as well as her father beating her and what the kids in her academy did to her. It was horrible, how people could do such a thing to someone as kind as Zendaya I didn't know. In the little bit of time we'd talked I had already become close to her and wouldn't mind talking to her again. I'm sure in the three weeks the others and I were going to be here that Zendaya and I could become friends.

"Here we are."

Zendaya said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see we were standing infront of a set of doors. I hadn't even realized we'd gone _inside_ the Kazekage tower until now.

"Umm...thank you."

I said softly, a little nervous about going inside now that I was here.

"Not a problem. And don't be so nervous, Gaara's not as scary as he seems."

She said, giving me a reassuring smile and I smiled back at her, thankful for her words. They had helped to calm me a bit so that I managed to knock on the door and push open the door when I heard someone say 'enter.' I cast one last look at Zendaya before walking inside.


	40. Introductions

A/N: Another longer chapter, I'm trying to make them longer. I'm trying. Review guys!

* * *

-Shikamaru-

When Hinata came through the door I sighed in relief. I had started to worry about her.

"I...I'm sorry I'm late...I got...lost."

She said as she came to stand between Ino and me.

"That's fine. We can't really start until my siblings get here."

Gaara said and I wondered what he'd want his siblings here for, but didn't question it.

"Hey Gaara, how have you been!?"

Naruto asked, as loudly as ever.

"Fine."

Gaara said simply and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Naruto's face at the simple answer he got.

"Well I've been great! I've been so busy with my training-"

And I tuned him out. I didn't feel like hearing Naruto blab about his training and what he's been up to. I noticed that Gaara simply sat in his chair with his head resting on his crossed hands and closed his eyes. I couldn't believe he was actually willingly listening to Naruto. That guy had a lot more patience than most.

"Hey Gaara, what'd you want us for!?"

I heard someone say from the door and turned, along with everyone else, to see Gaara's siblings walk in. It was Kankuro who had spoken. They'd both changed since the Chunin exams. Kankuro was still in that creepy ass kitty suit, but the design of the purple war paint on his face was different. Temari was different too. Her hair was still up in the four pigtails, but I could tell her hair was longer. Her clothes were different as well and suited her quite nicely.

"Don't yell you idiot!"

Temari snapped at her brother before smacking him upside the head which made me smile slightly.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Kankuro asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Enough!"

I heard Gaara say over both of them and everything went quiet, even Naruto shut up.

"Now that you're all here I can tell you why I called you here and why you had to come back so quickly Temari."

He said and everyone waited for him to continue.

"I've realized that our shinobi are lacking quite a bit and requested help from Konoha and Lady Tsunade sent you six to help train our shinobi. Kankuro, seeing as you help with the shinobi who work with poisons, espionage, and both long distance and close combat the three who will be working with you will be Lee, Kiba, and Ino."

He said and I was glad to see Lee, Kiba, and Ino had no problems with that arrangement and neither did Kankuro.

"Temari, you help the shinobi with their close range and long range attacks, medical aide, and stealth. For that, the three who will be helping you will be Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

Gaara said and I wondered why he'd put Naruto in with our team if he wanted stealth, but didn't question his reasoning and neither did his sister.

"If you have any questions about things, let me know. If there's nothing else, you can go back to the hotel and rest. Training won't start until tomorrow."

He said, dismissing us and we all bowed to him before filing out of the room. I stopped when I noticed Naruto was still bugging Gaara.

"Come on Naruto, we should let the Kazekage do his job and stop bugging him."

I said and saw Naruto about to argue, but Gaara cut him off.

"It's fine, he's not a bother."

He said and I looked at him to make sure before shrugging it off.

"If you say so."

I said before turning and walking out the door. If he wanted to deal with Naruto, then more power to him. It just meant I didn't have to deal with him and the headache I was sure to get if I did have to.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I leaned against the wall silently and watched as Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Hinata, then eventually Shikamaru walked out of Gaara's office.

_I guess the meeting's over then._

I thought and wondered if I could go talk to Gaara now.

"Hey Zendaya, I didn't know you would still be here."

I heard Hinata's soft voice and looked away from the doors leading into Gaara's office to look at Hinata.

"Yeah, I don't really have anything else to do."

I said honestly and she smiled at me. I noticed that Shikamaru and them were watching us warily and mentally sighed. People always mistrusted those they didn't know.

"Hey Hina, who's your friend?"

Kiba asked and Akamaru barked in agreement to his question. I saw Hinata blush before she started introducing me to them and them to me.

"Everyone...this is Zendaya. Zendaya...this is Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, and Shikamaru."

She said softly, pointing to each person in turn and I noticed how she seemed to pause with her words. She really was a soft spoken person, but it was good to see she wasn't stuttering. She was improving.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

I said with a friendly smile.

"As Hinata's already said, my name's Zendaya, but you can call me Zen if you want."

I said and noticed they all seemed to relax when they saw I was no threat to them. It made me want to smile and cry at the same time at the fact they were all so protective of Hinata. It made me remember that my 'friends' found entertainment in my misfortune. But that was different now, I had Amaya, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, but it still wouldn't change the past and the fact that I'd eventually have to go back and face them. My mother did say I'd eventually be able to use that power, but I wondered if I would really be able to use it and go back. Could I go back and face the people who caused me so much pain? Face the man who I thought was my father for my entire life?

"Zen?"

I blinked in surprise at the sound of my name and looked up to see the concerned face of Hinata.

"Are you okay?"

She asked and I realized Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were gone and it was only Hinata and me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, guess I just zoned out."

I said with a smile. I really had to stop doing that.

"That's good."

She said with a smile and I shook my head at her. It was nice being around another girl other than Temari or Amaya.

"Hey Hinata, you hungry?"

I asked and she opened her mouth to say something when her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"Hahaha, I guess that's a yes."

I said and her blush darkened.

"Wait here for a sec, then we can go out for some food okay?"

I asked and I waited for her to nod in agreement before opening the door to Gaara's office and walking in.

* * *

-Gaara-

I listened to Naruto talk about this and that. It didn't seem all that important to me, but he seemed so excited to talk about it, so I listened. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped talking and settled down in one of the chairs infront of my desk.

"So, how have you really been Gaara?"

He asked, sounding calmed down and I mentally smiled at the fact he could be serious when he wanted.

"I have been fine. Slightly confused about something, but fine."

I answered honestly and that seemed to get his attention.

"Confused? About what?"

He asked and I looked away from him.

"Not so much what, as who."

I said and heard him shift in his seat so he was closer to my desk.

"Really? Is it a girl?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes at his question be looking back at him to see he was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Of course it's a girl."

I said and saw him smile in a way that reminded me slightly of Kankuro.

"Who is it?"

He asked and I ignored the stupid look on his face.

"Her name's Zendaya, and she's been living here for a while now. But she isn't from one of the Hidden Villages as far as we know. My brother and sister were the ones who found her. They brought her here and told me she'd fallen out of the sky and landed ontop of Kankuro. They had one hell of a time bringing her to the village too. She punched Kankuro and managed to run away a bit before Temari got her to come with them. She passed out the first time I saw her from some kind of wound she'd had and now I'm training her to become a ninja."

I said, shocking myself that all of that just seemed to flow out. I wasn't one for talking, so when I did it usually shocked people. I looked up at Naruto for his reaction, only to see him smiling like an idiot.

"Sounds interesting. What's she look like?"

He asked and I frowned in thought a moment before answering.

"She has pale, olive colored skin that's gotten a little bit darker from living here in Suna. Her hair goes down to her knees and is a dark amethyst color. She's about 5'4" and her eyes are a deep, scarlet color."

I said and saw Naruto nod as he took in the information.

"Sounds cool. What's she like? Is she nice? Mean? Spiteful?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No. She's not mean, but she can be if she's upset. She's nice to everyone, except for people who have pissed her off. I saw her fight with Matsuri once and I can tell you, her training has definitely paid off. But that's not the thing that makes her so...different. She doesn't know about my past or what I've done so she treats me differently. She treats me like a person instead of a monster."

I said and looked up when Naruto didn't say anything.

"Sounds to me like you like her."

He said and I blushed.

"What?"

I asked and he smiled again.

"The way you're talking about her, it sounds to me like you like this Zindeyia chick."

He said.

"Zendaya."

I corrected and his smile widened.

"See?"

He asked and I looked at him confused. I didn't see how he got that idea from what I'd told him. All I did was tell him about her, nothing else. But she did make me feel different whenever she was around, and she was the only person that had the effect on me that she does. I wasn't so ignorant as to not realize I was attracted to Zendaya, but did I really like her?

"Naruto..."

I said and he looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"She makes me feel...different."

I said and he frowned.

"Different how?"

He asked and I frowned in thought.

"Whenever I see her it always manages to make me a little bit happier. The few times its been just the two of us I find that my heart seems to be beating faster and when she manages to surprise me with things she either says or does I find myself wanting to smile. I don't know what's wrong with me."

I said, telling Naruto what's been confusing me lately.

"Hahaha, dude, you like her."

He said with that goofy smile of his again and I stared at him for a few seconds. I was going to ask him what I should do about it when the door to my office opened and the focus of our conversation walked in.

"Hey Gaara, I just wanted to tell you that I might be late for our training today. I'm going out to dinner with Hinata."

She said from the door and I nodded.

I looked from her to Naruto to see his face was practically splitting in half from his smiling and mentally groaned.

"Zendaya, come here for a second. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

I said and saw a look of confusion cross her face, but she stepped away from the door and walked further into the room. I blushed slightly when she walked around my desk and sat on the arm of my chair and made herself comfortable. I looked from her to Naruto and glared at him when I saw he was trying not to laugh.

"Zendaya, this is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the shinobi from Konoha who came to help train our shinobi."

I said and saw her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, you're the blonde haired boy Hina was talking about when I was showing her the way here earlier."

She said and I looked at her curiously, wondering just what she was talking about, but decided I'd ask her later.

"And you're the amethyst haired girl Gaara was just telling me about."

Naruto said and I glared at him for telling Zendaya that we were just talking about her, before looking up at her to see her bangs hiding her eyes, but I could clearly see she was blushing and felt myself smiling just slightly.

"You were talking about me?"

She asked softly, and I shifted in my seat slightly when she looked at me. I could see curiosity and something else in her eyes and wondered just what was going through her head.

"Y..Yes."

I said, just as softly and felt my heart start beating faster when I felt her arm brush against mine.

"Not to interupt anything, but didn't you say you were going out with Hinata?"

Naruto asked, and his voice seemed to break whatever spell had come over Zendaya and myself. We both blushed and looked away from eachother.

"R..Right. Well, it was nice meeting you Naruto."

Zendaya said as she got to her feet and headed for the door. She stopped for a second and I wondered what she could want.

"I'll see you for training afterwards okay Gaara?"

She asked, looking back at me and I nodded before watching her slip out the door.

Silence followed for a few seconds and I listened to the erratic sound of my heart as it slowly returned to normal before Naruto spoke again.

"You've got it bad."

He said with a laugh and I glared at him, but now that I thought about it, what he said made a lot of sense.


	41. Shallow Wounds and Secrets

A/N: Yeah, I think that's all I got for long chapters. Sorry, but I tried.

* * *

-Zendaya-

My dinner with Hinata was a lot of fun. She may be soft spoken, but when it came to Naruto or something she believed in, she had a fire in her that couldn't be put out.

"She'll make a wonderful shinobi."

I said to myself as I reached the training ground. I looked around, but didn't see Gaara anywhere.

_Did he choose not to come after all?_

I wondered and felt a pang in my chest. He'd nodded saying he'd be here, so then where is he?

"Are you just going to stand there, or do you still wish to train?"

I heard a familiar, raspy voice ask and spun around to see Gaara leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed.

"Gaara!"

I said with a smile and blushed when I felt tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before he could see them, why was it that he could effect me so easily?

**'Because of your feelings for him child.'**

My mom said and I blushed again when Gaara was suddenly right infront of me.

"You okay?"

He asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Then let's get started shall we?"

He asked with a small smile and I smiled back before drawing my swords.

I jumped out of the way as Gaara sent his sand shurikens after me. I hissed in pain as a couple sliced my arms and my cheek.

_Damn, he's not going easy today is he?_

I asked myself before doing the hand signs for the substitution jutsu before moving behind Gaara as his sand shurikens hit the fake me. When it was revealed it was a fake I lunged forward, past Gaara's sand and swung out with my swords. I felt my blades cut him before I saw it and was suddenly knocked back by a wall of sand and pushed up against the wall.

"Ugh."

I felt the wind get knocked out of me and my swords fell out of my hands as the sand pushed me further against the wall. I looked up to see I'd managed to make two, shallow cuts on Gaara's right forearm and the right side of his torso. They weren't anything to worry about, and would probably be gone in about a day or two but the fact that I'd managed to actually wound him proabably didn't set too well with Shukaku.

"Gaara, you're okay! They're not deep and will heal in about a day or so!"

I called out to him, hoping to be able to calm him down some. When I saw him gripping his head I knew I had to try something else, but what could I do while pinned to the wall?

**'Use your fire child.'**

My mom said and I nodded before surrounding my hands in fire and trying to break free, but the sand wrapped around my hands, extinguishing my fire and pushing me harder against the wall.

"Agh! Stop it!"

I shouted as I felt myself being crushed. I knew it wasn't Gaara doing it, it was Shukaku. He thought I was trying to hurt Gaara.

"Shukaku stop it!"

I screamed and everything seemed to freeze before I felt the sand wrap around me and I was brought right infront of Gaara. He looked at me and I gasped when I saw Gaara's usual sea-foam green eyes were now a golden yellow with a dot in the middle.

**_"How is it you know about me?"_**

He asked and I shivered at the amount of malice in his voice. Sure I was used to hearing Shukaku's voice through my computer screen, but hearing it in person was a whole nother story.

"That doesn't matter right now! What matters is the fact that you're hurting Gaara! We were sparring, I didn't mean to cut him, but the cuts are shallow and will heal in a few days. I didn't mean to hurt him!"

I shouted at him and saw his eyes waver from gold to sea-foam green, but stayed gold.

**_"Answer my question girl. How do you know about me!?"_**

He snapped, and the sand holding me squeezed to emphasize that I was in no position to ignore him but that didn't mean I was going to listen. I was hardheaded, so sue me.

"Give Gaara back control."

I said simply and when I saw Shukaku narrow his eyes I closed my eyes and let out a calm breath before letting my fire consume me completely. I heard Shukaku cry out in pain and felt myself drop back down to my feet. In the moment I was given I extinguished my fire and ran up to Gaara and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Gaara, and there's a lot about me that I wish to tell you but can't...at least, not yet."

I said to him before hugging him closer to me.

"Come back to me."

I whispered in his ear and felt him go slack for a few seconds before I felt his arms reach up and wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry."

I heard him say, his voice back to normal before he disappeared in a wave of sand.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I'm evil aren't I? Had them getting closer and all going well then BAM! hahaha, I had to though. Hopefull this didn't wind up screwing things up. Anyways, review!


	42. Thoughts and Doubts

-Temari-

I walked through the house and frowned at how quiet it was. Usually by now Zendaya would be up and talking with Kankuro about something, or trying to get Gaara to talk, but none of that was happening. I walked into the kitchen to find it empty. I walked into the living room and saw Kankuro, but no Zendaya.

"What the heck?"

I wondered and went back upstairs and knocked on Zendaya's door. I didn't get a response, but I could feel her chakra coming from inside so I knew she was there.

"Temari! We've gotta go! Gaara wants us in his office so he can tell us and the Leaf shinobi what he wants us to do!"

Kankuro called up to me and I could have sworn I heard a sound coming from Zendaya's room at the sound of Gaara's name, but when it didn't come again I dismissed it and headed down so Kankuro and I wouldn't be late.

* * *

-Gaara-

Once Temari and Kankuro joined us I told everyone what I wanted them to do and dismissed them. I was glad to be by myself at the moment. Last night was a bit of a blur, but the pieces I could remember confused me and what Shukaku kept saying wasn't helping any. I remembered Zendaya and I sparring, then the fact she finally managed to cut me with her swords. Shukaku started screaming in my head to kill her. I remember pinning her to the wall with my sand to keep Shukaku from getting to her, but when she called out I felt Shukaku take over a bit and it was all fuzzy from there until I heard Zendaya whispering in my ear to come back to her, then I found myself being hugged by her and hugged her back before using my sand to head home.

**_She's hiding things from us, don't trust her._**

Shukaku said and I frowned at his words. Why couldn't I trust her? Zendaya was different from everyone else, she didn't know about my past.

**_She knew my name. She knew I had taken over._**

Shukaku said and I froze.

_She knew?_

I wondered as I stared blankly at my desk. No, she couldn't know. If she knew she'd fear me just like everyone else.

**_Is that really all you care about? Some girl fearing you? What about the fact she's been lying to you? Doesn't that matter?_**

Shukaku asked and I shook my head, trying to ignore him.

_Go away._

I said, but as usual, he didn't listen.

**_That girl is hiding something and I want to know. She hurt you once, she'll do it again._**

He said and I growled at his accusation of her.

_She didn't mean to do it! We were sparring!_

I snapped and heard him laugh.

**_Look at you. Defending a girl who's been lying to you. If you believe in her so much that she won't hurt you again, then why not go ask her what she's hiding?_**

He said and I had nothing to say to that. I wanted to know what exactly she was hiding, but at the same time I didn't. I had things I was hiding as well, but Shukaku said she knew about it, but this wouldn't be the first time he's lied to me just to get me to do something.

**_So_ _what are you going to do?_**

He asked and I groaned as I leaned back in my seat. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do.

**_Well!?_**

Shukaku pushed and I growled at him.

_Shut up and go away! You're giving me a headache!_

I snapped and heard him laugh.

**_I'm telling you, you're going to regret not listening to me. She's hiding something and I have a feeling that it'll be big._**

He said and I growled at him and he finally left me alone.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't know what to think. It was obvious that Zendaya was hiding something, and I really wanted to know what, but I was worried about what pushing her for answers might do to the relationship between us, whatever it may be. I just didn't know what to do.


	43. Frustration and Explanations

-Kankuro-

I watched as Lee and Ino did as I asked. I'd sent Kiba into town to get some more antidotes since we'd be working with poisons again today. But now that I thought about it, that might have been a bad idea since he didn't really know his way around, but there wasn't anything I could really do about it now.

* * *

-Kiba-

_Dang it, I knew I should have just asked how to get there. But how the hell was I supposed to know there'd be so many scents in this dang village?_

I wondered as Akamaru and I tried to find the shop Kankuro had told us about. After a few more minutes of hoplessly wandering around we sat down outside of a shop to rest.

"Where the heck is it!?"

I shouted out in aggrivation before sighing. This is what I got for being so rash.

"You lost or something?"

I heard someone ask and looked up to see a girl standing infront of me. She had sea-foam green hair cut really short on the right side of her face, but the left went down to her shoulders. She looked to be around nineteen and her eyes were a pale, emerald green with no pupil that I thought looked really beautiful. She had ghostly pale skin, but I could tell she wasn't sick. She was wearing a blood red halter top and skin tight black pants. There were bandages covering her arms and she had on knee high boots, a Jonin vest and a Suna headband tied around her waist. I noticed she had two black dots over her eyebrows with one sea foam blue dot in the middle a little higher than the two black dots. All in all, this chick was _hot_.

"No."

I said quickly as I got to my feet. I heard her laugh and turned around to see her hiding a smile behind one of her hands.

"Right, you just shouted out 'where the heck is it' for the fun of it then?"

She asked and I blushed in embarrassment before rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay, I'm lost."

I admitted and she laughed again which kinda made me smile.

"Well, tell me where you're trying to go and I can see if I can help."

She said and I smiled at her before telling her where Kankuro had sent me.

"Hahaha, you're kidding me."

She said with a laugh and I looked at her confused.

"You were sitting right outside of the place you were looking for!"

She said, laughing that much more and my eyes widened as I looked at the building I'd been leaning against before groaning at the fact she was right. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment before looking at the girl again.

"Thanks anyways..."

I said, only just realizing I didn't know the girl's name.

"Amaya. Amaya Riya."

She said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Kiba Inuzuka and this here is Akamaru."

I said and Akamaru barked a hello. I saw Amaya smile at him before reaching out to pet him. I was shocked he let her, Akamaru wasn't very friendly around strangers, at least not right away.

"Well, I'll be seeing you. I gotta go."

She said before waving and disappearing in the crowd of people. I watched where she'd disappeared before going inside to get what Kankuro had sent me out for.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell Gaara everything, but I didn't know if I could. It would kill me if he wound up hating me, but I already screwed up our friendship with my slip up the other night.

"Gah! Why is this so hard!?"

I screamed in frustration before pulling my knees up to my chest. I looked out over the village from my perch ontop of one of the many buildings in Suna. I didn't feel like training today, I was trying to figure out what I should do.

"Something bothering you?"

I heard someone ask and whirled around to see Shikamaru. He gestured to the spot beside me in a silent question of if he could sit and I shrugged. I didn't care.

"Maybe."

I said as he sat beside me and leaned back on his hands as he looked out over the village.

"You know...I've been told I'm a pretty good listener."

He said and I looked at him for a second before turning my attention back to the view. I could tell him, he was just here for a few days and if I got him to swear to secrecy then it'd be alright right? I knew Shikamaru could keep a secret and he was a great friend from seeing how he acted around Hinata and them and seeing him in action in the anime that in reality wasn't an actual anime, but a real world. My world.

"Hey Shikamaru..."

I started after a while and saw him turn to look at me from my peripherial vision.

"What I'm about to tell you...can you keep it just between you and me?"

I asked and turned to look at him.

"Sure."

He said and I smiled slightly before looking down at my knees. I wasn't sure why, but for some reason I felt like out of everyone I could trust Shikamaru not to judge me. So I told him everything.

* * *

-Shikamaru-

I'd slipped away from training with Hinata, Naruto, and Temari to find a good place to watch the clouds only to hear Zendaya screaming about something. I sat beside her and after coaxing her into telling me what was bothering her I could barely believe it. The girl sitting next to me with her knees drawn up to her chest was a Fire Elemental who had been sent to another world for her protection when she was just a baby. Her mother turned out to be the old Fire Elemental and she went along to protect her, but when she passed away, the man that was suppose to act as Zendaya's father started beating her. When she told me what her 'friends' at her school did to her I felt like finding some way into that world and using my Shadow Strangulation Jutsu on them. How could anyone be so mean? Just from what Hinata had told me and the little bit I've been around Zendaya I could tell she was a good person.

She kept going. She told me about how she'd gotten dragged back into this world and met Temari, Kankuro, then eventually Gaara. Everything that had happened up until we arrived about two days ago, and what happened between her and Gaara during their spar.

"...I don't know what to do. I want to tell him everything, but I'm afraid of how he'll react."

She said, finishing her explanation and taking a deep breath.

_Damn this girl has had a hard life._

I thought before looking up at the sky.

"Well, I suppose the obvious thing to do is to tell him."

I said and she turned to look at me.

"But what if he-"

She started, but I cut her off and looked at her.

"Think about it this way."

I said and she fell silent.

"Would you like to be kept in the dark about someone you cared about?"

I asked and she looked down at her knees again.

"I didn't think so."

I said before getting to my feet.

"You should tell him, and soon. The longer you wait, the harder it will be and the more doubt will be planted in Gaara's mind."

I said as I walked towards the opposite edge of the roof. I'd been away too long and I really didn't want that troublesome woman to come and find me.

"You won't tell anyone...will you?"

Zendaya asked and I turned back to look at her to see her looking at me worriedly and I smiled at her.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I said before jumping down from the roof and hit the ground running. I knew there had been something different about Zendaya from the first time I'd met her, but I had not been expecting all of _that. _I was a little curious as to how Gaara would react when she finally told him, but for both his sake and hers, I hoped he'd take it well.

* * *

A/N: Heyo guys. I'm trying my best to make these chapters longer, but when I feel like they should end I cut them off. But aside from that, I thought I should tell you guys that I have absolutely no idea how long this story is going to be. I have a LOT of things planned for it, so my main question to you all is that if this were to go on into the hundreds chapter-wise, would you all still be reading and reviewing? Anyways, I'm done for now. Hope you all enjoyed the update, things are getting pretty serious. RJsGurl, Amaya got some screen time :) Hope you liked it.


	44. Nerves of Sand

-Zendaya-

I had spent the whole night, trying to come up with the best way to tell Gaara everything and hadn't come up with jack squat. I'd thought about writing it down, but quickly scrapped that idea since that would mean others might find it.

"I just don't know what to do!"

I shouted as I leaned against the wall of the training ground. Ever since that night my training with Gaara had come to an abrupt halt.

"Still having issues coming up with how to tell him?"

I heard someone ask from above and looked up to see Shikamaru jump down from the rooftops and land beside me.

"I just...I don't know how he'll react."

I said and looked at Shikamaru helplessly.

"I don't know what to tell you."

He said and I felt what little bit of hope I had fall.

"You may be afraid to tell him, but it will be best that you _do_ tell him."

He said and I sighed as I looked down at my feet.

"I know, but how can I tell him?"

I asked and for a while he didn't answer. Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer my question he spoke.

"Simple, just talk to him."

He said before walking away.

I watched him go before what he said finally registered.

"If I could do that don't you think I whould have done it already!?"

I shouted out after him and got only silence in response, not that I expected anything else. I sighed before deciding to go home, I had nothing else to do anyways.

* * *

-Temari-

"Oh come now, surely you can do better than this."

Shikamaru said in that lazy, half-assed, I don't give a shit tone of his and I glared at him. I'd told Naruto and Hinata to take care of the shinobi training for today and Shikamaru had managed to talk me into sparring with him. I hadn't expected him to have gotten so good, and now he has me caught in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Reminds me of the Chunin exams a little, what about you?"

He asked and I glared harder at him as I struggled to get free, but it was no use. I was stuck.

"Well...it looks like I win."

He said and dropped his hands, releasing the jutsu and his hold on me, before turning and starting to walk off.

_Why that arrogant little prick._

I thought before charging at him, planning to pin him to the ground and knock him down a peg or two when he suddenly stepped to the side, grabbed hold of my wrist and flipped me over onto my back before moving to pin me down with a kunai to my throat. I stared up at him in complete shock and saw him smile lazily down at me.

"You shouldn't be so eager to rush an opponent."

He said before leaning in closer to my ear and I felt my face heat up.

"Next time I might pin you down in a...different way."

He said before getting to his feet and offering me a hand. I felt myself blush even more before taking his hand and allowing him to pull me up.

We walked side by side in silence back towards the manor when Shikamaru suddenly changed directions and pulled me along with him after having grabbed my wrist.

"What the heck are you-"

I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"I'm getting something to eat. I'm sure you're probably hungry too."

He said and I was going to argue when my stomach growled loudly for both of us to hear.

"Hahaha, seems like I was right."

He said and I blushed crimson.

"At least don't make it look like you're dragging some disobedient child around with you."

I said before snatching my wrist out of his grip and grabbed hold of his hand. I blushed even more when I felt him lace his fingers with mine, but let him drag me where he wanted. Besides, I'd managed to get him to hold my hand, so today wasn't a total bust.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I've been in my room since noon trying to think of what to do and still I wasn't coming up with shit. Shikamaru's words kept repeating themselves over and over in my mind and it was doing nothing but pissing me off.

_If it were that simple I'd have done it already!_

I thought angrily as I fell back against my mattress.

**'But isn't it that easy?'**

My mom asked and I groaned. Great, I really didn't need this right now.

_No._

I said simply and saw a bright flash of light before feeling the bed dip beside me. I turned my head to see my mother lying down beside me.

**'Child, what that Shikamaru boy said was true. It would be best to simply tell Gaara the truth. You two are friends, he will understand.'**

She said and I frowned at the fact even my mother was ganging up on me about this.

_But what if he doesn't? What if he calls me a freak or tells me he hates me for keeping this from him for so long?_

I asked, voicing my fears.

**'Child, there is no way of knowing unless you tell him.'**

She said and I groaned as I looked up at the ceiling. I didn't say anything else to my mother and when I looked back in her direction after a few minutes had passed I saw she was gone. Now that I was alone again I started thinking about what to do.

_I could try having him guess, but something tells me he's not all that great at guessing games._

I thought with a frown, glaring up at the ceiling because of my building frustration. Why was this so damn hard? I told Shikamaru no problem.

After a few more minutes of swimming in my own sea of doubt I finally sat up and got to my feet. I walked right out of my room, down the hall, and all the way to Gaara's room before hesitating. I had to tell him, I just _had_ to. I couldn't take all of the guilt I felt from hiding it from him. He deserved to know. No, that wasn't it. That was half of it sure, but not all of it. It wasn't just that he deserved to know, I _wanted_ him to know.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I slowly raised my fist to Gaara's door and knocked twice and waited. I bit my bottom lip nervously as the seconds seemed to drag on, and just as I was about to chicken out and high-tail it back to my room, I heard Gaara's deep, raspy voice tell me to come in. I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat before pushing the door open and walking inside. I looked around, this being the first time I had ever really been in Gaara's room, and couldn't help but admire the color scheme. The floor was covered in sand, which would have made me smile if I wasn't so fucking nervous. The walls were a deep, maroon red and the ceiling was a dark, starry blue that looked so real that at first glance I had thought he had no ceiling.

"Zendaya?"

I heard him call my name and my head snapped in his direction. I saw him sitting on the four poster bed in the corner of the room and blushed at the mental images that unvoluntarily popped into my head, but I quickly shook those thoughts away as I remembered why I'd come here in the first place.

"Hehe, hi."

I said lamely and cursed myself for acting so weird.

"Was there something you wanted?"

He asked as he got to his feet and started to walk towards me. If he came any closer I wouldn't be able to tell him what I had to.

"Stay there!"

I shouted and he froze. Silence seemed to follow my outburst and I decided to use that to my advantage.

"I...There's something I need to tell you Gaara."

I said and looked down at the sandy floor between us. I wouldn't be able to continue if I looked him in the eye.

"What is it?"

He asked, clear curiosity in his voice and I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat as my nervousness started to come back again.

"The truth...about me."

I said, keeping my eyes glued to the ground. But even in doing so, I could still feel him stiffen at my words and knew there was no going back now.


	45. The Destructive Truth

A/N: Telling you guys now, this chapter is a doosie.

* * *

-Gaara-

I'd just laid down on my bed to rest when I heard someone knock on my door. I could tell who it was from their chakra signature, but that didn't tell me why she was here. I watched as Zendaya walked into my room and couldn't help but smile to myself as she took in the details of it. Most people avoided my room, even the servants father had had watch after us as children avoided it, though considering how I was back then, it was kinda understandable.

I called Zen's name and she seemed to focus back on me. I'd asked her what she came here for and was shocked when she shouted at me to stay where I was when I'd started to go towards her. I was so shocked, I could do nothing else but do as she said. Then she spoke and caught me off guard even more.

"I...There's something I need to tell you Gaara."

She said, not looking at me and I felt my heart speed up. But it was different from the many times before. Before it had happened because Zendaya had made me feel, happy or that other undescribable feeling I didn't quite understand, but knew I only got when I was around her. No, this time it was out of...fear? Yes, that was the right word. I was afraid of what she could possibly have to tell me.

"What is it?"

I asked curiously, hiding my other emotions quite well.

"The truth...about me."

She said and I stiffened. So what Shukaku had been telling me was true then? She really was hiding something from me? But the question was what and why?

"What do you mean?"

I asked, hoping she'd shed some light on the situation she'd just brought up.

"I suppose..."

She started and trailed off. I noticed her hands were balled into fists, as if this was hard for her. I saw her take a deep breath and her hands relaxed some and wondered, not for the first time, just what was going on inside her head.

"I suppose I should just start from the top."

She said and my confusion grew. Just how much did she have to tell me? Surely it couldn't be too much.

She took a deep breath and let it out before she spoke.

"I'm a Fire Elemental, no, I'm _the_ Fire Elemental but I'm not fully trained since my mother wasn't able to teach me how to control my powers."

She said and my eyes widened slightly at that. Kasai had told me that herself when we talked, but I was shocked Zendaya was telling me herself.

"When I was a baby, I was sent to another world from this one for my protection and that's why I was never trained. My mother went with me, but she died from an illness before I was old enough to inherit my powers."

She said and I froze.

_Another world?_

I thought to myself. Could she really have come from another world?

_**I told you she was hiding something from us.**_

Shukaku said and I didn't know what to say.

"After my mother passed..."

She said and I turned my attention back to her and her story.

"...things got worse for me."

She said and I noticed how her voice dropped an octave and her hands had balled up into fists, as if whatever she was about to tell me was painful for her.

"My father blamed me for my mother's death and started taking his anger out on me whenever drinking wasn't enough. When I went back to school after losing my mother, it wasn't much better."

She said and I felt my blood boil at the thought of someone hurting her, the fact she had been hiding something this big from me leaving my mind for the moment.

"With the amount of attacks I'm actually surprised I'm still here."

She said and I stayed quiet as she continued. What she told me was hard to believe, but it explained where she got all her scars.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I told him everything Senna and Saki did to me and had others do to me up to when I had to limp home and tend to my wounds. I told him of the two times I'd tried to end my life and what had happened when my father found me.

"But there was one thing that always seemed to help me when I was down."

I said and he looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath before telling him how in the other world this one was nothing more than a t.v show. I watched him for several seconds for any kind of reaction as I told him what I knew. He seemed shocked when he learned I knew Naruto and the rest of the Leaf shinobi's pasts and stories. I noticed he tensed when I got to the Chunin exams.

I continued to tell him that I knew up to when I was pulled into this world. I told him how I got chakra and that my mother was still with me, but she'd leave me eventually.

"That's everything. Every secret I've kept from others, what I am, what I know...All of it."

I said, staring down at my feet. The silence seemed to stretch on and finally I couldn't take it anymore and looked up at him and froze. He had one hand clutching his chest where his heart was and the other on his head over the kanji on his forehead.

"Gaara?"

I asked, worried that he wasn't saying anything.

"Get out."

He said quietly and I wasn't really sure I'd heard him right.

"What?"

I asked, taking a step towards him.

"I said get out! I want you out of my sight."

He said and I couldn't move.

"I don't understand."

I said, my voice cracking as I fought to hold back my tears.

"You lied and played me. You had me thinking you cared for me, but you just pitied me and laughed as I started to trust you."

He said and each word felt like a kunai was being stabbed through my heart.

"Get...out."

He said, but it sounded more like a growl before the sand covering the floor rushed at me. I jumped out of the way and landed in a crouch. I looked up at Gaara in shock.

"Gaara."

I said and felt tears stinging my eyes.

**"LEAVE!"**

He shouted before sending his sand at me again.

I felt his sand hit my side harshly and the tears I 'd been trying to hold back fell down my face. I got to my feet and didn't hesitate in getting to the door. I paused and looked back at him, only to have the sand rush at the door and slam it shut after throwing me out into the hall.

I sat there, crying for a few seconds as I felt an all too familiar feeling creep into my chest. I hadn't felt it since starting my training with gaara, but there was no doubt of what I was feeling as I pushed myself to my feet and headed to my room. I crawled onto my bed and curled up into a ball on my side, ignoring the burns I'd gotten from Gaara's sand, and cried.


	46. Emotions and Goodbyes

A/N: yes, it's another update. But first, thanks go out to my friend OokamiLover19 for helping me find this song. If it hadn't been for you my inspiration for this probably would have died for a good while, so thank you. Now on to the story whose characters I do not own except Zendaya, the assholes and bitches at her school, her mother, and her sisters. Amaya and Rei belong to my friend RJsGurl and the song used does not belong to me either. Now, R&R while I try to type out another chapter of a story I think I have failed at trying to write.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I heard when Temari and Kankuro came home. I listened to them laugh and talk down in the kitchen as the tears continued to stream down my face. When I heard them come up the stairs I waited, wondering if they'd come see if I was asleep yet or not, but they didn't. They kept going and after I knew they wouldn't be coming back I sat up and drew my knees up to my chest.

_I told him._

I thought as I hugged my knees.

_I told him and he wants me gone. He doesn't care, he said he wanted me gone._

I thought and felt the tears fall harder before balling my fists up and getting to my feet and grabbing one of the bags Temari had bought me for when I finally became a ninja and went on missions. I walked over to my wardrobe and threw the doors open before yanking my clothes off the hangers and shoving them in the bag. I knelt down and shoved my bandages, kunai, shuriken, and everything else in all my drawers in the bag. I walked over to the desk by the window and pulled out a piece of paper from within it and slammed it on the desktop before grabbing the pen sitting in the ink and writing a short and quick note.

I grabbed the note once it was dry and walked quickly, but silently out my bedroom door down to Gaara's room and pushed the door open. I wouldn't have if I had felt his chakra signature in the room, but since I didn't I didn't hesitate to walk over to his desk and slamming the note down ontop of the other papers, making some fall to the floor.

"You want me gone Gaara? Fine, I'm gone."

I said to no one but myself, then walked over to his open window and jumped up on the window sill before jumping out. I was glad it was past midnight, I had grown used to the darkness long ago, before coming to this world, and it brought a small bit of comfort to me as I jumped across the rooftops without making a single sound. I stopped once I got to the top of the gates. I noticed there were only two guards on duty tonight and smiled slightly at the fact that the Suna shinobi really were spread thin with what little skills they had. I took a step towards the edge, but stopped before I could bring myself to jump off and leave. I wanted to, I really did, but there was a small part of me that hoped Gaara would have found the note already and come after me, but deep down I knew he wouldn't and that hurt.

"I...I can't."

I said before my knees gave out and I fell to the ground ontop of the gate. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to go back to the manor, knowing I wasn't wanted there by one of my closest friends. Knowing _he_ didn't want me there anymore. But I couldn't bring myself to actually leave, no matter how hard I tried.

_Why can't I just leave? It should be simple, but it's not._

I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky. The moon was showing clearly in the sky, like it often did out here in the desert, and I closed my eyes and let its light shine over me. There was no warmth to its rays like with the sun, but it did give me a bit more warmth than I had before. I felt a new wave of sadness wash over me and remembered a song from the other world that used to come on the radio every time I cut it on and started singing it.

_"What have I done?_

_I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship_

_Goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help,_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On...my...shoulders"_

I heard the guards at the gates ask eachother if they heard something, but neither came to investigate and I kept singing as I felt more and more tears fall down my face. It seemed to help a little to get some of my emotion out, even if it didn't change anything.

_"What can ya do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that ya touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow..."_

I couldn't sing anymore. My throat felt dry and I could barely breath as my tears kept falling down.

"Then fix it."

I heard someone say behind me and turned around to see Shikamaru standing there. I wondered how long he'd been there, but didn't bother to ask and simply dropped my gaze to my lap and kept crying, wrapping my arms around myself to try and hold it together.

"I don't know what happened, but if you want to fix it, then do so."

He said as he walked over to me and knelt beside me.

"I...I can't."

I managed to squeak out and could tell without even looking at him that he was confused.

"I told him."

I said and took a shaky breath to try and gain a little bit of control, it didn't help very much.

"I told him everything and he wants me gone. He said he wanted me out of his sight."

I said, my voice cracking as I said the last bit.

"He probably didn't mean it like that Zen. He was probably just in shock."

He said, trying to make me feel better as he grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him. I hissed in pain as his fingers brushed against the burn Gaara's sand had given me on the side of my face and felt Shikamaru freeze and looked up at him to see his eyes widened slightly and knew what he was looking at.

"Did he...?"

He asked, but trailed off and I simply averted my eyes from him and pulled my chin from his grasp.

"Like I said."

I said as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, but the tears still kept coming.

"He wants me gone."

I said and we both sat in silence for a while until he spoke.

"I'm sorry Zen, I shouldn't have told you to tell him."

He said and I could hear the guilt in his voice and shook my head at him.

"It's not your fault Shika, you were trying to help me and were a great friend for listening to me in the first place even though we don't really know each other."

I said, giving him a small smile, but I could see he knew there was no emotion behind it.

"I guess I should have known better."

I said before getting to my feet. I felt better after having talked to someone and letting some emotion out, but I couldn't go back.

"Zen, what are you doing?"

I heard Shikamaru ask me as he got to his feet while I walked to the edge of the gate.

"I can't stay Shikamaru, it'd be too painful."

I said before turning to look at him from over my shoulder. I could see he was at a loss for words.

"Don't tell anyone okay? Not even Temari."

I begged silently and waited for him to nod before smiling at him.

"Thank you."

I said before turning around and jumping off the edge of the gate and leaving Suna.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, i know it sucked and you all hate me. But I am trying my best. The original ideas i had keep getting changed everytime i finish a chapter or start one and it's driving me insane!


	47. The Painful Letter

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day peeps! Here's my present to you all. Please read and review!

* * *

-Shikamaru-

I stayed where I was ontop of the gate surrounding Suna even after Zendaya had been gone for a while. I had wanted to stop her, but I knew she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I couldn't believe Gaara had hurt Zen. Out of everyone, she was the _last_ person I expected him to hurt, but there was no doubt that she had sand burn on her face. I noticed she had it on her arms too when she stood up.

_Just what happened after she told him?_

I wondered as I turned and looked towards the Kazekage tower. I didn't know Zen all that well, or for all that long, but she had trusted me with her secret first and she had grown on me for the little bit I had known her, so knowing she was hurt hurt me. But what hurt worse, was knowing there was nothing I could do to help. There was only one person who could fix this, and he was the one who caused it in the first place.

* * *

**-THREE DAYS LATER-**

-Gaara-

I hadn't seen or heard anything from Zendaya since the night she came into my room and told me everything and despite feeling betrayed, I was starting to get worried.

**_Why do you care about that girl? She lied to you. Used you to get training no one else would offer her. She never considered you to be a friend, she was just using you._**

Shukaku said and I didn't say anything. I wanted to argue with him and say he was wrong, but I couldn't. What he said was the truth. She had lied to me and took full advantage of my offering to train her. I didn't know if that last bit was true or not, but I wanted to think it wasn't.

I sighed, trying to ignore the headache I'd had since I pushed Zendaya out of my room with my sand, and walked into the kitchen. Temari and Kankuro were already there, but neither of them spoke. That was different too. It was like they knew something had happened even though they weren't home when Zendaya and I 'talked' if that's what you could call it.

"Morning."

I said as I sat down in my usual spot with my cup of coffee and the silence drew on until the point that it got awkward. I couldn't help but glance over at the empty chair beside me. It was where Zendaya usually sat in the mornings and at dinner time.

"Has anyone seen Zen lately?"

Temari asked, finally speaking and my head snapped up in her direction, finally being released from whatever trance I'd gone under.

"No."

I said simply. It wasn't a lie, I hadn't seen her lately. Not since that night, but they didn't need to know about that. It was bad enough I knew what she'd done, they didn't need to know too.

"It's strange. She's usually always down before Kankuro and I, making breakfast. Or sitting in the living room humming some random song. I even went to the training ground you two use, but she wasn't there either."

Temari said and I looked down at my cup of coffee. Why did she care so much for that lier? If she knew the truth she wouldn't be so worried about her.

"I just hope she's okay wherever she i-"

She said and I slammed my cup down making her and my brother both jump in surprise and look at me in shock.

"Gaara?"

Kankuro asked, but I didn't look at him. I got to my feet and went back up to my room. I couldn't stand to hear them talk about Zendaya like she was their friend. Not when I knew she just played us all for fools.

_**Yes, she played all of us, but mainly, she played you.**_

Shukaku said and I growled at him to shut up as my headache got worse. I needed a distraction. That was when I spotted the pile of papers on my desk and remembered I had yet to look them over. I walked over to them and picked up the few that had managed to fall to the floor. I placed them on my desk, ontop of some others before sitting down and getting to work.

I leaned back in my seat a little tired from reading so much, but it had served its purpose of distracting me well. I only had two papers left and I'd be done. I glanced out the window and was shocked to see it was noon already and couldn't help but wonder if Zendaya was training by herself now or what.

_What do I care what she's doing?_

I wondered as I shook my head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts before leaning forward and grabbing one of the last papers and reading it over. It was just some ideas the Council had about a few laws to help benefit the citizens. I quickly signed it, saying I was fine with the idea, before placing it in the pile I'd already looked over. I reached out for the last paper and froze when my fingers hit a different kind of paper than the others.

_What the...?_

I wondered as I turned and looked down at the paper on my desk. My eyes widened slightly as I recognized the neat writing on the paper I held in my hand. It was Zendaya's. But that wasn't what shocked me so much that I could barely move. What shocked me, was what the paper said. It was no more than a few words, but the effect was massive.

_'You want me gone? Fine, I'm gone._

_I'm sorry I trusted you and thought we were friends._

_I won't make that mistake twice._

_Goodbye, Kazekage-sama.'_

I just stared at the piece of paper I held in my hand after I finished reading it, before I read it again. And again, and again, and again. I wasn't sure why I kept re-reading it. Maybe I was hoping Zendaya would come in and say she was just kidding, or maybe that the words would change to say she'd just gone out and would be back later, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

_Kazekage-sama? She never called me that._

I thought and felt a painful feeling in my chest, much like what I'd felt when she told me the truth the other night, as I re-read the letter once more.

**_What's with the feelings? She's gone, you should rejoice._**

Shukaku said, but I didn't listen to him. I hadn't really wanted her to leave, surely she knew that right? That's when I remembered what I'd done and said after she'd finished telling me everything. I'd told her I wanted her to get out of my sight and I had hurt her. I felt the pain in my chest increase at that fact. The one person I hadn't wanted to hurt I had just because Shukaku was telling me how she played me the whole time. Never really liked me, but only pitied me. I believed him and lashed out at her and now she was gone.

"What have I done?"

I asked aloud before getting to my feet and going back downstairs. I was going to show Temari and Kankuro the note, but they were both gone.

Cursing their choice of timing to leave, I headed for the Kazekage tower and sure enough, found them both in my office.

"Oh Gaara, there you are."

Temari said when she noticed me. I heard her ask if I was okay, talking about earlier, but I ignored her and simply handed her the note I held in my hand. She looked at me confused before finally taking the note from me and reading it. I watched as her eyes widened and her face drained of color.

"Temari, what is it?"

Kankuro asked, seeing our sister's reaction and came over to see what had caused her to react that way. I watched him take the note from her and read it himself before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. Silence followed for about three seconds before Temari walked up to me and backhanded me so hard I tasted blood. I was shocked my sand hadn't protected me, but didn't get a chance to think about it further before my sister grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up and made me look at her.

"What did you do?"

She asked coldly and I looked at my sister in shock. I could hear from her voice she was pissed, but what shocked me was that my sister had tears in her eyes. My sister hadn't cried since we were little kids and I'd destroyed her fan in a fit of rage since I wasn't allowed to kill her. It was the fan our uncle had gotten her for her birthday and told her she reminded him of our mother with how quickly she picked up being able to use it. I'd gotten jealous of her then, but didn't react until she pissed me off.

"Answer me!"

She shouted at me as she shook me a little.

"What did you do!?"

She asked again, but this time her voice taking on a different tone. It wasn't anger, it sounded like...like she was hurt.

"I told her to get out of my sight."

I said, finally answering my sister's question and silence followed before I felt Temari let go of my shirt and set me back on my feet. The silence continued until finally Temari spoke again. But what she said made me freeze.

"Why?"


	48. Wake-up Call

-Kankuro-

I couldn't believe Zendaya was gone. Something obviously went on between our little brother and our purple haired friend, but he wasn't telling.

"Why Gaara? Why did you say that to her?"

Temari asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she held back her tears. The fact she was practically crying was enough for anyone who knew our sister to know she was hurt. Not physically, no, she was fine physically. We'd both treated Zendaya badly in the beginning, but after having apologized for how we acted, she became a really good friend to the both of us. And now, finding out she left after Gaara said something like that to her...I just couldn't figure out what could cause him to say that to her, and apparently, neither could Temari.

"Why!?"

Temari shouted at Gaara and I looked between the two, not sure whether to focus on my sister's teary face or my brother's troubled one. There was something he wasn't telling us.

"I think you should tell us everything."

I said and they both looked in my direction as if only just realizing I was here. Temari looked at me confused, but I looked at Gaara and saw he was struggling with himself about something before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Zendaya isn't who we all thought her to be."

He said and I glanced at Temari who looked just as confused as I did, but neither of us said anything and let Gaara tell us what he knew.

* * *

-Temari-

I couldn't believe it.

"She's really from another world?"

Kankuro asked from his spot on the couch in the corner of the room. We'd all sat down some time during Gaara's explanation.

"No, she's from this world originally, but when she fell out of the sky she'd come from the other one."

I said, but even as I said it I could hardly believe it.

"Don't either of you care that she lied to us? She played us all."

Gaara said and I looked up at him to see he was leaning forward on his desk with a frown on his face.

"Is that what you think or what Shukaku keeps telling you to think?"

I asked as I stood up.

"My thoughts are my own."

He said quickly and I glared at him.

"Bullshit."

I said as I reached his desk.

"Are you saying I'm ly-"

He started, but I slammed my hands down on his desk and cut him off.

"I'm saying you need to open your damn eyes instead of listening to that stupid ass raccoon!"

I snapped and saw Gaara look up at me in shock before narrowing his eyes.

"Back off Temari."

He said threateningly, but I ignored him. After almost twenty years of his threats, they barely had an effect on me unless he was truely pissed. But what I couldn't believe was that my brother was being so stupid.

"I will not."

I said and heard him growl before getting to his feet, slamming his own hands down on his desk.

"She lied to us! She fooled us and took advantage of our kindess! She never cared for or about us! We're better off with her gone!"

He souted and I hauled back and slapped him again.

"That's bullshit and you know it! She lied about who and what she was to stay safe. She didn't ask for our help or hospitality, we _offered_ it. And you should now better than anyone that she cared for us. Stop listening to someone else and their opinions and listen to your own!"

I shouted before turning on my heel and storming out. I wasn't going to listen to my brother's nonsense any longer. I was going to find Zendaya. she may be an Elemental and have kept the truth from us, but she was still my friend.

* * *

-Gaara-

"You deserved that bro."

Kankuro said before slipping out the door and leaving me to myself. My cheek stung from being repeatedly slapped and I sank down into my seat as Temari's words ran through my mind.

_'And you should know better than anyone that she cared for us.'_

_What did she mean by that?_

I wondered.

**_It doesn't matter. She's gone now, we don't need someone like her around._**

Shukaku said and I frowned before shaking my head and getting to my feet.

_You're wrong._

I thought as I left my office and headed towards the trianing grounds where I knew Naruto and the other Leaf shinobi were training my own shinobi.

_**Oh? So you need a lier around to betray you again? To hurt you?**_

Shukaku asked as I jumped across the rooftops.

_She had her reasons for keeping it a secret and that was an accident!_

I snapped at him as I finally reached the training ground and started looking for the person who could help me.

_I don't need anything but a way to find her and ask her to come back...and to forgive me._

I thought as I spotted the person I was looking for.

"Kiba!"

* * *

A/N: You guys know you love me :) Review! And Shu's not as bad as I'm making him seem. You'll see a better side to him in chapters 50-51. Now review!


	49. The Search Is On

-Kiba-

I turned at the sound of my name to see Gaara coming my way.

"What can I do for you Kazekage-sa-"

I started to ask, but he cut me off as he reached me.

"I need your help."

He said and I looked at him confused, but could hear the urgency in his voice and nodded my consent.

"Okay, what with?"

I asked and noticed he seemed to hesitate for a second before replying.

"Finding Zendaya."

He said and I froze.

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed Kiba froze when I told him why I needed his help.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I saw Akamaru walk up beside him.

"It's complicated. Look, will you help me or not!?"

I snapped, starting to get angry with his stalling.

"Not unless you tell me what happened."

He said and I growled slightly before taking a deep breath to calm myself. It wouldn't help for me to lose it.

"We had an disagreement and she left. I only just found out and want to find her."

I said and saw Kiba's eyes widen before he smirked at me.

"To apologize?"

He asked and I simply glared at him which only seemed to make his smirk widen. I'd already told him all he needed to know.

"If you upset her enough to make her leave the village you'll probably have to do a lot of apologizing."

He said and I growled at him. My patience with him was just about spent.

Apparently he realized how close to losing it I was or something because he dropped his smirk and looked down at Akamaru who barked before taking off.

"Let's follow him, he'll find the place where her scent was last and track it from there."

Kiba explained before we took off after Akamaru. I briefly thought about getting my siblings' help, but after the talk we'd had in my office I had a feeling I'd be better off not involving them in this. I really didn't freel like getting slapped again.

I was a little surprised Akamaru didn't lead us back to the manor, but to the gate surrounding the village. He sniffed the ground before turning his head up towards Kiba and barking.

"What's that boy? Shikamaru's scent is there too?"

Kiba asked and Akamaru barked again before turning around and jumping over the gate and taking off across the desert in the direction of the Land of Fire.

_Just how far did she go?_

I wondered as Kiba and I kept following Akamaru.

* * *

-Temari-

I searched the entire village, but I couldn't find her. I knew she'd already left the village, but I still hoped I'd be able to find her in one of the shops or at her training spot.

"You've been all over today. What's up, got sand in your pants or something?"

I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me and turned around to see Shikamaru standing there with his hands in his pockets and a lazy expression on his face. Normally my heart would have started beating faster or I'd make a smart comment back, but all I could think about was Zendaya out there on her own because of my youngest brother's idiocy.

"Shikamaru..."

I said and felt tears, that I'd been holding back as I tried searching for my friend, well up in my eyes.

I threw myself at him and buried my head in his chest and cried. I felt him awkwardly wrap his arms around my waist and shoulders. I'd kept it together infront of my brothers and while searching, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Zendaya and I had gotten closer and I thought of her as my friend. When she was around, the manor was a better place. More lively, it felt like a home and even my brothers acted differently. I didn't want it to go back to the way it was. Just a building we lived in together and barely talked to each other unless it was about missions, but that couldn't happen if Zendaya wasn't here.

"They'll find her."

He said adn I knew who he was talking about. I'd seen Kiba and Akamaru jump over the gate earlier, but I doubted they'd be able to bring her back once they found her. Not with what Gaara had said to her.

"So troublesome."

I heard Shikamaru say with a sigh as he tightened his hold on me and just let me cry.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that in this chapter Temari is a little OOC, but this is after all a FANFIC and I wanted to show her being upset about losing her friend. That, and to include a little ShikaxTem moment XD I updated twice in less than five minutes. Review!


	50. Surrounded On All Sides

A/N: This is where it gets a little whoo. Not in that way! Just read and review.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I sighed as I waited for the two rabbits I'd caught earlier to finish cooking. It'd been three days since I left Suna and crossed the border into the Land of Fire. This wasn't the first time I'd had to live out in the wilderness. Senna had found it extremely amusing to run me out of the city we had lived in and into the small bit of woods surrounding the city. She'd had people thinking I'd done something and had them stay at the edge of the woods so I couldn't come back. The longest she'd ever forced me to stay out there was six days. I'd learned fast how to fend for myself, though at that time I hadn't beena ble to make fire in the palm of my hand so it was easier now.

I was just reaching for the first rabbit when I heard the brush behind me rustle. I could feel the chakra signature of twelve men surrounding me and sighed again.

_They just don't learn._

I thought as I saw Hatsukoshi step out into the clearing where I'd made my camp.

"I see you managed to grow some of your hair back Koshi."

I said, commenting on the last time he'd come after me and I'd burned the side of his head and the hair had gotten singed. I started eating after a while, acting like I wasn't surrounded. I could easily take them, but I'd like to not have to fight them again if I could help it.

"Shut up you bitch, we're going to get you for what you did!"

He yelled at me and I sighed again as I finished my meal and tossed the remains of both rabbits into the fire.

"I wouldn't have had to do any of that if you and your men had listened to me in the first place."

I said as I got to my feet and scanned the area. They were all standing around me in a huge circle. I saw some of them were still sporting bruises and burns from the last couple of times they'd come after me.

"Shut up!"

Hatsukoshi yelled before giving his men a signal and they all charged at me.

I wasted no time in using the Shadow Clone Jutsu and making eleven other copies of myself to take care of them. In no time, all of Hatsukoshi's men, other than himself, were laid out in the clearing and my clones disspersed.

"I really wish you'd learn your lesson already."

I said as I started walking towards him.

"And you should learn to pay attention to your surroundings."

He said and I looked at him confused until I felt multiple pairs of arms grab me and pin my arms to my sides as my hands were tied.

"This is for my brother!"

One of the bandits said and before I could even blink I felt a sharp and all too familiar pain in my shoulder and looked down to see a silver dagger embedded all the way down to the hilt in my shoulder.

_Fuck._

I thought as I grit my teeth to keep from making a sound. I was trapped and things weren't looking so good.

* * *

-Kiba-

I didn't need Akamaru to lead the way anymore, I could pick up on Zendaya's scent myself now. It was kinda hard to miss the scent of sugar and spice in the middle of the woods.

"We're almost there."

I said to Gaara who had been silent since we set off and he showed so little emotion that he was starting to really creep me out. More than he had before.

I tensed when I smelled blood in the air and heard Akamaru whine.

"What is it?"

Gaara asked and I jumped at the sound of his voice. I hadn't expected him to say anything.

"I smell blood."

I said, pausing for a second to make sure I was right before continuing.

"Zendaya's blood."

I said and looked back at him to see a couple grains of sand fall to the ground where he had just been.

_Uh-oh._

I thought as Akamaru and I picked up our pace.

* * *

-Gaara-

When Kiba said he smelled Zenadya's blood I used my sand to teleport myself as close to Zendaya's chakra signature as I could. I frowned when I felt other chakra signatures with her, but they were only at civilian level. As I got closer I picked up on Zendaya's scent and growled when I smelled her blood.

I stopped at the edge of a clearing to see about twelve men knocked out on the ground and about fifteen standing around. I stayed where I was and scanned the area for Zendaya, only to see her standing in the middle of the clearing with five guys standing around her. I noticed the men were bandits, but what made my bloodlust rise to the surface was when i saw one of them with their hand wrapped around the hilt of a dagger embedded in Zendaya's shoulder. I watched as blood seeped from her wound and trickled down her arm before falling to the ground at their feet.

**_He will die._**

I heard Shukaku say in a low growl and smirked.

_I couldn't agree more._

I thought, before sending my sand along the ground towards the man and had it crawl up his leg and surround him completely. I lifted my hand and closed my fist in one swift motion.

_Sand Burial!_

* * *

-Zendaya-

My eyes widened as the bandit who had stabbed me was suddenly enveloped in sand. I heard his bones crack and his muffled scream before the sand fell away and the bandit's dead body fell limply to the ground, shocking all the ones still standing around me.

"You...You witch! What did you do!?"

Another one of the bandits standing around me asked, fear clear in his voice before he reached out and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off my feet. With my hands tied, I couldn't do anything but try to keep breathing despite the bandit's hand crushing my windpipe. I closed my eyes as my vision started to blur and I tried to wiggle free to no avail.

I heard the shifting of sand and felt the pressure on my windpipe disappear as I landed on my feet. I opened my eyes just in time to see the bandit who had almost choked me hit the ground, dead. The sand shifting around the now still body before moving my way and winding itself around me, but not in the same way it had the two bandits it had just squeezed the life out of. No, it was kind with me as it passed lightly over my skin. Almost caressing me as it surrounded me in a protective circle. I felt it stop when it reached my face and closed my eyes with a small smile on my lips as it cupped my cheek. I couldn't sense him anywhere, but I knew he was here. I didn't know why he was here, but the simple fact he was made my heart beat faster.

"Gaara."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun dun! REVIEW!


	51. Searching For Emotions

A/N: Okay, ahead of time I know this is not very likely to happen, but this is my fanfic and I can make it rain fucking kittens if I so feel like it, so what happens in this chapter can happen mearely cuz i say it can. If you don't like it, you can just shove it.

My rant aside, i hope you guys enjoy the update and remember to review.

* * *

-Gaara-

I heard Zendaya say my name and felt some of my rage subside. She was okay.

**_She won't be for long if we leave her with those bandits._**

Shukaku said and I wondered briefly why he was suddenly so concerned about her when moments ago he was trying to get me to be happy she was gone.

**_Move boy, move!_**

Shukaku shouted and I frowned at the urgency in his voice until I looked back over in Zendaya's direction to see the bandits still thought it was by her doing that the two had been killed and were moving towards her. My sand kept them from getting close to her, but I could see she wanted to get away from them and I couldn't say I disagreed with her.

"You witch!"

One of the bandits said before he and three others charged at her. I moved my sand and had it wrap around all of them before crushing them instantly and letting them fall to the ground. When I saw one of the bandits reach for their sword I stepped out of the foliage and into the clearing, making them freeze.

"Who are you kid?"

The one I guessed to be the leader asked and I narrowed my eyes at him and the remaining ten bandits. They would all be dead for hurting Zen, I'd make sure of that.

"I am Gaara of the Desert, and you..."

I said, trailing off as I walked towards them. I smirked when I saw the fear in their eyes.

"You, are all going to die."

I said before raising both of my hands and moved the sand from around Zendaya to do my bidding. It easily sped towards the bandits closest to Zendaya and encased them in completely before I completed my jutsu and crushed them.

I turned my attention to the three who had run at me, trying to attack me only to be stopped by my wall of sand and wanted to laugh at their futile attempts.

**_Kill them._**

Shukaku said and I started to lift my hand to do just that when I heard a scream come from Zendaya's direction and turned to see the leader of the group of bandits with his arm around her chest, pinning her arms down and a knife held to her throat.

"Stop. Stop or she gets it!"

He shouted my way and I growled at him, but called my sand back. I looked from the leader of the bandits to Zendaya to see her staring at me. There were so many emotions swimming behind her scarlet colored eyes, that I couldn't tell if she was glad I'd showed up or not.

"Good boy."

The man said as he took a step back, pulling Zendaya along with him. I took a step after him, but stopped when I saw him draw blood on Zendaya's neck. I growled at him and he smiled at me.

"Seems you care for this girl."

He said and I glared at him from where I stood.

"You'll pay for what you did to my men."

He said and I wanted to laugh at his statement. Like he could do anything to me.

"It seems that that sand of yours protects you."

He said and I wondered where he was going with this.

"And? So what if it does?"

I asked, wanting nothing more than to strangle him with the very sand we were talking about.

"Make it stay put."

He said and I looked at him confused. What did he mean by make it stay put?

"I mean, stand there and let my men attack you with no resistence, or the girl gets it."

He said, clarifying his earlier statement and I growled at his cowardice, but one look at Zendaya and I cursed at the situation we were in.

"Fine."

I said as I called back my sand and let it fill my gourd back up. I ignored Shukaku's hissing and growling to not do it, and looked up at the leader who nodded to his men and they ran over to me and surrounded me. One hauled back and punched me in the side of the face.

"GAARA!"

I heard Zendaya scream and looked up at her as my sand armor fell away from the impact and saw the leader's eyes narrow.

"I said no sand!"

He snapped and I saw him press the dagger closer to Zendaya's throat, drawing more blood and I felt a new wave of anger wash over me, but held myself back as I ended the jutsu controlling my sand armor and it too fell away and the sand retracted back into my gourd.

"Gaara, no!"

Zendaya shouted at me, but I didn't listen to her. The bandit leader could kill her in an instant if I even tried anything, and I couldn't lose Zendaya again.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I watched as the bandits took turns punching and kicking Gaara over and over and he just stood there, not doing a thing about it.

"Dammit Gaara, fight back!"

I shouted at him, trying to go to him, but Hatsukoshi pulled me back and pressed the dagger closer against my throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you girlie. Do you want to die?"

He asked and I looked away from Gaara when I heard a sickening crunch after one bandit's fist connected with his side.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to watch."

Hatsukoshi said before I felt his fingers thread themselves into my hair and yank my head up to watch as they continued their assault on Gaara.

_Fight back dammit!_

I screamed in my mind, but knew he wouldn't. He was subjecting himself to this because of me. I was actually surprised Shukaku was letting his host get beat up so easily without going wild, but knowing Gaara, he was probably using all his willpower to keep him at bay.

I flinched at the loud crack that sounded throughout the clearing we were in. I saw one of the bandits draw his sword and raise it above his head. My eyes widened when I heard Gaara's cry of pain and saw the bandit stab his sword into Gaara's side all the way down to the hilt. That was the last straw.

"Let him go."

I said as I yanked my head out of Hatsukoshi's grip and my bangs fell infront of my eyes.

"Hahaha, not a chance."

He said and I felt my body heat up and a familiar tingling sensation course through my body. I focused on my wrists that were tied together with some kind of metal and felt it heat up.

"I am only going to tell you once more, let...him...go."

I said as I heard another loud crack of bone being broken and Gaara's cry of pain, slightly louder this time.

"And again I say no."

Hatsukoshi said and I growled at his response before yanking my arms apart, the metal tying my wrists together dripping to the ground from where I'd melted it. I spun around on my heel, grabbed hold of Hatsukoshi's arm and wrist before snapping it and making him drop the dagger to the ground.

"What the...?"

He started, but I cut him off with a quick punch to the face. He stumbled slightly on his feet, but I wasn't finished with him. I let my fire envelope my hand and travel from my fingers to his arm. He screamed in agony and I smirked up at him. He tried to get away, but I held him in place as my fire crept further and further up his arm until it reached his shoulder. I stepped back from him once it reached his chest and kept spreading, eating away at the clothes on his body and his flesh. He dropped to the ground trying to put out the flames, but I refused to let them die out. I watched as he rolled around on the ground, trying to get the dirt and moist leaves to put out the fire encompassing his body, but after a while his screams of agony and movements stopped and my fire continued to burn him until nothing but ash was left.

I turned around and faced the remaining bandits who had circled around Gaara and they all stepped back in fear, having seen what I just did to Hatsukoshi.

"Get lost now, or join your leader."

I said, giving them just one warning. Nine of them turned tail and ran, but one stayed and punched Gaara in his side again, making him double over and cough up blood. In less than a second I was infront of the bandit with my hand laid out flat against his chest, right over his heart. I could feel him shaking beneath my touch and smirked.

"I warned you."

I said before sending my fire through my fingers and into his chest, straight to his heart. He cried out before dropping to the ground dead, smoke coming out of his mouth. I glared down at him before I heard labored breathing behind me and snapped my head up in Gaara's direction.

"Oh shit, Gaara!"

I shouted before rushing over to him and helping him stand back up. I noticed he cringed when my hands passed over his ribcage and growled when I realized they had broken several of his ribs from what I could feel. His side had a pretty big gash on it and he had cuts and scrapes in other places, but other than that he seemed fine and with Shukaku, he would be fine in a few days which was a relief.

Silence had settled around us, but I was just happy he was okay. I was shocked as I realized what I had done to both Hatsukoshi and that bandit. I wasn't one for such carnage, or at least, I thought I wasn't. But when I saw them hurting Gaara, and Hatsukoshi being the reasoning behind it I just lost it. But I wouldn't have had to do that if Gaara had just fought back.

"You dumbass!"

I snapped at him and he looked at me confused, like he couldn't believe I'd just called him that.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You should have fought back!"

I yelled and saw him narrow his eyes at me.

"If I had you would have been hurt."

He said and I glared at him.

"I would have been fine! At least then I wouldn't have had to see you get hurt!"

I shouted and was about to let him have it when he cut me off before I could.

"I would rather it have been me to get hurt than you!"

He snapped and I froze.

"W-What?"

I asked and heard him sigh before hissing in pain.

"I...I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt when I could stop it."

He said in a softer tone and I stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry...for what I said back then."

He said and I felt the pain in my chest disappear like it had never been there in the first place.

"You came after me."

I said and he looked away from me, but I could see a faint blush on his face which made my heart race and made me smile slightly.

"...I always will..."

He said after some time and I blushed at his statement before he turned to look at me. I could see the sincerity in his sea-foam green eyes and knew he was really sorry for what he'd said three days ago and he wasn't kidding about always coming for me.

"Gaara..."

I said, not really sure what to say to that. It was only then that I realize how close we were. My arm was around his back and his upper chest to try and keep him steady so he could breath, and I was close enough to feel his hot breath blow across the top of my head.

I jumped when I felt his hand reach up and cup my face, making me look into his eyes again. My blush darkened when he did that and I wondered what he was doing.

"Zendaya...come back?"

He asked and I felt my heart stop for a second before what he said fully registered in my mind. He'd come after me, took a beating for me, apologized, and was now asking me to come back to the village. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Of course I will, Suna is my home."

I said before stepping closer to him, closing the small gap of space between us, and giving him a hug but being careful of his broken ribs.

"Our home."

I heard him say in a whisper that I was sure he hadn't meant for me to hear, so I pretended not to as I felt him wrap his other arm around me and hug me back. Despite the fact my throat hurt slightly from almost being strangled and having been cut by a dagger, my hair yanked and being forced to watch as Gaara let down all his guards to keep me safe I was the happiest I'd ever been at the moment. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Gaara! Zendaya!"

* * *

A/N: Ah, interuptions...don't you just love them? I updated, now review!


	52. Connections

A/N: Oh shit man, i didn't even realize how long this was until i posted it. hope you guys enjoy. Please review!

* * *

-Kiba-

"Gaara! Zendaya!"

I called as Akamaru and I landed at the edge of the clearing they were standing in. I took in the twelve or so bandits knocked out on the ground and the one dead with what looked like smoke coming out of his mouth. I looked up from the ground to see Zendaya and Gaara holding each other close and couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, well, I see you two made up nicely."

I said and my smirk widened when they both blushed and pulled apart from eachother until Gaara made a pained moan and she was instantly by his side again, but this time to help him stay upright.

"What happened?"

I asked as I finally noticed how beat up the two of them looked. Zendaya's hair looked like someone had ruffled it quite a bit and her neck and shoulder were bleeding and Gaara, though he tried to act like he was fine, had a wound in his side and I could tell he was hurting more than he was letting on.

"Nothing."

"This dumbass took a beating for me."

Zendaya and Gaara said at the same time and both turned and glared at each other. I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them until they both turned and glared at me, Gaara even growled.

"Haha, right. Let's get back to the village."

I said and that seemed to calm them down since they quit glaring at me.

"Help me."

Zendaya said and I quickly ran over to them and helped support Gaara's weight and we started moving towards the tree line. It wasn't until we moved that I noticed a smoldering black spot on the ground, roughly the length of a body.

"Umm, Zendaya...what's that?"

I asked, pointing at it with my finger and Akamaru moved over to sniff at it.

"Oh, just the leader of the bandits...or what's left of him."

She said with a simple shrug and I looked over at her in shock before looking back down at the black spot.

"Damn, remind me not to piss _you_ off."

I said and heard her laugh slightly as we jumped up into the trees.

We moved slower than I would have liked, but we had no choice since Gaara was injured. I still didn't fully understand how he'd gotten hurt. His sand made it impossible for him to get hurt didn't it?

"Kiba, do you think you could take him?"

Zendaya asked, her breathing a little strained. Gaara had blacked out sometime around noon and still hadn't woken up so we'd taken turns carrying him. I was actually surprised Shukaku hadn't tried taking over, but I was grateful for whatever was keeping him at bay.

"Yeah."

I said and we both stopped and I bent down for her to hand him over. Once he was on my back, we started moving again.

"So Zendaya..."

I said and saw her turn her head in my direction, silently telling me I had her attention.

"What exactly happened back there in the clearing? I mean, one moment Gaara and I were following your scent and I told him I'd picked up on the scent of your blood and he just up and disappears on me."

I said and saw her look down at the ground as we kept running. She was silent for a while, and at first I didn't think she'd answer me, but after a few more seconds she did.

"I'd made a camp out in the woods after getting far enough away from the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. I'd been there for three days, but not even half way through the first one Hatsukoshi and his bandits showed up. They said I could either hand over all my money and they'd leave me in peace. I told them to get lost or they'd regret it."

She said and I listened as we jumped through the trees. We wouldn't reach the border til sometime tomorrow afternoon.

"Of course they didn't listen and I had to fight them. I wound up giving at least half of them bruises and burn marks to last a while, but nothing too serious except for one of them who still held onto my arm while my fire covered my body to protect me. They kept coming after me after that to get revenge. The one who stabbed me in the shoulder had done it because I his brother was the one who had still hung onto me and the fire crawled up his arm to the rest of his body and killed him, so he was trying to get revenge. It wasn't until then that Gaara's sand wrapped around him and killed him. After that, one of the bandits who thought I was the one who had done it tried choking me, and Gaara killed him too. After that, he showed himself and the bandits all went after him, but couldn't do anything to him because his sand protected him."

She said and I frowned. If his sand stopped them from getting to him then how did he get so many broken ribs?

"You're probably wondering how he got so beat up if his sand protected him right?"

She asked and I nodded.

"A little, yeah."

I said and saw her smile slightly.

"Hatsukoshi pinned my arms down and my hands were tied so I couldn't do anything. He held a dagger to my throat and told Gaara to either make his sand stay put or I'd get hurt. So he forced his sand back into his guard and let the bandits attack him. He dropped his sand armor and stood there as they took turns hitting and kicking him. It wasn't until they stabbed him that I lost it. I turned on Hatsukoshi and burned him to a crisp. I told the rest of the bandits to get lost or they'd end up like Hatsukoshi and most of them listened excepts for one. He punched Gaara again and I melted his heart."

She said calmly and I shuddered a bit at the fact she talked about that so simply, like she was talking about the weather instead of killing someone. It was creepy, but I could understand why she did it. They may not see it themselves just yet, but I could clearly see they both cared for each other. Gaara even let himself get hurt for her.

"I'm just glad you two made up."

I said and saw her smile slightly before looking away and focusing on her footing.

* * *

-Zendaya-

Night fell sooner than I thought it would. We were only a couple miles away from the border, but we should be able to make it to the Land of Wind by sunrise if we kept this pace.

"Kiba, do you think we should keep going?"

I asked. As much as I'd like to keep going, we'd been running since before noon and the harsh weather in Suna's desert would take its toll on us and we should probably rest while we could.

"I want to say yes, but we should rest."

He said and I nodded before we both settled down on the ground. Kiba set Gaara down on the ground and leaned him agianst a tree before he and Akamaru went off to get us something to eat and some water. I started setting up the tents. I'd just finished tying down the last flap of the tent when I heard Gaara groan and looked over to see him open his eyes.

"W-Where are we?"

He asked as he tried to sit up. I quickly moved to where he was and pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't. You're still wounded."

I said when he tried to sit up again. I was really glad I'd tended to his wounds earlier, but if he kept this up he's start bleeding again.

"Gaara, listen to me. You've got at least three broken ribs and a gash the size of Texas on your side, you need to stay still and let your body heal. It shouldn't take long with Shukaku's help, but still, you shouldn't move around too much."

I said and it looked like he was going to argue, but he simply grunted and looked away from me.

_At least he's listening to me._

I thought before going back over to the tents and pulled out mine, Gaara, and Kiba's canteens. I was just about to walk into the woods when I felt sand wrap around my wrist and stop me from moving.

"Where are you going?"

Gaara asked and I turned to look at him.

"I'm just going to get some water and some firewood."

I said, but his sand still wouldn't let go.

"I'll be right back."

I said and the sand slowly fell away.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Zendaya disappeared into the woods and wondered what happened after Kiba showed up. It was night time already so that meant I had been out for a while, but then how come Shukaku didn't take over?

**_Because you idiot, if I had then the girl would've been upset._**

He said and I frowned in confusion.

_Since when did you care what Zendaya thought? I thought you wanted her gone._

I said and heard him laugh which only confused me more.

_**You and me both boy, but it would seem that bug has grown on me.**_

He said and I didn't know what to think, but it did explain his reaction when we saw Zendaya get hurt.

I closed my eyes and rested a bit. Zendaya was right, I already felt Shukaku healing my ribs and side. I'd probably be fine by the time we reached Suna, but right now it hurt to just breathe. I heard the brush to my right rustle and opened my eyes to see Kiba and Akamaru enter the camp with what looked like two rabbits and a squirrel. He stopped when he noticed I was the only one in the camp.

"Where's Zen?"

He asked and I just closed my eyes again and ignored him. I didn't feel like talking.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

Kiba shouted at me and I could feel him come closer to me, but still I didn't respond to him.

"Why you..."

He said and I opened my eyes to see he had his arm raised to try and hit me.

"Kiba!"

We both turned at the sound of his name to see Zendaya coming into the campsite with her arms full of firewood and three canteens hanging from her left wrist.

"You better not have been about to hit him after everything we just dealt with."

She said, a warning clear in her voice and I mentally smirked when Kiba dropped his arm quickly and shifted nervously while trying to come up with some kind of excuse. Luckily Akamaru came up with one for him and pushed him towards Zendaya to help her with the firewood.

"Honestly, I leave for just a couple of minutes and you two can't even behave."

I heard her mumble to herself and laughed silently to myself, but stopped when it hurt my ribs.

"We should eat, then get some rest."

She said and I looked up at her to see her pull a kunai out and get to work on skinning and preparing the rabbits and squirrel for us to eat. Her movements were quick and precise, and she didn't look at all squeamish which made me wonder if she'd done this before.

_**Well, she has been out here for three days already. What do you think she ate, air?**_

Shukaku said and I growled at him to shutup seeing as it was his fault she left in the first place.

**_I wasn't the only one at fault. Do you see those burns on her? That was your doing boy._**

He said and I looked up from Zendaya's hand to her arm and face to see the effects my sand had had on her and felt a pain in my chest. After what I said and did to her, I couldn't understand why Zendaya was being so nice to me.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I felt Gaara's eyes on me, but ignored him. I wanted so much to tear into him for what he said and did to me before I left. For making me feel the way he did, but he was injured and he didn't need it. I speared Kiba's catch on sticks and placed them in the fire for them to cook as I grabbed my canteen and rinsed off my hands and kunai. I grabbed mine and Gaara's rabbit since Kiba said he wanted the squirrel, then headed over and sat down next to Gaara.

"Here, you should eat."

I said as I held the rabbit out to him. When he made no move to grab it I turned and looked at him irritatedly until I remembered he was hurt. Blushing I helped him sit up, and though he grunted, he didn't show any other signs of being in pain. I handed him his food and went back to eating mine. Other than the sound of the crackling fire and the sounds of the woods at night, it was silent.

Once we finished eating Kiba and Akamaru went to bed after I said I'd take first watch. I checked on Gaara one last time before jumping up into the trees to have an aerial view in case someone came after us, like those bandits. They were a stupid bunch, and though I doubted they'd come after us after what I did to Hatsukoshi, you could never be too sure.

I leaned back against the bark of the tree, balancing my swords against my chest, and looked up at the sky through the canopy of the trees. Tonight was a full moon and the temperature had dropped and the wind had a slight nip to it, but it wasn't too bad. I found I couldn't help but think of the last time I had been outside when the weather was like this. It had been right after I'd been released from the hospital after my second and final suicide attempt. I brought one of my hands up and traced the scar that wrapped around my neck. My father had beaten me pretty badly when he'd found me lying in my room with the kitchen knife in my hand, bleeding out onto the carpet. When he finally took me to the hospital the doctors had said if he had been any later that I wouldn't have made it. Once my father got me home he backhanded me and pushed me up against the wall with the very knife I'd used pressed against my newly stitched up throat. He'd threatened to kill me the next time I tried to commit suicide. I'd thought it was kind of a stupid threat considering either way, I'd get what I wanted, but I had chosen to stay silent. I had waited until he'd gone to bed before climbing out the window in my room and sitting out on the roof. The moon had been full then and the weather was just like it is now. I remembered looking up at the moon and wondering what my mother would think if she knew what I had been through and what I'd tried doing. It was then that I promised never to try and end my life, because from what little I remembered about my mother, I knew she'd never take the cowardly way out and I wanted to be like her.

"You know, an entire army of shinobi could come running and screaming through here and you wouldn't notice."

I jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice and turned to see he was standing right infront of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up here you idiot!? You're injured, get your ass back down to the ground before I drag you down there myself!"

I snapped at him, but he simply ignored me and turned to look up at the moon.

"It's strange isn't it?"

He asked and I looked at him confused, not really sure what the hell he was talking about.

"What is?"

I asked, finally not being able to take the confusion anymore.

"What looking up at the full moon can make you feel and remember. Weather you want to remember or not."

He said and I noticed his voice had taken on a slightly sadder undertone and realized he was talking about himself. All the things he'd done.

"You know..."

I said as I turned my gaze from him and back up to the moon.

"My mother used to tell me when I was younger that the moon is like a mirror."

I said and could feel his eyes on me, but kept mine on the moon.

"You can look up at it and it'll reflect whatever emotions you're feeling at the moment. Even if you're trying to hide them. It'll find some way to bring them to the surface."

I said and smiled slightly.

"But you know what I think?"

I asked and when he didn't say anything in response I looked his way to see him crouched right infront of me. I jumped slightly and blushed, but didn't look away from him. I was surprised he could move around so well considering his injuries, but he was a Jinchuriki after all. He could be completely healed for all I knew.

I froze when he suddenly moved and sat down next to me, leaning against the bark of the tree like I was.

"What do you think?"

He asked after a while and I looked at him from over my shoulder to see him staring up at the moon and I did the same before answering him.

"I think the moon is a way of connecting us to those we love."

I said and could feel him turn to look at me confused.

"Think about it."

I said, smiling up at the moon before continuing.

"Whenever you look up at the moon, there's a certain feeling you get right? Well, if you're looking up at the moon from here, think about who is looking at it from somewhere else. You could look up at the moon from Suna and I could look at it from somewhere here in the woods and in a way, we'd be connected."

I explained and silence followed my explanation. I was about to ask if he understood or not when I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I turned to see Gaara had fallen asleep and his head was resting against my shoulder. I could see a few beads of sweat on the side of his head and saw he was bleeding through the bandage I'd wrapped around his side earlier. I mentally shook my head at the fact he'd pushed himself to get up here after all.

"Idiot."

I said aloud to myself before turning my attention back up to the moon. I smiled slightly before leaning my head against his. After everything, I just couldn't stay mad at Gaara for what he'd said in the heat of the moment. Especially not after everything he went through for me.

"Thank you Gaara...for everything."

I whispered before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Cute moment wasn't it? And see, Shu isn't so bad after all. Review! Review or no update!


	53. Coming Home

-Temari-

I opened my eyes to see my celing above me. I frowned as I sat up and noticed I was in my bed.

_But when did I...?_

I wondered as I swung around and set my feet on the floor. As I stood up something fell to the floor and I bent to pick it up. I recognized the handwriting as that of a man's, but I didn't recognize who it belonged to until I read it.

_'You're a rather troublesome woman, you know that?_

_You seemed tired, so I took you home. There's still no word about Zen, Kiba, or Gaara_

_but just wait a little longer, I'm sure they'll come home soon._

_-Shikamaru'_

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"If anyone's troublesome, it's you."

I said aloud to no one but myself before walking over to the window. I looked out and was shocked to see dawn was just breaking.

_How long have I been out?_

I wondered and was about to turn away from the window to go find Kankuro when something caught my eye.

"What is that?"

I wondered and squinted to try and get a better look to see three figures on the horizon coming this way. I recognized Kiba automatically, as well as Akamaru. I frowned when I saw someone riding on Akamaru's back. I blinked in surprise when I recognized the purple haired figure. It was Zendaya.

"They're back!"

I said before turning and running out of the room.

I jumped down the stairs and ran past the kitchen, ignoring Kankuro's calls for me to slow down, and running right out the door and heading for the gates. I weaved in and out of the crowd, calling out apologizes when I ran into someone before I finally reached the gates. I stopped and my eyes widened when I saw someone else on Akamaru's back along with Zendaya and it was only then that I realized I didn't see Gaara.

_Where is he?_

I wondered. There was no way he would have come home without her, no way.

"They're back?"

I heard Kankuro asked surprised from beside me and turned to look at him. I guess he'd followed after me when I didn't slow down.

"Kiba, Akamaru, and Zendaya yeah, but I don't see Gaara."

I said, a little worried.

"Hey, you're right."

Kankuro said and I saw him squint to try and see better against the sun's glare as it steadily rose higher.

"Wait! He's on Akamaru with Zendaya!"

He said and I looked at him confused before turning to look back at our friends to see my brother was right. Gaara was on Akamaru's back, but infront of Zendaya with her arms around him, almost like she was keeping him from falling over. It wasn't until then that I noticed the bandage around his abdomen.

_Just what happened out there?_

I wondered before I told Kankuro to send for a medical team and I went to go meet them and see if I could help any.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I saw Temari before she reached us and she fell instep with Akamaru. I could see it in her eyes that she was worried about Gaara and I could tell she wanted to know what happened.

"I'll tell you once we get back to the village and get Gaara some medical attention."

I said and she simply nodded before silence fell over us. I was surprised when Kankuro met us at the gates with medical ninja, but was grateful none the less. I let them take him and after Temari told Kiba thank you and that he should get some rest; she, Kankuro, and I headed back to the manor. As soon as we got through the door they both turned on me and bombarded me with questions.

I stayed quiet and ignored them as I walked past them and walked into the kitchen. I heard them following me, still asking question after question and I turned around to face them and they both fell silent. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the island and sighed.

"First question, but one at a time."

I said and Temari jumped and spoke up like someone had poked her with a kunai.

"What happened to my baby brother?"

She asked and I smiled at her concern for Gaara before telling them what happened. About Hatsukoshi and his men bothering me ever since I'd made camp in the woods, how I was surrounded when Gaara showed up and his sand killed a few of the bandits. When I told them he'd dropped his guard and let himself get beaten up for my sake they both went wide eyed and stared at me like I had two heads and said I had come to devour the souls of every man, woman, and child in the village.

"We rested for the night and started travelling again this morning. Since both Kiba and I were too tired to carry him anymore, we had Akamaru do it. Somehow, Kiba managed to convince me to ride Akamaru too, not that I argued since Gaara had fallen unconcious again and couldn't stay on Akamaru's back."

I said and noticed Temari and Kankuro both pale and wondered what was wrong until I realized what they were thinking.

"I don't know why Shukaku didn't surface."

I said when I realized what they were both thinking.

"But whatever the reason, he didn't and Gaara should be fine before noon."

I said and when neither of them said anything, I pushed off from the island and moved to sit at one of the stools.

"So, you guys know the truth. About me, I mean."

I said and that seemed to snap them both out of their state of shock. They both moved to sit on either side of me.

"We do."

Temari said and I looked down at my hands that were lying on the countertop.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Kankuro asked and I looked up at him surprised.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends Zen. What gives?"

Temari asked and I looked at her in shock. They weren't mad?

"I...I don't understand. Aren't you two mad at me for lying about everything?"

I asked and when they both shook their heads I stared at them in shock.

"We were surprised sure, but we weren't mad. You had your reasons for doing it right?"

Kankuro asked and I nodded slowly and he smiled at me.

"Then that's all that matters."

He said before slinging his arm around my shoulders in an one armed hug.

"Yeah, but from now on, tell us things like that okay?"

Temari asked as she did the same thing as her brother and all I could do was nod. I hadn't expected them to react this way. I had expected them to react the same way Gaara had, but I was glad they hadn't.

"Okay."

I said and they both smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. They weren't mad and they accepted me despite everything. I was home.

* * *

A/N: They got back sooner than expected. I suck with times, just go with it! Anyways, this chapter was supposed to be a sort of filler/cute reunion chapter. hope you liked, review and I'll update again sometime real soon. Til then, peace ^-^


	54. Tempermental Elementals

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

-Naruto-

"I don't wanna go!"

I cried as Shikamaru and Lee dragged me towards the gates.

"That's too bad. We've fullfilled our mission, now it's time to go back to the village."

Shikamaru said, but I shook my head and latched onto a nearby building.

"I don't care! I only got to see Gaara once, I don't wanna go back home!"

I shouted and heard laughter and turned to see a purple haired girl standing in the middle of the street with Temari and Kankuro with her.

"Zendaya! Help me out here, tell them I don't have to go back!"

I yelled, hoping she'd help me. Me and her had had a lot of fun running around the village and playing pranks on the villagers. Surely she didn't want me to go back to Konoha.

"Sorry Ruto, but you gotta go back. Old Lady Tsunade probably needs you for some really important missions."

She said and I frowned up at her since Shikamaru and Lee had me hanging upside down.

"But I didn't get to talk to Gaara but one time. It's not fair!"

I cried and heard her laugh again before seeing her shake her head at me.

"You're just not going to listen to reason are you?"

She asked and I froze when I heard her sigh and saw her roll up her sleeves.

_Oh shit._

I thought before trying to get out of Shikamaru and Lee's hands.

"I-I-I changed my mind. Let's go guys! Come on, let's hurry up and get back to the village before-"

I said, but stopped when I felt myself being pulled to my feet. I looked up to see Zendaya and gulped.

"Now listen to me Naruto."

She said and I froze. It was scary when she used my name instead of the nickname she'd given me.

"If you're wanting to become Hokage then you need to stop acting like such a kid. I understand you want to see Gaara again, so you can stay a little longer, but only til noon. After that you had better get your butt back to Konoha or so help me I'm going to burn a fire under your ass so hot that you won't be able to sit down for a whole month, do I make myself clear?"

She asked in a deathly calm voice and I gulped again.

"Yes!"

I squeaked out and she let go of my shirt and stepped back.

"Good. Now let's go, Gaara should be in his office. You did say you wanted to see him before you left right?"

She asked as she turned and started walking away.

"Man she's scary when she wants to be."

I said and saw Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Lee all nod their heads in agreement with my statement.

"Move your ass Ruto or you're leaving with Hina and the others!"

Zendaya called back to me from over her shoulder and I jumped before running to catch up to her.

* * *

-Hinata-

I watched as Naruto ran to catch up with Zendaya.

_Oh Naruto._

I thought as I saw him trying to get Zendaya to lighten back up to her usual happy self. I cringed when I saw her hit him ontop of the head when he'd tried using the Sexy Jutsu to make her laugh and shook my head at him.

"That idiot, when will he ever learn when to take things seriously?"

I heard Ino ask and turned to look at her.

"I don't know about Naruto, but Zen's been in a rather foul mood lately anyways so don't take what she says personal."

Kankuro said and we all nodded before Shikamaru got our attention.

"We should be heading back. Naruto can handle getting back on his own and I'm sure he'll try to stay as long as he can."

He said and we all nodded before moving out of the gates.

"Well thanks for all your help."

Temari said to Shikamaru and I couldn't help but notice a slight blush on Shikamaru's face as he scratched the side of his face like he did when he was uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"It was nothing. We're allies, we'll help whenever you need."

He said and Kankuro and Temari both nodded before waving us off as we turned out of the gate.

"Let's get going, I want to get to the border by nightfall."

Shikamaru said before taking off in a sprint. I took one last look at Suna before turning and catching up with the others.

_Don't do anything to cause trouble Naruto._

I thought before falling instep with Ino and the others.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had just finished the last of my paperwork for the day when I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

I said while turning in my chair to look out the window. I noticed Shikamaru and them leave through the gates and frowned slightly. I had wanted to talk to Naruto once more before he left, but I guess I'd have to wait until the next time he came by.

"Hey Gaara!"

I heard Naruto's voice and turned towards the door with wide eyes to see Naruto leaning forward on my desk with a goofy smile on his face.

"Naruto...?"

I asked, a little surprised to see him.

"Haha, yep!"

He shouted with a wider grin and I just stared at him until a fist collided with the top of his head.

"You dolt. I told you not to yell."

Someone said and I looked up to see Zendaya with a slight frown on her face.

"Oww..."

Naruto said as he stood up, rubbing the spot on his head where Zendaya had hit him.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?"

He asked, turning to look at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I did when you're acting like an idiot!"

She said, placing her hands on her hips and I watched as the two of them bickered. I wasn't sure why Zendaya was so tempermental lately, but Kankuro, Temari, and I had learned quickly not to anger her.

After a while of arguing, they finally calmed down and both turned to face me. Naruto scratched the back of his head embarassed and Zendaya bowed slightly.

"Sorry about that."

They both said in unison and I blinked in surprise for a second before smiling at them both. It was odd how much those two got along, but it was a good thing too. I had noticed that Zendaya had made friends with quite a few of the Leaf shinobi during their stay.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to it."

Zendaya said as she walked towards the door, but she stopped for a moment and looked back at us.

"Remember Naruto, before noon."

She said before slipping out the door and leaving the two of us to ourselves. After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke.

"She's one heck of a woman Gaara. Scary as hell when she wants to be too."

He said as he sat down and I couldn't help but laugh to myself at how true that was before we got to talking about other things and my mind drifted away from Zendaya for the first time in a while.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I walked around the village with no set destination in mind and found myself in the training ground I'd called my own. I smiled to myself as I walked further into it and further away from the street.

"Long time no see Zen."

I heard a familiar voice say and turned to see Amaya.

"Amaya! How are you?"

I asked as she walked over to me.

"Good, been on a mission until just yesterday."

She said and I smiled at her, slightly jealous of her. Since coming back Gaara had stopped our training and asked me to help training the Sand shinobi along with Kiba and the others. Not that I minded, but I still wanted to become a ninja.

"That's great. I'm glad you're back."

I said and saw her frown slightly.

"You okay Zen?"

She asked and I nodded as I turned away from her.

"Oookay then."

She said and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe me.

"Want to spar?"

She asked and at that I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure."

I said before drawing my swords. I sorely needed a good spar.

* * *

-Amaya-

I wasn't sure what was wrong with Zen, but I hoped a good spar would put her back in a good mood. Seems like it had the opposite effect though when one of my kunais accidentally sliced her arm.

"Dammit Amaya, what the hell!? This is a spar, you trying to fucking kill me or something!?"

She snapped at me and I blinked in shock at her attitude. I knew she had a nasty temper, but this was just ridiculous.

"Zen, are you feeling okay?"

I asked, slightly worried about my friend.

"Just fucking peachy."

She said as she sheathed her swords and pulled out a roll of bandages. I saw her having trouble tying it and walked over and helped her. As I was tying it I noticed she'd fallen silent and looked only at her hands.

"Sorry Amaya, I didn't mean to snap like that."

She said and I smiled at the fact she seemed to be back to herself.

"That's okay, but what got you so riled up in the first place? You know I didn't mean to slice you."

I said and she smiled apologetically up at me.

"I know, I just can't help it. I'm snapping at everyone. Hell, I even snapped at Gaara a few days ago for eating the last of the brownies I'd made."

She said and I looked at her in shock. For her to snap at Gaara of all people was shocking considering how she felt about him. She hadn't told me herself, but she didn't have to. I could see it myself.

"Then why did you?"

I chanced asking as I sat down across from her.

"It's just that time of month for me."

She said and I stared at her in shock for a few seconds before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny."

She said with a frown, but that only made me laugh that much harder. She was snapping everyone's heads off just because it was that time of month. That was just too funny.

"I...I'm sorry...It's just...funny..."

I said in between my laughter and she frowned at me before crossing her arms with a huff. That just made me laugh that much more.

"I just hope...you didn't scare anyone...too badly."

I said and she turned to look at me.

"I don't know, I think I might have scared Naruto a little."

She said and I stopped laughing long enough to look her in the eyes, then we both burst out laughing. This was why I was glad I'd met Zendaya. She was different and was always up for training or a good laugh. She didn't take any shit and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Well, whatever the case, I think it'd be best if you just stayed here for the time being."

I said as I finally got my laughter under control and she nodded in agreement.

"Probably, for both my sake and everyone elses."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this one was mainly a filler, but you gotta admit, it was funny :) Review!


	55. Invitations

-Gaara-

Apparently whatever was wrong with Zendaya was over now and I think we were all glad for that. Though she did keep apologizing for the first couple of days until she finally realized we forgave her. Now she was laying on the couch in my office, where Kankuro had been until she came and kicked him out, reading a book. I looked up from my paperwork to look at her. Her hair was pulled over to her right shoulder and she was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows with her feet kicking back and forth in the air. I couldn't understand how she was so comfortable around me, even if she did know about my past.

"Can I help you with something Gaara?"

She asked and I blinked, coming out of my thoughts, and looked at her to see her looking my way. I blushed and looked back down at my desk and buried myself in my paperwork. I risked a glance her way after only a few minutes to see she'd gone back to reading and had started humming silently to herself. I didn't recognize the tune, but it was rather pleasing. Deciding it would probably be best for me to get as much paperwork done as I could, I focused on what was on my desk while listening to Zendaya's humming.

After some time, I had almost finished except for one paper. I looked at it and froze. It was a request for a meeting from Lord Tora in the Land of Ice. I didn't want to go, but this was the tenth invitation in less than a month. It would seem Tora was bound and determined to get me to come to his lands and speak with him. Though what about I had no clue.

"Something wrong?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of Zendaya's voice and looked up to see her standing infront of my desk.

_When did she get there?_

I wondered. I hadn't even heard her get up. Seems all that ninja training had paid off, though she had already been good at stealth.

"Just an invitation to the Land of Ice and I really don't want to go."

I said and saw her frown.

"Let me see."

She said and before I could say anything she snatched the invitation out of my hand, set it on my desk, and leaned forward to read it.

Her hair fell over her shoulder and created a sort of curtain between her and the door. I looked from it down a little and blushed when I realized I could see down her shirt and looked anywhere but at her.

"It says you can bring a group of bodyguards to escort you."

She said and I nodded.

"Would it really be that bad if you went?"

She asked and I looked her in the eyes and frowned slightly.

"Yes, it would. Lord Tora has a tendency to constantly point out that I am single and will only be young once. He constantly annoys and aggrivates me to the point that I want to kill him but I can't or risk starting a war."

I explained, thinking of the last time I had gone to see Tora.

"Yeah, but you could always bring someone you know with you to make it easier."

She said and I was going to argue when an idea came to me. She was right, and I was tired of all the invitations from Tora.

"I'll go."

I said and saw her look at me in shock from my sudden acceptance.

"As long as you come with me as my bodyguard."

I said and saw her blink in surprise a couple of times before standing back up.

"Why me? Don't you think a Jonin would be better? Or any registered ninja for that matter?"

She asked and I smiled slightly at her.

"You know I don't like being around most people, besides..."

I said trailing off and looking up at her.

"You're the only one I feel comfortable around and can trust with my life."

I said honestly, surprising not only Zendaya, but myself as well.

"Well...if you put it that way, I can't really say no now can I?"

She asked and I smiled a little bit more.

"We can leave after lunch."

I said and she nodded before heading for the door.

"Oh, Zen."

I said and she stopped and looked back at me.

"Be sure to pack accordingly, its rather cold up there."

I said and she nodded before slipping out the door.

_Maybe this time it won't be so bad. At least this time Zendaya will be with me._

I thought with a smile as I sent a response to Tora about our arrival, then turned and looked out the window at Suna. It was strange how much had changed since Zendaya came, but I didn't want it to go back to the way things were. She made me...happy. I just wondered what kind of effect I had on her.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but things will get better. I'm headin to bed, night peeps.


	56. Solo Missions

-Zendaya-

Gaara and I said goodbye to Temari, Kankuro, and Amaya at the gates before heading out on our solo mission. To be honest, I wasn't sure how I felt about being on a mission alone with Gaara. My _first_ mission at that.

**'Calm down child.'**

I heard my mom say as I ran behind Gaara and I frowned.

_Oh, **now** you show up. Where the hell were you two weeks ago when I needed your astral projectioning, fire using little ass!?_

I snapped, not even caring that I was cussing at my mother.

**'I'm sorry child, but there are some things you have to experience yourself.'**

She said and I mentally growled at her.

"Zendaya, are you listening?"

Gaara asked and my head snapped up in his direction and I blushed, embarrassed that I hadn't heard anything he'd said.

"Umm..."

I said and heard him sigh before falling back so he was instep with me as we ran.

"I said, we'd reach the Land of Ice by nightfall tomorrow."

He said and I nodded.

"Okay. What exactly do you want me to do as your bodyguard anyway?"

I asked, finally voicing my curiosity. I didn't really understand why he needed a body guard since his sand was the ultimate defense, but if he said he wanted me to be his bodyguard who was I to deny him? He was the Kazekage after all, and besides, I think he just didn't want to go see this Lord Tora guy by himself.

"It's nothing difficult. You simply need to keep by my side the entire time we are in the Land of Ice and make sure no one tries to harm me."

He said and I nodded before looking down at my feet.

"Hey Gaara...?"

I asked and saw him turn to look at me from out of the corner of my eye.

"Why do you need me if you have your sand? And if you really wanted a bodyguard, don't you think you should have gotten a registered ninja to accompany you?"

I asked and looked up at him as I waited for his answer.

"It's like I've already told you. I am not very comfortable around many people, and there are even less people I trust to keep me safe if I were unable to."

He said and I stared at him in shock until he spoke again.

"You are one of the people I trust the most. You know what I am and what I've done, but don't judge me for it. You forgave me even after what I said to you when you told me your secret. You're someone very...precious to me Zendaya and I trust you."

He said and I blushed at what he said and noticed his face was redder than usual as he looked away from me.

_That was...unexpected._

I thought and found myself smiling slightly. The fact that Gaara had actually told me that made me feel privilaged.

"You're precious to me too Gaara."

I said quietly, but smiled when I saw his face get even redder, letting me know he had heard me. It seems like this trip was going to be rather interesting.

* * *

-Gaara-

Zendaya and I traveled in silence after that, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence that I could only seem to obtain when I was around her. I had noticed lately that there were a lot of things I experenced when she was around that I didn't when around others. I didn't really understand it though.

**_You dolt, you care for her._**

Shukaku said and I frowned in confusion as Zendaya and I stopped to set up camp for the night. The moon was already high in the sky and we had made good time. If we set out at first light, we'd reach the border of the Land of Ice by noon and reach Tora's palace by nightfall.

_Me caring for her shouldn't make any difference in how I feel when she's around. I care for Temari and Kankuro and they don't make me feel the same way Zendaya does._

I said as I saw Zendaya disappear into the dense woods surrounding us and gathering wood for a fire. There was a small forest between the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Ice, but once you crossed the border you could tell because the landscape thinned out and the temperature would drop.

**_Of course they don't, they're your siblings_**.

Shukaku said with a sigh and I frowned as I finished setting up the tents with the help of my sand. I didn't understand Shukaku's exasperation with me. I was shocked we were having a civil conversation to begin with, but ever since getting Zendaya to come back it almost seemed like he had been...tamed.

_Well, I care for Naruto and the villagers as well as Matsuri, but they don't effect me like Zendaya does._

I said trying to understand.

_**Naruto is your friend, the villagers are your subject and you want to protect them for a different reason. As for that worm, you care for her simply because she is your student. You care for Zendaya for a different reason all together.**_

He said and I frowned even more as he confused me further.

_What do you mean?_

I asked, but never got a response from him as the focus of my thoughts walked back into the campsite with her arms full of firewood and Shukaku seemed to leave me be.

_Helpful raccoon._

I said sarcastically before going over and helping Zendaya make a firepit.

Once she had lit the wood and we'd eaten, we both settled down for the night. I said I'd take first watch, and after some arguing, she agreed and disappeared inside one of the tents and I waited by the base of a nearby tree until I heard her breathing even out before closing my eyes and starting to meditate. I couldn't sleep, even if Shukaku had calmed down some, I wouldn't risk hurting Zendaya if he took control. I wouldn't hurt her, not again.


	57. Morning Surprises

-Zendaya-

I woke up just before sunrise and crawled out of my tent to see Gaara resting against a tree. I knew he wasn't asleep, but he looked so at ease out here which I knew he wasn't back in the village. The job of Kazekage had clearly had an effect on him, but Gaara did a good job of not letting it show.

I blushed when I realized I was staring at him. I quickly looked away and gathered both of our canteens before heading for a nearby strem to fill them back up before we entered into the Land of Ice. I had a feeling that water might be hard to come by there. Running water at least.

I finished filling up the canteens then splashed some of hte slightly chilly water on my face and took a deep breath. This mission was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

_Get ahold of yoursel Zen, you're on a misison._

I scolded myself before getting to my feet and turning around to head back. I froze when i saw someone running through the woods towards the camp. My eyes narrowed when I saw something gleam in the early morning sunlight and gasped when I realized they had a sword in their hand.

_Oh no you don't._

I thought before chasing after them.

The were just out of my reach and we were getting too close to the camp for my liking. I focused some of my chakra to my feet and tackled whoever the person was to the ground. They grabbed onto my wrist and flipped me over their head as we both tumbled through the foliage and I groaned as I landed on my back and the person moved to pin me down.

I looked up at them and recognized them as one of Hatsukoshi's bandits.

"Boy, you're not the brightest of people to have come after us."

I said and the bandit narrowed his eyes at me before pinning my hands above my head.

"And you're in no position to talk to me like that."

He said and I smirked up at him before bucking my hips and sending him over my head. I placed my hand flat against the ground and pushed off from the ground so that I landed in a crouch facing the bandit. I drew one of my swords before moving and pinning him down with a knee to his chest and my blade pressed against his throat.

"Want to try that again?"

I asked and saw his eyes widen in shock before he started struggling to get free.

"Let me go! I will get revenge on you and that sand rat for Master Hatsukoshi and my comrades!"

He shouted up at me and I glared down at him for what he called Gaara. When he saw, he stopped struggling and smirked up at me.

"Did I hit a nerve with the sand rat?"

He asked and I growled at him.

"Call him that again, and you die."

I said through clenched teeth and applied more pressure to the blade pressed against his throat to show I wasn't kidding.

"Oh, so you care for that sand rat of a Kaze-"

He started to say, but I silenced him by dragging my sword across his throat and watched as he slowly started to choke on his own blood.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

I said before finishing him off.

I got to my feet and sheathed my sword. I glanced down at my clothes and frowned. My clothes were covered in dirt and now blood.

"I have no time to wash them and have them dry, but my clothes are back at camp."

I said aloud to myself, trying to figure out what to do. After a while, I realized I had no choice and started heading back towards camp. I just hoped Gaara didn't ask why I was covered in blood and dirt.

* * *

-Gaara-

Zendaya was taking quite a lot of time to simply fill up our canteens. I had already packed up the tents and had everything ready to go.

_What's keeping her?_

I wondered and was about to go after her when she walked out of the woods.

She stopped and looked up at me before looking at her feet. I could only stare at her in shock. She hadn't been gone for more than thirty minutes and she comes back covered in dirt and blood. I relaxed a little when I realized it wasn't her blood, but that made me wonder what happened to her in the time we were apart.

"Umm...Zendaya?"

I asked after a few moments of silence and she looked up at me with a sheepish smile.

"Wait just long enough for me to get changed?"

She asked and all I could do was nod before watching her grab her bag and get some clothes out before disappearing behind the some trees.

_Just what happened on her trip to the stream?_

I wondered, but since I couldn't ask her at the moment I looked down at her bag. She'd left it open and I could see something shiny amongst her clothes and used my sand to get a closer look. My eyes widened at the sheer amount of kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, and ninja wire inside her bag. She also had a medical kit.

_**She's prepared for just about anything, huh?**_

Shukaku asked as I put her bag back the way it was and I just nodded in response.

"Okay, we can go now."

I heard Zendaya say and turned to see her walk out from behind the trees.

She was wearing a pair of tight fitting black ninja pants, but I could see the binding underneath from the two slits on the sides on her hips. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her bangs hung down to hide her eyes. She had on a long sleeve ninja mesh shirt on over more bindings and a black off the shoulder halter top. Even with her skin hidden from sight she was beautiful.

"Gaara...?"

She asked and I blushed when I realized I had been staring at her.

_**Give it to her. She deserves it.**_

Shukaku said, surprisingly helping me out.

"Here Zendaya."

I said as I reached into my Kazekage robe and pulled out a Sand shinobi headband. I had talked to my siblings about it and they had agreed with me that Zendaya had more than proven herself worthy of becoming a shinobi, and I had personally seen her skills. Even Amaya told me she had trouble keeping up with her when they sparred, so there was no need for her to take an exam. Her skill level was pretty much obvious to me at this point.

"Is that-"

She started, but I cut her off as I stepped towards her and tied it around her waist. I blushed as I did so, but did it none the less.

"As the Kazekage of Suna, I have seen your skills for myself and am rather glad to tell you, not only have you achieved ninja status, but Jonin as well."

I said as I finished tying her headband around her waist and stepping back.

The look on her face was priceless and I was glad to have been able to surprise her. I froze when she suddenly threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't know what to do.

_**It's just a hug you idiot. Hug her back.**_

Shukaku said and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her in return. The feeling I got from holding Zendaya this time was different from the other time we'd held eachother in the woods after our run-in with those bandits. This time my heart was beating faster and I didn't want to let her go. I didn't understand it, but I was going ot enjoy this moment for as long as I could.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than my other chapters, and it may seem to have no point, but it does. Hope you guys liked it, if not, oh well. I'm having fun writing this :) Review if you liked it and want more chapters. If no reviews, no updates. Peace ppl =^.^=


	58. Thoughtful Friends

-Zendaya-

I couldn't believe it. Gaara just promoted me to ninja status. Jonin ninja status at that!

_I'm finally a ninja! I'm finally a ninja!_

I thought with a smile as I hugged him, then I realized I had attacked him in a hug and stepped back embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to attack you like that."

I said as I scratched the back of my head. I saw Gaara shake his head at my statement and it looked like he had a bit of a blush on his face, but I couldn't be sure.

"It's fine."

He said and I smiled at the fact he wasn't angry I'd jumped him.

"Let's get moving, I'd like to be in the Land of Ice by noon."

He said and I nodded before we started up our running again. The main thing I noticed about ninja, they have incredible stamina. I don't think I've ever been so fit in my life.

* * *

-Gaara-

I glanced over at Zendaya to see her smiling as she ran and found myself smiling just a little bit. I'd known for a while now that she had wanted to be a ninja, so it was safe to say that giving her her headband probably just made her day.

The rest of the trip was pretty much spent in silence, not that either one of us minded much. The sun had just reached its place amongst the clouds as noon set in when we crossed the border over into the Land of Ice. The change was instant. The temperature dropped enough so that I could see my breath in white puffs infront of me, the ground was frozen beneath my feet and I saw bits of white falling from the sky. I looked over towards Zendaya to see her face flushed from the cold and her shiver just slightly.

"I take it _this_ is the Land of Ice?"

She asked and I nodded before picking up the pace. The cold was different from the heat back in Suna, but didn't bother me all that much, but I could see it was effecting Zendaya and I wanted to get to Tora's palace as soon as possible. I glanced back at Zendaya and saw her shivering had gotten a little bit worse and frowned.

"We'll be there by nightfall."

I said and saw her nod in response, but could see the grateful look in her eyes. She obviously didn't like the cold.

* * *

-Temari-

I walked with Kankuro back to the manor and went into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge from Zendaya.

_'Dear Temari and Kankuro, _

_I know you guys can't cook, even though your skills __have gotten better Temari, they can still kill, so_

_I took the liberty of cooking enough food to last you guys for a while. __You shouldn't run out before __Gaara and I get back,_

_but in case you do, just go up into my room and lift the floorboard __beneath my bed, __you should find a box of recipies._

_If you follow them to the letter, there's no possible way you can mess up. __I hope to see you guys soon, and please try and take care _

_of some of Gaara's paperwork while we're gone._

_Love,_

_-Zendaya'_

I couldn't help but smile at the note as Kankuro came up behind me.

"So there's food?"

He asked and I shook my head at him before opening the fridge to see it stocked full of food that was wrapped and labeled. Zendaya had thought of everything.

"Yeah, here. This one says today's date."

I said as I pulled out a big casserole dish and handed it to him to heat it up.

We both sat at the island once it had been heated up and started eating. It was delicious. Zendaya had made us chicken pot pie, just the way we liked it too with the crust slightly crunchy.

"She thinks of everything doesn't she?"

Kankuro asked with a mouthful of food and I glared at him, but nodded anyways. She had not only made enough food for us before leaving, but she had labeled each thing with what day we should eat it. She knew us so well that the meals she'd prepared were things we'd like to eat. It was strange how quickly she'd settled in our lives, but now that she was here I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was more to me than just a friend, she was practically a sister to me and I could tell Kankuro felt the same way since he stopped trying to sneak peeks of her in the shower. Though Gaara threatening to use his sand coffin on him the next time he tried might have had something to do with it too.

I had seen the relationship between my baby brother and Zendaya grow and could tell what was apparently oblivious to the both of them. Maybe more oblivious on my brother's part than Zendaya's, but who knows, maybe the time on this mission would help them realize what I have.

* * *

A/N: yeah, yeah I know. Not the most entertaining, but I'm trying to no just focus on Zen and Gaara. Enough of that will happen later, i promise. Things WILL pick up and soon, i promise. just bear with me. Pleae review!


	59. Lord Tora and Proposals

-Zendaya-

I wasn't one to complain outwardly for others to hear, but that didn't mean I didn't complain to myself. At least in my mind I didn't get on anyone's nerves but my own.

_Damn it's cold!_

I thought as I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Noon had come and gone, and with it the temperature had dropped. I could see the moon steadily rising higher and higher into the sky as if it hadn't a care in the world and I wanted nothing more than to throw a couple of fire encased kunai at it and pop the giant glowing orb, but I knew it'd do no good.

"Zendaya, do you see that building up ahead?"

Gaara asked, pulling me from my slightly crazed thoughts and I looked to where he was pointing. I had to squint to see through the rapidly falling snowflakes, but I could clearly see the looming shadow of a builidng. A big ass building.

"That's the palace of Lord Tora."

Gaara explained to me and I nodded since if I tried to talk I'd wind up biting my tongue off from my chattering teeth. Heat I could deal with, cold...let's not go there.

It was only about five minutes until we finally reached the outer gates of the palace, but it felt like an eternity. We were almost to the doors, and I could practically _feel_ the warmth radiating from inside, when we were stopped by the guards stationed outside. I was about to burn the fuckers to a crisp when Gaara stepped in.

"I am the Kazekage of Suna and I believe Lord Tora has invited me here. Do you really want to keep your lord's guest out in the cold?"

He asked and I mentally smiled at the fact both guards stiffened before mumbling apologies and getting out of our way. I looked from them to Gaara to see he was making his way inside and I ran to catch up to him. He seemed to know where he was going and knowing me, I'd get lost and freeze to death out here.

Gaara led the way down the outward halls before opening a door and allowing me to enter first before shutting the door after himself. I froze and looked around the huge room. It was just a foyer, but it was huge and most of all, warm.

"Come on Zen, we should go warm up before meeting Tora."

Gaara said and I nodded before following after him down a hallway to wherever he was leading us. He opened yet another door amongst many to reveal a large bath house.

"Umm, Gaara..?"

I asked when it finally registered where we were.

"The baths are seperated by rocks, but this way we are both still in the same room. We need to go over some things before our meeting with Tora."

He said and I nodded before heading over to the left side of the baths. I looked around to make sure no one was looking before stripping out of my clothes and slipping into the warm waters. It was heaven. My frozen body slowly came back to life and although parts of my body stung from the drastic change in temperature, it still felt good.

"Zendaya?"

I heard Gaara ask from the other side of the rocks and moved closer so we wouldn't have to talk so loud.

"I'm here. What exactly do we need to talk about before talking to this Lord Tora guy?"

I asked as I relaxed in the waters, but kept my senses open for anyone passing by who might have ears that were too big for their heads.

"How I'm going to introduce you and what you'll need to do mainly."

He said and I nodded before starting to wash my body. This was a _bath house_ after all, so I was gonna bathe while I could.

"Okay, so how do you want to do that?"

I asked as I finished getting all the dirt off of me and started working on my hair.

"We can probably pass with saying you're my cousin."

Gaara said and I nodded even though he couldn't see me. That made the most sense to me since, if this Lord Tora already knew Gaara, I couldn't pass for his sister.

"As for what you'll need to do..."

Gaara said again and I listened for what he was going to say.

"Pretty much just stick to me and make sure nothing happens to me."

He said and I smiled.

"That I can do."

I said before moving towards the edge of the bath and lifting myself out.

I dried off and pulled out a pair of binding and wrapped it around my hips, legs, abdomen, and arms before pulling on a ninja mesh bodysuit. I pulled on a pair of black ninja pants and a black long sleeve shirt after that and tied my ninja headband-I loved saying that-around my waist where Gaara had tied it when he'd given it to me. It wasn't my first choice of a place to have it, but Gaara had tied it there himself and I wasn't going to put it anywhere else.

"We should get going."

I heard Gaara's voice and looked up to see him dressed in his Kazekage robes, hat included, and blushed at the fact that had I taken any longer to get dressed that he would have seen me naked.

"R-Right."

I said as I tried to force my blush to go away as I followed Gaara back out into the hallway and let him lead the way to meet Lord Tora. I made a mental note to memorize the layout of the palace. I couldn't rely on Gaara to get from place to place and we'd be here for two whole weeks so there was plenty of time to get aquainted with the place. But I had to admit, this place was beautiful. The marble floors and walls were a nice touch as were the darkly painted ceilings that had chandeliers of lights hanging from them. There were beautiful paintings and carvings all along the hallways as we walked and tapestries along the windows. Whoever this Lord Tora guy was, he knew how to live with beauty in his life. That much was for sure.

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed how Zendaya seemed to be captivated by all the things in Tora's palace and felt a slight pang of jealousy that she seemed to like the things he had here, but never showed such awe or liking to the things we had back at the manor.

I led the way to the room Tora usually recieved his guests and knocked twice and waited for his permission before opening the door and entering with Zendaya right behind me. As soon as Tora saw me his face lit up into a bright smile.

"Lord Kazekage!"

He said as he stood up to greet me. Tora was pretty old, he would be forty-seven next spring. His hair, that used to be black, was now gray and went down to his shoulders. His beard went down to his abdomen, though I had no idea why he let it grow so long. His skin was wrinkled, showing his age to the world, but his green eyes still showed with the youth of someone who refused to grow old at heart.

"Lord Tora."

I said with a slight nod of my head.

"Still as distint as ever I see."

Tora said and I simply remained silent.

"Sit, sit."

He said as he waved his hand to the pillows on the floor infront of the one he had been sitting on. I sat down first, then Zendaya sat beside and slightly behind me which made me frown internally, but it was right according to my status as Kazekage.

"So Gaara, how have you been?"

Tora asked, dropping the formalities which I was grateful for. I was about to answer when Tora's eyes shifted from me to behind me.

"And who is this lovely young woman?"

He asked with a smile and I glanced in Zendaya's direction to see her blushing slightly.

"Come closer dear, the formalities and positions that come with Lord and Kage don't matter in this palace unless we are in a meeting which we are not."

Tora said to her as he beckoned her to move closer. She looked at me, clearly asking if it was okay and I nodded my consent.

"My my, you are a pretty one."

Tora said once Zendaya had moved to sit beside me.

"T-Thank you Lord Tora."

She said and I frowned slightly at the fact not only was she blushing, but stuttering as well.

"No need for such formalities dear, just Tora will do."

He said and I saw Zendaya seem to hesitate for a few seconds before nodding.

"But I feel a little jisted that you know my name, and who I am, but I know nothing of yourself."

Tora said with a smile and I bit back a growl at the fact Zendaya's blush seemed to darken.

"My name is Zendaya and I am Gaara's cous-"

Zendaya started, but was interupted when the door was suddenly slammed open to reveal Tora's son Miako. He had white hair cut around his neck and green eyes just like his father, but he had his late mother's complexion and her temper as well.

"Father! What is the meaning of sending so many guards to accompany me when all I was doing was going into town to see a friend?"

Miako asked, ignoring us and storming up to his father. I smiled slightly when I saw Tora's obvious annoyance with his son's rudeness.

"Miako! Don't be rude, we have guests. We will discuss things later."

Tora said and Miako turned in our direction as if only just now realizing we were here. I wouldn't be surprised if he really _did_ only just now realize we were here.

"You remember Lord Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna."

Tora said and I saw Miako glance at me before looking back at his father. The boy was worse than Naruto when it came to manners.

I saw Miako look back in my direction before looking to my left at Zendaya. He suddenly smiled and walked towards her, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"And who is this beautiful goddess?"

He asked and I saw Zendaya blush more than she had when Tora had spoken to her.

"That is Zendaya, at least that's all she managed to tell me before you burst in here with your rant."

Tora said and Miako looked away from Zendaya and glanced back at his father before dismissing him and looking back at Zendaya.

"Such beauty. Where have you been hiding all my life? Had I known such exotic radiance existed I wouldn't have been so rude."

He said and I ground my teeth together to keep from saying something I would later regret.

"Tell me Zendaya, was it? What are you doing here with these losers?"

Miako asked and I waited for Zendaya's response.

"I-I came here with G-Gaara to see your f-father."

Zendaya said and blushed when Miako pulled her out of her seat slightly and placed his hand on the side of her cheek.

"What do you say we ditch these two and go have some fun?"

He asked and I growled low in my throat when Zendaya blushed even more.

"Now just hold on Miako, these are _my _guests and I'm not done recieving them. I still wish to know who this young lady is."

Tora said and his son turned and frowned up at him. I saw Zendaya open her mouth about to say something when she was cut off by someone.

"She is my fiance."

I heard someone say and looked around to see who had said it before realizing _I _had been the one to say it. I glanced at Zendaya to see her blushing about as red as her eyes at my statement and both Tora and Miako seemed frozen in place.

"Y...You're fiance?"

Miako asked after a while of silence and I swallowed the lump in my throat before wrapping my arm around Zendaya's waist and pulling her away from Miako and holding her slightly against my side, fighting to keep myself from blushing.

"Yes, so if you'd be so kind as to refrain from touching her."

I said with a hiss and smirked when I saw Miako flinch slightly before a frown settled onto his face.

"When you're finished with your _guests_ father, I'll be in the den."

He said before storming out of the room like he had when he'd entered.

Silence seemed to fall around us after Miako left before Tora cleared his throat.

"Well...who knew you had it in you Gaara? Good for you, she is quite beautiful."

He said and I looked at him confused for a second before remembering what I'd said earlier. I blushed slightly before nodding my thanks to his congradulations.

"I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you and your fiance are tired from the trip over."

He said as he stood up. I helped Zendaya to her feet and bid Tora goodnight before heading for our bedrooms. It wasn't until we were actually in the room that I realized a problem. Tora had only saved one room instead of two, meaning Zendaya and I would have to share.

"Umm...Gaara?"

I heard Zendaya ask and looked down at her to see I still had my arm wrapped around her waist and stepped back quickly, blushing slightly.

"S-Sorry."

I said in apology and saw her shake her head before looking up at me.

"Gaara...why did you say I was your fiance, I thought we had agreed I'd play the role of your cousin?"

She asked and I blushed and looked away from her as I tried to come up with a good reason for why I'd said that. I didn't have one, but the way Miako was talking to her and making her react had just pissed me off so much that I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I..."

I started, but trailed off. I didn't know what to tell her and I didn't want to lie to her again.

"You saw how uncomfortable Miako was making me and said that to help me out?"

She asked and I blinked in shock at her throwing out an excuse for me, but I'd take it.

"...Yeah."

I said quietly and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, and I can play the role of your fiance if need be."

She said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in another hug. I hesitated only a little before wrapping my arms around her in return. I was glad she was hugging me for two reasons. One because I liked the feel of her in my arms, and two, she couldn't see the blush on my face at the thought of Zendaya acting as my fiance.

"Hey Gaara."

Zendaya said after some time.

"Hmm?"

I asked, wondering what she wanted and she pulled back some, but was still in my arms.

"Why is there only one bed?"

She asked and I froze. This wasn't going to be an easy mission, I could tell that much right now.

* * *

A/N: Be honest, how many of you actually saw that coming? Anways, review and I'll update again! Later.


	60. Spies and Ploys

A/N: I have an important announcement to make regarding this story. I've decided to only update on Sunday or Wednesday. So look for the updates on those days unless otherwise posted. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and until the next update, bye.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I woke up and groaned slightly. I didn't want to get up, but I was hungry. I moved to get up and froze when I felt something tighten around my waist. I looked down a blushed madly when I saw Gaara's arms wrapped around my waist. Gaara and I had had a small arguement about who would sleep on the bed and who would sleep on the floor. I had gone to sleep on the floor last night, but then how had I wound up in the bed? I moved a bed so I was lying on my back and frowned when I felt a few grains of sand fall off the bed.

_Well that explains that._

I thought as I stared up at the ceiling. I didn't mind being in Gaara's arms, to be quite honest I wanted to be more often. I was in love with him, there was no doubt about that. I had loved him ever since seeing him the first time in the anime, but when I actually got to know him, my love for him just grew. I wanted to tell him, but there was no way he could feel the same so there was no point.

I froze when Gaara stirred and his arms tightened around me just slightly before he opened his eyes. At first he didn't seem to remember where he was, but then he suddenly sat up and scooted away from me, his face as red as his hair. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction a little, it was so cute how innocent he was, though I myself was rather innocent in that sense, but my mind wasn't.

"And just what, is so funny?"

He asked, the embarrassed look gone from his face and I shivered at the slightly threatening, slightly teasing tone in his voice.

"Nothing."

I said, hoping to get out of whatever was going through that sexy little head of his.

"I think you're lying."

He said and I moved to get off the bed, but sand suddenly wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. I squeaked in surprise when he suddenly hovered over me, making escape impossible. This wasn't the first time we'd played around, but it was the first time that Gaara had looked at me like _that_.

"Fess up or else..."

He said and trailed his hands down my sides and I tried my best not to squirm beneath his touch.

"Never."

I said with a smirk, trying not to laugh.

"Your funeral."

He said with a smirk of his own before he started tickling me.

I tried to get out from under him and his hands, but it was no use. Any time I got close his sand would just drag me back and he'd tickle me that much more.

"Ready to fess up?"

He asked and I shook my head, refusing to let him win and he did the last thing I expected him to do. He leaned down and kissed the side of my neck. I stopped laughing instantly and felt my face heat up. We'd never done that when we played around, but as his hands went from tickling me to caressing me and he kept kissing my neck I couldn't find it in me to care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and gasped when I felt him nibble on my earlobe. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled away from me.

I sat up confused and was about to ask why he stopped when I saw him look towards our door.

"I think he's gone."

He said and my confusion grew until I realized he had only done that to show whoever was at the door that we were really together, even though we weren't.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to go that far until I realized someone was watching us."

He said, turning back to look at me, his face a bright red.

"It's fine. I have a feeling like we're going to have to prove our 'relationship' the entire time we're here."

I said, adding air quotes when I said relationship before dropping my hands to my lap and looking down at them. Was it wrong that I wanted him to do that because he wanted to, not because he was forced to?

"Zendaya, are you alright?"

He asked, worry clear in his voice and I forced a smile on my face as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I said before getting to my feet and grabbing a change of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I needed some time alone.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was shocked when I woke up to find my arms wrapped around Zendaya. After our little arguement last night I was sure she had gone to sleep on the floor, despite my disapproval, so when I saw her in the bed I was both shocked and confused until realizing the embarrassing situation we were in. I'd backed away quickly and was going to apologize when she had laughed. Because of that I'd chosen to punish her by tickling her. I was just going to do that until Shukaku told me there was someone outside our door. At first I hadn't believed him, but then I heard them push the door open enough so that it squeaked. It didn't take long for me to realize Miako hadn't fully believed our story from yesterday and sent someone to spy on us. What I hadn't expected from my act was the reaction I'd gotten out of Zendaya. When she had wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer I didn't know what to think, but when she gasped when I'd nibbled on her ear I felt myself get hard and my face heat up. I was glad that person had left when they did, but I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to go a little farther.

_Stop it. Zen and I are just friends, the only reason we have to pretend like this is because of my idiotic statement the other day._

I thought, trying to block out how the sound of Zen's reaction had effected me.

**_Stop fooling yourself kid, you like her._**

Shukaku said and I groaned as I fell back against the pillows. I was glad Zen had suddenly decided to go into the bathroom now, even if she did seem a little upset about something. Shukaku kept trying to get me to talk to him, but I ignored him. Nothing good could come from talking to him, that much I knew.

* * *

-Miako-

"Well?"

I asked as the guy I sent to see if Lord Gaara's claims were true or not came back from his little mission.

"They woke up in eachother's arms and he started tickling her."

He said and I mentally facepalmed at this guy's idiocy. That doesn't prove much of anything, I did that with the last girl I'd slept with, that didn't mean they were in love.

"Then he started kissing her neck and things got serious, so I left."

He said and I ground my teeth together. It would appear that what Lord Gaara said was true, either that or they were both very good at acting.

"Lord Miako?"

The servant I had spy on them asked and I sighed to myself. I'd have to get more proof than just what this idiot told me before I believe someone like Zendaya was really with someone like Lord Gaara. And I would get it, then she would be by my side when I took over my father's palace.

"Leave me. Go back and retrieve Lord Gaara and his...and Zendaya and take them to the dining room for breakfast."

I told him and he bowed before leaving. No, I wouldn't believe Lord Gaara's claim so easily and even if it did turn out to be the truth, I could easily change Zendaya's mind if only given the time.


	61. Playful Breakfasts and Boundaries

A/N: It's Wednesday peeps, and you all know what that means. UPDATES! I hope you guys will enjoy, things get a little frisky between our two friends. Hehe, read, review, and above all, enjoy. But be sure to review afterwards! :)

* * *

-Zendaya-

I sighed to myself after I'd taken a shower and thought things over. Gaara and I were to act as a couple happily engaged, so I shouldn't let my emotions and my wants get in the way of that, but that didn't make it any easier to control them.

"Zen, Tora has sent someone to take us to breakfast."

I heard Gaara say through the bathroom door and I sighed before opening the door to see Gaara dressed in his Kazekage robes as usual and frowned slightly at the fact I couldn't see any part of him in that thing, but mentally shook myself and smiled at him.

"Let's go shall we?"

I asked before looping my arm with his. I notice his blush and smiled at him as we walked towards the door.

"We are suppose to be pretending to be an engaged couple Gaara, if they had someone watching us this morning then I have no doubt they will watch at every possible chance."

I said, leaning in to whisper in his ear so others wouldn't hear. I couldn't help but get a small bit of satisfaction at the fact he was blushing redder than before as I backed away and simply walked beside him, slightly leading him with my arm hooked with his own. Was it bad that I was enjoying this, probably. Did I care, not at the moment.

Gaara and I walked behind the servant that had been sent to fetch us. I could see in the man's eyes that he was a little shocked to see my arm hooked with Gaara's and was glad I had decided to do it. We had only been in the Land of Ice a total of two days and already I felt like it had been a month, this was going to be a very taxing mission.

"Ah, Gaara, Zendaya. So glad you two could finally join us."

Tora said as we entered the dining room. I smiled at the older man before Gaara pulled me towards the table and motioned for me to sit down first. I smiled up at him before doing so and he sat down next to me. I stilled slightly when I felt his leg brush against mine and wasn't sure if he had meant to do that or not, but one look at him and I blushed when I saw he was smirking just slightly. I narrowed my eyes just slightly before moving my hand, that was thankfully hidden from view by the table, and resting it on his knee. I mentally smirked when I felt him stiffen beneath my touch before I felt him skim his fingers over the bottom half of my back, making me shudder.

_Two can play at this game Gaara, but don't think I'm going to lose._

I thought and moved my hand further up his thigh.

"Are you two hungry?"

Tora asked and I nodded my response, but Tora seemed to be waiting for Gaara's response. I mentally smirked before moving my hand all the way up his thigh to just a few inches left of his crotch and just let it rest there. I glanced at his face and nearly died laughing at the fact he was glaring at me.

"Yes."

Gaara finally said, answering Tora's question, but I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at how forced his answer sounded.

Tora turned to talk to a servant and that was when Gaara exacted his revenge by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap. My eyes widened and I squeaked in surprise before trying to get out of his lap, but just then Tora looked back in our direction and smiled at us.

"Oh, you two look so cute together."

He said and I smiled at him though inwardly I was cursing Gaara.

"You think so Tora?"

Gaara asked and I turned just enough to look up at him and gave him my best glare, but all I got in return was that sexy half smirk of his and felt my face heat up.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had let Zendaya sit down first and noticed she still seemed a little upset, so thought playing around a little might make her feel better. I sat down next to her, but purposefully brushed my leg against hers and smirked when she stiffened at the contact. I saw her narrow her eyes at me slightly before I felt her rest her hand on my knee. This time it was my turn to stiffen at her touch, but I wasn't going to lose the little game I had started, so I moved my left hand and ran my fingers along her lower back and smirked when I felt her shudder. That was, until she moved her hand further up my thigh. I heard Tora ask if we were hungry, but I was having trouble concentrating on him at the moment as Zendaya moved her hand even further up my thigh and let it rest a few inches away from where I found I craved her touch the most, which shocked me. I noticed Zen was trying not to laugh and glared at her, which only seemed to make her want to laugh that much more after I had answered Tora's question. Whatever the hell it had been.

When Tora looked away from us I wrapped my arms around Zendaya and pulled her into my lap. I smirked slightly at her squeak of surprise and her glare, it was rather cute.

"Oh, you two look so cute together."

I heard Tora said and I glanced from Zendaya to Tora.

"You think so Tora?"

I asked and when I saw Zendaya glare at me even more I just smirked down at her and mentally laughed when I saw her face light up. I was starting to really like this mission, if I got to be this close to Zen then I didn't rightly care _what_ Tora or anyone else thought.

"Alright, enough you two. Some of us would like to eat."

Tora said teasingly and I glared at him slightly, but realized he was right. Zendaya and I had gotten a little carried away. A servant had set food on the table infront of Zen and I and I leaned in close to whisper in her ear as I reached for an eggroll.

"I won."

I said and smirked when I saw her glaring at me when I pulled back.

"This time."

She mouthed back and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that. One thing I had learned about Zendaya was that she didn't like to lose, to anyone. Myself included. Though I was rather curious as to how she was going to get me back. I guess I'd find out when we were alone.

Once everyone was done eating, servants came and took away the remaining food and Tora invited Zendaya and I to join him in the garden, but before I could say anything Zendaya said she would like to explore the palace. I was going to let her go by herself until I saw the look Miako was giving her.

"I will talk to you some other time Tora."

I said with a slight bow before snaking my arm around Zendaya's waist after we'd both gotten to our feet, and lead the way out into the hall and down a couple of corridors before stopping and glancing behind us to make sure Miako hadn't decided to try and follow or have someone else do it for him.

"I think we're good."

I said aloud, more to myself than to Zendaya, but she heard it none the less and turned around to face me.

"You..."

She said and I turned back around to look at her to blink in surprise when she suddenly poked me in the chest.

"We need to come up with some boundries."

She said, and I gulped at the fact she sounded angry. Maybe I had gone too far without realizing it, but she had chosen her weapon, mine just happened to be better.

"Okay, what are your terms?"

I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to ignore the fact she was angry again.

"Hugging, hand holding, and the occasional, but oh so brief kiss. That's it."

She said as she crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hip to the side. I couldn't help but look at her chest as she did that. In the tight fitting outfit she was wearing and the fact she had all but hung a sign around her neck saying 'look here' it was hard to ignore her figure.

"I'm fine with that."

I said, before thinking of something.

"When will we know when it is needed to kiss the other?"

I asked and saw her frown, clearly she hadn't thought that far ahead.

I was about to suggest something when I heard someone coming our way. I was going to dismiss them until I heard what they were saying, or more accurately, telling someone.

"I'm positive I saw them come this way, but they didn't seem to be getting along too good."

It sounded like one of the servants from before, but who were they talking to.

"I see. Well, you better be right about that!"

Someone snapped and my eyes narrowed when I recognized Miako's voice.

**_What is that snake up to?_**

Shukaku asked, voicing my own curiosities.

"There is just no way such a woman would be with him, she would be much better off with me."

I heard Miako say as they got closer and closer and growled as I heard their footsteps about to turn the corner of where Zendaya and myself were. On instinct, I wrapped my arm around Zendaya's waist and spun her around so her back was pressed up against the marble wall, pressed my body against hers, and tilted her head up towards me before leaning down and pressing my lips against her own. I heard her squeak in surprise and tense up before slowly relaxing and starting to move her lips against mine and kiss me back. I hadn't expected that, and I didn't really know what to do, so I was going purely on instinct as I moved my lips against hers and moved closer to her, deepening the kiss.

"Oh, it would seem we interupted something."

I heard Miako say and pulled away from Zen long enough to glare at him, though I mentally smirked when I saw the aggitated look on his face.

"Do you mind?"

Zendaya asked, annoyance clear in her voice, though I couldn't tell if that was real or not. I couldn't help but smirk when Miako's face turned red and he turned on his heel and marched away with the servant right on his heels.

I watched as they disappeared down the hallway and sighed when they were out of sight.

"Gaara..."

Zendaya said and I tensed, expecting her to yell at me for suddenly kissing her, though I'd be lying if I said it wasn't enjoyable. It was beyond that, to be honest, I wanted to lean down and capture her lips in another kiss, but I knew I couldn't. She'd said so herself that the kisses we were to share would be brief and rarely done.

"Kisses can be done whenever they seem necessary."

She said before slipping out of my arms and walking down the hall and disappearing from view. I wasn't too sure how to take what she just said, but I found myself smiling none the less. I would have to thank Tora by the end of this mission, that much was obvious.


	62. Attraction and Tempers

-Temari-

I walked through the gates surrounding Konoha and nodded to the guards before heading for the Hokage's office. She had sent word that she had a mission she needed me to assist her on to the Land of Tea. I was suppose to be going with a Chunin and I wondered who I'd be forced to work with and frowned as I realized most of the Leaf shinobi annoyed me, then again, it didn't take much to annoy me.

I knocked on the Hokage's door and opened the door after she'd said to come in. I looked up to see Tsuande behind her desk, but what I wasn't expecting was to see a certain pineapple haired shadow manipulator.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I said as I crossed my arms under my breasts and cocked my hips to the side as I looked Shikamaru up and down. I had to admit, he looked rather good in the Leaf Chunin outfit.

"I'm about as thrilled about this as you are."

He said with a sigh before turning to look at Tsunade.

"When do we leave?"

He asked and Tsunade leaned forward on her desk.

"Immediately. There are rumors about a bunch of bandits attacking the Land of Tea and they've requested our help."

She said and I frowned. If that was it then why had she requested my help?

"It would seem that the bandits are from Suna, which is why I requested you to accompany Shikamaru on this mission."

Tsunade explained, reading my thoughts which thoroughly freaked me out.

"We'll be leaving."

Shikamaru said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me after him out of the Hokage's office. I tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't relent so I sighed and just let him lead me where he wanted.

He finally let go of my wrist once we reached the gates again. I rubbed where he had held me and glared at him slightly, forcing my blush down.

"This is so troublesome, but let's get going."

He said with a sigh and I blinked at his sudden change in attitude, but kept my comments to myself. We were on a mission and since Tsunade had asked for my help, that technically made Shikamaru leader.

"Okay."

I said before following him as he ran out of the gates.

* * *

-Tora-

I flinched as Miako slammed the door behind him as he stormed out. I sighed and rubbed my temple, trying to keep the headache that was coming on from getting too bad. Again Miako had tried to talk me into demanding more taxes from our people so we'd have more money to spend on our military. I had tried to explain to him that our military only existed to protect us and we had enough people in it, but he wouldn't listen.

"Father."

I turned at the sound of my daughter's voice to see her standing in the doorway in a silk, icy white kimono with an extremely pale blue obi tied around her waist. Her blue hair was tied up in a bun, secured with silver pins and white bead strung through it. Her ice blue eyes stood out against her pale skin and she looked liked the spitting image of my late wife.

"Kouriko."

I said, a little surprised she was there, but motioning for her to come in. She nodded before moving to sit on the seat beside me.

"You know how Miako is father, he just focuses on power not on the wellfare of the people."

She said softly and I sighed. How in the world Kouriko and Miako could be so similiar in looks, but so different in personalities and actions was beyond me.

"I know Kouriko, I just wished your brother wouldn't be so rash in his decisions and stopped fooling around with so many of the female villagers."

I said, but as I said it I knew it would never happen. Perhaps he was just getting nervous because his eighteenth birthday was nearing and he'd be next in line for the throne. At least, that's what I _hoped _it was.

"Kouriko, would you be a dear and go fetch Gaara? I'd like to talk to him."

I said and saw my daughter nod before getting to her feet and slipping out the door with a grace that she seemed to get from her mother. The thought of Kamika made me sigh. She was the one who had encouraged me to become the Lord of this land and she had helped me rule it right and rule it well. The past two years without her have been harsh on not only me, but our children as well. I only hope that Miako will come around and realize that power was not how to rule this land.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I was trying my best not to be alone with Gaara since what happened in the hallway the other day. I knew he had only done that because Miako and that servant were coming towards us, but the fact was he'd stolen my first kiss and the way he had pushed me up against the wall like that had made me want to do so much more than just kiss him.

_Ugh! Dammit, why did I agree to go on this mission with him again?_

I thought to myself as I drew my knees up to my chest and pulled at my hair. Gaara was in the bathroom taking a shower which gave me time to myself, but at the moment I didn't want it. I couldn't even look him in the face without blushing like an idiot and remembering the feel of his lips against mine and how he had pushed me against the wall. Oh hell, just thinking about it was making my body heat up.

"Gah!"

I shouted as I grabbed a pillow and shoved my face into it and screamed. It helped a little, but not as much as I would have liked.

"Zendaya, are you okay?"

I froze when I heard Gaara's voice. I slowly looked up from the pillow I had my face buried in to see Gaara running a towel through his hair with another towel wrapped around his waist. That was it.

I blushed madly as I stared at his toned body. His biceps weren't huge, but they weren't small by no means. His chest was hairless, the way I liked my guys, and the further I looked down I could see that he had a six pack and found it hard to swallow. My eyes landed on a drop of water that was near his belly button and they followed it as it slid down his sculpted body and headed for the towel that was wrapped around his waist. I blushed even more as it dipped beneath the fabric of the towel and closed my eyes so they didn't follow it. I _knew_ what was beneath that towel.

"Zen?"

Gaara asked worriedly and I felt the bed dip beside me and blushed even more when I realized he was sitting next to me, in just a towel.

"Put some damn clothes on!"

I snapped at him with my face buried in the pillow.

"What?"

He asked and I cursed him for not realizing what he was doing to me.

"I said put some damn clothes on you idiot!"

I snapped, throwing the pillow in my hands at him, hitting him square in the face. Any other time I would have laughed, but I couldn't take much more of seeing him like that. It was taking all my will power not to jump him, but I didn't know how long my will power could hold out.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

Gaara snapped back and I stared up at him in shock. I'd only heard him cuss like twice, _ever_.

"Oh, I'm being a bitch?"

I asked, getting angry at him for not only calling me a bitch, but also not getting dressed liked I'd asked. Did he think I wouldn't be effected by seeing a half naked guy infront of me, especially one I _liked_, not that he knew that, but still.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are."

He said as he got up and, thankfully, pulled on his clothes.

"Well who asked you!?"

I shouted at him and he turned and glared at me.

He opened his mouth to say something else when there was a knock at the door. We both turned towards it and snapped at whoever was on the other side.

"WHAT!?"

Whoever it was, timidly pushed the door open and peered inside. I blinked in surprise when I saw a girl with blue hair who looked a few years younger than me dressed in a silk kimono looking at us.

"Umm, I don't mean to interupt..."

She said in a soft voice to both Gaara and I and I blushed at the fact that she'd heard our arguement.

"..but my father wishes to speak with Lord Gaara."

The girl continued and I blinked in shock at the fact that the blue haired girl had said her father. I thought the only kid Tora had was Miako.

"Right."

Gaara said before moving towards the door. He paused for a minute before calling my name. I jumped slightly, expecting him to say what he had started before the girl showed up.

"I...never mind. Don't wait up."

He said before slipping out the door. I stared after where he had been for a few seconds before grabbing the nearest pillow and chucking it at the wall with a scream of aggitation.

_Fuck you you confusing asshole!_

I thought to myself before hearing someone clear their throat and turned to see the girl was still in the room. I blushed when I realized she'd just seen my temper tantrum.

"Uh..."

I said, not knowing exactly what to expect from her or why she was still here.

"You seem angry."

She said as she walked further into the room.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

She asked with a sweet smile as she sat at the foot of the bed. I looked her over for a few minutes, debating on wether or not talking would be a good idea. She was a woman, so she could understand right? I'd just tell her some of the truth, there was no need to tell her everything. I could really use someone to talk to, and this chick was offering, so why not? I took a deep breath to calm myself before nodding and starting to tell her how I felt.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, things don't look so good between Zen and Gaara do they? Kouriko doesn't belong to me, she belongs to a good friend of mine by the name of RJsGurl.


	63. Friends In Unlikely Places

A/N: Shorter, but hey, not much I can do about it since that's where I want to end it. This is the last update of the day, hope you guys enjoyed the three updates, if not, well I'm sorry. You'll have to wait til Sunday to see what happens :) REVIEW!

* * *

-Gaara-

I wasn't sure what the hell Zendaya's problem was, but I was glad to get out of the room before anything else was said. All I was doing was trying to find out what was wrong with her since she was acting weird, then she suddenly yells at me.

_**You shouldn't have snapped at her like that. She was simply uncomfortable with you.**_

Shukaku said and I growled at him.

_What the hell do you mean uncomfortable with me? I didn't _do_ anything._

I thought angrily as I headed for Tora's throne room.

**_Think about it boy. You're a guy, she's a girl. You were naked, well, halfway naked right infront of her. Of course she'd be uncomfortable, then you go and yell at her after she was just trying to get you to put some clothes on._**

Shukaku said and I growled at the fact that even my beast was on her side.

I pushed open Tora's door, a little more forcefully than necessary and noticed Tora jumped.

"Ah, Gaara."

He said before frowning.

"Is everything alright?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"Everything's just fine."

I snapped before shutting the door behind me with enough force to make it rattle before sitting down on the seat provided.

"Riiiight."

Tora said, clearly not believing me, but I didn't give a damn at the moment. I was pissed that Zendaya had gotten so upset over something as simple as me wearing clothes. I had a towel on didn't I?

* * *

-Kouriko-

I blinked in shock after Zendaya finished explaining how she felt. I knew she had a lot on her mind, that much was obvious to anyone who looked at her, but damn. Just recently getting engaged to someone like the Kazekage of Suna, then to add to it, she actually likes him but he doesn't have the slightest clue and then to see him practically naked infront of her...wow.

"All I can say is apologize."

I said and flinched when she suddenly snapped that she shouldn't have to apologize.

"I see you're point, and in a way you did nothing wrong."

I said, hoping to soothe her, thankfully it seemed to work.

"But..."

I said and saw her frown.

"You also could have gone about it in a different way. You could have simply _asked_ him to put on some clothes instead of telling him."

I said and heard her huff before pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging one of the pillows that were actually still _on_ the bed.

"Yeah, but why do _I_ have to be the one to apologize? He didn't have to call me a bitch."

She said, but she all but mumbled it and I sighed. It was quite clear to me that Zendaya cared for the Kazekage she was engaged to, but their relationship lacked any emotional attachments. It was like they were engaged only by the word, not the action itself and that was sad.

"He should apologize too, but you should take the first step."

I said and heard her sigh and I gave her a sympathetic smile before getting to my feet.

"I must be getting back to my father."

I said and she looked up at me with wide, scarlet eyes.

"W-Wait! You won't tell anyone what I told you right!?"

She asked, panic clear in her voice and I shook my head quickly.

"No, of course not. What you told me stays strictly between the two of us. It's rather boring around the palace, or it was until you showed up. I'd like it very much if we could be friends Zendaya."

I said and saw her smiled slightly before her eyes widened and she pointed at me as if only just realizing something.

"I just realized, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at the fact we had been talking for a good couple of hours without ever having been fully introduced.

"My apologies. My name is Kouriko Sheyza."

I said with a slight bow.

"My name's Zendaya Ralts, nice to mee you Kouriko."

She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back before heading for the door.

"I hope we can talk some other time."

I said to her over my shoulder before slipping out the door and heading for my father's throne room. By now he and Lord Gaara should be finished talking about whatever it was my father had wanted to talk to him about. And hopefully, for both his sake and Zendaya's, Lord Gaara had managed to come to his senses and calm down. One could only hope.


	64. Apologies and Surfacing Feelings

A/N: It's a lil on the short side, but i think the contents of it makes up for the length. Hope you all like, please review!

* * *

-Shikamaru-

"To your right!"

I shouted as I jumped out of the way of oncoming shuriken thrown our way. I saw Temari use her fan to deflect them and sighed in relief that she was okay until I saw one of the bandits, who actually turned out to be rouge ninja from the Sand village sneak up behind Temari.

_Dammit, I'm out of chakra and can't use my Shadow Possession Jutsu._

I thought before propelling myself off the base of the tree I'd landed in earlier and tackled Temari to the ground just before the rouge nin could get her with the kunai in their hands. I drew a kunai of my own and threw it at the ninja and watched with satisfaction as it sank down to the hilt in the ninja's throat.

"What the hell was that all about!?"

Temari shouted at me as she got to her feet. I sighed as I pushed myself to mine and looked around. It had been an ambush of at least ten ninja, but we'd taken care of them all and only five were still alive.

"You didn't see the ninja, I did. It's as simple as that."

I said with a shrug before walking over to the five ninja and tying them up before trying to figure out how we'd deal with them. We'd already talked to the Lord of the Land of Tea and the ninja who attacked us were the so called bandits, so our mission would be complete as soon as we escorted the ninja back to Suna. I knew this mission would be troublesome.

"So you saying I can't take care of myself?"

Temari asked and I sighed again before trying to guesstimate how much each ninja weighed and how much I could carry. There was no way I could carry them all the way to Konoha, let alone Suna and I doubted Temari could either. Despiter her amount of strength.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

She snapped and I sighed again before finally looking at her.

"Look, you can yell at me later, but right now we need to find a way to transport these five to Suna and I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like carrying them."

I said and saw her glare at me before bringing her hand up to her mouth and biting her thumb before doing a series of hand signs.

_Just what is that troublesome woman up to now?_

I wondered as I watched what she was doing, before realizing she was about to perform a summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

She called out as she slammed her hand to the ground.

There was a loud, rumbling sound followed by a big cloud of grayish smoke. Once it cleared I stared up in shock at the giant weasel sitting infront of us. Its fur was the same color as the desert in Suna, but had a dark purple mask tied around its head around it's eyes and had a small purple jacket with the Sand shinobi symbol on the back.

_She can summon something like that and hasn't used it until now?_

I wondered in shock before noticing Temari walk over to the five ninja I'd tied up and toss them onto the weasel's back before jumping up after them.

"Either get on or get left behind Nara."

She said and I knew she wasn't kidding. I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time since setting out on this mission, and I knew it wouldn't be the last time either. Women were so troublesome and this one was even more so, but she was pretty damn hot.

* * *

-Gaara-

I sighed as I walked back down the hallway towards mine and Zendaya's room. Tora had actually wanted to talk to me about Zendaya and I and wanted to know if he could throw us an engagement party before we left. I had wanted to say no, but then not only would that have been rude, it would have appeared suspicious. So instead, I told him I'd talk it over with Zendaya and get back to him.

Now that I'd had some time to think without either Shukaku or Tora bothering me, I realized just how much of an ass I had been to Zendaya earlier. Shukaku was right, she had only acted the way she did because I'd unintentionally made her uncomfortable. Now that I thought about it, it was rather embarrassing for me too, being that close to her in nothing but a towel. But now I probably made her upset with me even more by what I'd said before I left, man I could be such an idiot sometimes. If Temari were here, she'd probably smack me again, and despite how much I would like to avoid it, I deserved it.

I hesitated outside the door to our room and sighed before pushing it open and walking inside. I looked around and saw Zendaya sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest with a pillow lying in her lap. Her head was down, eyes focused on the pillow, while her hand played with the golden emrodery. I took a deep breath before clearing my throat to get her attention.

I had expected her to throw the pillow at me like she had before or to cuss at me, what I hadn't been expecting was for her to look at me with eyes so full of sadness and guilt. They made whatever sorry attempt at an apology I had get stuck in my throat.

"Gaara..."

She said quietly as she got off the bed and stood up. I struggled to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat when I saw how her clothes hugged her slim waist and noticed she'd let her hair down since this morning.

"Look Gaara, I'm sorry about earlier okay. I was just...uncomfortable with you being in just a towel that I snapped at you when I shouldn't have."

She said, her face flushing when she explained why she'd snapped and I felt my own face heat up at the mention of what happened earlier, before I realized she'd apologized when I had been the one in the wrong.

"No Zen, I should be the one apologizing."

I said as I walked over to her.

"I shouldn't have put you in such an awkward situation or called you what I did, and for that...I'm sorry."

I said and searched her eyes, hoping that she'd forgive me. I mentally sighed in relief when I saw only shock in her scarlet eyes, not anger.

"You idiot."

She said and I frowned in confusion before she suddenly closed the gap between us and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was shocked that she was hugging me and was confused as to why, but she wasn't angry at me and that was all that mattered.

I snaked my arms around her waist and hugged her in return, pulling her closer just a little and blushed when I heard her squeak slightly in surprise, but she didn't try to pull away so I took it as a good sign and decided to do what I had dreamed of last night after our kiss in the hallway. I moved one of my hands from around her waist up into her hair and thread my fingers through it. I heard her sigh contently and smiled slightly before I looked down at her face and saw her staring up at me with a blush on her face and uncertainty in her eyes. I noticed only just now, that her chest was pressed against mine and each breath she took rubbed her breasts against me. I could feel the heat coming off her body and it made my own body heat up. I looked from her eyes to her lips, then back up to her eyes before pulling her closer to me still. I could feel her, every inch of her, pressed against me and I still wanted more. I saw she was blushing a bright red and that made me smile slightly before bringing my hand, that was in her hair, to her face and cupping her cheek before moving down to her chin and tilting her head up and starting to lean down. Ever since the time I'd chased her around the manor back in Suna I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, and when I'd found out she had left after what I'd said to her when she told me the truth about her I had felt like a part of me had gone with her. I had almost completely lost it when I saw those bandits hurting her, but I was so glad to get her back. Then coming here, seeing Miako talk to her like that had made my blood boil in a completely different way and I had said she was my fiance without thinking, but ever since the kiss we shared in the hallway to fool Miako and that servant I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Last night I had even dreamed about her, doing to her exactly what I was now and more. I didn't fully understand it, but I did know that Zendaya was the only person who made me feel like this.

Leaning down so that our lips were just an inch apart I waited, to see if she'd push me away, but she didn't. Just as I was about to lean down and close the gap between us there was a knock at the door and I growled low in annoyance before reluctantly stepping away from Zendaya and going to answer the door. I yanked it open with more force than necessary and glared at the person on the other side, about to snap at them until I saw who it was.


	65. Allied Missions and Secrets

-Zendaya-

My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest and I didn't know what to think. He had just been about to kiss me. Gaara, had almost kissed me until someone knocked on the door. Did he do it to fool someone or was he doing it because he wanted to? There had been too many emotions flashing through his sea-foam green eyes that I couldn't tell. But the way he'd pulled me closer to me and held me had made my body heat up in ways I never knew it could and his lips had been so close to my own only to be ripped away before they could even touch mine.

"Hey Gaara! Long time no see."

I heard a familiar voice say loudly from the hallway and I frowned.

_There's no way. It can't possibly be..._

I thought as I walked towards the door and peered around Gaara to see who was at the door only to blink in surprise at the blonde haired, bright orange wearing, ramen loving knucklehead standing in the hallway.

"N-Naruto!?"

I asked in shock and he turned his gaze from Gaara to me and his smile widened even more, if that was possible.

"Zen! You're here too?"

He asked before breezing by Gaara and storming into the room to attack me in a hug. Naruto didn't notice the glare Gaara sent him, but I did and I was confused by it. It seemed Gaara was getting rather good at confusing me lately.

"It's good to see you too Ruto, now get off."

I said before managing to slip out of his arms and running to hide behind Gaara. At least with him I knew I wouldn't get squished to death in a bear hug, unlike with a certain blonde I know who was grinning at me oddly for some reason.

_What the hell is he smiling abou-oh._

I thought as I realized that I was holding onto Gaara's arm and hiding behind him much like a girlfriend would her boyfriend. I blushed heavily and let go of Gaara's arm and stepped back slightly.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

Gaara asked, voicing the question I had been wondering.

"Lady Tsuande sent me, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino here on a mission to help the Lord of this land's daughter. She requested our help for something or another."

He said and I frowned.

"Kouriko?"

I asked confused and that made both Naruto and Gaara turn to look at me.

"Yeah, I think that was her name. You know her?"

Naruto asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier while Gaara had gone to speak with her father about something. But the question is, what does she need you guys' help for?"

I asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno, all I know was it was a mission."

He said and I sighed as I shook my head. I should have known I wouldn't get anything useful out of him.

"Well where's Hina and Shino? I'm sure they'll know."

I asked and saw Naruto frown before telling me they were settled in the rooms just down the hall from where Gaara and I were staying.

Seeing my chance to not only find out why Naruto and them were here, but also have time to ponder Gaara's actions just a few moments ago, I excused myself and hurried down the hall to find Hinata and Shino. I followed their chakra signatures until I stood outside one of the rooms. I knocked twice before opening the door and walking inside.

* * *

-Naruto-

As soon as Zendaya was out of the room I turned to look at Gaara. From the rather irritated look on his face I could tell I had interupted something.

"So...how are things with you and Zen going?"

I asked with a smile and smiled even wider when I heard him growl at me.

"They were going fine until you knocked on the door."

He said as he moved to sit on the bed. I stared at him rather curious now, as to what exactly I had interupted.

"Talk to me."

I said as I pulled the chair from the desk over and sat in it backwards, facing him with my arms leaning against the back of it. I heard him growl again before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Whatever it was, it was big.

* * *

-Hinata-

When the door opened I was a little surprised to see Zendaya considering we were so far away from Suna.

"Zendaya?"

I asked and she smiled at me as she closed the door behind her and walked over to where I was on the bed and sat beside me.

"So you _are_ here."

She said and I looked at her confused which only seemed to make her smile.

"Naruto just came by mine and Gaara's room."

She explained, but instead of clearing things up like it should have that only made me that much more confused. What was she and Gaara doing here in the Land of Ice?

"I think we should first explain what we're doing here Hinata."

Shino said from across the room and saw Zendaya look at him in shock, probably at the fact he'd actually spoken. Shino didn't like to talk much, but that didn't mean he didn't know how.

"Right."

I said before turning to look at my purple haired friend.

"Lady Tsunade sent us here under the request from Lady Kouriko to help stop her brother from doing anything against their father or their land."

I said and watched as Zendaya seemed to process what I said.

"Okay, my turn."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Gaara had been getting a lot of invitations to come here to see Lord Tora, who is the lord of this land in case you didn't know."

She said and after Shino and I both nodded to show we already knew this, she continued.

"Anyways, he asked me to accompany him as his bodyguard and when we got here the plan was to say I was his cousin, but some things happened and now we have to act like an engaged couple until we leave in about eleven days."

She said and I stared at her in shock. She had to pretend to be engaged...to Gaara? That was just...wow.

"How many people actually know the truth?"

Shino asked and Zendaya turned to look at him.

"No one, just Gaara, myself, and now you, and Hina."

She said and he nodded.

"We should tell Kiba and Akamaru, but I'm not so sure about Naruto. He might think its for real instead of just for a mission."

He said and I frowned at that, but he was right. Naruto would think it was more than just an act, but then wouldn't it make more sense to go ahead and tell him now?

"We could tell him, but then we risk him possibly blabbing to a servant or someone the truth."

Shino continued to explain and I looked at Zendaya to see her frowning.

"Then we don't tell him."

She said and I looked at her curious as to why she came to her decision.

"It'd just be safer for everyone that way."

She said and I couldn't help but agree.

"What would be safer for everyone?"

We all froze at the sound of someone's voice and turned to see a frowning, confused Naruto standing in the doorway with Kiba and Akamaru right behind him.

* * *

A/N: yeah, yeah, I know. Short and a cliffy, but you all liked it! Anyways, review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	66. Lost Discoveries

A/N: To those of you who don't know, though I think it would be obvious, I DO NOT own Naruto. I only own Zendaya, her mother, and later on her sisters. Oh yeah, and the assholes back in the other world who will be mentioned some time later in the story. Again, no idea how long this is gonna be, i'm just writing til i run out of ideas and hoping you guys like what i write. Kouriko belongs to my friend RJsGurl, as does Amaya and her snake. Well, now that that's done, enjoy the update!

* * *

-Gaara-

Naruto was crazy, there was no way I was in love with Zendaya. Sure she made me feel things no one else did and before Naruto had interupted us I had wanted to kiss her again, but that didn't mean I was in love with her. Did it?

* * *

-Kiba-

I had heard Naruto's loud mouth from out in the hall as Akamaru and I were walking back to the room after getting the layout of the palace like Shino had suggested we do. I was shocked to see Gaara, but decided not to bother to ask as to why he was here. He was Kazekage of Suna, so he was probably here on business or something like that. I groaned as I heard Naruto start to blab about some nonsense of some girl and gave Gaara a sympathetic look before dragging the loud mouthed blonde out the door with me and back to the room we were sharing with Shino and Hinata while on this mission.

I had expected to see Shino and Hinata inside, what I hadn't expected was to see a familiar purple haired, scarlet eyed girl sitting on the bed talking with my team mates.

"It'd just be safer for everyone that way."

She said, clearly ending whatever they had been talking about, but the fact that Shino and Hinata seemed so serious had me wondering just what they had been talking about, but I'd ask later when Naruto wasn't around. Knowing that idiot, he'd go around telling everyone.

"What would be safer for everyone?"

I heard Naruto ask from beside me and mentally facepalmed. Why was I not surprised he asked that?

"N-Naruto! Kiba!"

Hinata said in shock as she and the others turned to look at us. I looked from her to Zendaya, then to Shino. He simply motioned for me to follow him outside and I nodded before telling Akamaru to stay in the room and watch over the girls and the idiot, then followed Shino outside. I had a feeling like he would be able to fill me in on whatever it was that I missed.

"What was that all about Shino?"

I asked once we were outside, but he shook his head and kept walking. I frowned, but didn't question him. Apparently whatever it was, he wanted to make sure there was no way for Naruto to hear.

"Here should be fine."

Shino said after some time and I looked around to see we were all the way on the other side of the palace.

_Damn, he's really making sure Naruto won't hear._

I thought before Shino turned to look at me.

"They finally gave up tailing us."

He said and I frowned in confusion until I picked up the scent of someone and realized they'd been tailing us since we left the room.

_So that's why he went so far from the room._

I thought before paying attention to what Shino had started to say. He explained why Zendaya and Gaara were both here and the mission they were on as well as the details of it. I was shocked that they were pretending to be an engaged couple, but I wasn't going to say anything. It was their mission and every shinobi knew to do whatever means necessary to complete their given mission. Shino continued to explain how he, Hinata, and Zendaya had agreed it would be best if Naruto were to be left in the dark and I couldn't help but agree. Knowing that blonde knucklehead he'd probably either freak out at the news or blab the secret without meaning to. Either way, it was just best he didn't know.

* * *

-Hinata-

I looked from Zendaya to Naruto, then back to Zendaya. I didn't know what to do. I didn't like hiding things from Naruto, but Zendaya was right when she said it would be safer if he didn't know.

"Well? What would be safer?"

He asked again and I blushed before looking down at my feet and pressing my fingers together nervously. I still couldn't look at him without blushing, I was just too nervous.

"If Akamaru stayed in the room with Hinata and you while Shino and Kiba shared a room a little ways down the hall."

Zendaya said and I squeaked in surprise before looking up at her like she was insane. Room with Naruto? That was just too...

"Oh, okay then. If that's all I agree."

Naruto said and I felt the world start to spin. Naruto wanted to stay in the same room as me.

"Woah, Hinata, are you okay?"

I heard Naruto ask, but the world spun and I felt my legs give out and felt myself start to fall to the floor, but instead of feeling the harsh impact of the floor I felt a pair of arms wrap around the back of my shoulders and waist. I looked up and blushed heavily when I saw an orange and black clad chest infront of my line of vision.

"You should be more careful."

I heard him say before pulling back enough so he was looking me in the eyes and I swear my face couldn't possibly heat up any more than it was. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest at how close we were, and I mentally screamed in happiness at the fact Naruto's arms were around me.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't help but smile at my two friends. They were just too cute for words. It was obvious that Hinata liked Naruto, but the blonde was all but oblivious to it, though it didn't seem like he had _no_ feelings towards my fellow dark haired friend since he was sporting a slight blush of his own as he finally seemed to realize how close they really were to each other.

_I'll just leave you two alone._

I thought before silently slipping the door open and stepping out into the hall.

_Good luck Hina._

I thought before shutting the door and turning down the hall and started to explore the palace for the first time since getting here two days ago. It was hard to believe today was only our third day here, it already felt like it had been a week and already so much had happened. What else could possibly happen during the rest of our mission?

It didn't take me long to realize that I was lost.

_Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful._

I thought to myself as I wandered around and found myself outside somehow. It was cold and I was glad I'd worn my slightly warmer clothes, but as the wind picked up and blew myhair around my face I wrapped my arms around myself and was about to turn around to head back inside when I heard the sound of metal hitting wood. I frowned as I walked towards it, the only thing I knew that could make that sound was kunai and shuriken being thrown against a target.

I turned the corner of the wall surrounding the outside courtyard of the palace towards the west and froze in shock. There was a blue haired girl wearing a black long sleeved shirt that hsowed her abdomen with the sleeves like a kimono, black skin-tight pants, and ice white ninja sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. It wasn't until she spun on her heel and threw a couple of shuriken at the target again that I saw her face, but even then I couldn't believe it.

"Kouriko?"


	67. Troublesome

-Kouriko-

The Leaf shinobi I had sent for had arrived just a few minutes ago and after I was sure they were settled in their room, I went to the small courtyard the furthest away from my father and brother and picked up my training from where I'd left off. Father didn't want me to become a shinobi, but I did. He wanted me to be a perfect lady like my mother was. I already knew the politics of my homeland, as well as that of the surrounding lands and the lands surrounding them. I knew each and every name of the people in our land, what they did, and how they were doing. I knew I could rule when I came of age, but I wanted to be able to protect my people to my fullest capabilities. I knew my brother, better than father did, and I knew Miako was planning something. I wasn't sure what exactly it was or when he'd set things in motion, but I knew he had something planned.

"Kouriko?"

Someone asked from behind me and I whirled around to see Zendaya standing next to the wall surrounding the courtyard I was in staring at me in surprise.

"Zendaya! What are you doing here!?"

I asked, just as shocked and slightly embarrassed at having been found out by her.

"I was exploring and got lost. I was gonna head inside until I heard you over here."

She said as she walked past me and over to the wooden target that had a few shuriken stuck in it, but none of them hitting the bullseye.

"You should loosen your shoulder and allow more of a natural motion with your wrists when you throw."

She said without looking away from the target and I frowned at her. What did she know? She was just some civilian woman the Kazekage had asked to marry him.

I blinked in shock when Zendaya turned to look at me. She had a strange look in her scarlet eyes before I saw her reach out towards the shuriken.

"Careful, they're sharp."

I said in warning, but she ignored me and plucked all seven shuriken from the target before walking over to me. I watched as she spread her legs so they were even with her shoulders, took a deep breath with her eyes closed, like she was trying to calm herself, before opening them and staring intently at the target infront of her. I watched as she spread four shuriken in one hand and three in the other before stepping forward with her right foot and flicking her wrist, then spinning in a half circle and flicking her other wrist. I was confused about what she did until I heard the distinctive thunk, thunk, thunk of shuriken hitting the target. I looked up and my jaw dropped in shock as I saw all seven shuriken had hit the bullseye.

"How did you do that?"

I asked turning to look back at Zendaya who had straightened back into her normal stance.

"Simple, I've had training. I am a shinobi of the sand after all."

She said and I blinked in shock before I saw her pointing towards her waist. I looked down and couldn't believe my eyes. There, tied around her slim waist was a sand shinobi headband. I hadn't noticed it until now because it was usually hidden from my sight since I'd really only ever seen Zendaya while she was sitting down.

"You've got to help me train!"

I begged her, grabbing hold of her hands and making her look me in the eyes.

"W-What?"

She asked confused and I held onto her hands tighter.

"Please! I want to be able to protect my people! Please teach me!"

I begged and saw she was uncomfortable, but I couldn't let this chance slip away.

"I don't know..."

She said uncertainly as she looked away from me.

"Please!"

I shouted, desprate and saw her turn to look at me again. She seemed to be looking at me for a while, but apparently whatever she was looking for she found because I heard her sigh.

"Fine."

She said and I smiled and started to shout for joy when she spoke again.

"But, you have to tell me why you sent for Leaf shinobi to come here and all I'm going to teach you is how to defend yourself. That's it!"

She said and I frowned slightly that she wouldn't teach me much else, but it was better than what I had been trying to accomplish by myself so I nodded my consent.

"Go get those shuriken and you can tell me while we train you."

She said and I smiled at her before going to do as she said. I knew she and Gaara would be here for a while longer, so I was in no rush.

* * *

-Shikamaru-

We'd managed to get the rouge ninja back to Suna no problem, though we'd had to make a detour to the Leaf long enough for me to tell Lady Tsunade that we had completed the mission assigned to us and I was helping to escort not only the rouge ninja back, but Temari as well. Kankuro hadn't been too happy to see us though, but I think that might have had something to do with all the paperwork he had to fill out because of the ninja. With Temari being the ambassador between Suna and Konoha, and Gaara being gone on a mission to the Land of Ice that left him to deal with all the duties of the Kazekage. Poor guy, I felt bad for him. The job seemed too troublesome to me. I followed behind Temari as we left the Kazekage tower and headed towards her house. She hadn't yelled at me for what happened earlier on the mission yet, but I knew it was coming. I could tell she was still angry, simply with the way her hips swayed as she walked.

She suddenly stopped and turned to look at me and I looked up to see her eyes narrowed at me and mentally sighed at the fact she was about to start yelling.

"Did you not think I could take care of myself or something!?"

She asked and I sighed. At least no one was paying us any attention as they simply walked around us.

"No, but-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh so you _don't _think I can take care of myself on a mission. I will have you know that I am a Chunin just like yourself, I can take care of myself! I didn't need you to save me from-"

I sighed as I realized she was about to go into full on rant mode and simply stepped closer to her, wrapped my arm around her waist, pulled her close to me and pressed my lips against hers. When I pulled back she was blushing and staring at me in silent shock.

"You troublesome woman, I didn't do it because I thought you couldn't take care of yourself, I know you can. I saw you about to get attacked and my body just reacted."

I said, explaining my earlier actions during our mission.

"Why did you...?"

She asked confused and I couldn't help but smile at her, she was rather cute when she was confused.

"I'd have thought it was obvious why."

I said as I pulled her closer against me and smiled wider when I saw her blush more before seeing that spark in her eyes that I loved so much show up before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I had no complaints, personally the blonde temptress had been distracting me during the whole mission and I was surprised we hadn't died because of it. Though now that I think about it, as soon as Gaara finds out I might as well be dead. I mentally laughed at the situation I'd just put myself in because of the woman in my arms. So troublesome.

* * *

-Gaara-

Tora sent a servant to come and fetch me so I could join him on his walk around his land. I didn't really mind, I wanted to get some fresh air and stretch my legs a bit. That, and it didn't seem like Zendaya was going to be coming back any time soon. I still couldn't believe I'd been so close to doing to her what I had in my dream, well, one of the things. Just thinking of my dream had me blushing and my body heating up.

"So Gaara, what do you think of the Land of Ice?"

Tora asked me, pulling me from my thoughts and I looked at him as I walked beside him, before looking at the landscape around us. It was barren for the most part, a thick layer of ice covering the ground, but I could see a village in the distance and some trees struggling for survival.

"It is certainly different from Suna."

I said and saw him smile.

"I bet."

He said as we entered the village. I noticed instantly that the villagers all stopped what they were doing to stare at us in awe, mainly Tora. I guess they weren't used to seeing their Lord walk amongst them.

"I haven't been able to walk through the village in some time."

Tora said and I turned to see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Since Kamika died I just couldn't find it in me to do the majority of the activities we did together."

He said, and I noticed his voice had taken on a rather sad tone and I could tell he had cared for his wife deeply.

"I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about once you and Zendaya have been married for as long as Kamika and I had."

He said and I blushed slightly at his comment which only seemed to make him laugh.

"Young love."

Tora said and I simply looked away from him and looked around us as we walked through the village. It was a rather nice village. The buildings were well built and I could see the villagers were well fed and clothed. Tora was an excellent leader for them.

We walked in silence after that and Tora led the way out of the village and up a hill. I wasn't sure where he was leading me, but didn't say anything. The Land of Ice and the Land of Wind had been allies for years, meaning my father had been friends with Tora when he'd first became Lord of this land. That friendship had somehow managed to last even when I had become Kazekage, and I could easily see how. Tora was just an accepting and friendly person, but I could tell he wasn't a push over by no means and I liked to believe the people of this land had Kamika to thank for that. Tora clearly adored his people and would easily lay his life on the line to protect them, and that was what worried me. I could tell that Tora's son didn't share his father's feelings towards the land and wondered what would happen once Miako came of age to rule.

"This is my favorite spot in the land."

Tora said, pulling me out of my thoughts once again and I looked around to see we were standing on a cliff covered in a thinner layer of snow. I walked over to where Tora was standing and saw him looking at something. I turned to see what it was and my eyes widened slightly at the sight. The setting sun's fading light made the snow covered land seem to sparkle like millions of jewels. The village we'd passed seemed to be bathed in a warm glow of light as the sun slowly set in the distance.

"Kamika and I first met here."

Tora said and I turned from the sight of the land to look at my friend. He seemed older now, not that he hadn't been before, but it seemed now that it showed. Like he had been putting up a front until now, which wouldn't shock me with him.

"It was also here that I proposed to her and she convinced me to become Lord of this land."

He said with a sad smile on his face as he watched the sun sink lower over the horizon. I didn't know what to say, but I don't think Tora was really looking for a response to what he was telling me.

We stood there for a few minutes as the sun continued to sink lower beneath the horizon.

"I should be getting back."

Tora said turning to head back down the hill, but he paused just briefly.

"Stay as long as you wish, you know the way back."

He said before bidding me farewell and heading down the hill. I turned back towards the setting sun and couldn't help but watch as the light steadily faded and the effect it had on the land. I did this back in Suna, but it didn't have this kind of effect. This was beautiful. I could see now why Tora held this land so dear to him, amongst other reasons.

I waited until the sun had completely set before I started to head back. I hadn't even noticed how cold it had gotten until I was back inside and felt the slight burning sensation at the tips of my fingers as they got feeling back in them. I walked towards mine and Zendaya's room and closed the door after me. I heard the shower running and could tell by scent alone that Zendaya was in there. I walked over towards the desk to write a letter to Kankuro, but frowned when I noticed a statuette of a cat of some sort on the little table infront of the fireplace that hadn't been there before. I walked over to it and took a closer look. It looked normal, but the fact that it was there now when it hadn't been before bothered me. I glanced around the room and noticed several other small objects that were here now that hadn't been before. They weren't anything big, just pots, statues, paintings and the like. I was about to head back out of the room and talk to Tora about it when I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Zendaya walk out with a black towel wrapped around her body. I felt a lump rise in my throat as she walked across the room, oblivious to the fact I was with her. I was going to call out to her when I heard the almost silent click of what sounded like a camera lense coming from my left. I looked closer at the statuette and realized it was a camera, which meant the other things probably were too. Someone had bugged our room, question was who and why?

**_I'd think it would be obvious. They still don't believe you and Zendaya are a real couple, though if she keeps walking around in just that I wouldn't mind changing that fact._**

Shukaku said and I blushed at his statement, but couldn't help agree. Zendaya's hair was slightly curled from her shower and I could see her pale, olive colored skin clearly with just the towel around her torso, going down to the middle of her thighs, but not leaving much to the imagination. I swallowed thickly as I felt my body heat up like it had before and felt the urge to go over to her and push her down onto the bed.

_**Keep thinking that way boy, and that's just what we'll be doing.**_

Shukaku said and I growled at him to shutup, but froze when Zendaya looked my way with wide, scarlet colored eyes. She stared at me, but she wasn't angry with me or embarrassed like I thought she would be, but I couldn't tell what emotion was swimming in the depths of her eyes. I saw her tongue dart out from between her lips and retract before she bit down slightly on her bottom lip, that was my undoing.


	68. Feelings Peaked and Plans Hatched

A/N: I know what I said, but my computer almost crashed and I don't wanna lose my chapters so I'm posting! Enjoy and review because you guys love me!

* * *

-Zendaya-

I hadn't expected Gaara to be back already, so when I saw him I was shocked, but when I saw the look in his sea-foam green eyes I couldn't look away. I didn't know why he was just standing there and bit my bottom lip nervously since I was just in a towel. My eyes widened when I saw him move towards me, but he was suddenly right infront of me and I gasped when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards him. I shuddered when I felt his hand glide up my side and thread his fingers in my damp hair.

"G-Gaara..."

I said, uncertain as to why he was acting this way. I heard him growl low in his throat before I felt myself being pushed back and felt the bed at the back of my knees. I blushed and opened my mouth to say something, but his covered mine as he pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me. He moved from my lips to my neck and started kissing me there as he shifted his weight above me. I moaned when I felt him press his knee between my legs, right against my pelvis.

* * *

-Gaara-

I felt my senses come back to me as I finally managed to push Shukaku back into his cage in my mind, despite his best efforts to stay in control. I was about to pull away from Zendaya when I heard her moan at what Shukaku had just had me do. I mentally groaned as I felt my body heat up and felt myself grow hard.

**_If you pull away from her, I'll take over again._**

Shukaku warned in a low growl, but I ignored him. I didn't want to pull away, that was the _last_ thing on my mind at the moment.

_**Do something other than just hovering over her dammit!**_

Shukaku snapped at me and I pushed him to the back of my mind before turning my attention back to Zendaya. I could feel her body beneath mine and mentally groaned again before remembering the cameras in the room. They had been placed there to spy on us since they didn't believe we were a real couple, we could use this moment to show them they were wrong.

"Zendaya."

I whispered against her neck as I kissed her there.

"Listen to me."

I said and felt her tense slightly beneath me and ground my teeth together as I felt her movement in a different way.

"There are at least five cameras in the room that look like normal objects, but they weren't here this morning."

I explained before leaning in closer to her ear and nibbling on her earlobe slightly. I couldn't help but smile at the small gasp that escaped her lips at the action.

"They still don't believe us, and I hate to ask you to do this, but we need to show them we're a couple."

I said before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. Her face was flushed and her eyes were darker than they usually were and I felt myself harden even more before she reached up and wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Then let's have some fun."

She said before pulling my head down to hers and pressing her lips against mine.

I was shocked she seemed to agree to the idea so easily, but couldn't really be bothered to think about her reasoning when I felt her hands run up my back under my shirt, dragging her nails against my skin and illiciting a low growl from me. I felt her push me back some and stared down at her confused until I felt her take one of my hands in hers and pull it to the towel that was hiding her body from sight. I blushed crimson when she made my hand untuck it and pull it away from her body, revealing the rest of her to me. I heard her laugh when I averted my eyes.

"You've never seen a naked woman, have you?"

She asked me softly and I simply shook my head. I tensed when I felt her hand cup my cheek and turn my head so I was looking down at her. I felt her other hand take one of my own again, before guiding it to one of her breasts. I tried to take my hand back, but she wouldn't let me.

"Zen-"

I started, but she cut me off with a kiss.

"Relax Gaara."

She said in a soft whisper before smiling up at me.

"Just do what feels natural."

She said before I felt her hand slip away from my wrist to trail down my stomach and I couldn't help but groan at the feeling before remembering my hand was still holding one of her breasts. Sure, Kankuro had lent me some of his magazines, but they were just pictures. Nothing to tell me what to do if I found myself actually in this kind of situation with a woman.

_Relax Gaara._

I heard Zendaya's words repeat in my mind and felt myself doing just that.

I wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me before leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss. I knew she probably didn't feel anything with it, but I did. I felt an almost indescribable feeling surround me as I felt her move her lips against mine. I lightly squeezed her breast and relished in the sound she made before doing it again. I passed my thumb over her nipple and heard her gasp, but what I hadn't been expecting was for her to grind her hips against mine and I moaned at the action. I blushed slightly and was going to apologize when I suddenly felt her grab hold of my shoulders and flip our positions so that I was sitting on the bed with her straddling my waist. I blinked a couple of times, trying to understand how she'd done that so fast, but when I felt her grind her hips against mine in a slow grind I found I couldn't think of much of anything but how good it felt. I couldn't help but thinking this was better than the dream I'd had about Zendaya and I as she moved against me, grinding harder, and slightly faster making me moan. This was so much better, it was real.

_But it's not._

A voice said in the back of my head. It wasn't Shukaku, but the fact was, it was right and that made me freeze. This, right now, was just an act. Zendaya didn't really feel like this for me, though I did feel it for her. I could admit that to myself now. The reason behind why she made me feel the way she did, it was just like Naruto had said. I was in love with her. But she wasn't in love with me, and it was wrong to make her do this just because we were on a mission together.

I suddenly grabbed Zendaya by her hips and stopped her movements. I covered us in a dome of sand so the cameras couldn't see us and moved so I was pinning Zendaya to the bed, but I wouldn't look her in the eyes. I couldn't, I felt like I had used her for my own personal gain of trying to figure out my feelings. It was wrong, shameful.

"I think we fooled them."

I said before getting off her and stepping away from the bed.

"Gaara?"

She asked and I could hear the confusion and underlying hurt in her voice and clenched my fists together in anger at myself.

"I'm going out for a while."

I said before using my sand to transport myself out of the room. I couldn't look at her, not when I'd just made her do something she probably didn't want to do in the first place.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I blinked a few times after he was gone before grabbing a pillow and shoving my face into it and screaming as loud as I could. I can't believe I just did that to Gaara. I know he said we had to fool the people who had planted the cameras, which now I could see as I glanced around the room, but I couldn't help but feel like I had taken advantage of him.

I got to my feet and quickly got dressed in a pair of black ninja pants and a long sleeve shirt. I tied my headband around my waist before heading over to the table beside the window to get my swords when I heard the door open. I turned to see who it was, but felt a hand grab both my arms before a cloth was placed over my nose and mouth. I tried to fight against whoever it was, but the cloth was soaked in some kind of knock-out drug and it was already taking effect.

"You may really be Lord Gaara's fiance, but that only works better for my plans."

I heard someone ask, and though the voice sounded familiar I couldn't place it. It sounded muffled and I knew it was because my senses were being screwed up by whatever was on the cloth.

"It's time I set my plan in action."

I heard the person say before feeling fingers run through my hair and yank my head up. My eyes widened when I saw Miako's smiling face.

"It's time my father's rule over this land ended and mine began. I'm going to kill that old fool, and you're going to help me do it."

He said and I tried to fight out of the arms of whoever was holding me, but it was no use.

"Oh, there's no use struggling dear. You're disappearance will give way to one of my men to take your place and help start a war between Suna and the Land of Ice where in the confusion I can kill my father and take his place."

Miako said and I tried to move the cloth away from my face, but whoever was holding it pressed it further against my face and I felt myself seem to slip away as whatever was on it knocked me out.


	69. Rings and Kisses

-Miako-

It really was too bad that Zendaya truely was with Gaara. If she hadn't been then I would have made her mine, I might still do so. She was quite a rare beauty, not many had purple hair and scarlet eyes that shone with such defiance. Oh how I'd love to break her, but for now I'd need her for my plans.

"Take her to the hideout."

I said to the ones holding her.

"Shikai, you take her place until I say its time to start the next part of the plan."

I said and she nodded before doing a series of handsigns and transforming into an exact copy of Zendaya with a puff of smoke.

"You do know how to act right?"

I questioned her. I couldn't have her screw things up simply because she couldn't act like the real Zendaya.

"Of course I do, I'm no idiot."

She said in Zendaya's voice and I smiled slightly.

"Really? Prove it, pretend like you were talking to Gaara right now."

I said and saw her scowl at me before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at me with love in her eyes.

"How much longer must we stay here?"

She asked as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding herself to me.

"Gaara, I want to go home so we can get married. Don't you want to marry me anymore?"

She asked me, batting her eyes a little and I nodded before pushing her away.

"Don't mess up."

I said before turning towards the door and walking out before anyone could notice I'd been in the room in the first place.

Soon things would be different. The Land of Ice would no longer be under the rule of my father and be so weak. Soon it would be mine and I would make it a powerful land that could rival that of the five great ninja nations.

"Soon."

I said as I walked down the hall towards the library. Father wanted me to study up on the history of the land before I turned eighteen in two days. I didn't need to study, I knew it all. How weak we were, but soon that would all change.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had somehow found myself wandering through the village Tora had taken me through. I was just planning on walking around a bit until I saw a jewelry shop. I walked inside, happy to find someplace warm, and browsed around not really having anything in mind. I was actually about to leave when I saw a small ring sitting amongst many others. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as the others that had diamonds and emeralds, it was actually rather simple, but it still had a beauty of its own. The main centerpiece was a ruby cut in a heartshaped fashion surrounded by smaller cut amethysts and turquoise jewels all set on a silver band.

"See something you like?"

The clerk asked and I looked up to see an elderly woman smiling at me.

"I think so."

I said before pointing out the ring.

"Are you sure you want that one? We have much more prettier rings than-"

She started to say with a frown, but I cut her off.

"No, that one is perfect."

I said and saw the woman frown, but grab the ring I'd pointed to and setting it on the counter.

"Is it for a friend? Lover?"

She asked as she put the purchase down and told me how much it was.

"It's for my fri-fiance."

I corrected myself before I could slip up too badly and saw the old woman smile at me.

"I take it the girl doesn't care much for diamonds?"

She asked as I paid for the ring and she handed me the small velvet box it came in.

"No, she isn't the kind of girl who likes extravagant things."

I said and she smiled at me as I headed out the door.

I stared at the little box in my hand as I walked back towards the palace. I didn't know why I had bought it, I just...did. When I saw it I felt like it didn't belong on anyone else's finger but Zendaya's.

_She needs a ring to show she's engaged anyway. What kind of fiance would I be if I didn't get her a ring?_

I reasoned with myself as I reached our room. I took a deep breath to try and calm my racing heart. I wiped my hands on the side of my pants when I realized they were suddenly all sweaty.

_Calm down Gaara, it's not like I'm giving her a real engagement ring to really be mine._

I said to myself before taking a deep breath and opening the door. I saw Zendaya sitting on the bed where I'd left her, but this time she was dressed.

"Zendaya."

I said, getting her attention as I walked over towards her. Her head shot up in my direction and she smiled widely which made me freeze.

"Gaara, you're back."

She said as I stopped infront of her. I frowned slightly, there was something differen about her. Normally Zendaya wouldn't be able to look at me if we had an arguement or something like what had happened earlier, but she was smiling at me.

"Yeah, sorry I was gone so long."

I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box I had hidden there.

"That's okay Gaara."

She said and I noticed how she was sitting, it was similar to that of a woman who had been raised to be a lady all her life, which Zendaya had not. I wasn't sure if Zen was playing a joke on me or what, but I did know there was sure way to find out.

"I had to get you a ring though, sorry for making you wait so long."

I said as I crouched down infront of her. I took the ring out of its box and placed it on her finger. I watched as she brought it up to her face to inspect and saw her frown.

"A ruby?"

She asked with a scowl.

"Didn't they have any diamonds or even emeralds?"

She asked and I knew something was up. I knew Zendaya enough to know she didn't really care for expensive things, she cared more about the thought behind the gift.

"They didn't at the moment so they gave me this for a substitute until they got some."

I lied and that seemed to be enough to please the fake Zendaya. I wasn't a hundred percent certain this wasn't Zendaya playing a nasty joke on me for what happened earlier, I had to be certain.

I brought a hand up to her face and cupped her cheek before moving and pressing my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. As soon as she started to move her lips against mine I _knew_ for a fact that this wasn't Zendaya. Zendaya's kisses were different. They were timid, but adventurous and they made me feel lightheaded and levelheaded both at the same time. But this Zendaya's kiss didn't feel anything like that, if anything it felt like she was trying to swallow me whole instead of trying to kiss me. I reached behind me with my free hand and grabbed a kunai from where I'd had it hidden while having my sand pin Zendaya to the bed so she couldn't move before pressing the blade against her neck and glaring down at her as I pulled away.

"Where is Zendaya?"


	70. Searches and Killer Plans

A/N: It's been a while, I know. But I hadn't had any inspiration to write in a while, but a good friend of mine helped me out, so thanks Erin. Hope you all like the update.

* * *

-Gaara-

I saw the fake Zendaya's eyes widen a fraction, before going back to normal.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gaara, I'm right here."

She said and I growled at her before applying more pressure to the blade at her neck as well as the sand holding her down. I noticed she winced, but she remained silent.

"Tell me!"

I snapped and she laughed.

"Even if I told you, which I won't, there's nothing you can do about it. You're fiance is gone."

She said and I glared at her before backing away from her.

"What happened? Lose your nerve to kill me simply because I look like your beloved Zendaya?"

The fake asked and I growled at her before using my sand to yank her up off the bed and off the ground. I might not be able to get information out of her, but I knew three Leaf ninja who might be able to help.

"Put me down!"

The fake screamed, but I ignored her and hand my sand open the door before walking out of the room and heading for the room Hinata and the others were staying in. I threw open the door and threw the fake Zendaya in before shutting the door behind me.

* * *

-Hinata-

Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and I were all about to go to bed when the door to our room was suddenly thrown open and Zendaya was tossed into the room and collided with Kiba.

"Zendaya?"

I asked confused before hearing the door slam and turned with everyone else to see Gaara standing infront of the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a rather pissed look on his face while looking at Zen. I was about to ask what was going on when his sand shot out towards Zendaya and lifted her up into the air and slammed her against the wall.

"Now talk."

He said and we all looked at him in shock.

"G-Gaara, what's going on? Why are you treating Zen so mean?"

I asked, being the first out of my team to find my voice.

"That's _not_ Zendaya."

Gaara said simply and I looked at him confused. What did he mean that wasn't Zen? Of course it was.

"What are you talking about Gaara? Who else has purple hair and scarlet eyes?"

Kiba asked as he finally got to his feet, but Akamaru walked over towards Zendaya who was pinned to the wall and sniffed at her before growling.

"Akamaru?"

Kiba asked, looking down at his companion.

"Even Akamaru can tell it's not her."

Gaara said and I looked from Akamaru, to him, to Zendaya, and back. I didn't know who to believe.

"There's an easy way to solve this."

Shino said from behind Kiba and I and we all turned to look at him as he walked forward.

"What do you mean Shino?"

Kiba asked curiously as our team mate stopped infront of Zendaya and held his hand out towards her.

"This."

He said without really explaining anything, then his bugs flew out from his sleeves and surrounded Zendaya.

I was about to ask what that would prove until I heard Zendaya scream and turned to see her trying to swat Shino's bugs away despite being held by Gaara's sand. That's when I realized that wasn't Zen. She'd been around Shino's insects before and had no problem with letting them crawl on her or fly around her.

"That's not Zen."

Shino said as he called his insects back to him. Once they were out of sight they revealed a different woman pinned to the wall than before. The woman Gaara had pinned had black shoulder length hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. It was definitely _not_ Zen.

"Who are you and where is Zendaya?"

Gaara asked and from the grimace on the woman's face I could tell he'd tightened his sands hold around her.

"I won't tell you anything. Even if I did there's nothing you could do about it. My master's plan will be in play soon."

She said and I heard Kiba and Akamaru both growl at her.

"I won't ask you again."

Gaara said, raising his hand out infront of him.

"Where. Is. Zendaya?"

He said slowly, but his voice showed he meant buisness.

"My master will kill you all."

She said with a smirk and I thought I heard something like a growl coming from Gaara's direction until I heard the woman start to scream. I didn't understand why she was screaming until I saw Gaara was slowly closing his hand and I could hear the woman's bones slowly being crushed by the sand holding her against the wall.

"Gaara! If you kill her we won't know where Zen is!"

I said before he could do anything too bad to her. I saw he wasn't happy about it, but he stopped crushing the woman none-the-less.

"I can try and use my Byakugan to try to find her while Shino and Kiba try and get her to talk."

I said and I saw his eyes widen slightly at my comment. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't stutter or hesitate or because of my idea.

"Akamaru could always come find us if they find anything out."

I said and that seemed to be the final push since he nodded and let the woman drop to the ground before turning and walking out the door. I gave Shino and Kiba an apologetic smile before following after Gaara.

* * *

-Kiba-

I couldn't believe that something happened to Zen. Out of everyone I knew, she was the last person I expected to be able to get kidnapped or something.

"Kiba, you need to focus."

Shino said and I looked up at him before nodding.

"Now, let's see if we can't get our friend here to start talking."

He said before letting his bugs out again.

* * *

-Gaara-

I ran down the halls with Hinata while she looked everywhere with her Byagukan to try and find Zen. We'd stop every now and then for her to catch her breath, but then we'd start as soon as she'd regained her breathing. We had just gotten to the hall outside the bath houses when she ran into someone. I used my sand to help Hinata back on her feet and turned to see who she'd run into to see a familiar white haired girl in what looked to be a training outfit.

"Kouriko?"

I asked as the girl got to her feet.

"Gaara!"

Kouriko said in shock as she recognized me.

"What are you doing here?"

We asked at the same time and she smiled nervously.

"My brother has been up to something now and I think he's finally putting it into action."

She said and I frowned.

"Hinata and I are trying to find Zendaya. She was taken and someone took her place."

I explained and saw Kouriko frown.

"We should really keep looking."

Hinata said, gaining both of our attentions. I was going to say Kouriko should go back to her room when she cut me off.

"I'm coming with. My brother needs to be put in his place."

She said and I could tell by his voice that there was no arguing with her. What was it with women and that tone of voice? Zendaya had it too.

_Focus._

I thought as I mentally shook myself before running after Hinata and Kouriko who had already started looking for Zen again.

We had almost searched the entire palace and I was starting to think that she wasn't even _in _the palace when Hinata suddenly stopped.

"What is it Hinata?"

I asked when I saw her frown.

"I hear something from inside this room. It sounds like arguing, but not."

She said, pointing to the room infront of us.

"That's my father's room."

Kouriko said and I suddenly got a bad feeling as she pushed open the doors. I don't think there was anything that could have prepared us for what was inside.

Tora was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood with me standing over him with a bloody kunai in hand. Before any of us could say anything, a guard passed by the outside window and saw his lord dead with the fake me standing over him and pointed a finger at 'me'.

"Murderer!"

He said before turning and running towards the guard barracks, screaming that the Kazekage of Suna had declared war on the Land of Ice.

"You should probably try to go settle things before they overreact."

Hinata said to Kouriko, though I personally thought it was a bit late for that, but Kouriko nodded and took off after the guard none-the-less. When I looked back towards Tora I noticed that 'I' was gone.

"Perfect."

I grumbled.

"We should keep looking for Zen."

Hinata said quietly and I nodded despite what had just happened. We had turned to continue with our search when Kiba suddenly came running down the hall with Akamaru right infront of him.

"Gaara! Hinata! We know where she is!"

He yelled as he finally reached us.

"Really?"

Hinata asked and Kiba nodded before starting to tell her about what he and Shino got out of the fake Zendaya.

"Where!?"

I asked cutting them off.

"It'd be faster if you just followed us."

He said before he and Akamaru turned and took off running. Hinata and I shared a look before we both took off after them.

_Hold on just a little longer Zen._


	71. Temper, Temper

-Hinata-

We followed Kiba and Akamaru out of the palace and to the village some ways away. There was a building set apart from the others in the village. Almost like it had been cast away. Once inside, we slowed our pace to a walk and I used my Byakugan to find our way in the dark.

"There she is!"

I said after a while and ran down a hallway with the others right on my heels. When we reached the end we came to an open room with iron bars seperating it into two halves. I sighed in relief when I saw Zendaya was on the other side and in one piece. She was muttering curses under her breath and pacing, but she wasn't injured as far as I could see.

"Zen!"

Kiba shouted before running up to the bars and wrapping his hands around them. I heard Zen try to say something, but whatever it was got cut off by Kiba's howl of pain. I looked in his direction and frowned when I saw his chakra being drained by the bars he was touching and told him to let go of them at the same time Zen did.

"How the heck are we suppose to get her out?"

Kiba asked aloud as he glared at the bars. He looked at Gaara and they both shared something between the two of them before they both took turns in trying to open Zendaya's cell, but the bars just kept absorbing the chakra from Gaara's sand and Kiba's Fang over Fang.

"What's been going on while I was gone Hina?"

Zen asked, choosing to ignore the boys. I frowned at her question, but told her everything. She'd learn eventually anyways.

I had just finished telling her that someone had taken Gaara's place and made it look like he'd killed Tora and that the Land of Ice and Land of Wind were about to go to war over it, despite Kouriko trying to keep the peace.

"God _dammit!"_

Zen snapped and I stared at her in shock at her outburst. Even Kiba and Gaara stopped trying to break the bars of her cell to look at her.

"That low down, no good, power hungry, manipulative, psychotic little worm."

She said with a growl and I saw a wave of heated energy ripple off of her and backed up. With my Byakugan still activated I could see Zen's chakra network, but instead of just chakra and blod coursing through her body, she had what looked like strands of fire going throughout her entire body.

_Just what is she?_

I wondered before Zen spoke again, this time in response to Kiba having said he smelled Kouriko's blood.

"Hell no. He will _not_ kill the only person who could make things right."

She said before a bigger wave of heat rippled through the air towards the bars and slowly melted them. Zen simply stepped through the gaping hole of now dripping, liquid iron as if she hadn't just melted chakra reinforced iron with only a wave of heat.

"Daaaamn."

Kiba said, breaking the silence that had settled over us.

"See? _That_, right there, is why I'm glad Zen's on our side."

He said and I couldn't help but agree with him before we all started to head back towards the palace. Whatever Zen was, I just hoped she'd be able to help Kouriko set things right.

* * *

-Kouriko-

The guards wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but I know what I saw."

The head general said and I glared at him as he turned to the other guards and started to get them riled up for a war that wasn't necessary.

"There's no point trying to stop it Kouriko, I made sure General Jakal would see Lord Gaara killing our father."

I turned at the sound of my brother's voice and glared at him when I saw he was standing only a few feet away from me.

"Miako! You know Gaara is innocent. Why would you want to start a war?"

I asked and he laughed before stepping to the side.

"Because, dear sister, this land has grown weak. This war will weed out the strong so I can build our land back up so it can rival that of even the Great Ninja Villages."

He said and I mirrored his actions when he took another step to the side and we started circling each other.

"So you kill our father, blame his death on an innocent man, and would risk the lives of thousands of innocent people just because you think our people to be weak?"

I asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Well no."

He said and I sighed in relief until he spoke again.

"I killed our father because he was an old fool."

Miako said and I stared at him in shock.

"Hahaha, why so surprised Kouriko? You've known for years now that I was planning something."

He said as he stopped circling me and I did the same.

"It's not my fault you were too weak to try and stop me."

He said before pulling a kunai from somewhere and rushing at me.

I blocked his attack and sparks flew from where our blades met.

"I won't let you do this Miako."

I said and he laughed at me before pushing against my blade. I hissed in pain when I felt the tip of his kunai dig into the skin at the base of my throat. I glared at him before pushing away from him and landing a few feet away. I wasn't going to let him do this to the people of htis land or those from the Leaf and Sand village.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me Kouriko."

He said before rushing at me again.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but it's getting things rolling and explaining a few things too. Sorry its so short and I'll try to make the next one longer, but still, please review!


	72. Accidents and Outcomes

-Zendaya-

When we finally reached the palace again I had been ready to hunt Miako's crazy ass down and slowly torture him, but I stopped when I saw him and Kouriko locked in a heated battle with the guards of the palace all standing around in the courtyard watching. I was about to draw my blades and jump in the fight when someone's hand suddenly stopped me.

I looked from the hand to who it belonged to to see Shino.

"This isn't our fight."

He said simply and I glared at him, but knew he was right. I let my sword fall back into its sheath and dropped my hand to my side just as Miako decided to speak up.

"The Kazekage killed our Lord. The Leaf is in league with the Sand, kill them all!"

He shouted to the guards and for a moment nothing happened, then it was like a dam broke and all hell broke loose as the guards suddenly drew their swords and started charging at us.

"Still say this isn't our fight?"

I asked Shino as I drew my swords and all I got in response was a look from him that clearly said 'shut up' without him having to say it and I couldn't help but smile before having to block the attack of one of the guards.

* * *

-Hinata-

I got seperated from Shino and the others as soon as Miako gave the order for his guards to attack us. I had no problem dodging most of the guards' attacks and knocking them unconcious, but after a while I was starting to get tired. It seemed that no matter how many guards I knocked down, there were always more to replace them.

"Gotcha."

Someone said from behind me before I felt my hands being pulled behind my back and a blade pressed against my throat. I tried to get free and gasped in pain as I felt the blade press further against my throat. I'd gotten careless.

"Let...Let me go!"

I said, still trying to wriggle free.

"Hold still you."

Another guard said and I looked up to see a man with a sword in hand before he moved to stab me with it. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but instead I felt nothing. I opened my eyes just in time to see a blur of orange knock the guard infront of me to the ground. I only had time to see blonde hair and blue eyes before the person moved again and sent a fist towards me, making me flinch.

When I felt no pain again I looked to my left to see the guard who had been holding me hostage now knocked out on the ground. I turned from the guard back to see who had saved me, only to see a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed boy clad in orange that made my heart beat faster and my face heat up, just like it was doing now.

"N-Naruto?"

I asked and that got him to look in my direction.

"Hinata! Are you okay!? They didn't hurt you did they? Tell me you're alright!"

He said quickly, not giving me a chance to respond. When I still didn't say anything he grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me just slightly.

"Hinata, speak to me!"

He said and I blushed a bright red before feeling someone slam into my back, making me stumble forward right into Naruto. He had been as shocked as I was and would up losing his balance and falling, bringing me down with him since he still had a hold on my shoulders. I felt my chest slam into his and groaned in pain as I pushed myself up until my hand slipped on the ice and I fell back on Naruto again. What I hadn't expected was for my lips to lock with his when I fell.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I glanced around to check on my friends and saw Kiba and Akamaru were doing fine, as were Shino and Gaara. I glanced over towards Hinata and Naruto, worried since the last time I'd seen Hinata she was in a rather sticky situation and I had been blocked off by guards when I'd tried to go help. Though considering what I saw, I didn't see why I was worried.

"Not that I'm not happy for you two, but I really don't think _now_ is the best time to be making out with each other."

I said to them and they both leapt apart like they'd been caught doing something bad by their parents. I couldn't help but laugh at them as they both stood up with bright red faces and refused to look at each other.

"You two are hopeless."

I mumbled more to myself than to them before turning my attention towards Kouriko and Miako's fight.

I growled when I saw Miako grab the hand Kouriko had her kunai in and punched her in the face and knocked her down to the ground. I was about to step in when I felt something slam into my back and pin me down to the ground. I managed to roll over to see what had hit me to see one of the guards sitting on my stomach to keep me pinned down. His knees were on my arms so I couldn't move.

"Die Sand shinobi!"

He said as he raised his sword above his head and started to drive it down towards me when he was suddenly yanked up into the air and surrounded by sand. I heard the distinctive _crunch_ of the guard's bones as the sand constricted around him and turned to see Gaara standing only a few feet away from me with his hand raised out towards where the guard had disappeared and a scowl on his face.

"Thanks."

I said as I got to my feet and walked over to him. I noticed that as soon as he saw I was okay his face relaxed and he seemed less pissed. I couldn't say the same when I saw Miako kicking Kouriko in the stomach as she was curled in a ball on the ground.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard."

I said as I took a step towards them, but a wall of bugs stopped me from going any further. I glared at the insects before looking at where they'd come from.

"Come on Shino, you can't tell me I _still_ can't interfere!"

I snapped at him and he simply shook his head and told me to let Kouriko settle it.

"Fine, but I swear to God, if anything really bad happens to Kouriko I'm gonna be coming after your insect loving ass."

I said with a growl as I crossed my arms and stayed back. The guards weren't that hard to deal with, despite their numbers, so the only two I was really paying attention to were Kouriko and her brother.

* * *

-Kouriko-

I had tried to best my brother in a physical fight, but I should have known better. I hadn't wanted to fight him with the power I was blessed with, but he wasn't giving me much of a choice. I had hoped to be able to change his mind, to make him realize that what he was doing was wrong, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Enough of this."

Miako said as he reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head up from the ground.

"You're pathetic Kouriko. You love this land and the people in it, but you're just as weak as they are."

He said before crouching down beside me and frowning at me.

"I have no need for weaklings in my land."

He said as he reached down and picked up his dagger that I had managed to knock out of his hand earlier.

"This is goodbye dear sister."

He said before bringing his hand down towards me.

I acted before the blade could do the damage my brother intended and grabbed his wrist just before he could plunge the dagger into my chest.

"Why you stubborn little bitch."

He said with a scowl as he tried to overpower me, but I wouldn't let him. I had already tried to get him to rethink his actions, but I could see now that he wasn't going to change.

"You were right about one thing brother."

I said as I forced the power I'd been given from my hand to his wrist and up his arm. I saw his eyes widen in shock and felt him try to break free of my grasp, but I only tightened my hold on him.

"This is goodbye."

I said before having my ice completely encompass him and freeze him from the inside out before it shattered in a shower of ice crystals.

* * *

-Gaara-

I blinked in shock at what Kouriko had managed to do to her brother, but wasn't all that surprised by it considering I'd seen Zen in action. I had no doubt that there were a great many things in this world I had no clue about.

_There's no telling what else could be out there._

I glanced towards Zendaya as I thought that and saw her scarlet colored eyes bug out as she watched the shower of crystals fall to the ground.

"Why the hell didn't she use that _before_ shit got so bad!?"

She asked to no on in particular, but I still couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

I saw Kouriko stagger to her feet before turning to face us and the guards still fighting Kiba, Shino and the others. I wondered what she planned on doing when she spoke.

"Enough!"

She called out in an authoritive voice that had everyone freezing in place and looking up at her.

"Lord Gaara was not the one to kill my father. Miako used a jutsu to transform himself to look like the Kazekage so as to place the blame on him and start a war between our land and his."

She explained and silence followed that she broke when she continued to speak.

"We shall hold a funeral for my father tonight, until then help those who are wounded and bury those who are no longer with us, but there shall be no more fighting!"

She said in a voice that held promise of punishment for those who questioned her and I couldn't help but smile. She would make a wonderful Lady of the land.

I glanced out the window and saw the moon had risen to reach its peak in the sky before walking out of the room I shared with Zendaya. I had changed into the clothes I'd been given for the funeral of Lord Tora and was headed for the pyre that had been built in the courtyard. I didn't see Zendaya anywhere and that worried me. Kouriko had asked her to come with her after the guards had started taking their wounded to the infirmary and we had all started to head inside. That was hours ago and I was a little uneasy with her being gone for so long. She seemed to have a nak for getting into trouble no matter where she went.

"Lord Gaara."

I turned at the sound of my name and saw one of the guards, but his armor was different from the others.

_A general perhaps?_

I thought to myself before I stopped infront of the man.

"I would like to apologize for the actions of me and my men."

He said before bowing deeply to me.

"That is quite alright, you were just following orders."

I said simply as the man stood back up and stared at me in shock. I could tell he was about to say something else before one of the other guards called him over and he bowed to me again before leaving me be.

I shook my head with a sigh as I headed out into the courtyard. I saw Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino dressed in dark clothes for the funeral standing to one side of the pyre and frowned when I still didn't see Zendaya. I looked towards the pyre and saw Kouriko in a black kimono like the one I had seen her in before when she'd come to mine and Zendaya's room the other day. I saw another person standing beside her in a similar outfit and my eyes widened when I realized it was Zendaya. Her hair was down and pulled out of her face for once and the black kimono hung off her body, but I could see where it hugged her waist.

_Even dressed in funeral clothes she looks beautiful._

I thought as I walked over to Shino and the others and stood beside them. I saw Zendaya look my way before exchanging a few words with Kouriko, then walking over to me. I was shocked when she wrapped her arms around my waist and was going to question it when I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. She hadn't known Tora for all that long, but I could see she was effected by his death so I wrapped my arm around her in return to try and comfort her as Kouriko started the funeral for her father.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I welcomed the comfort Gaara offered with his arm around my waist as I watched Kouriko set fire to the pyre her father's body was laid on. I watched as the flames seemed to dance in the night air and crackle loudly, almost as if they were trying to tell all of those gathered the story of the man whose body the flames were devouring. Kouriko said a few words before she and her people paid their respects. Gaara and I said ours as well while Hinata and the others simply laid flowers around the ice covered ground around the pyre far enough away from the flames to not get caught up in the fire. When the fire finally died out the guards all left as did Hinata and the others. Gaara and I stayed simply because I couldn't find the will to move from my spot as I watched Kouriko gather her father's ashes and scatter them on the wind. Once she finished, she turned towards us and bowed before heading inside the palace to retire for the night. After she was gone I finally managed to move my body and silently walked with Gaara back to our room. I didn't even bother to get changed before crawling into the bed. I wasn't sure what it was, but seeing Kouriko grieving over the loss of her father with her people reminded me of when I had to grieve the loss of my mother. I had been surrounded by people who had known my mother and had offered their condolences, but I had never felt so alone and I couldn't help but wonder if Kouriko felt the same now that she was the only one of her family left.

"Shh Zen, don't cry. There has been enough tears."

Gaara said softly as he slid into the bed behind me and pulled me into his arms. I hadn't even known I'd been crying until he said something. I didn't say anything, I simply laid my head on his shoulder and let the tears slip down my face as he held me. He didn't say anything either, he simply held me and let me cry until I fell asleep.

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail before looking at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were only slightly red from my crying last night, but it wasn't enough for anyone who didn't know what to look for to know I'd shed a single tear.

"You ready?"

Gaara asked from the doorway and I nodded as I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door. Our mission was over so we were heading back today as were Hinata and the others. We reached the outer gates of the palace and I saw Kouriko standing there waiting for us with the rest of our friends.

"It was nice meeting you Zendaya."

She said with a small smile on her face and I could tell she was hiding her emotions, but I didn't comment on it. I had been there before so I knew what she was dealing with. I'd done the same thing when I lost my mother.

"And you Kouriko. I'm sorry all of this happened to you."

I said as I gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

She said as we pulled apart.

"You know..."

She said and I looked at her, curious as to what she had to say.

"I'd be more than happy to let you and Gaara have your wedding here. There's a lot of beautiful scenery here in the Land of Ice."

She said and I blushed a bright red as she reminded me of the lie Gaara and I had told her and her father. I was about to explain to her the truth when Naruto started yelling.

"Wait a minute, Gaara's engaged!? When did this happen? And to Zendaya!?"

He shouted, looking between me and Gaara with wid eyes and I felt my face heat up even more.

"You didn't know?"

Kouriko asked him confused and I glanced at Gaara, wondering what he wanted to do about this now and couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact he was blushing too.

"The thing is Lady Kouriko, that our friends Zen and Gaara here were never really engaged. They only acted that way because your father kept pestering Gaara about being young only once in his life and he didn't like the way your brother had been talking to Zen."

Kiba explained and I blushed even more at the fact of how he explained it made Gaara seem like a jealous boyfriend.

"I see."

Kouriko said and I looked up at her to see a certain look in her eyes, but it was gone before I could tell what it was.

"Good luck to all of you."

She said in farewell before we turned to leave.

"And good luck to you and your feelings Zendaya. You shouldn't keep them to yourself or you'll wind up regretting it."

She said to me once the others were out of earshot and I felt my face heat up again which made Kouriko laugh before saying goodbye to me and walking back into the palace. I shook my head at her comment before running to catch up with Gaara and the others. We'd be traveling with the Leaf shinobi until we reached the border. Naruto asked me why my face was red and I told him to shutup, but he didn't listen to me and I knocked him on his ass so he got a face full of snow. This was going to be a long trip back home, I could tell that much now.

* * *

A/N: I tried my hardest to make this chapter longers. I hope you guys liked it. It kinda sucks in my opinion, but i hope you guys thought it was okay. Please review!


	73. Returning Home

A/N: Hey guys, i'm finally back. I know it's been a while, but a lotof things have been going on in my life and I only just now settled enough to be able to finish a chapter again. hope you guys enjoy, sorry if i confuse any of you, but i think i have this story set out a way i like now all i need to do is write the chapters. Read and review, bye.

* * *

-Kankuro-

"Here's the reports from the hospital."

Ino said as she placed a folder full of documents on the desk infront of me.

"Thanks."

I said as I picked it up and started leafing through the reports. Tsunade had sent Ino here with a few other Leaf shinobi to help with our medical ninja. I honestly don't know what i would have done without the blonde haired, purple loving shinobi infront of me. Not only had she helped out in our hospitals, but she's kept me from going insane with all the work I'm having to do while Gaara's gone. Ino was more help to me than I'd originally thought she'd be when she got here and I first asked for her help.

"Hey Ino, how would you feel about coming over to my room?"

I asked, ignoring the reports I'd set on the desk and looking up at the blonde. I had moved from the Kazekage tower to the office in the manor to make it easier on me.

She laughed and shook her head at me like she had many times before, before she leaned over the desk and cupped the side of my face as she brought hers closer to mine, making my eyes widen and my heart beat faster.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you Kankuro, you wouldn't be able to handle me if I did."

She said in a sexy whisper that made me come alive beneath the belt before she leaned in and pecked me on the cheek then stepped back.

"You're an evil little minx."

I said with a growl as I let my head fall to the desktop. I heard her laugh again and half-heartedly glared at her to see her smiling at me.

"I know."

She said and smiled that much more.

I was about to say something smart when an ANBU appeared beside Ino.

"Lord Kankuro, Lord Gaara and Zendaya are back."

He said and I blinked in surprise.

"When did they get back?"

I asked as I got to my feet.

"Just now. The Kazekage stopped at one of the hotels so the Leaf shinobi could get some rest."

The ANBU said and I nodded before dismissing him.

"They're finally back?"

Ino asked and I nodded before we both headed out of the office towards the street. I couldn't wait to give Gaara back his role of Kazekage. This job _sucked._

We had just turned to walk towards the only hotel available to visitors when a rowdy bunch of kids came running our way. I used my chakra strings and pulled Ino out of the way. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I held her against me out of harm's way as the kids ran past.

"Watch it you brats!"

I shouted after them, but they just turned and stuck their tongues out at me.

"Man, I hate kids."

I grumbled as I rest my chin on Ino's shoulders.

"You really want me in your bed don't you?"

Ino asked as she ran her fingers up and down my arms, making me shiver. My body's reaction to her was still there, though thankfully not visible to anyone.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't want to be there."

I said as I pulled her closer, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to me.

"Maybe some other time, but right now you should focus on helping your brother. He looks like something's bothering him."

She said and before I could ask what she meant she pointed down the street and I saw both Gaara and Zendaya walking towards us. One look at my little brother's face proved Ino right, there was definitely something bothering him.

"Zen!"

Ino shouted once they got closer, then managed to wriggle out of my arms and attack the purple haired girl in a hug. I noticed that Zen's smile seemed a bit off, but Ino pulled her away before I could think about it anymore.

I glanced back at my brother to see him looking where Zen and Ino had disappeared to and had a feeling I knew what was bothering my little brother.

"Come on Gaara, let's go inside and you can tell me about the mission."

I said as I pulled him towards the door of the manor. The fact he was letting me manipulate him like that without a fuss had me worried, but I kept my thoughts to myself as we reached his room. He led the way inside and I walked past him to sit on the bed he never used. I noticed he was still standing by the door unmoving.

"Close the door and talk to me."

I said and the only thing to tell me he heard me was his sand doing as I said and closing the door behind him.


	74. Stories and Rejection

A/N: hey guys. this chapter may seem a lil weird, but plese bear with me.

* * *

-Zendaya-

Ino dragged me into the manor and up to the guest room across from Kankuro's room and I wondered why until she pulled me inside. The room had had a makeover while we were gone and there was no doubt of who was staying here.

"Now, tell me about the mission."

She said as she pulled me donw onto the bed with her. She seemed a little too interested in my mission, but she was my friend and I really wouldn't mind talking to someone.

* * *

-Ino-

I listened as Zendaya told me of the Land of Ice, Lord Tora, Lady Kouriko, and Lord Miako. As well as what Gaara said in the spur of the moment in response to Miako's comments and what they had to do to keep suspicion off them. I blushed when she told me of how Gaara had suddenly pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. If anyone had done that to me I would have melted in their arms.

She continued and told me how she had met Kouriko and agreed to help train her. When she told me of what her and Gaara had had to do when they'd had cameras planted in their room my face was bright red and so was hers.

We calmed down when she got to the part when the fake Gaara came in and she got kidnapped and Miako explained his plan. I couldn't help but smile when she told me of when Kiba, Hinata, and Gaara showed up to rescue her. As she continued to tell me all that had happened, I realized my friend was in love with the Kazekage. That was confirmed when she told me what Kouriko had said to her just before they left the Land of Ice after Lord Tora's funeral.

"So what has you so down?"

I asked when she finished.

"What do you mean?"

She asked and I could tell she was trying to avoid my question.

"You know what I mean Zen, you seem like something's bothering you. You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

I said and she seemed hesitant before she nodded. She seemed lost in thought and I wondered if I should bother her or not, but then she spoke and I realized she wasn't speaking to me so much as talking to herself with me listening.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I told Ino what happened on the way back to the village as I remembered it. I was mainly talking to myself, but it still helped.

After Hinata had helped Naruto to his feet, we headed for the boarder and warmer weather. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru offered to go find food once night had fallen and Gaara said we should rest for the night. Hinata went to go get water and Naruto left to gather firewood, leaving Gaara and I alone together. What Kouriko said was running through my mind and was confusing me on what I should do. I wanted to tell him, but I was too afraid of how he'd react.

"Zen..."

I heard Gaara say and turned to look at him from my place by the edge of our camp. I saw he'd already set up the tents for the others and smiled at the fact I knew he'd be 'sleeping' somewhere else since he couldn't really sleep in fear Shukaku might take over. My attention focused back on him when he walked over to me and suddenly pulled me into his arms without a word.

"I was worried something had happened to you when i realized the fake taking your place."

He said and i felt him hold me tighter to him and I realized he was hugging me to reassure himself that I was really alright.

I blushed slightly as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back. It was for a different reason, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was in love with the man holding me in his arms, but there was no way I could tell him. He couldn't possibly feel the same.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He said as he pulled back and stared down at me. I blushed again when I saw all the emotions swimming in his usually indifferent eyes.

"Gaara..."

I said softly, surprised at how he was acting. I noticed our faces had gotten closer than before and fel tGaara's hand come up and cup my cheek. He leaned down and I felt my heart start to beat faster as he got closer and closed my eyes before starting to lean in to close the gap between us when I heard Naruto and Kiba shouting at each other as they came back to camp.

Gaara and I leapt apart from each other just as the others joined us. Any time after that that he looked at me I blushed and I couldn't help myself from watching him when he wasn't looking. He did things that made me wonder if he really did care for me. If he did love me.

* * *

-Kankuro-

I was surprised when Gaara started telling me about his and Zen's mission. I wasn't oblivious to my little brother's feelings towards the purple haired kunoichi that fell from the sky. But when he told me of everything that happened I couldn't believe it. My little bro had some guts, I'd give him that.

"I...I was going to tell her when we'd been left alone at camp...but when she looked up at me all I could think of was kissing her again. I don't understand it."

he said and I looked at my brother who had collapsed into his desk chair long ago. He was playing with a dark velvet box that held the ring he'd bought Zen to validate their relationship for their mission. I'd asked why he didn't just get rid of it or sell it and he said he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of it and that no one else deserved to wear such a ring.

"You care for her bro."

I said and saw him frown.

"What else happened ont he way back? Something as simple as almost kissing wouldn't have you two walking on eggshells around each other."

I said and saw my brother close his fist around the ringbox.

"It was when everyone else was alseep."

He said and I stayed quiet as he kept going, though it was more like he was talking to himself.

* * *

-Gaara-

Kankuro stayed silent as I talked which was a shock to me, but I let it be and kept talking.

Once everyone had settled down for the night I laid back and looked up at the stars. It would take less than a day to get back to the village tomorrow, but that wasn't the main thing on my mind. The main thing on my mind was mine and Zendaya's almost kiss.

"Gaara, you still awake?"

I tensed slightly at the sound of Zendaya's voice and pushed myself up on my elbows to look up at her. She'd changed into a simple pair of black shorts and a long sleeve shirt to sleep in and had left her hair down now that we were out of the cold climate of the Land of Ice.

"Yeah."

I said, mouth a little dry from a wave of sudden nervousness that came over me from seeing her like that and not knowing what she wanted.

"When do you think we'll make it back?"

She asked as she came closer to me. I couldn't read the emotion in her scarlet eyes as she stopped infront of me and that both scared and excited me.

"It shouldn't take us any longer than half a day to reach Suna again."

I said and noticed my voice cracked just a bit out of shock when Zendaya suddenly crouched infront of me and moved closer before hovering over me.

"Z-Zen, what are you doing?"

I asked and she smiled at me shyly. She didn't say anything and I was about to ask her again when she suddenly leaned in, closing the gap between us, and pressed her lips against mine. At first I was too shocked to respond, then my body felt like it was on fire and my arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her down ontop of me and holding her close as I kissed her back. I felt her smile into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck and moved her hips against mine like she had before when we were pretending to be engaged and our room was bugged. I frowned and pulled away to look at her.

"Zen, you do know we don't have to pretend to be together anymore. You don't have to do this."

I said and ignored Shukaku yelling at me to shut up as I waited for Zendaya's response. I wasn't expecting what I saw.

I saw her eyes grow guarded and tears well up in them before she suddenly tore herself away from me and got to her feet. She didn't say a single word as she turned and headed back to where the others slept. I didn't know what I said, but I instantly regretted it.

"Man you're such an idiot."

Kankuro said, snapping me out of my memory and I looked at him confused.

"Dude, she was trying to show you she cared for you and you turned her down cold."

He said and I glared at him as I clenched my fists, my anger rising when I felt the box holding the engagement ring I'd bought for Zen in my palm.

"She should have just said so!"

I snapped as I threw the box across the room and heard it hit the floor and slide under my bed.

"It's not always that easy bro."

Kankuro said as he got to his feet and headed towards the door.

"I got my answer, but you're going to have to fix this yourself. Sorry man."

He said before slipping out of my room. I growled in annoyance at both him and myself before getting to my feet and heading over to my window. I looked out over Suna from my room and frowned as my thoughts drifted to what had happened between Zen and I. I growled at my actions and hers before punching the wall next to the window, making it cave in. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated all the time?


	75. Foreshadowing Futures

-Zendaya-

I reached up and wiped the tears that ran down my face away, but they only got replaced by others. Ino had left some time ago after we'd finished talking. She hadn't had anything to tell me advice-wise after I'd told her how i'd tried to show Gaara how I felt since I wasn't able to say it. I knew he couldn't feel the same about me, I knew it wasn't possible and yet I still fell for him.

**'Child, not all is lost.'**

My mom said and I laughed humorlessly as I sat up and wiped my eyes again.

_Really? Because last time I checked I got rejected._

I thought back.

**'T'was not what I was talking about child. You may have been rejected, but do you not still live and breathe? Do you not still have friends who love you and a village you would do anything to protect?'**

She asked and I sighed.

_Yes._

I knew she was right, but that didn't help me feel any better.

After a few minutes of silence aside from my silent sobs as I cried I suddenly got angry and wiped my tears away again. I was tired of crying, it had never fixed anything before and it wasn't going to now. I got up and walked into the bathroom connected to my room and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at my reflection to see my eyes were slightly red from crying and I wiped away the remaining tears.

I stared at my reflection for a while afterwards and sighed. I may have stopped crying, but I still felt hurt.

**'You should try to get some rest child.'**

My mom said and I didn't even bother arguing with her, all that crying had made me tired.

I walked back into my room and crawled beneath the sheets. I grabbed one of my extra pillows and held it to my chest as I closed my eyes. At least in my dreams I was wanted.

* * *

-Kasai-

I knew my time with my daughter was running out and soon it would be time for me to leave her once more. She needed to find her sisters and learn what she could from them to prepare for what was to come, but in her current emotional state I wasn't sure what good telling her of the events to come would do. I hoped, that after she got some rest, she would be in a better state so I could tell her what she must do. What was to come in the next few months was not something one would want to be caught unawares by and I knew that Zendaya would need all the help she could get to be able to deal with it, but she would not want to leave so easily because of her attachment to the young Kazekage.

I had seen their feelings for one another grow as they spent more time together and knew this would happen, what I had not known was what lied in store for those of this world. I was going to have to convince my daughter to leave or her life, and the life of all those she cared for would be lost. I only prayed she would listen to me when she awoke.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. You all probably want to kill me, but there was a reason I made this chapter so short. It was what one would call a stepping stone for where I want to lead this story next. To make up for this short chapter the next chapter shall be long as hell. I'm not talking about 2,000 words or 3,000. I'm talking above that. Please leave a review and I shall be working on the next chapter. Til then, ja ne.


	76. Farewell

A/N: Major shout out and thank you to OokamiLover19. Without your help I wouldn't have gotten this chapter the way it is. Thank you, so much. And to the rest of those reading this I know it's not in the 4,000 but it is really fuckin close. I hope you know that this chapter was really hard to write. I hope you all feel what I felt while writing this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

-Zendaya-

**'Child, wake up.'**

I heard my mother say and groaned in response as I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. When I was sleeping the pain was gone.

**'Child, this is urgent. Get, up.'**

My mother said again, but I simply snuggled further into my blankets.

**"Zendaya Nikole Renee Ralts, get up!"**

I heard my mother yell at me and I shot up from my mattress and got wrapped up in my blanket and fell off the bed in a heap as I tried to get free.

"Owww..."

I mumbled as I finally managed to get free. I saw my mother in her astral projection form infront of me and blinked in surprise. The last time she'd taken that form had been a while ago.

"Was that really necessary?"

I asked as I sat up with a grimace because I fell on my tailbone.

**"Yes, it was."**

She said as she crossed her arms.

**"I cannot allow any more time to pass than it already has. You must prepare for a journey outside of Suna to find your sisters so you can prepare for what is to come."**

She said and I looked at her for a couple of minutes before what she said finally sunk in.

"Wait a minute, outside of Suna?"

I asked and she nodded.

**"Yes. As you are now, you are not ready to face what is coming and you shall perish along with your friends."**

She said and I blinked in surprise as I slowly lifted myself back up onto my bed and sat on the edge.

"You sure know how to break things easily to people."

I said sarcastically.

**"There is no time for that child. What I see coming will be here in a matter of months, while your search for your sisters could take you longer than that. I can only help you so much, but we must leave now."**

My mom said and I frowned up at her.

"Wait a minute. Just what is it that is coming?"

I asked confused. If what was coming was so bad didn't I deserve to know what it was at least?

**"I cannot tell you much more than I already have child, just know that it involves the group you will come to know as the Akatsuki."**

She said and I sighed.

"Do you have any idea as to where to start looking for my sisters?"

I asked as I got up and started packing some clothes.

**"I do not, but you do."**

She said and I turned to look at her confused.

"Astral mummy say what?"

I asked and heard her sigh.

**"It is in every Elemental at the time to be able to find their sisters. Just as it is in you to know if anything has happened to them. If they were to die you would know."**

She said and I blinked in shock a couple of times before going back to my packing.

"So if I only have a couple of months to find them why hadn't you had me set out long before now?"

I asked and when I got silence in response I turned to see her looking at her feet.

**"I had hoped...I had hoped that the threat would not come to pass and you could enjoy the life you had here."**

She said as she lifted her head and looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

**"But that does not seem to be the case my child, which is why we must leave as soon as possible."**

She said and I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black ninja pants and a black halter top that had ninja mesh towards my midrift. I strapped my ninja pouch to my leg before pulling on my shoes and tying my headband around my head after having pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Then I guess we should get going then."

I said and saw the surprised look on my mother's face.

"What? Didn't expect me to agree so easily?"

I asked as I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulders.

**"Well, no to be honest."**

She said and I smiled at her comment.

"I trust you mom. If you say I have to leave to protect those I care about, then I will."

I said as I slid my bedroom door open.

"I just hope you understand that since this may be the last time I am here for a while, I have to say goodbye."

I said and saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

**"That I do child. I shall take your stuff and wait for you outside the gates."**

She said as she floated over to me and took the bag from me. I was a little shocked to see her able to hold something from this world considering she was nothing more than an astral projection, but then again when she was training me she'd managed to hit me and leave quite a few bruises so I guess it didn't really come as that much of a surprise.

**"Meet me outside the gates, we need to be gone before sunrise."**

She said and I nodded my understanding before turning and heading for Temari's room. She'd come back from the mission she'd been on sometime while I was sleeping, I'd heard her but went back to sleep. I knocked twice before sliding her door open gaining the blonde's attention.

* * *

-Temari-

I had just finished reading a letter Shikamaru had managed to stuff into my sash when I heard someone knock on my door. I'd just managed to hide the letter when whoever it was opened my door. I turned to see Zendaya standing in the doorway, but was confused to see her dressed as if she was about to go on a mission.

"Zendaya, what are you doing here so late?"

I asked hoping she didn't notice the blush on my face and noticed she stayed in the doorway.

"You can come in you know."

I said, but still she didn't move.

"Temari..."

She said softly and I looked at her face to see her looking down at her feet.

"What is it Zen?"

I asked as I stood up and started to go to her.

"I'm-why's your face so red?"

She asked, changing what she'd originally been about to say and I blushed and cursed at how obvservant she was.

"I-I was just reading by the candle light so the heat made me a little flushed."

I said, which wasn't a complete lie, and started to feel nervous when she looked over towards my desk before her eyes looked at me. She was quiet for a while and just as I was about to ask why she'd come in here in the first place she spoke.

"I'm leaving Temari."

She said and I froze as I felt the color drain from my face and the heat of my blush cooled like ice.

"Y-You're what?"

I asked confused, not fully sure I'd heard her right.

She lifted her head so that her eyes met mine and I saw pain in them before it was replaced by determination.

"I have to leave, there's something I have to do and that can't be done so long as I'm here in Suna."

She said and I felt my legs give out and I fell back into my chair.

"B-But, what is it that you have to do that you can't accomplish here? Don't you want to live here anymore!?"

I asked, not understanding why she suddenly had to leave. I had thought she was happy here. She'd become a ninja, the villagers no longer treated her like they used to. She'd made many friends in both this village and Konoha, and I knew for a fact she cared for my little brother. At that thought I suddenly felt anger rise up in me.

"What about Gaara!? Are you just going to leave him like this!?"

I snapped at her and saw her look away from me.

"Answer me Zen!"

I snapped, getting to my feet and walking over to her.

"Don't you care for him!? Don't you care for Kankuro and me? For the village? Why would you leave like this, don't you care what this will do to everyone!?"

I asked, reaching out and shaking her shoulders to try and get her to answer, but still she didn't say anything.

"Don't you know how devastated your leaving will make me?"

Nothing.

"Kankuro?"

Still nothing.

"Gaara!?"

I said, shaking her again.

"It's not that simple okay!"

She snapped and I blinked in surprise at her outburst as I slowly let my hands fall from her shoulders back to my sides.

"Don't you think I want to stay!? Yes I care for this village and Konoha, my friends here and in the Leaf, for you and Kankuro and Gaara! But I have to leave! I just have to..."

She shouted, but by the end of it she was speaking in a soft whisper as if she was having a hard time getting her words to come out.

"Then why Zen? Why leave if you don't want to?"

I asked softly and saw tears well up in her scarlet colored eyes.

"To protect those I care about...to protect Naruto, Hinata and the others...to protect you...Kankuro...and Gaara..."

She said, the tears falling down her cheeks and onto the floor beneath our feet.

"To protect all of you I have to leave."

She said and before I could say anything she moved forward and wrapped her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"Zendaya..."

I said quietly, not sure of what else I could say.

When she pulled away she had a smile on her face and reached up to wipe her tears away.

"I'll be back though okay? Some day, I'll come back."

She said and I opened my mouth to say something in response, but she had already turned and walked back out of my room and headed in the direction of Kankuro's. She was going to tell each of us goodbye. I knew Kankuro would probably be as shocked as I was and even try to talk her out of it like I had, but I knew Zendaya wouldn't listen. I was only worried about how Gaara would react once she told him.

* * *

-Kankuro-

I was tinkering with Black Ant and Crow when I heard someone knock on my door. I looked up when I heard the door being slid open to see Zendaya standing in the doorway.

"Hey Zen, you okay?"

I asked, surprised she'd come to see me so late. We'd talked at some odd times before, but never this late. I noticed her eyes were a little red and put my tools down as I got to my feet.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I asked as I stopped infront of her. I frowned in confusion when she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong Kankuro."

She said, but by the tone of her voice I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Zen, look if it's about Gaara he-"

I started, but stopped when she suddenly shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with Gaara or the village."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"Okay, so if it's got nothing to with my brother or the village does it have something to do with Temari? Did she fuss at you for burning your clothes again?"

I asked with a smile as I remembered all the times my sister had snapped at Zen for ruining so many of her clothes while training.

"You know it's not really that big of a deal. Temari just blows things out of porportion."

I said as I reached out and ruffled her hair to try and reassure her that no one was mad at her.

"We can always go out and buy you new clothes. I mean we have enough money and it's not a problem to just-"

I said, but got cut off when the wind got knocked out of me by the purple haired girl infront of me suddenly hugging me.

"Z-Zen?"

I asked, not exactly sure what to make of her odd behavior.

"I'm leaving Kankuro."

She said, her voice muffled by the fabric of my shirt.

"S..Say what?"

I asked, not fully sure I'd heard her.

She pulled back and looked up at me with a sad smile on her face.

"I said I'm leaving Kankuro."

She said and I stared at her in shock. Was that why she came in here, to tell me that? I opened my mouth to try and convince her not to go, but she held up a hand and cut me off.

"Temari already tried to talk me out of it. I know you probably don't understand why, but I have to. I won't be gone forever and I swear to you that I will be coming back, I'm just not sure when."

She said and dropped her hand before continuing.

"I can't tell you everything, because honestly even I don't know everything just yet. I'm doing this to protect those I love. I know this is going to be hard and will possibly destroy Gaara and some others, and as much as I don't want that to happen, I still have to go."

She said and I didn't have anything to say. Honestly, what _could_ one say in response to that?

"I've said goodbye to Temari, and now I've said it to you."

She said as she halfway turned in the doorway and looked down the hall towards my little brother's room.

"It was hard to say goodbye to you two, but I know it's going to be harder to say goodbye to Gaara."

She said and I saw something flash through her eyes that I didn't fully understand, but when I saw her turn to face me again with a sad smile on her face I knew she was about to go say goodbye to the one person who had managed to make a place in her heart that no one else could touch.

"I guess I'll see you around then huh?"

I said jokingly and she gave me a half-hearted smile before slipping out of my room and closing the door after her. When she had first showed up, falling from the sky the way she had I had no idea she would have such an impact on all of our lives. She had become the little sister me and Temari had always wanted. Was friends with Gaara when almost everyone else was afraid of him, trained endlessly to become a shinobi to protect a village that had hated her for simply being an outsider. But the person she'd had the most impact on was the one she was going to say goodbye to now. I just wondered how he'd take it.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I stood outside of Kankuro's door for a few minutes and struggled to keep the tears from falling. It had almost killed me to say goodbye to Temari and Kankuro, but I wasn't finished yet. I still had one more person to say goodbye to, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to tell him I was leaving and actually do so.

I took a deep breath before walking down the hall towards Gaara's room. His door was closed as it usually was. I lifted my hand for the third time tonight to knock on the last door I had to to tell everyone I was leaving, but just before my knuckles could hit the wooden surface of the door I stopped. Could I really do it? Could I really face him, look him in the eyes like I had Temari and Kankuro, and tell him that I was leaving?

_Maybe it would just be best if I left without telling him in person. I could always leave a note like I had before._

I thought as I let my hand fall back to my side. I didn't want to take the cowardly way out of telling Gaara goodbye, but I knew my own heart enough to know that if he looked at me with those eyes of his that I wouldn't have the strength to leave.

I crept back into my room and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment before grabbing the pen from my desk and writing Gaara my farwell. Once I finished I looked down at the paper infront of me and felt tears well up in my eyes again but pushed them back before any of them could fall. I couldn't be weak now.

Holding the paper tightly in my hand, but not enough to wrinkle it I slipped back out into the hall and to Gaara's door. I held the paper up infront of me and closed my eyes as I sighed to get a hold of my emotions before I crouched down infront of Gaara's door.

"I'm sorry Gaara..."

I said as I laid the paper on the ground.

"But this is goodbye."

I said as I slid it under his door.

I took only a few minutes to collect myself again before I stood up and headed for the window at the end of the hall. I hopped up onto the window sill and glanced back into the house before jumping out onto the tiled rooftop and heading for the gates where my mother was waiting.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was lying on my bed, as I had been for the past couple of hours, going over what Kankuro had said before he left earlier. He said I cared for Zen. Of course I cared for her, if I didn't then I wouldn't be as tore up as I was. I had realized what I felt towards Zendaya before I had even asked her to go on that mission with me to the Land of Ice. I blushed as I remembered all that happened on that mission between Zendaya and me as well as what happened on the way home.

I growled in frustration as I ran a hand through my hair and flipped over onto my back. Shukaku was being unusually silent tonight, but I was glad he was. He would be nothing but a nuisance with calling me an idiot for saying what I had to Zen when she'd kissed me in the woods, and he would be right. I knew Zendaya enough to know that she wouldn't have done what she did without a reason. Kankuro helped me realize what that reason was, but that still left me with the problem I was faced with now. I had to find some way to get Zen to listen to me enough for me to apologize, then find a way to tell her how I felt. That was where I was stuck. Everything, every scenario I came up with, sounded stupid to me.

Sitting up, I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair again. Why did this have to be so damn difficult? Why couldn't I just get up and go into Zen's room and tell her exactly how I felt? I knew I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't seem to actually _do_ it and I didn't know why.

I froze when I thought I heard someone outside my door, but after a few minutes of silence I decided it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Like my mind didn't have enough things going on with it at the moment. I sighed again before I fell back against my mattress. I could become friends from a kid from an entirely different village, go from killing people without a second thought to actually caring, make bonds with people and becoming friends with others, show my siblings that I had changed, and run an entire village by myself with only a little help, but I couldn't find the courage to go across the hall and tell the girl I love how I feel.

_Gah! This is almost as bad as having to deal with Shukaku! At least with him I can just find something else to occupy my mind until he grows bored and leaves me be._

I thought as I glared up at my ceiling as I ran a hand through my hair once again.

I had just realized if I didn't stop running my hands through my hair that I'd start to go bald when I heard something being slid under my door. I sat up and looked over in confusion when I saw a piece of paper lying on the floor by the door. I got up and walked over to it. Picking it up, I frowned when I recognized Zendaya's hand writting.

_A letter?_

I wondered to myself as I started to read it.

_What could she have to tell me that she couldn't tell me in perso-_

I froze when I read over the note and one thing stood out to me. I had to re-read it to make sure I'd read it right the first time.

_'Dear Gaara,_

_I know, this is a cowardly way to do this, but I knew I wouldn't be able to say what I had to and look you in the eyes. I'm sorry Gaara, but I'm leaving.'_

There was the sentence that made me freeze. I was so confused and wanted to go talk to her, but there was more to the note and I kept reading.

_'It's not fair and I'm sure you are probably confused. This had nothing to do with what happened between us or any of the villagers. I have to leave for reasons I can't tell you. I may come back, but-'_

I stopped re-reading it and threw my door open before running down the hall, down the stairs, and right out the door.

_'...know this isn't anybody's fault...'_

I dodged the few civilians who were meandering about the streets.

_'...You and the others have made my life so much better since I came to this world and it would kill me if anything happened to any of you...'_

I almost ran into a woman carrying bags towards her house and spun on my heel to avoid colliding with her, yelling an apology over my shoulder as I ran towards the wall surrounding the village.

_'...Especially you Gaara because...'_

I made it to the outside of the village and looked around to see a figure walking towards the East. I didn't have to see their face to know who it was.

_'...because I love you...'_

"ZENDAYA!"


	77. Final Goodbyes

A/N: Shoutout to OokamiLover19 for her help. Thank you Ookami. To the rest of you, I hope you leave a review!

* * *

-Zendaya-

I stopped at the sound of my name. It wasn't so much my name being called that had made me stop so much as the person who had said it.

"Zen, please."

I heard him say from behind me and closed my eyes to keep from giving in to the temptation to look at him. If I did, I'd lose it.

I could just barely make out the sound of the sand shifting behind me and could feel him getting closer and closing the gap between us.

"Zendaya, look at me."

He said softly and I almost did as he said before remembering how he'd make me lose my nerve to leave.

I heard him sigh and didn't have to open my eyes to know what he was doing when I felt his arms circle around my waist and pull me back against his chest. I froze when I felt him rest his head ontop of mine. I could feel his breath ruffling my hair and shivered just slightly. Even now he could still effect me.

"You were really going to leave?"

He asked, but I didn't say anything.

"Did you really think I was going to just let you go?"

He continued and I felt tears in my eyes and squeezed my eyes shut so they wouldn't fall.

"Why would you care if I left?"

Someone asked and my eyes snapped open in surprise at the question when I felt him stiffen behind me and realized _I _had asked him that. I hadn't even realized I'd opened my mouth until the words had already come out.

"I would care because you're someone special to me."

He said and I felt the tears slip down my face at his words.

_But not someone you love._

I thought and kept my eyes on the ground in front of me so he wouldn't see my face since I doubted he was going to let go of me anytime soon.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had been shocked by Zendaya's question and told her that I'd care because she was someone special to me, but that only seemed to make her go quiet again.

Her bangs had fallen around her face and hid her eyes from me. I was about to ask her to turn around when I saw something on her cheek glistening in the moonlight. I felt my eyes widening as I realized she was crying.

"Zen…"

I said, but still she refused to look at me. I moved one of my hands from her waist up to her face, gently taking her chin in my hands and made her look at me. When our eyes finally met I felt like someone had grabbed hold of my heart and started to squeeze. She had tears flowing freely from her scarlet eyes down her face.

"Zendaya…"

I whispered, no longer sure what to say.

"Just let me go Gaara. You don't care for me, so what should it matter if I'm gone?"

She asked as she broke out of my grip and started to walk away.

I stared at her in a mix of shock and confusion. How could she think I didn't care for her? Didn't I just tell her I did?

**_Stop pussyfooting around boy and tell her how you feel before you lose her!_**

Shukaku snapped as Zendaya got farther and farther away from me. I groaned in frustration as I felt fear and hesitation try and take hold of me at the mere thought of telling Zen how I felt, but Shukaku was right.

"Zen, wait!"

I called out as I ran to catch up to her again. I opened my mouth to try and tell her how I felt when she turned and looked at me. Once I saw her looking at me I lost my nerve and looked away.

**_TELL HER!_**

Shukaku screamed as Zendaya started to turn away again. I grabbed her wrist to stop her and swallowed the sudden lump that had risen in my throat.

"Y-You're one of the most important people in my life…and I care for you differently than I have anyone else."

I said and finally looked her in the eye to see her looking at me in shock.

"I care greatly for you Zendaya."

I said and waited for her reaction.

When she pulled away from me I frowned in confusion until she turned to fully face me and cupped my cheek.

"Yes, but you don't love me."

She said before leaning in and pressing her lips against mine in a feather-light kiss. I felt something build up in my eyes and blur my vision as she pulled away before I could react and looked at me sadly.

"Goodbye Gaara."

She said in a whisper and I frowned in confusion until the wind picked up making sand fly around. I closed my eyes purely on instinct and felt it suddenly get really warm, like I was standing in front of a night fire, then it was gone. When I felt the wind die down, I opened my eyes to see I was completely alone in the desert. I looked around and stopped when I saw the sand at my feet was charred a bit. I fell to my knees and I felt something fall down my face when I realized what that meant. Zendaya was gone.


	78. The Journey Has Only Just Begun

A/N: Please, please, please dont' kill me! I know this one is short, but I had to get it out for the rest of the story I have planned to pan out. A great big HUGE thank you to OokamiLover19 for the descriptions of the temples as well as some other things. Also, I may have forgotten to say this in previous chapters but, the whole mission between Gaara and Zen where they pretended to be a couple was inspired by Aodhgan and their story Love of a Demon. Good story, and you should all check it out.

Well, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy, please review. I gotta go to bed. Night peeps!

* * *

-Zendaya-

Once my mother's flames died away I collapsed onto the sand covered ground and wrapped my arms around myself as sobs shook my body and tears feel down my face. I could feel my mother looking at me and wanting to comfort me, but there was nothing she or anyone else could do or say to make me feel less alone. Less heartbroken and empty.

When I felt my sobs subside and my tears dry up I got to my feet. I wiped away what remained of my tears before taking a shaky breath to calm myself. It was done, I'd left and I had a goal I had to complete before I could come back.

_You said I'd be able to find my sisters right? How do I do it?_

I asked my mother as I started walking. She looked at me like she expected me to break down again, but she still answered me.

**'Think of which Elemental you wish to find first, then follow the direction you feel a pull in.'**

She said and I nodded before stopping and closing my eyes I decided to find my sister whose Element was Wind first.

I waited and noticed the sounds of the desert at night and how calming they were. I felt the wind pick up and circle around me before I felt it seem to be pulling me towards the boarder in the south east.

"Looks like we're going the right way."

I said as I opened my eyes and started walking again.

* * *

-**FIVE DAYS LATER-**

-Temari-

I glanced up the stairs towards my little brother's room. It's been five days since Zendaya said goodbye to all of us, and four days since Gaara came back. That's a day I never want to remember but know I won't be able to forget. Nor will I ever be able to forget the look in my youngest brother's face.

_-Flashback-_

_Dawn had just broken and I could see the sun rising steadily in the sky, casting light upon the village, but it already seemed different. Colder, less...less like home now that Zen was gone. I wish she had told me why she'd had to leave other than protecting us and her friends. _

_"Temari!"_

_I heard Kankuro shout from the other side of my door, the panic in his voice made me shoot to my feet and throw the door open to see him leaning against my doorjam breathing heavily._

_"What's the matter Kankuro? I already know about Zen-"_

_I started, but he cut me off._

_"It's not Zen, it's Gaara!"_

_He said and I froze. I knew Gaara wouldn't react well to Zendaya telling him she was leaving, but that didn't mean he'd lose control did it?_

_Apparently Kankuro had seen the look on my face._

_"It's not like that."_

_He said quickly and I let loose a sigh of relief before confusion set in. If it wasn't Shukaku, then what was wrong with our little brother?_

_"Kankuro?"_

_I asked and he looked down the hall towards Gaara's room._

_"He...you just got to see for yourself."_

_He said, his voice quieter than before which only served to make me more worried. _

_I followed my brother silently down the hall to our youngest brother's room and I watched as Kankuro eased Gaara's door open. I expected to hear him yell at us to go away or leave him alone since I knew he wouldn't be in the best of moods, but what I saw had me rooted to the spot and burned itself into my mind. Gaara sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands and face hidden from view. I saw something shine in the early morning light as it fell to the floor in my littlest brother's room and I frowned in confusion until I saw more of it fall to the floor. At first I thought it was his sand armor until I saw it hit the floor with a small splash._

_"Gaara...?"_

_I asked and he slowly lifted his head towards me and Kankuro and I felt my heart stop when I saw my little brother's face. _

_He was crying._

_-End Flashback-_

I closed my eyes to keep my own tears at bay as I remembered the look that had been on my brother's face. In all the years I'd lived with Gaara, both before and after he'd changed, I had never seen such a broken look on his face. But what hurt me the most to see, other than the tears that had been falling down my littlest brother's face, was the look that had been in his eyes. It wasn't sad, or angry, or even hurt. It was much worse; the look in my little brother's eyes had been empty. A look I had hoped to never see in his eyes again.

I wanted to hate Zen for putting that look back in my baby brother's eyes, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I knew she'd left for a reason, and I even knew she might come back, she'd said so herself, but the fact was she was gone now and nothing felt the same.

* * *

-Zendaya-

It had taken me five days to reach my destination. There had been many times that I almost turned around and headed back to Suna to apologize for leaving, but I knew I had to do this or I'd lose everyone who was precious to me.

**'We're here child.'**

My mother said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I stopped and looked in the direction my mother was pointing to see a tall brick looking tower on a cliff a couple of miles ahead of me. I could tell just by the height of the tower that it had dozens of levels.

I started walking again, not wanting to waste any time and saw there were stone gates around the entire tower, protecting it from any outside threats. The closer I got I noticed some activity around one of the entrances in the gates and frowned at the fact that it might not be so easy to see my Elemental sister as I had first thought.

"That's far enough."

A voice said from behind me and I felt the point of a blade at the back of my neck. I turned my head just slightly so I could see who was behind me and saw a young male, a few years older than me, dressed in a series of white and light blue clothes. His pants were similar to ninja pants, but were white. His shirt dipped low to reveal a bit of the toned skin beneath and I saw it was lined in light blue. The male had no hair and deep green eyes. I also didn't miss the fact he was currently holding a spear to the back of my neck.

"Who are you and why have you come to the Air Mistress' temple?"

He asked, though it was more of a demand with the spear held against my neck.

_Air Mistress? Do I even _want _to know?_

I thought to myself as I slowly turned around. I noticed the male tensed and tightened his grip on his weapon, but I ignored him. I could easily disarm him if I wanted to, I was a shinobi of the Sand afterall.

"My name is Zendaya Ralts, and as for what I'm doing here..."

I said and noticed I'd gotten the man's attention.

"I'm here to see my sister."


	79. The First Sister

A/N: Know that I have been having a really hard time getting my ideas down for my stories recently. I am trying to finish most of them, but it's not as easy as it was before. I have a lot planned for this story as well as many of my others, I just don't seem to have the time to work on them. Which is one of the many reasons I'm lookin forward to summer when it gets here.

Anyways, I've rambled enough I think so I will try to write now. Know that these next couple of chapters shall be longer than the previous ones, or at least that's the plan. I hope you all enjoy, no matter what winds up being in the chapter. please review and I shall try my best to update again real soon.

* * *

-Zendaya-

The look on the shaved boy's face was priceless once my words sunk in. The color drained from his face, his eyes went wide, and I could see the psear he still had pointed at me shake slightly.

"You lie?"

He said, though it sounded more like he was asking if I was rather than saying it.

"Oh do I now?"

I challenged before running forward and knocking the spear from his hands. I saw him start to tremble, but he still dove for his weapon. I pointed my finger towards his weapon and shot a small fireball towards his hand before it could clasp around the discarded spear.

"It's not very nice to point weapons at people."

I said as I crossed my arms under my chest.

The boy looked up at me from his place on the ground with wide eyes full of fear and I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me. I hadn't meant to scare him _that _bad.

"Here."

I said as I held a hand out to help him up, but he flinched and shielded his face with his hands like he thought I was going to hurt him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you're the one who pulled a weapon on me."

I said with a sigh as I pulled my hadn back.

"I just want to see my sister."

I said and noticed the boy looking at me, the fear slowly fading from his eyes and being replaced with curiosity.

"Why?"

He asked and I saw him slowly get to his feet and pick up his spear. He was stillw ary of me and I couldn't really blame him.

"I need her help."

* * *

-Temari-

I glanced back at my baby brother's office as Kankuro and I walked down the steps. Again we'd tried to get him to do something other than paperwork and council meetings, and again he'd just ignored us.

"I'm worried about him Kankuro."

I said as we walked towards the manor.

"I know Temari, but what can we do? The only thing that could get him to leave that office now is Zen, but Kami knows where she is or when she'll come back."

He said and I frowned as I stopped and looked back up at the Kazekage tower and the window to the office my little brother was in almost all the time now.

_Come home soon Zen, we need you._

I thought before turning away and catching up to Kankuro before falling instep with my brother.

* * *

-Zendaya-

After I'd said why I was here, the shaved headed boy lead me inside the Wind Temple. We passed other people who looked just like the boy infront of me, shaved head and weird ass clothes. It seemed like forever until the boy stopped infront of a pair of white and blue doors. They were opened for us by two boys who looked to be about six or seven, heads shaved just like everyone else and dressed in the same clothes, then baldy led me inside.

I looked around at the overly spacious room held up by numerous white columns. The floor was polished white marble and I could see my reflection in it as we walked further into the room. I glanced around and saw more people dressed like baldy standing around, mainly by the doors.

"Oh my stars."

I heard someone say in a shocked voice and turned in the direction it came from to see a blonde haired girl sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, making it look like a throne.

"Mistress, forgive me but this woman insisted on seeing you and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Baldy said with a bow and I glanced at him, keeping my comment about whooping his ass and nearly making him piss himself to myself and watched as the girl stood up and walked over to us. I noticed her feet barely touched the floor as she came to stop infront of us.

I looked her over now that she was standing infront of me and I could see her clearly. Fair skin, blonde hair that seemed to shine was cut short around her head with two black bobby pins holding back the bangs on the right side of her head. Light blue denim pants hung low on her hips, a blue-green one shoulder top exposed her midriff and I could see the straps of the black tank she wore beneath. What looked like wires seemed to be wrapped around the upper part of her left arm while a necklace wrapped around her neck several times before clinging onto the blue jewel at the base of her throat.

My attention was drawn to the black tattoo-like design on the upper part of her right arm and a part of her chest. It as a series of swirls and lines that I couldn't really compare anything to. As i looked at her face I saw she had a small black tattoo-like design beneath her right eye as well that looked like a line going from teh bottom of her eye with two lines going through it horizontally.

I finally looked her in the eyes and ocean blue stared into dark scarlet. We continued to stare at each other before a smile broke out on her face and she launched herself at me and forcibly gave me a hug.

"Zendaya!"

She yelled and I stared wide-eyed at her as she hugged me. We'd never met, so how did she know who I was?

**'Each of your sisters knows of you and what you look like.'**

I heard my mother say from her place within my mind.

**'And just like how you can find them, they can find you.'**

She said in explanation as my sister pulled back and looked at me.

"I can't believe you're finally here."

She said and I started to worry when tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Please don't cry."

I begged, already feeling uncomfortable that I only came here to ask for her help and not get to know my sister.

Despite my plea, she still started crying and attacked me in a hug again making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. I mentally sighed as she pulled back and started blubbering about how she was crying when this was suppose to be a joyous moment since we'd finally met. This was going to be a long, awkward couple of weeks, I could just tell.

* * *

A/N: Damn, that was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I finally got over my writer's block for this. So, hisah! Anywhosals, please review!


	80. Summonings and Things to Come

Kiteria: Heyo guys. Yes, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but that's because I want it to be perfect and my ideas just haven't seemed to be wanting to work with me. It seems all they want to do is come up with new things. *sigh* Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review!

* * *

-Zendaya-

It took shooing away the bald monks and a few minutes of tear filled hugging and rambling before Kensali finally calmed down and I could explain why I was here and what I needed her help for.

"Why didn't you just say so earlier?"

She asked and I sweatdropped at her comment, but refrained from telling her I had to deal with an emotional Elemental a few minutes ago.

"I'd be glad to help you, but in order for me to teach you what I know you'll have to stay here for a while."

She said and I frowned slightly.

"How long is a while?"

I asked warily, not too sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Two and a half months."

Seh said and I felt my eyes widen.

"It would be best to start as soon as possible."

She said as she got to her feet and held her hand out to me with a smile. I stared at it for a few seconds before placing my hand in hers.

_I'll come back Temari, Kankuro, Gaara...I promise._

I thought as Kensali pulled me to my feet and I let her take me where she willed.

* * *

**~Two Months Later~**

-Kensali-

I watched as the flames died away and were absorbed back into my sister's body. She was breathing heavily and even from this distance I could see the sweat that clung to her body from the effort of her summon.

"It will get easier the closer you are to finding your summon partner."

I told her as I walked towards her. I saw her sway on her feet and rushed forward to catch her before she could collapse again.

"Woah there Zen, take it easy."

I said concerned. When we'd started two months ago I never would have expected Zen to have such control over her fire. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than I would have thought considering she hadn't been brought up the way me and the others were.

Zendaya pushed away from me and shakily stood on her feet, breathing heavily. I saw her do the handsigns I'd taught her and felt the heat of her flames circle around us and moved to stop her when I realized she was going to try it a fourth time.

"Zen no! You'll overwork your chakra network and Element and will collapse!"

I yelled over the roar of her fire, but she didn't hear me and I watched as she grasped her right wrist with her left hand and slammed her right hand into the fire at her feet. I thought it would have had the same effect as before and not yeild any results, but I was wrong. My eyes widened as a plume of orange smoke floated up from the fires and a figure unfolded itself from within the flickering red and yellow trendils that hungrily grasped at anything they came in touch with.

I had to take several steps back as the figure spread gigantic wings that filled the entire space of the room we were in and flinched when a screech sounded through the once silent air. I looked at my sister standing infront of the creature she had summoned with a tired smile on her face.

"Told you I could do it."

She said before falling forward. I panicked when I realized I was too far away to catch her, but stared in shock when I saw the creature my sister had summoned move it's tail and catch her before she hit the ground and gently laid her down.

I saw it staring at her as if trying to store everything to memory before it's ruby colored eyes shifted to me.

"Was it she who summoned me?"

It asked in a surprisingly soft, feminine voice and I nodded at the grand creature standing infront of me. Flames seemed to be surrounding it's feet, but didn't seem to be effecting it in the least. I noticed that it's wings had folded in at it's sides and from here I could see the scarlet and burnt orange colored feathers that covered it's body. The beak was a soft gold color, but was sharp enough to be quite dangerous if the need ever arose as were it's razor sharp talons. As it retracted it's tail I saw it had what looked like square blades along the length of it and felt my eyes widen as I realized that was exactly what it was. I never would have thought my sister would have managed to summon such a creature, and in such as short amount of time.

"She is."

I answered the majestic firebird infront of me and shifted my gaze from it to my sister lying unconcious by it's feet.

"For what purpose?"

It asked and I looked at the creature once more.

"To help aid her when called. You know as well as I do the amount of strength it takes to be able to summon one such as yourself so I am sure there is no problem with her being able to ride you."

I said and noticed how the creature's eyes shifted from me to my sister.

"So she is to be my master?"

It asked and I said nothing, knowing it wasn't really expecting an answer.

"So be it."

It said and I blinked in surprise at it's easy acceptance of the change of lifestyle, but then again I guess it beat being stuck within the summon-world for all eternity.

"What is the name of my new master?"

It asked and I felt a smile tug at my lips as I looked at my sister's sleeping face.

"Zendaya."

I said, my smile growing wider.

"Zendaya Ralts, the Elemental of Fire."

I said and saw the great firebird nod it's head before disappearing in a grand wave of flames that I had to shield myself from so as not to be burnt.

When the flames died down I walked over to my sister and smiled down at her.

_You have done well sister, but you still have a long way to go._

I thought as I sent for one of the monks that served me to take my sister to her room so she could rest properly.

_I'll send a letter to Souki, I have a feeling that she will be the next one you visit._

I thought while the monks lifted my sister onto a stretcher and gingerly carried her away.

_I wish you luck my dear sister, I have a feeling that you will need it in the future._

* * *

-Zendaya-

I gasped as I shot up from the bed I was lying on. I could feel myself shaking and frowned as I wrapped my arms around myself while taking a look around. I saw I was back in the room I'd been staying in ever since coming to Kensali's to ask for help.

_When did I get back here? I thought I was training with Kensali?_

I wondered as I felt my body calm down.

**'You were, but you passed out from overdoing it as usual and your sister had the monks bring you back here to rest.'**

My mother said and I sighed as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and shivered at the feeling of the cold floor beneath my feet.

"How long was I out?"

I wondered aloud to myself as I ran a hand through my hair, not liking the feel of it when I pulled my hand back. I needed a bath.

**'Almost all day.'**

My mother said in response and I blinked in shock before pushing myself to my feet. I guess it really wasn't that surprising considering I had used up a lot of my chakra as well as Elemental reserves.

I grabbed a spare change of clothes before walking down the hall towards the bathhouse. No one else was there, which was something I was grateful for. I walked over to one of the benches and laid my clothes ontop before stripping and jumping into the water.

Immediately I felt the water working to ease the ache out of my muscles as I swam under the water.

_I can't believe it's been two months already._

I thought as I swam down further until I reached the bottom of the spring. I let my body be suspended by the water as I closed my eyes and relaxed.

_Temari...Kankuro...Amaya...Gaara..._

I felt tears well up in my eyes and felt them burn just like my lungs from the lack of oxygen getting to them. I hadn't let myself think of any of them and focused only on training this whole time. Now that I did, it hurt. I couldn't believe I'd left them like that. My friends, my family...the only ones who cared about me and I just left them.

**'It was so you could become stronger and protect them from what is to come child.'**

My mother said and I growled at her, even though it made my lungs burn that much more since it gave me less oxygen that I had to begin with.

_To protect them? How am I protecting them when I'm not even with them!? It killed me to tell them goodbye, the look on their faces! On _his _face!_

I screamed at her from within my mind as the tears slid down my face.

**'Surface child, you're running out of air.'**

My mother said simply and I mentally glared at her as I swam towards the surface and broke through.

My lungs burned as they swooped in the air that I had deprived them for so long.

"You're the one who told me to leave! If I had to leave to protect them from what's to come then don't I deserve to know what exactly is coming!? How can I protect them from something when I don't even know what it is!?"

I screamed, not caring if anyone else in the temple could hear me.

**'Calm dow-'**

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!"

I snapped, interupting whatever my mother had been about to say.

"Unless you're going to tell me what exactly is so important that I had to _leave _the people I cared about to protect them, then shut the fuck up!"

I said and got silence in response.

**'Child, you are not ready to know.'**

My mother said and I huffed in response as I started washing my hair.

_You may think I'm not mother, but how can I protect anyone when I'm clueless as to what I am protecting them from?_

I asked as I rinsed my hair and was again met with silence for a while before my mother spoke again.

**'There is a war coming my child.'**

She said and I froze from wiping the water from my face.

**'A war that will cost many their lives, including you and those you care for. As you are now, you are not prepared to take on those who will be coming after you.'**

She explained and I stayed frozen, staring wide-eyed at the wall across the room from me at my mother's words.

**'That is why you had to leave, to become stronger so you _could _protect those you care for and yourself.'**

She said and fell silent again.

"H-How long until they get here?"

I asked, finally coming out of my shocked state.

**'You will have less than a year.'**

My mother said and I took a shaky breath before getting out of the water and drying off. I pulled on my clothes and headed out of the bathhouse and towards my sister's throne room.

**'Child? What are you doing?'**

I heard my mother ask and didn't answer her until I was right infront of the throne room doors.

"I'm going to see if my training with Kensali is done. If I only have less than a year to get ready, then I can't waste any time."

I said and saw my mother smile from within my mind as I opened the doors and walked inside the room.

* * *

Kiteria: Okay, how many of you saw that coming? I am SO sorry i took so long to update again, but I've had a lot of shit going on. But I managed and I think this chapter was pretty badass if I do say so myself. Please review and if anyone can guess what Zen will learn from her next sister I'll give you a prize of your choosing if it is within my abilites. Til next time, ja ne!


End file.
